Lägret läser PJ: Född till hjälte
by Aveline01
Summary: Det har dykt upp 5 stycken böcker på Kamphalvblods lägret, och tillsammans med gudarna läser lägret den första boken: Percy Jackson Född till hjälte. Sanningar upptäcks, lojaliteter testas och vem är egentligen blixt tjuven? Det här kan vara deras sista chans innan ett nytt krig som hotar att bryta ut.
1. Prolog

Keiron kom tillbaka bara några minuter efter att ha lämnat Percy i stuga 3.  
>Han såg något bekymrad ut, även om han gjorde sitt bästa för att dölja det märkte Percy det ändå.<p>

"Du måste genast komma med mig till mässpaviljongen Percy. Det har dykt upp något högst oväntat…", Keiron lät orden dra ut och försvinna.

Percy gjorde som Keiron sa med en lät förvirrad blick i sina havsgröna ögon.

När de passerade skogen såg Percy en skymt av tre stycken nymfer.  
>Det varken vinkade eller log mot honom som det brukade.<br>Istället så knuffade de mot varandra och gjorde hastiga och snabba rörelser med deras händer och kastade hastiga blickar mot Percy, och när de märkte att han sätt dem så rodnade de ursinnigt, innan de snabbt försvann från Percys syn fällt.

Det knöt sig i magen på honom.  
>Just när han trodde att han blivit accepterad, (tja hur mycket det nu gick, han var ju fortfarande ett halvblod och skulle alltid ha typ en miljon monster efter sig), så skulle han självklart röra till det igen.<p>

Så djupt inne i hans tankar märkte Percy nästa inte att Keiron hade stannat och häll på att gå rakt in i honom.  
>De hade stannat utanför middags-paviljongen, och innanför kunde det höras högljudda skrik och rop och häftiga argument där alla försökte överrösta varandra.<p>

"Percy", sa Keiron, "Gå till bord 3 och så ska jag försöka få ordning på situationen."  
>Och med de orden försvann han snabbt in i paviljongen.<p>

Percy tog ett djupt andetag i ett försök att lugna ner sina nerver som hade varit på helspänn ända sen igår kväll, innan han gick in i paviljongen efter Keiron.  
>Allt prat tog slut.<p>

Han insåg att näsan hela lägret var där halvblod, satyer och till och med några nymfer.  
>Och alla tittade på honom.<br>Percy kände hur det hettade till i ansiktet och smet snabbt till hans nya plats vid bord 3 barn till den olympiska havsguden Poseidons bord.

Percy såg upp mot bord 12, vinguden Dionysos bord (guden själv var tydligen frånvarande) men han såg Grover hans bästa vän och som också råkade vara en satyr var där.  
>Grover fångade Percys frågande blick och ryckte på axlarna. Han visste inte häller vad som skulle hända.<p>

"Kan jag få allas uppmärksamhet", bad Keiron och passade på att utnyttja tystnaden efter Percys entré.  
>"Igår kväll efter Fånga flaggan dök det upp 5 stycken böcker och ett meddelande på mitt kontor", fortsatte han.<p>

Athenas bord såg intresserade ut om anmärkningen om böcker, Annabeth bland dem.  
>Ares bord såg uttråkade ut.<br>Hermes, Apollons, Dionysos och Hefaistos bord såg milt intresserade upp men de flesta såg enbart trötta ut efter att varit uppe så sent igår.  
>Travis och Conner Stoll, barn till Hermes, lutade sig mot varandra som stöd för att inte falla i golvet samtidigt som de gjorde ett fåfängt försök att hålla sig vakna.<br>Andra kampare gäspade hela tiden och gnuggade sig i sömndruckna ögon.

Afrodite och Demetris bord såg ut att vara någonstans mellan intresserade och uttråkade.  
>Det skulle säkert tycka att det var mer intressant om det handlade om böcker om mode eller trädgårdsskötsel respektive.<br>Men vem vet, tänkte Percy, Keiron hade inte sagt vad böckerna och meddelandet handlade om.  
>Det kanske var ett ända stort skämt.<br>Även om det inte var troligt.

"Det här är av största vikt", fortsatte Keiron, "Därför har kamphalvblodslägret bjudit in några gäster som ska gå med oss i vår läsning, mr D har varit så vänlig att själv meddela och eskortera dem hit."

Det sista hade Percy väldigt svårt att tro även om det skulle förklara varför mr D inte var här.

Keiron såg mot paviljongens ingång och som på en given signal kom mr D in och blängde på oss alla som om vi hade förolämpat honom dödligt, och det var antagligen vi som skulle ha dött eftersom vi var dödliga och han en odödlig.  
>Men bakom mr D kom 12,13 nej 14 andra personer in efter honom.<p>

Längst fram i gruppen stod en man med regngrå ögon, han såg både stilig, bister och stolt ut. På hans vänstra sida var en liten flicka som inte kunde vara mer än 12 år gammal, hon hade en silver klänning och långa stövlar, på hennes vänstra sida stod en solbränd blåögd kille ca 18 år gammal och bakom dem var en man i brevbärs uniform. Han liknar Luck tycker Percy…

Percy skulle ha fortsatt med att iaktta de nya gästerna om inte en kvinna med samma visa, storm grå ögon och blonda hår som Annabeth hade börjat att prata.

"Så Keiron", sa hon, "Skulle du kunna berätta varför du bjudit hit oss eftersom Dionysos vägrade att berätta själv", avslutade hon med en blängning åt mr D.

"Javisst Athena", svarade Keiron, "men först varsågod och ta en plats".

Athena… tänkte Percy. Självklart! Att han inte kommit på det tidigare!  
>De här personerna måste vara det olympiska gudarna!<br>När han kom på det kunde Percy känna en aura av makt runt dem, från all makt till blicken i deras ögon som skvallrade om över 3000 års kunskap så var det uppenbart vilka de var.

Gudarna och Gudinnorna började gå mot de olika lång borden. De satte sig ner vid borden med sina söner och döttrar och de som inte hade några satte sig vid ett slumpmässigt bord.  
>Artemis satte sig vid Apollons bord bredvid sin bror, samtidigt önskade hon att hon var tillbaka i skogen med sina jägare.<br>Hera satte sig med Zeus vid hans bord och till deras förtret så anslöt sig Hades och Peresfone.  
>Hiesta satte sig vid ena kortändan av Percys bord med ett vänligt leende åt honom.<br>Hmm, hon ser bekant ut var någonstans har jag sätt henne förut…

"Hej, jag är Hiesta," sa hon.

"Percy," mumlade han tillbaka innan hans andetag tycktes fastna i halsen.

Bland de andra gudarna och gudinnorna hade Percy inte lagt märke till ytligare en man.  
>Mannen såg ut att vara i medelåldern och han hade på sig en blå skjorta och jans shorts med sandaler till.<br>Mannen hade svart hår och havsgröna ögon i precis samma nyans som Percys egna förutom att mannen också hade skrattrynkor runt sina ögon vilket bevisade att han oftast log.

Det måste vara Poseidon, hans pappa.  
>Och han var på väg rakt mot honom!<br>Tiden gick alldeles för snabbt samtidigt som avståndet mellan Poseidon - hans pappa - och Percy minskade.  
>Tillslut stod Poseidon framför honom och gav Percy ett försiktigt leende.<p>

Hans leende fick Percy att tänka på varma stränder och glittrande hav.  
>Det fick honom att känna sig trygg och älskad, känslor bara Percys mamma brukade få honom att känna innan.<p>

Percy kände ett stygn av sorg av tanken på hans mamma, men motade snabbt det till baksidan av hans sinne.  
>Fokusera på nuet, tänkte han och gav sig själv ett mentalt pep-talk.<br>Du klarar de här, du har ju redan slagits mot en Minotauros det här kan inte vara värre.  
>På något sätt hjälpte inte den tanken honom.<p>

"Hej Perseus", sa Poseidon.

"Percy", rättade Percy automatiskt med en mental grimas på sitt fullständiga namn.

"Percy", upprepade Poseidon och hans leende blev bredare.  
>"Får jag slå mig ner?", frågade han och nickade åt den tomma platsen till höger om Percy.<p>

Percy fann sig själv nicka innan han riktigt hunnit bearbeta hans pappas ord.  
>Poseidon satte sig ner och det såg ut som att han ville säga någonting mer men avbröts av Keiron.<p>

"Jag tänker läsa meddelandet högt för er alla", sa Keiron och viftade med en liten vit lapp mot alla.  
>"Det förklarar i huvudsak allting."<p>

_Kära halvblod, gudar, gudinnor, kentaurer, satyer, nymfer och andra varelser, _läste Keiron._  
>Vi har samlat er för att läsa de här böckerna för att förhoppningsvis förändra framtiden till det bättre och rädda några liv.<br>PS. ingen får skada, lemlästa eller döda någon eller ni får ta konsekvenserna.  
>Ha en trevlig läsning<br>/ Ödesgudinnorna_

Det var ett ögonblick av tystnad innan alla började prata i mun på varandra.  
>"Vad tror ni böckerna handlar om?"<br>"Varför lägger sig Ödesgudinnorna i just nu dem har väl aldrig bryt sig om vad som händer med oss förut?"  
>"Vilka kommer att dö tror ni och hur räddar vi dem!?"<p>

"TYSNAD!", ropade Keiron tillslut ut över allt oväsen.  
>Alla i lägret blev tysta, så tysta att man skulle kunna höra en knappnål falla som i och för sig måste vara något slags rekord.<p>

"För er information heter böckerna: Percy Jackson Född till hjälte, Percy Jackson Monsterhavet, Percy Jackson Titanens förbannelse, Percy Jackson Kampen om Labyrinten och Percy Jackson Striden om Olympen".

Percy la sitt huvud på bänken och sa när han inte kunde ta tystnaden längre:  
>"Tja, jag tror att alla kan komma överens om att jag har den värsta oturen här så vi kan lika gärna läsa böckerna."<p>

"Men Percy det är inte alls logiskt, varför skulle du vilja att precis alla kommer kunna veta om dina tankar och innersta känslor?", frågade Annabeth som hittills varit tyst med rynkad panna.

"Det måste ju vara någon böckerna handlar om", svarade Percy, "och om det kan rädda liv så tycker jag att det väger upp alla negativa saker det finns med att läsa om några böcker som handlar om mitt liv."  
>Vissa andra kampare nickade till Percys ord medan andra inte alls såg lika säkra ut.<p>

"Vänta lite, varför ska vi läsa om exakt min sons liv, varför valde Ödesgudinnorna just honom?", frågade Poseidon  
>"Varför inte?", svarade mannen med regngrå ögon som Percy lade märke till tidigare och som han nu visste var hans pappas bror och kung över gudarna - Zeus.<br>"Din son skulle väl inte ha något att dölja eller hur?"

"Givetvis inte broder!", knäppte Poseidon tillbaka.  
>Båda två såg ut att vilja döda varandra med sina blickar.<p>

Keiron harklade sig.  
>"Vi kanske ska gå vidare, Percy ha ju redan givit oss sitt samtycke till att läsa.<br>De första 8 kapitlen har redan hänt. Så vem vill börja läsa…?"


	2. Jag råkar förinta min matematik lärare

Alla kampare såg osäkert på varandra, ingen ville vara den som bryter tystnaden som började att bli allt tjockare efter Keirons fråga.

"Ingen?" frågade han igen. "Ingen alls som är frivillig att läsa?"

"Keiron, måste vi läsa om de första 8 kapitälerna?" undrade Percy. "Jag menar är det inte meningslöst att läsa om det förflutna, kan vi inte gå vidare med framtiden så snabbt som möjligt så att vi inte slösar tid?"

Det var förvånansvärt Athena som svarade.  
>"Ditt förslag har både för och nackdelar, Perseus Jackson, men jag tycker personligen att vi ska läsa denna bok från första kapitlet och framåt. Det kan lätt ha hänt något, kanske som inte ens du varit riktigt medveten om, som kan ha en större betydelse för hela handlingen.<br>Även om det kan spara tid att hoppa över det som redan har hänt så är det antagligen många här som skulle uppskada att ta det från början för att få en mera sammanhängande handling än att…"

Poseidon himlade med ögonen och avbröt henne.  
>"Ja, tack Athena för ditt väldigt långa och informerande svar på min sons enkla fråga, men jag måste säga att jag håller med dig", sa han med en ursäktande blick mot Percy samtidigt som Poseidon ignorerade Athenas mordiska och något förvånade blick. "Jag tycker att vi läser boken från början."<p>

"Det är okej", mumlade Percy något chockad, hans pappa, _hans pappa, _hade precis kallat honom son  
>inför alla på lägret + de andra gudarna något han aldrig riktigt vågat tro skulle hända. "Jag är bara egentligen inte särskilt förtjust i att alla kommer att känna till mina tankar."<p>

"Det är fullt förståeligt, Percy", sa Poseidon och slängde en arm om sin sons axlar och gav honom en kram med ett varmt leende.

Det är någonting som inte stämmer, tänkte Zeus samtidigt. Varför skulle Poseidon vilja läsa mer av boken som kommer att avslöja att hans son stal hans huvud blixt, det går inte ihop.  
>Zeus såg på sin bror Hades över bordet och mötte hans blick.<br>"Varför skulle Poseidon vilja läsa mer av denna bok om hans son är tjuven?" mumlade Zeus lågt till sin bror.

Hades ryckte på axlarna som svar och rynkade pannan. Han hade kommit fram till samma slutsats som Zeus. Någonting stämde inte.

"Så jag antar att det är bestämt att vi läser hela boken nu och eftersom ingen annan verkar vilja läsa det första kapitlet, så gör jag det", sa Keiron. "Titeln på kapitlet är:

**Jag råkar förinta min matematik lärare**"

Travis och Conner Stoll bröt ut i hysteriskt skratt.  
>"Vi har gjort många saker i våra liv men vi har faktiskt aldrig förintat en matematik lärare!" flämtade Travis ut.<p>

"De här böckerna kommer nog bli intressanta, i alla fall", sa Conner med ett flin.

"Ni ska veta att jag nästan fick en hjärtattack på grund av den händelsen" fnös Percy tillbaka samtidigt som han försökte stoppa en rysning när han tänkte tillbaka på vad som hade hänt.

"Vad hände?" frågade Poseidon oroligt. "Varför fick du nästan en hjärtattack?"

"Oroa dig inte Lord Poseidon, Percy klarade sig bra" sa Grover men tillade lågt: "Percy var inte den enda som nästan fick en hjärtattack i det här kapitlet."

**Alltså, jag ville inte vara ett halvblod.**

Gudarna och gudinnorna såg förvirrat på varandra, varför ville Percy inte vara ett halvblod?

Samtidigt så himlade vissa halvblod med ögonen samtidigt som andra suckade, Percys ord var i alla fall rakt på sak, ingen av dem ville frivillig vara ett halvblod.

**Läser du detta för att du undrar om du själv är ett, råder jag dig att omedelbart slå igen boken.**

"Percy, jag visste inte att du kunde vara så dramatisk" fnös Annabeth. "Även om jag måste säga att ditt råd är bra."

"Är det verkligen så illa att vara ett halvblod?" frågade Percy tvivlande. Han kunde inte riktigt förstå varför hans framtids jag (om det nu var hans framtids jag) skrev just så. Visst han hade ju själv kämpat mot ett flertal monster men är det verkligen så illa att vara ett halvblod?

"Tja, du känner till det flesta berättelser om det gamla grekiska mytologierna", sa Luke bortifrån Hermes bord. "Det flesta halvblod dör innan det blir 20 och tror du verkligen att det är någon skillnad nu mot förr?"

Det kunde Percy inte svara på, för Luke hade en viss poäng. Hade han inte själv nästan förlorat sitt liv minst ett dussin gånger redan i hans bara 12 åriga liv?

**Tro allt dina föräldrar har ljugit ihop om din födelse och försök att leva ett normalt liv.**

"Det kan vara svårare än det låter", mumlade Katie Gardner från Demetris bord.  
>"Det beror egentligen på hur kraftfull ens odödliga förälder är och hur många monster man i såna fall lockar till sig."<p>

Att vara ett halvblod är farligt.

"No shit Sherlock!" sa Clarisse hånfullt. "Men vi är inga messar, vi har tränats i hela våra liv att slåss mot monster, och vad är livet utan att hamna i fara och slagsmål!"

Hennes ord fick en godkännande blick från hennes pappa krigsguden Ares.

**Det är skrämmande.**

"Det är verkligen skrämmande, särskilt efter att man varit i fara och insett hur farlig situationen egentligen var."  
>Will Solances ord fick medhållande nickar från slumpmässiga personer i paviljongen.<br>**  
>För det mesta leder det till en smärtsam, otäck död.<strong>

"Se, det var ju det jag sa."

**Om du är en vanlig unge som tror att det här är en vanlig historia i en bok, så är det suveränt.**

"Tror ni att den här boken har publicerats till den dödliga världen i framtiden?"

Percy såg förfärad ut.  
>"Nej, det kan den inte ha för att jag skulle aldrig godkänna något sånt!"<p>

"Det var en ganska konstig formulering", funderar Annabeth. "Det är faktiskt nästan som om boken skulle kunna vara publicerad i den dödliga världen och att ett vanligt barn skulle läsa den."

"Jag upprepar: jag kommer aldrig ge mitt samtycke till att publicera denna bok till den dödliga världen."

**Fortsätt läsa. Jag avundas dig som kan låsas att inget av detta har hänt.**

Vad är det egentligen som kommer hända i framtiden? Gick igenom mångas tankar.

**Men om du känner igen dig själv i berättelsen – om du känner hur det rör upp någonting inom dig – så sluta genast läsa.**

"Åter igen, du har faktiskt väldigt bra råd Percy", sa Silena Beauregard, dotter till Afrodite, med ett vänligt leende mot honom.

"Tack" stammade Percy fram med en rodnad. Han kunde inte tro att den vackra dottern till Afrodite hade tittat på honom än mindre talat med honom.

**Du kan vara en av oss. Och då är det bara en tidsfråga innan **_**de **_**också upptäcker det och börjar jaga dig.**

"Ska _de_ betyda monster?" undrade Malcolm, Annabeths bror och andre man för Athenas stuga.  
>"Varför säger du inte bara monster eller skulle det finnas mer än monster där ute som skulle jaga en?"<p>

Hans ord fick vissa att skruva på sig obehagligt, de gillade inte alls tanken på att det skulle kunna finnas mer än monster utanför lägrets gränser som skulle kunna komma efter dem.

**Kom inte och säg att jag inte har varnat dig.**

"Åter igen, jag hade ingen som helst aning om att du var så dramatiskt, Percy" sa Annabeth och försökte att lätta upp stämningen efter sin brors fråga.

**Jag heter Percy Jackson.  
>Jag är tolv år gammal. Tills för några månader sedan var jag elev vid Yancy Academy, en privat internatskola för problembarn i norra delen av delstaten New York.<strong>

"Vad hände, varför är du inte en elev där längre?" frågade Poseidon. "Nej stryk det, varför gick du ens på en sådan skola?"

"Om vi läser vidare kommer du säkert få svar på alla dina frågor pappa" svarade Percy.

**Är jag ett problembarn?**

"Japp det är du definitivt Percy, jag kanske inte har känt dig så länge men jag känner på mig att du är en problem magnet" sa Katie med ett flin.  
>Hon hade blivit något av en expert på att upptäcka upptåg och senare andra typer av problem på grund av de många gånger bröderna Stoll hade beslutat att spela ett spratt på henne och hennes syskon.<p>

**Japp. Det kan men säga.**

"Du erkänner det!" utbrast Grover förvånat.

"Man har inte så mycket val tillslut" påpekade Percy med en fnysning.

**Mitt korta, bedrövliga liv är fyllt av historier som bevisar det.**

"Bedrövliga liv?" ifrågasatte Poseidon något oroligt.

"Okej det kunde ha varit värre" erkände Percy. "Men det kunde ha varit bättre också."

**Jag skulle börja precis var som helst, men det var i maj saker och ting började gå snett på allvar, **

"Hmm, det måste varit då du började upptäcka att du var ett halvblod" funderade gudinnan Artemis som hade börjat sätta ihop två och två redan.

"Hur visste du det?" utbrast Percy förvånat innan han insåg att han antagligen hade varit respektlös.

"Det är ju bara åtta kapitel som handlar om det förflutna", svarade Artemis, "och du har redan tillbringat mycket av den tiden på lägret så jag gissade helt enkelt att du hade börjat inse din status som ett halvblod tidigt i boken."

Percy, lättad att gudinnan inte hade pulveriserat honom eller något liknande, nickade eftertänksamt till hennes svar.

**när vi sjätteklassare gjorde en utflykt till Manhattan – tjugoåtta störda elever och två lärare i en gul skolbuss,**

"Okej, redan nu kan man se att något kommer gå snett" sa Chris Rodriguez son till Hermes med en grimas.

**på väg till konstmuseet Metropolitan Musem of Art för att titta på gamla grekiska och romerska prylar.**

"Goda gudarna! Hur klarade du av det!" utbrast Conner förskräckt.

"Ja, det låter lika illa, om inte mer, som att tvingas upp klockan 4 på morgonen bara för att upptäcka att man kidnappats av Afrodites stuga för att de tydligen bestämt att man behöver en desperat makeover!" sa Travis.

Den meningen fick många att höja ögonbrynen åt honom. Andra brast ut in hysteriskt skratt.

"Travis, har det någonsin hänt dig?" frågade Hermes samtidigt som han desperat försökte hindra sitt skratt och vara en anständig förälder.

"En gång, det var väldigt länge sen" svarade Travis med en rysning. "Det var absolut hemskt."

**Jag vet – det låter som rena tortyren.**

Många lägerdeltagare nickade som att de höll med.

"Åh snälla, så hemskt låter det inte" sa Annabeth. "Tvärtom det låter som om det skulle bli en väldigt intressant skolresa."

De vid Athenas bord + gudinnan själv mumlade överens.

**De flesta Yancy utflykter var sådana.**

"Tja, ryktet sa så åtminstone, jag hade faktiskt inte varit på en Yancy utflykt innan den där."

**Men jag var hoppfull, för det var mr Brunner – vår latinlärare – som hade ansvaret för den här utflykten.**

"Och vad är det för skillnad för det?" undrade Clarisse. "En tråkig utflykt är en tråkig utflykt så är det med det."

"Den skulle faktiskt kunna vara intressant om man hade en bra lärare med på resan" svarade Percy enkelt.

**Mr Brunner var en medelålders man i el-rullstol.  
>Han var tunnhårig och hade stripigt skägg och en nött tweedkavaj som alltid luktade kaffe. <strong>

"Keiron var det du?" frågade Will förvånat.

"Antagligen", svarade Apollon sin son. "Keiron brukar i vissa speciella fall gå ut till skolor om de misstänker att en kraftfull halvgud skulle kunna vara där."

Apollons syster stirrade på honom. "Sen när har du blivit så smart?!"

Han såg något förolämpad ut. "För din information har jag alltid varit smart lilla syster."

"Kalla mig inte lilla syster! Jag är äldre än du!" fräste Artemis genast.

"Du är inte äldst, det är jag och du kan inte bevisa annat!"

"Jag behöver inte bevis jag _vet_ att jag är äldst av oss! Jag hjälpte mor att födda dig och blev gudinna av förlossning för gudarnas skull!"

"Lögn! Det bevisar ingenting!" snäste Apollon tillbaka. "Jag kan till och med göra en haiku för att bevisa att jag är äldst…"

"Nej!" skrek de andra gudarna och gudinnorna som hittills varit tysta och vant tittat på när Apollon och Artemis bråkade. Men allting hade en gräns och att behöva lyssna på ännu en till av Apollons haikuer - _det _skulle vara tortyr.

Han stirrade förvånat på dem.  
>"Tja ni får skylla er själva att ni vill missa en av mina underbara haikuer", sa Apollon, sitt bråk med sin syster redan glömt.<p>

"Jag tror att jag skulle ta livet av mig, även om det tekniskt inte går, om jag måste lyssna på ännu en av min brors haikuer" muttrade Artemis.

Zeus harklade sig i ett försök att överrösta vad hans dotter sa. Det skulle inte vara bra för någon om Artemis och Apollon började bråka igen.  
>"Vi kanske ska gå vidare med läsningen." föreslog han.<p>

Keiron nickade instämmande och började återigen läsa.

**Man skulle aldrig kunna tro att han var cool, men han berättade historier och skämtade och lät oss spela spel på lektionerna. **

"Hej!" utbrast Michael Yew, son till Apollon, plötsligt. "Varför får vi aldrig göra något sånt på våra lektioner?"

"Antagligen för att vi aldrig skulle hinna med viktigare saker då", sa en dotter till Athena med högdragen min.

"Inte sant", mumlade Michael. "Vi måste ju inte spela spel och skämta runt en hel dag vi skulle bara kunna hoppa över någon lektion då och då."

**Dessutom hade han en enorm samling av gamla rustningar och vapen, så hans lektioner var det enda som jag inte somnade på.**

"Du vad!?" utbrast Athena förskräckt. "Det kan inte vara möjligt att somna på nästan alla sina lektioner!"  
>Hon satte sig något skyddande runt sina barn och blängde på Percy som om hon var rädd att han hade en smittsam sjukdom som skulle kunna smitta sina barn om han kom för nära.<p>

**Jag hoppades att utflykten skulle bli okej. Eller jag hoppades i alla fall att jag inte skulle hamna i knippa.**

"Det låter verkligen inte som om att det kommer gå bra", mumlade Silena.

**Gissa om jag hade fel.**

"Det är i såna här tillfällen man hatar att ha rätt."

**På skolutflykter råkar jag i knippa, så är det bara. Som när jag gick i femman, i en annan skola, och vi besökte slagfältet Saratoga och det hände en sak med kanonen från nordamerikanska frihetskriget. Jag siktade inte på skolbussen, men jag blev förstås relegerad i alla fall.**

"Vad gjorde du ens i närheten av kanoner, Sjögräshjärna?" fnös Annabeth.

"Sjögräshjärna?" frågade Percy och ignorerade resten av vad Annabeth sagt.

Hon rodnade något. "Jag tyckte det var passande efter som du är son till Poseidon efter allt. Och det verkar som du faktiskt har sjögräs i din hjärna med tanken på att du bara "råkade" skjuta en kanonkula igenom en skolbuss."

"Boken förklarade ju att jag inte siktade på bussen!"

"Vad som helst, Sjögräshjärna."

"Du kommer aldrig släppa det där namnet va?"

"Nej"

**Och när jag gick i fyran och vi guidades runt bakom kulisserna vid hajbassängen på stadens akvarium, råkade jag liksom komma åt fel spak på gångbryggan och hela klassen fick sig ett oväntat dopp. **

"Hmm", sa Travis fundersamt. "Tänker du samma sak som jag Conner?"

"Om det innebär en jätte tank fylld med vatten, några fiskar och en stor trampolin, så ja det gör jag", svarade Conner med ett ondskefullt flin.

Båda bröderna började skratta när de såg alla skräckslagna blickar på de andra kamparna.

"Något i mot att jag hjälper till?" frågade Hermes med ett eget flin.

"Åh, jag med! Jag med!", inflikade Apollon snabbt.

"Gudarna bevare oss alla", muttrade Katie. "Vi är körda."

"Kunde inte ha sagt det bättre själv", mumlade hennes mamma Demeter överens. "Det är illa nog med bara Hermes och Apollon men med två av Hermes söner också… jag rekommenderar att vi alla flyr medans vi fortfarande kan."

**Och gången innan dess… fast jag tror ni förstår vad jag menar.**

"Naw, kunde du inte ha berättat lite till. Vi fick såna bra idéer", suckade bröderna Stoll besviket.

**Den här gången var jag fast besluten att inte ställa till med något.**

"Percy", sa Grover allvarligt. "Jag tror att du förhäxade det."

"Jag tror att du har alldeles rätt."

**Under hela vägen in till staden stod jag ut med att Nancy Bobofit **

"Vem då?" frågade många i mun på varandra.

– **den fräkniga, rödhåriga kleptomantjejen – **

"Åh."

**kastade stora bitar av sin smörgås med jordnötssmör och ketchup i nacken på min bästa vän Grover.**

"Usch, Grover du ska inte låta mobbare komma åt dig så", rådde Annabeth som en av Grovers vänner hade hört flera berättelser av honom om att det var lätt att han blev mobbad i en ny skola.

"Jag vet Annabeth, jag vet", sa Grover sorgset samtidigt som han började tugga på bordsduken, så att orden blev något obegripliga.

**Grover var ett lätt offer. Han var spinkig. Han grät när han blev retad. Han måste ha gått om flera klasser, för han var den enda i sexan med finnar och fjunig haka. **

"Ja, det var ju snällt sagt Percy", muttrade Grover sarkastiskt.

"Förlåt Grover, men jag sa det ju inte till ditt ansikte direkt heller", bad Percy om ursäkt under både Annabeths och Poseidons förebådande blickar.

**Och dessutom var han handikappad. Han hade ett intyg som befriade honom från gymnastiken för resten av livet,**

"Om ändå det vore möjligt för oss", sa flera stycken vid Afrodites bord.

**eftersom han hade någon sorts muskel-sjukdom i benet. Han gick konstig som att vartenda steg gjorde ont – men det skulle man inte låta sig bli lurad av. Ni skulle ha sett honom springa när det serverades enchilada i skolbespisningen.**

"Du avslöjade dig nästan, satyr", sa Zeus och blängde på Grover.

"Förrlååt mig, deet varr inte meninggen lord Zeus", stammade Grover fram.

"Låt honom vara bror", sa Poseidon. "Han hade ju inte avslöjat sig."

Zeus flyttade sin blängning till Poseidon istället, mycket till Grovers lättnat, och Zeus sa ingenting mer.

Percy fylldes med stolthet över sin pappa för att han hade försvarat sin vän trots att de inte riktigt kände varandra alls.

**Hur som helst kastade Nancy Bobofit stora smörgåsbitar som fastnade i hans lockiga, bruna hår, och hon viste att jag inte kunde göra något eftersom jag redan fått en varning. Rektorn hade hotat mig med avstängning från undervisningen om något tråkigt, generande eller underhållande hände under den här utflykten.**

"Det flesta skolor känner till mig och om jag ska börja på en ny verkar det som om varje ny skola redan har förberett sig för att de värsta ska hända", erkände Percy fåraktigt.

Flera stycken brast i skratt på den informationen.

"**Jag ska döda henne", mumlade jag.**

"Ja snälla gudarna gör det, vi behöver mer action i den här boken", sa Clarisse.

**Grover försökte lugna ner mig. "Det är okej. Jag gillar jordnötssmör."  
>Han duckade för en ny bit av Nancys lunch.<br>"Det var droppen." Jag började resa mig upp, men Grover drog ner mig på sätet igen.  
>"Du har redan fått en varning", påminde han mig.<br>"Du vet vem som får skulden om det händer nåt."**

"Det är bara orättvist", mumlade Michael.

Flera nickade instämmande.

**Nu när jag tänker tillbaka på det önskar jag att jag hade klippt till Nancy Bobofit där och då. Att bli avstängd från skolan var ingenting jämfört med den knippan jag just var på väg att hamna i.**

"Vad är det egentligen som kommer att hända?" frågade Poseidon nu ännu mer oroad en förut.

"Oroa dig inte pappa, jag klarade mig", svarade Percy trött.

**Mr Brunner guidande oss på museet.  
>Han körde före i sin rullstol och visade oss genom de stora, ekande salarna, förbi marmorstatyerna och glasmontrar fulla med väldigt gamla, svarta och orangefärgade krukor.<br>Han samlade oss runt en fyra meter hög stenpelare med en sfinx högst upp och berättade att den gravstenen, en **_**stele**_**, som utmärkte graven där en flicka i vår egen ålder legat. **

"Stakaren", mumlade en från Hefaistos bord. "Tänk att ligga där i all evigheter.

**Han berättade om uthuggningarna på sidorna. Jag försökte höra på, för det var faktiskt ganska intressant,**

"Försökte?" frågade Malcolm med höjda ögonbryn.

"Försökte", nickade Percy.

**men alla runt omkring mig pratade**

"Åh, jag kan tänka mig att det kan vara svårt då att lyssna på vad ens lärare säger", mumlade Malcolm, glad att han fått sin förklaring.

**och varje gång jag sa åt dem att hålla käften stirrade Mrs Dodds, den andra läraren som var med, på mig med sitt onda öga.**

"Goda gudarna, vilken idiot till lärare", fnös Luke.

"Ja, det var hon verkligen", nickade Percy helt överens med den äldre kamparen.

**Mrs Dodds var den lilla matteläraren från Georgia som alltid bar svart läderjacka, trots att hon var femtio år gammal.**

"Det kan inte sätt särskilt smak fullt ut", sa Afrodite med en rynkad panna i hennes vackra ansikte. Det såg nästan ut som att gudinnan ville rusa till mrs Dodds och ge henne några mode tips.

**Hon såg ut att vara tuff nog att köra en Harley rakt in i ens skolskåp.**

"Vad är ditt gamla skåp, skitunge?" frågade Ares Percy med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Nej Ares, du ska inte köra din Harley in i min sons gamla skåp", sa Poseidon bestämt som hade gissat vad krigsguden hade i tankarna.

Ares såg ytterst besviken ut, som om någon hade inställt julafton.

**Hon hade kommit till Yancy när halva terminen hade gått, då vår förra matematik lärare fått ett nervsammanbrott. **

"Exakt vilken skola sa du att du gick på Percy?" frågade Katie bestört.

**Ända från första dagen hade mrs Dodds älskat Nancy Bobofit och sett mig som djävulens avkomma.**

"Som om det någonsin skulle kunna hända i den här världen", sa Hades med en fnysning.

Många hoppade till i sina platser och vissa skrek till, herren av underjorden och de döda hade varit så tyst under hela läsningen att det nästan glömt att han var där.

"Åh, så illa hade det inte varit jag tycker att Percy verkar som en trevlig ung man", sa drottningen av underjorden och Hades hustru Persefone med en himling med sina ögon.

Hon vände sig till Percy och sa vänligt: "Hej Percy, mitt namn är Persefone."

"Hej", svarade Percy något blygt för den vackra gudinnan som hade försvarat honom utan att ens vet mer om honom än vad som det läst hittills.

**Hon brukade peka på mig med sitt knotiga finger och säga "Nu raring" med sitt allra lenaste tonfall, och jag visste att jag skulle få kvarsittning varenda dag i en månad.**

"Och vad hade du gjort för att förtjäna det för?" frågade Silena, som började att ogilla den där matematik läraren mer och mer. Och de hade bara läst några rader om henne!

"För det mesta var det Nancy som startade ett bråk, jag skulle bara försvara Grover men givetvis kom alltid mrs Dodds när det var som värst och jag skulle alltid få skulden."

"Jag vill minnas att du inte alltid var så oskyldig, Percy", sa Grover som inte alls hade blivit lurad av hans väns oskyldiga svar.

Percy rodnade något. "Okej, okej, det var en gång som Nancy hade mobbat Grover och jag hämnades med att sätta på musik i alla klassrum och skjuta upp massor av färggranna ballonger ute på skolgården, och med väl dit satta bevis så fick Nancy och hennes vänner skulden för allt.  
>För att göra en lång historia kort kan jag bara säga att efter det blev det ett mini krig mellan oss där vi försökte allt för att sabotera för varandra."<p>

Efter den berättelsen så rullade många av lägerdeltagarna (nästan några gudar också) nästan på golvet av skratt.

Efter 10 minuter när allt hade lugnat ner sig fortsatte Keiron med att läsa.

**En gång, när hon tvingade mig att sudda ut svaren i gamla skrivböcker ända tills midnatt, sa jag till Grover att jag tyckte att mrs Dodds var omänsklig. Han såg mycket alvarligt på mig och sa: "Du har alldeles rätt."**

"Det var nära Grover", sa Annabeth med en grimas.

**Mr Brunner fortsatte att prata om grekisk gravkonst.  
>Tillslut sa Nancy Bobofit något om den nakne killen på <strong>_**stelen**_**, och jag vände mig om och sa:  
>"Kan inte du HÅLLA KÄFTEN?"<br>Jag hade inte tänkt säga det så högt.**

"Percy", fnös Grover. "Det ekade i hela salen."

"Ja, jag upptäckte det", mumlade Percy tillbaka.

**Hela klassen skrattade. Mr Brunner tystnade.  
>"Jackson", sa han, "var det något du ville säga?"<br>Jag var knallröd i ansiktet. Jag sa: "Nej, magistern."  
>Mr Brunner pekade på en av bilderna på <strong>_**stelen**_**. "Du kanske kan tala om för oss vad den här bilden föreställer?"  
>Jag såg på uthuggningen och blev enormt lättad, för jag kände faktiskt igen den.<br>"Det är väl Kronos som äter sina barn?"**

"Naturligtvis måste det vara just den." muttrade Poseidon och tog ett hårdare grepp runt sin son.

"**Ja", sa mr Brunner, uppenbarligen inte helt nöjd. "Och det gjorde han för att…"  
>"Tja…" Jag tänkte så det knakade. "Kronos var gudarnas konung, och…"<strong>

Plötsligt så blängde alla gudar och gudinnor på Percy från hela rummet, vilket var rätt så skrämmande.

"Gudarnas konung..." började Zeus ryta men avbröts.

"Jag ber om ursäkt, eh, lord Zeus men om vi fortsätter läsa kommer du märka att jag insåg mitt misstag."

Poseidon såg stolt på sin son över att han hade stått upp för sig själv mot sin bror.

Förvånansvärt sa Zeus inget mer om saken utan viftade istället med handen att Keiron skulle läsa vidare, vilket han gladligen ville. Keiron ville inte att unge Percy skulle hamna i några problem med gudarna för att de läste böckerna.

"**Gudarnas?" frågade mr Brunner.  
>"Titanernas", rättade jag mig. "Och han litade inte på sina barn, som var gudarna. Så, eh, då åt Kronos upp dem, eller hur? Men hans fru gömde babyn Zeus och gav Kronos en sten att äta i stället. Och senare, när Zeus blivit stor, lurade han sin pappa Kronos att kräkas upp hans bröder och systrar…"<strong>

"Tja, det var en förkortad version av den händelsen", sa Hades tort till sin brorson.

"**Blääää!" sa en av flickorna bakom mig.**

"Det var inte direkt en dans på rosor för dem som upplevde det live häller ska ni veta", mumlade Hera, drottningen av gudarna, irriterat på de dödligas dumhet.

"…**och så blev det en väldig strid mellan gudarna och titanerna", fortsatte jag, "och gudarna vann."**

"Återigen det var verkligen en förkortad version av det, striden var i århundrader för Olympens skull!"

**Några i klassen fnissade.  
>Bakom mig mumlade Nancy Bobofit till en vän: "Som om vi har nån nytta av att veta det i verkliga livet. Som om det kommer att stå på våra jobbansökningar: Var god förklara varför Kronos åt upp sina barn."<strong>

"Om man ska komma någon vart i det här livet så är det verkligen nödvändigt att veta om det", sa Will med rynkad panna.

"**Och varför, Jackson", sa mr Brunner, " för att nu parafrasera miss Bobofits förträffliga fråga – varför är det viktigt i verkliga livet?"**

Travis och Conner ställde sig upp och började dansa och fick med sig resten av Hermes och halva Apollons bord samtidigt som de skanderade: "Nancy fick så hon teg. Nancy fick så hon teg…"  
>Innan Keiron bad dem att lugna ner sig så att det kunde återgå med läsningen.<p>

"Om vi ska hålla på att kommentera så här mycket kommer vi inte ens bli färdiga med den första boken innan sommaren är slut", mumlade han under sin andedräkt.

"**Nu fick du", muttrade Grover.  
>"Håll käft", väste Nancy, vars ansikte blivit rödare än hennes hår.<br>Nancy hade i alla fall åkt dit hon också. Mr Brunner var den ende som någonsin hörde henne säga sådant hon inte borde ha sagt. Han hade radaröron.**

Conner fnissade. "Mer som häst öron."

Några av de andra kamparna drog på mun.

**Jag tänkte på hans fråga och ryckte på axlarna: "Jag vet inte, magistern."**

Percy rynkade på sin panna. Han visste fortfarande inte svaret på sin fråga men kanske skulle han veta efter böckerna…?

"**Jag förstår." Mr Brunner såg besviken ut. "Nå, halvt godkänt, Jackson. Zeus gav faktiskt Kronos en blandning av senap och vin som fick honom att spy upp sina övriga fem barn – eftersom de var odödliga gudar – överlevt och växt upp fullständigt oskadda i titanens mage. Gudarna besegrade sin far, skar honom i stycke med sin egen skära och spred ut hans kvarlevor i Tartaros, den mörkaste delen av Underjorden. Och med det lyckligaste slutet är det dags för lunch. Mrs Dodds, kan ni visa vägen tillbaka ut?"**

"Det var en väldigt plötslig vändning." muttrade Silena något förvirrat.

**Klassen släntade ut. Flickorna höll sig för magen och pojkarna knuffade varandra och uppförde sig som töntar.  
>Grover och jag skulle just följa efter när mr Brunner sa: "Jackson."<br>Jag visste vad som väntade.**

"Brukar du ofta be Percy stanna kvar? Frågade Poseidon Keiron.

"Nej", svarade Keiron. "Det var första gången."

**Jag sa år Grover att fortsätta ut. Sedan vände jag mig mot mr Brunner: "Ja, magistern?"  
>Mr Brunner hade den där blicken som naglade fast en – intensivt bruna ögon som kunde varit tusen år gamla och sett allt.<strong>

"Och du satte huvudet rätt på spiken", sa Katie.

"**Du måste lära dig svaret på min fråga", sa mr Brunner till mig  
>"Om titanerna?"<strong>

"Ja, den också", sa Keiron och avbröt sig själv.

"Du behöver inte oroa dig, jag kan den redan", svarade Percy med ett leende mot sin mentor.

"**Om det verkliga livet. Och vad dina studier har med det att göra."  
>"Åh."<br>"Det du lär dig av mig", sa han, "är livsviktigt. Jag förväntar mig toppresultat av dig, Percy Jackson."  
>Han pressade mig så hårt att jag ville bli arg.<br>Jag menar, visst var det ganska coolt de dagar det var frågesport och han klädde sig i romarrustningar och ropade: "Vad där!" och pekade med svärdsspetsen mot kritorna och sa åt oss att rusa fram till svarta tavlan och namnge varenda grek och romare som någonsin levat, och deras mördar, och vilka gudar de dyrkade.**

"Wow, det kan inte ens jag", mumlade Michael. "Och jag har varit på lägre i 3 år."

**Men mr Brunner förväntade sig att jag skulle vara lika duktig som alla andra, trots att jag är dyslektiker och lider av ADHD och aldrig fått mer än godkänt i hela mitt liv. **

"Du har fått mer en godkänt på mina lektioner, Percy, men jag antar att du aldrig hann få ditt betyg med tanken på allt som hände."

"Verkligen?" sa Percy med ögonen stora av förvåning.

"Vad fick Percy för betyg?" frågade Annabeth nyfiket.

Keiron kastade en frågande blick mot Percy som nickade mot honom innan han svarade på Annabeths fråga.

"Ett A"

Om möjligt så blev Percys ögon ännu större. "Men det kan intte varra möjliggt", stammade han. "Det måste ha skett ett misstag jag, _jag_, kan inte ha fått ett A!"

"Jag kan försäkra dig att inget misstag har hänt", sa Keiron lugnt.

"Jag är så stolt över dig Percy", mumlade Poseidon plötsligt i Percys öra.  
>Percy log mot hans pappa och gav Poseidon en kram fortfarande något förvånad över hans betyg.<p>

**Nej – han förväntade sig inte att jag skulle vara lika duktig. Han förväntade sig att jag skulle vara duktigare. Men jag kunde helt enkelt inte lära mig alla namn och fakta, och än mindre stava dem.  
>Jag mumlade något om att jag skulle anstränga mig mera.<br>Mr Brunner kastade en lång, sorgsen blick på **_**stelen**_**, som om han hade deltagit i den där flickans begravning.**

"Hade du det?" frågade Katie.

"Faktiskt inte, men jag kände hennes föräldrar, de var så förkrossade över deras dotters död.

**Han sa åt mig att gå ut till de andra och äta lunch.  
>Klassen hade samlats ute på museets trappa, där man kunde titta på fotgängare på Fifth Avenue.<br>Det drog ihop sig till ett riktigt oväder: moln som var svartare än någonsin sett skockades på himlen över staden. Jag tänkte att det kanske hade med växthuseffekten eller något att göra, för vädret i hela delstaten New York hade varit knäpp ända sedan i julas.**

Percy spärrade upp sina ögon. Det var så uppenbart, varför hade han inte kommit på det förens nu.

"Någonting hände runt jul eller hur? Någonting som har med er att göra?"

"Ja Percy det hände faktiskt något då men jag är säker på att boken kommer förklara allt", svarade Hiesta mjukt, hon hatade när hennes familj bråkade och hoppades att de här böckerna skulle kunna hjälpa dem.

**Det hade varit väldiga snöstormar, översvämningar och löpeldar efter blixtnedslag. Jag skulle inte bli förvånad om en orkan var på väg.  
>Ingen annan verkar ha märkt något. Några av killarna kastade kex på duvorna. Nancy Bobofit försökte stjäla något ur en dams handväska, och mrs Dodds såg förstås ingenting.<strong>

"Förstås", upprepade Annabeth och glodde på boken.

"Annabeth du vet väl att du pratar med en bok?" frågade Percy och ångrade sig så fort han sagt klart meningen.

"Åh, du är så körd Percy", mumlade Grover medlidande.

Förvånansvärt så lugnade Annabeth ner sig och skrattade till och med.

"Du har rätt Percy", fnös hon. "Det är verkligen fånigt att jag pratade med en bok."

"Vad hände precis, jag var säker på att hon skulle mörda dig" sa Luke med ett höjt ögonbryn så att hans ärr framhävdes mer och såg mellan Annabeth och Percy. Flera stycken nickade åt hans ord helt överens.

**Grover och jag satt på kanten till fontänen, en bit bort från de andra. Om vi gjorde de skulle folk kanske inte förstå att vi kom från den skolan – skolan för nördar och töntar som inte klarade sig någon annanstans.**

Åh Percy, tänkte Poseidon sorgset. Jag önskar att jag kunde göra något åt allt det här.  
>Men tyvärr till och med en gud kan inte fixa allt.<p>

"**Kvarsittning?" frågade Grover.  
>"Nä", sa jag. "Det får man inte av mr Brunner. Jag önskar bara att han skulle lämna mig i fred nån gång. Jag är ju inget geni direkt."<br>Grover sa ingenting på en stund. Sedan, när jag trodde att han skulle komma med någon djup, filosofisk kommentar för att få mig att känna mig bättre till mods, sa han: "Kan jag få ditt äpple?"**

"Verkligen", sa Will häpet. "Varför sa du så?"

Grover rodnade vansinnet. "Jag ville trösta Percy", förklarade han. "Men jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga och jag blev liksom hungrig av allt tänkande…"

**Jag var inte så värts hungrig, så jag gav det till honom.**

"Men du åt väl också?"

"Jadå pappa senare." När Percy kom och tänka på det hade han faktiskt inte hunnit äta alls så mycket den dagen.

**Jag tittade på raden av taxibilar som körde längs Fifth Avenue och tänkte på min mammas lägenhet som låg bara en bit bort. Jag hade inte sett henne sedans i julas. Jag ville så hemskt gärna hoppa in i en taxi och åka hem. **

Percy suckade tyst och fäste blicken mot golvet, han önskade nästan att han valt att åka till sin mamma men om han hade gjort det vem vet och han ens skulle vara här nu.

**Hon skulle bli glad och se mig och krama om mig, men hon skulle bli besviken också. Hon skulle skicka mig raka vägen tillbaka till Yancy Academy och påminna mig om att jag måste försöka, även om det här var min sjätte skola på sex år och att jag förmodligen skulle bli relegerad igen. Jag skulle inte stå ut med hennes sorgsna blick.**

"Du älskade verkligen din mamma eller hur?" frågade Persefone med en mjuk röst.

Percy nickade bara för rädd att se upp från golvet så att alla skulle se att han hade tårar i ögonen.  
>Plötsligt kände han ett par starka armar lindas runt honom och drog in honom i en kram och Percy vände sitt huvud mot sin pappas skjorta och njöt av känslan av en förälders trygga armar runt honom.<p>

**Mr Brunner hade parkerat sin rullstol vid foten av handikaprampen. Han åt selleri och läste en pocketbok. Ett rött paraply stack upp från ryggstödet på hans rullstol, så att det såg ut som att han satt vid ett motoriserat kafébord.  
>Jag skulle precis packa upp min smörgås när Nancy Bobofit dök upp framför mig med sina äckliga vänner – hon hade väl tröttnat på att stjäla från turister – och dumpade sin halvätna lunch i knäet på Grover.<strong>

"Usch."

"**Hoppsan." Hon flinade mot mig med sina sneda tänder. Hennes fräknar var orangefärgade, som om någon hade sprutmålat hennes ansikte med flytande ostbågar.**

Både Travis och Conners ögon lös upp.

"Nej", sa Annabeth tydligt. "Vad ni än tänker på är svaret nej."

"Men tänk om…"

"Nej"

"Män ..."

"Nej"

**Jag försökte hålla mig lugn. Skolkuratorn hade sagt åt mig miljoner gånger och att jag måste räkna till tio och försöka kontrollera mitt humör. Men jag blev så arg att det svartnade för ögonen. En våg röt i öronen på mig. Jag minns inte att jag rörde vid henne, men i nästa ögonblick satt Nancy på rumpan i fontänen och skrek:  
>"PERCY KNUFFADE MIG!"<strong>

"Jag minns faktiskt fortfarande inte hur det gick till."

"Ofta när ett halvblod känner en eller flera starka känslor blir det för mycket för dem och deras krafter aktiveras så att säga", förklarade Athena.

**Mrs Dodds materialiserade sig bredvid oss.**

Hades rynkade pannan. Det var någon som mrs Dodds påminde honom om…  
>Hans blod tycktes bli kallt. Å nej! Han var definitivt i trubbel. Eller han var i alla fall på väg att hamna i trubbel. Hades insåg att det bara fanns en sak han kunde göra.<p>

"Percy, jag ber om ursäkt för det som kommer att hända", sa han alvarligt.

Percy såg men förvåning på de dödas konung. "Det gör inget ingen blev skadad."

"Broder vad gjorde du", frågade Poseidon med en viss kant i rösten som inte varit där innan.

Hades öppnade munnen för att svara men Percy han före.

"Pappa det spelar ingen roll farbror Hades bad ju om ursäkt."

Både Poseidon och Hades stirrade på Percy chockade. "Farbror?" frågade de i mun på varandra.

Percy rodnade. "Ja du är ju min pappas bror och du bad om ursäkt och allt… men jag måste inte kalla dig det om du inte vill."

"Det är okej", Hades såg ännu mer chockad när den meningen kom ur hans mun.  
>Liksom alla andra i paviljongen.<p>

**Några av ungarna viskade: "såg du…"  
>"…vattnet…"<br>"…som om det tog tag i henne…"  
>Jag visste inte vad de pratade om. Det enda jag visste var att jag låg illa till igen.<strong>

Percy fick många medlidande blickar mot hans håll. Det flesta andra halvblod hade hamnat i ungefär samma situationer som Percy (även om Percy verkar ha mest otur) så de kunde sympatisera med honom.

**Så fort mrs Dodds var säker på att lilla Nancy var okej och hade lovat att köpa en ny skjorta åt henne i museets presentbutik, och så vidare, och så vidare, vände hon sig mot mig. En triumferande eld brann i hennes ögon, som om jag hade gjort något hon väntat på hela terminen. **

"Och det hade hon", mumlade Percy för sig själv.

"**Nu raring…"  
>"Jag vet", muttrade jag. "Jag ska få sudda skrivböcker i en månad."<strong>

"Nej!" skrek Travis. "Du ska aldrig ge förslag på vilket straff man ska ha det blir bara värre då."

"Japp den lärdomen kunde jag gått ha behövt då"

"Ja du skulle verkligen inte ha sagt som du gjorde då", sa Grover.

**Det skulle jag inte ha sagt.  
>"Följ med mig", sa mrs Dodds.<strong>

"Nej, nej, nej", skanderade de få vänner och familj Percy hade fått på lägret.

"**Vänta!" skrek Grover. "Det var **_**jag**_** som knuffade henne."**

Alla i lägret stirrade på Grover med förvåning och misstro.

"Tack Grover", sa Percy när han märkte att hans vän började bli obekväm med alla blickar.

"Det var inget, jag gjorde bara mitt jobb", sa Grover med en rodnad.

"Och jag är tacksam för det", försäkrade Percy bestämt.

**Jag stirrade bedrövat på honom. Jag kunde knappt fatta att han försökte ta på sig skulden. Grover var livrädd för mrs Dodds.  
>Hon blängde så stint på honom att hans fjuniga haka darrade.<br>"Det tror jag inte, Underwood", sa hon.  
>"Men..."<br>"Du – stannar – här."**

"Vem röstar för att nominera henne till "årets mest skrämmande lärare" pris?"

Varje hand höjdes.

**Grover såg förtvivlat på mig.  
>"Det är okej", sa jag till honom. "Tack för försöket."<br>"Raring", röt mrs Dodds. "**_**Nu**_**"  
>Nancy Bobofit log självbelåtet.<br>Jag gav henne lyxvarianten av jag-ska-döda-dig-blick.**

"Du vet Percy, den blicken är faktiskt mycket skrämmande", sa Grover med en rysning.

**Jag hade inget emot att hamna i knippa för att ha knuffat henne.  
>Jag önskar bara att jag kunde kom ihåg att jag hade gjorde det.<br>Jag vände mig mot mrs Dodds, men hon var inte där.**

"Var någonstans var hon då?"

"Om vi läser får vi svaret."

**Hon stod vid ingången till museet, på trappans krön, och gjorde otåliga tecken åt mig att komma.  
>Hur hade hon tagit sig dit så fort?<br>Det där hände mig ofta, att min hjärna somnade eller något – och i nästa ögonblick vet jag att jag har missat något, som om en pusselbit ramlat ut ur universum och jag bara står där och stirrar på hålet efter den.**

"Du har väldigt konstiga liknelser, Percy", sa Annabeth roat.

"Ja, men det är så jag känner", sa Percy med en axelryckning.

**Skolkuraturen hade sagt att det beror på min ADHD, som fick min hjärna att misstolka saker och ting.  
>Jag gick upp mot mrs Dodds.<br>Halvvägs uppför trappan kastade jag en blick över axeln på Grover. Han såg blek ut och tittade från mig till mr Brunner och tillbaka igen, som om han ville att mr Brunner skulle lägga märke till vad som höll på att hända… men mr Brunner var helt uppslukad av sin roman.**

"Självklart var han det", mumlade Poseidon som började bli trött av att hela tiden oroa sig över hans sons säkerhet och vad som kommer att hända.

**Jag såg mot ingången. Mrs Dodds hade försvunnit igen. Nu befann hon sig inne i byggnaden, i slutet av gången i entrén, och vinkade åt mig att jag skulle skynda på.  
><strong>_**Okej, **_**tänkte jag. **_**Hon tänker tvinga mig att köpa en ny skjorta åt Nancy i presentbutiken.**_

"Jag önskar nästan det", muttrade Percy.

**Men det var tydligen inte vad hon hade i tankarna.  
>Jag följde med henne längre in i museet. När jag äntligen hann ikapp henne, var vi tillbaka på den grekisk-romerska avdelningen.<br>Med undantag av oss var salarna tomma.**

"Det var faktiskt rätt så konstigt", sa Annabeth. "Det var antagligen nära lunch tid så jag förstår att det inte kan ha varit så mycket folk där just då men någon förutom er borde ha varit där."

**Mrs Dodds stod med armarna i kors framför en stor marmorfris föreställande de grekiska gudarna. Hon utstötte ett konstigt ljud långt nere i strupen – nästan som om hon morrade.**

"Vem exakt är mrs Dodds?" frågade Poseidon och Zeus samtidigt för en gångs skull helt överens.

"Ingen bra person", svarade Percy.

**Jag skulle ha varit nervös även om hon inte låtit så.  
>Det var läskigt att vara ensam med en lärare, särskilt mrs Dodds. Det var något med hennes sätt att titta på frisen, som om hon ville pulverisera den…<strong>

"Det var antagligen sant."

"Och än en gång slår du huvudet rakt på spiken."

"**Du har ställt till problem för oss, raring", sa hon.  
>Jag tog det säkra före det osäkra. Jag sa: "Ja, mrs Dodds."<strong>

"Sen när har du brytt dig om det, Perce", frågade Grover

"Jag kände att det var det bästa alternativet med tanken på att en lärare bokstavligen morrade åt mig."

**Hon drog i läderjackans ärmar. "Trodde du verkligen att du skulle kunna göra det ostraffad?"  
>Uttrycket i hennes ögon var inte bara vansinnigt. Det var ondskefullt.<br>**_**Hon är lärare, **_**tänkte jag nervöst. **_**Hon kommer inte att göra mig illa.**_

"Tja, monster kan ibland förklä sig till lärare", sa Malcolm hjälpsamt.

"Vi borde verkligen göra något åt det, det är ett av de vanligaste sätten på hur att ett halvblod blir dödad", sa Annabeth något frustrerat.

"Det kan vara en av de saker vi borde försöka förändra."

Många nickade till barnen av Athenas ord med beslutsamma utryck, både bland halvblod och gudar.

**Jag sa: "Jag ska försöka bättra mig, mrs Dodds."  
>Åskmuller fick byggnaden att skaka.<strong>

"Wow, det måste varit öronbedövande om åskan fick hela byggnaden att skaka", sa Chris något chockad.

"**Vi är inga idioter, Percy Jackson", sa mrs Dodds. "Det var bara en tidsfråga innan vi avslöjade dig. Erkänn, så blir ditt lidande inte lika smärtsamt."**

Den meningen fick många skräckslagna blickar.

Poseidon var alldeles blek och stirrade med fasa på son enda halvblods son.  
>Nämna son var alldeles för inne i boken handling för att märka det men Hiesta uppfattade det och kramade sin brors hand tröstande.<p>

**Jag visste inte vad hon pratade om.  
>Det enda jag kunde komma på var att lärarna måste ha hittat förrådet av godis jag gömt i sovsalen och sålt till de andra eleverna.<strong>

"Du gjorde vad!" skrek Annabeth och blängde på Percy. "Att du vågar sälja sådant olagligt…"

"Annabeth, det var godis inte massförstörelse vapen." Percy himlade med sina havsgröna ögon.

**Eller så kanske de hade fattat att jag kopierat min uppsats om **_**Tom Sawery**_** på internet utan att ha läst boken, och nu skulle det stryka mitt betyg. Eller ännu värre, tvinga mig att läsa boken.**

De vid Athenas och Ares bord grimaserade.

"Hur kan du hoppat över att läsa en sådan intressant bok", utbrast Malcolm med ett förfärat utryck i sitt ansikte.

"Du är kanske inte så illa i alla fall, Percy", sa Clarisse." Tack gudarna att du inte valde att läsa en sådan tråkig bok."

"Någon annan som tycker att det är intressant att två grupper av halvblod tycker så tvärt i mot varandra omkring samma sak", frågade Charles Beaukendorf (fast alla kallade honom bara för Beaukendorf) som hittills varit tyst roat.

"**Nå?" sa hon uppfordrande.  
>"Mrs Dodds, jag vet inte…"<br>"Din tid är ute."**

Den goda stämningen försvann genast och de i lägret såg med fasa mellan boken och Percy.

**Sedan hände något väldigt konstigt – en tidslucka till.  
>Mrs Dodds började förändras.<br>Hennes ögon lyste som glödande grillkol. Fingrarna blev längre och längre och förvandlades till klor. Hon väste. Jag menar som en kobra, alltså. Och hennes jacka smälte och förvandlades till stora, läderaktiga vingar.  
>Hon var inte mänsklig. Hon var en rynkig hagga med fladdermusvingar och klor, och hon hade munnen full av gula huggtänder, <strong>

"Du sände en Furie efter min son!" vrålade Poseidon mot Hades.

"Jag har bet om ursäkt!"

"Det förändrar inte att du faktiskt gjorde det!"

"Pappa det är okej, ingen skadades, kan ni snälla lugna ner er", sa Percy och försökte lugna ner situationen.

"Din son har rätt Poseidon", sa Zeus vilket fick hans två bröder att se chockat på honom. "Ni måste lugna ner er och vi diskuterar det här senare."

Poseidon och Hades insåg båda logiken i det. Det var inget smart att starta en skrik match mitt framför alla.  
>De nickade, båda något motvilligt.<p>

**och hon skulle just slita mig i stycken.  
>Sedan blev illusionen ännu konstigare.<br>Mr Brunner, som hade befunnit sig utanför museet ett ögonblick tidigare, kom rullande in i salen med en penna i handen.**

"Är vi säkra på att en Furie inte kan skapa illusioner, för det där var bara helt och hållet konstigt", sa Conner med ett lätt förvirrat utryck.

"Det var ingen illusion, men det var verkligen jätte konstigt för mig med", fnös Percy med ett skratt.

"**Vad där, Percy!" ropade han och kastade pennan genom luften.  
>Mrs Dodds kastade sig över mig.<br>Med ett skrik hoppade jag åt sidan och kände klorna vina genom luften, precis intill örat på mig. Jag tog emot kulspetspennan, men när jag fick den i handen var den inte en penna längre. Den var ett svärd – mr Brunners bronssvärd, som han alltid använde när vi hade frågesport.**

"Du använder ett magiskt bronssvärd till pek-pinne i en frågesport?"

**Mrs Dodds snodde mot mig med ett mordiskt uttryck i ögonen.  
>Jag fick spaghetti i knäna. Händerna skakade så häftigt att jag nästan tappade svärdet.<strong>

Ares fnös. "Du kan inte komma långt i en strid om du beter dig sådär."

Percy rodnade något. "Ja men det var min första strid mot ett monster som jag förut bara trodde fanns i gamla myter och legender så jag tyckte faktiskt det gick bra för det", sa han sen häftigt till sitt försvar.

Poseidons varnande blick hindrade Ares från att säga något mer om den saken.

**Hon morrade "Dö, raring!"  
>Och flög rakt mot mig.<br>Total skräck tog över min kropp. Jag gjorde det enda naturliga. Jag svingade svärdet.**

"Jag förstår mig verkligen inte på hur du gör det där", sa Luck och lutade sig framåt mot boken som om han ville lista ut alla dess hemligheter.

Percy ryckte hjälplöst på axlarna. "Jag vet verkligen inte häller."

"Du måste vara en naturlig då."

**Metallklingan träffade henne i axeln och fortsatte genom hennes kropp som om han var gjord av vatten.  
>VÄÄSSSS!<br>Mrs Dodds var som ett sandslott framför en jätte-fläkt. **

"Allvarligt du har de mest konstiga liknelser."

**Hon exploderade i ett moln av gult damm. Hon förintades på fläcken, utan att lämna något annat efter sig än svavellukt och ett dödstjut och isande, ondskefull kyla – som om de där lysande röda ögonen fortfarande stirrade på mig.  
>Jag var ensam.<br>Jag höll i en kulspetspenna.  
>Mr Brunner var inte kvar. Det fanns ingen där förutom jag.<strong>

"Allt det där måste ha känts fruktansvärt förvirrande för dig."

"A under drift av året."

**Händerna darrade fortfarande. Min lunch måste ha varit förgiftad svamp som gav hallucinationer eller något.  
>Hade jag inbillat mig alltsammans?<br>Jag gick tillbaka ut.  
>Det hade börjat regna.<br>Grover satt vid fontänen med en museikarta som ett tält över huvudet. Nancy Bobofit**

"Åh, nej måste vi lyssna mer på henne igen."

"Oroa er inte, jag tror att det är det sista som vi hör om henne."

"Tänk?"

"Tja, hela den där perioden var väldigt förvirrande och jag minns inte allting som hände."

**stod fortfarande där, genom blöt efter simturen i fontänen, och pratade muttrande med sina äckliga vänner. När hon fick syn på mig sa hon:  
>"Jag hoppas att mrs Kerr gav dig stryk!"<strong>

"Vem är mrs Kerr?"

"Diset", insåg Persefone och såg medlidande på Percy. "Det är meningen att det ska dölja allt men du stod ansikte mot ansikte med ett monster så det skulle bli svårt för diset att dölja från dig."

Kamparna nickade glada att de fått sin förklaring.

**Jag sa: "Vem då?"  
>"Vår <strong>_**lärare, **_**dumskalle!"  
>Jag blinkade. Vi hade ingen lärare som hette mrs Kerr. Jag frågade Nancy vad tusan hon pratade om. Hon bara himlade med ögonen och struntade i mig.<strong>

"Gudar vilken otrevlig tjej."

**Jag frågade Grover var mrs Dodds var någonstans.  
>Han sa: "Vem då?"<br>Men han gjorde en paus först och ville inte möta min blick,**

"Travis."

"Och Conner?"

"Jag tror att vi behöver ge en viss satyr en lektion om hur man ljuger."

"Jag tror att du har alldeles rätt."

Grover stirrade med fasa mellan bröderna Stoll som log oskyldigt mot honom.

**så jag trodde att han drev med mig.  
>Åskan mullrade.<br>Jag fick se mr Brunner under sitt röda paraply, där han fortfarande satt vid rampen och läste som om ingenting hänt.  
>Jag gick bort till honom.<br>Han höjde tankspritt blicken. "Se där, min penna. Var vänlig ta med dig egna skrivdon i framtiden, Jackson."**

"Se där är en som kan ljuga perfekt!"

"Men Keiron har ju haft år-tusende på sig att öva är inte det fusk?"

"Allt är tillåtet mellan upptåg och krig."

**Han ryckte åt sig pennan. Jag hade inte ens märkt att jag fortfarande höll i den.  
>"Magistern", sa jag, "var är mrs Dodds någonstans?"<br>Han stirrade tomt på mig. "Vem då?"  
>"Läraren som var med på utflykten. Mrs Dodds. Matteläraren."<strong>

"Jag började ärligt att tro att allt var ett skämt där och att någon skulle hoppa fram och vissa den dolda kameran."

**Han rynkade pannan och lutade sig framåt och såg aningen bekymrad ut. "Percy, det finns ingen mrs Dodds med på den här utflykten. Såvitt jag vet har det aldrig funnits nån mrs Dodds på Yancy. Mår du riktigt bra?"**

"Och det var slutet av det första kapitlet vem skulle vilja läsa nästa?"

"Om ingen har något i mot skulle jag vilja läsa", sa Athena raskt. "Det här böckerna visade sig faktiskt inte bara innehålla strunt utan var ganska intressanta."

Boken seglade snart från hand till hand till den kom till Athena som slog upp det andra kapitlet.

"Okej titeln på kapitlet är: " **Tre gamla damer stickar dödens sockor**…"


	3. Tre gamla damer stickar dödens sockor

Hej alla förlåt om kapitlet tog lång tid, hade en mental tidsgräns på en vecka men det fick bli som det blev.

Alla karaktärerna och boktexten tillhör Rick Riordan.

Till nästa kapitel... vi hörs

* * *

><p>… <em>"<em>_**tre gamla damer stickar dödens sockor**__" …_ läste Athena.

"Det måste vara den märkligaste meningen jag någonsin hört dig säga Athena", sa Hermes med ett förbryllat ansiktsuttryck.

"Vi borde skriva ner det", instämde Apollon.

"Jag läste bara vad som stod", sa Athena till sitt försvar. "Men jag måste instämma, jag tror inte häller att jag har sagt något märkligare än det."

"Jag undrar i alla fall vad rubriken kan betyda", insköt Artemis. "Och med tanke på föra kapitlets rubrik så är jag bered på det värsta nu."

**Jag var van vid kusliga upplevelser, men för det mesta var de snabbt över. En hallucination av samma slag som de får i fanatiska frikyrkor var mer än jag klarade av.**

"Tänk om alla det dödliga faktiska får reda på att de gamla grekiska gudarna lever och inte bara är en mytologi, skulle alla då skylla på att de upplevt hallucinationer och sedan tro att de blivit galna för att det skulle vara en hallucination av samma slag som i fanatiska frikyrkor?"

Alla i lägret stirrade på Percy.

"Vi får be att det aldrig händer", sa Poseidon till sist samtidigt som det ryckte i hans läppar.

**Under resan av läsåret kändes det som om hela skolan spelade mig ett spratt.**

"Det är inte en trevlig känsla kan jag meddela."

**Alla andra hade totalt och fullständigt gått på att mrs Kerr – en pigg blondin som jag aldrig hade sett i hela mitt liv förrän hon steg ur vår buss efter utflykten – hade varit våra matematiklärare ända sedan i julas.**

"Allt det där måste ha varit jobbigt för dig, men det är väl bättre om du har kvar ditt liv istället för att få reda på allting och riskera att locka till dig en massa monster", sa Annabeth.

"Jag antar det men jag önskar att jag hade fått ta det beslutet själv", svarade Percy något frustrerat.

"Men det kunde ha blivit mycket värre", påpekade Grover försiktigt.

"Jag vet det, men det kunde också ha blivit bättre", sa Percy. "Men vi kommer aldrig att få svaret på det så jag antar att det är bättre att tänka framåt från och med nu."

Annabeth och Grover nickade åt havsgudens sons ord.

**Alltsom oftast nämnde jag mrs Dodds för folk, men de stirrade bara på mig som om jag var ett psykfall.**

Poseidon började hålla med Percys ord och önskade att han hade fått bestämma själv om han ville ta reda på sanningen eller inte.  
>Det här kan inte vara det enda fallet när ett halvblod började upptäcka att det fanns en värld där ute mycket större en vad man kunde föreställa sig genom en monster attack, tänkte han, det måste ha hänt förut och kommer fortsätta att hända om ingen gör något åt det.<p>

Det frustrerade och något skamsna blickarna de andra gudarna och gudinnorna hade avslöjade att de tänkte i samma banor som han själv.

**Jag började nästan tro dem; mrs Dodds hade aldrig existerat.  
>Bara nästan.<strong>

"Varför bara nästan", undrade Silena, "vad övertygade dig att mrs Dodds hade existerat?"

"Host – Grover – host" svarade Conner med ett flin.

"Hur vet du det?"

"Vi har ju redan fastställt att Grover inte kan ljuga om så för att rädda sitt liv", svarade Travis i sin brors ställe. "Det är bara logiskt."

"Och sen när har du bryt dig om logiken" fnös Katie.

"Bara så du vet så kräver det perfekta upptåget planering, verktyg, försäkringar och om man spelar ett spratt mot Ares stuga: testamenten", sa Conner och blängde på Katie.

Han visste att om det var någon annan än Katie som sagt det skulle Travis ha svarat utan en tvekan men Conner visste att på den senaste tiden hade hans bror blivit något av en kärleks krank dåre runt dottern till Demeter och tyvärr övertalat honom att inte spela något större upptåg mot Demeters stuga.  
>Conner kunde bara hoppas att Afrodites stuga hade övat på besvärjelser och en av misstag råkat träffa sin bror i huvudet. Hårt.<br>Vad annars kunde ha övertalat Travis att gå och bli *ryser* förälskad i deras ärkefiende?

Conner var för djupt inne i sina tankar för att upptäcka Katies förvånade blick.

**Men Grover kunde inte lura mig.**

"Se det var det vi sa."

**När jag nämnde namnet Dodds för honom, tvekade han och påstod sedan att hon inte fanns. Men jag visste att han ljög.  
>Det var något som pågick. Något <strong>_**hade **_**hänt på museet.**

"Det verkar verkligen som allt har hamnat i ett dödläge nu", sa Malcolm fundersamt. "Jag undrar vad det är för händelser som kan ha lett dig därifrån till hit."

"Det undrar jag med", nickade Michael instämmande. "Det var faktiskt riktigt smart av de i framtiden att skicka tillbaka böcker som handlar om ett halvblod och hans liv. Det blir både intressant och lärorikt på det viset."

"Nämnda halvblod är där i mot inte riktigt lika glad över framtidens val för huvudperson."

Percys ord fick både Malcolm och Michael att rodna.

**Jag hade inte tid att tänka på det särskilt mycket under dagarna, men på nätterna vaknade jag kallsvettig av mardrömmar om mrs Dodds klor och läderartade vingar.**

"Har du fortfarande mardrömmar om den händelsen? frågade Poseidon sin son medans hans föräldrar instinkter att skydda sitt barn började blomma upp. "Jag kan alltid be Hypnos om att kolla upp det och se om han kan hjälpa dig, han är ändå skyldig mig en tjänst."

"Vem är Hypnos?" frågade Percy nyfiket.

"Sömnens gud", förklarade Poseidon tålmodigt.

"Åh, och nä jag klarar mig", svarade Percy. Han ville inte verka svag framför de andra i lägret.  
>Hans pappa såg alvarligt på honom.<p>

"Okej men du måste tala om för mig, eller någon annan som du känner att du kan lita på, om det är någonting."

Percy nickade åt hans pappas villkor.

**Vädret fortsatte att vara konstigt, vilket inte fick mig på bättre humör. En natt blåste ett åskväder ut fönstren i vår sovsal.**

"Ser ni nu?" frågade Hiesta mjukt. "Ni måste kontrollera era humör så att inte de dödliga straffas orättvist."

"Moster Hiesta har rätt vet ni", sa Persefone och såg på de andra olympiska gudarna och gudinnorna med en kritisk blick.

**Några dagar senare drog den största tornadon som någonsin skådats fram över Hudsondalen bara åtta mil från Yancy Academy.**

Läger deltagarna satte sig något rakare i sina platser, luften tycktes plötsligt bli tyngre och stämningen mer spänd än innan.  
>"Vad är det egentligen som har hänt?" frågade Clarisse till slut när ingen annan sa något.<p>

"Ja, vad kan vara orsaken till att en så stor tornado?" frågade Jake Mason son till Hefaistos lättad av att någon annan hade frågat först.

Snart så kom en stört skur av frågor från de andra kamparna.

"TYSTNAD!" röt Zeus till slut ut trött på ett gäng barns frågor som inte förstod bättre.  
>Åskan mullrade och kamparna lugnade ner sig men såg förväntansfullt på gudarna i hopp på svar.<p>

"Jag tror att om vi bara läser vidare kommer vi till slut få svar på alla våra frågor", sa Keiron till sist.

De olympiska gudarna och gudinnorna nickade snabbt instämmande till deras barn besvikelse.

När ingen sa något mer fortsatte Athena med att läsa igen.

**En av de nyheter vi tog på lektionerna var de ovanligt stora antalet små flygplan som störtade i Atlanten på grund av plötsliga stormbyar.**

Gudarna och gudinnorna såg försiktigt mot halvbloden bereda på en ny flod av frågor, men förvånansvärt sa ingen någon utan de såg förväntansfullt på Athena för att hon skulle fortsätta att läsa.

Det verkade som att när de insåg att de inte skulle få svar inom en snar framtid så hade de bestämt sig för att de skulle läsa klart böckerna på rekord tid.

**Jag började känna mig vresig och irriterad nästan jämt. Mina betyg sjönk från godkänt till icke godkänt. Jag bråkade allt ofta med Nancy Bobofit och hennes vänner. Jag blev utskickad i korridorerna nästan varenda lektion.**

"Det här skulle man kunna säga är som att slänga bensin på en eld, tillslut kommer den explodera i ansiktet på en", sa Luke.

De andra lägerdeltagarna nickade till Hermes sons ord, han hade lyckats beskriva situationen perfekt.

**Till slut exploderade jag.**

"Och en exploderande Percy är inget bra, både bildligt och bokstavligt", sa Grover med en grimas.

**Det hände när vår engelskalärare, mr Nicoll, för miljonte gången frågade mig varför jag var för lat för att plugga till rättstavningsproven.**

"Det är ingen bra lärare", sa Will. "En bra lärare ska hjälpa och vägleda sina elever, inte kritisera dem.

De andra halvbloden nickade och blängde på boken, de hade själva råkat ut för såna lärare som tycktes tro att bara för de hade ADHA och dyslektisk var de mindre värda och inte lika smarta som sina klasskamrater.

**Jag kallade honom för en gammal rumlare. **

Kamparna och även några gudar jublade och applåderade.

**Jag visste inte ens vad det betydde, men det lät bra.**

"Jag är inte säker på att jag vill veta vad det betyder."

**Följande vecka skickade rektorn ett brev till min mamma, och därmed blev det allmänt känt – jag var inte välkommen tillbaka till Yancy Academy följande läsår.  
><strong>_**Bra**_**, tänkte jag. **_**Det passar mig utmärkt**_**.**

"Det verkade verkligen inte vara någon bra skola." Annabeth log ursäktande i mot Percy.

"Den är inte världs bäst men den var faktiskt inte så illa, och har inte alla skolor sina brister?"

**Jag hade hemlängtan.  
>Jag ville vara hos min mamma i vår lilla lägenhet på Upper East Side, även om jag var tvungen att gå i en kommunal skola<strong>

"Vad är så illa med att gå i en kommunal skola?" frågade Lee som själv gick i en.

"Om vi läser vidare är jag säker på att boken kommer att svara på det."

**och måste stå ut med min hemske styvfar och hans löjliga poker kvällar.**

"Vem är din styvfar?" frågade Poseidon med en missnöjd rynka i pannan.

"Jag upprepar vad jag sa tidigare."

**Och ändå … det fanns att och annat på Yancy jag skulle sakna. Utsikten mot skogen från sovsalsfönstret, Hudsonfloden i fjärran, doften av tallarna. Jag skulle sakna Grover,**

"Det var tur, för ett ögonblick trodde jag faktiskt att du skulle sakna naturen mer än din bästa vän", sa Grover. "Även om naturen verkligen var fantastisk där… perfekt och orörd… inga naturföroreningar… vet ni jag tror att jag skulle sakna naturen mer en mig själv."

"Det skulle inte jag, jag väljer vänner över naturen", sa Percy bestämt.

**som hade blivit en god vän även om han var lite konstig. **

"Jag vet, jag vet, ni behöver inte säga något", sa Percy och himlade med ögonen. "Jag ber om ursäkt Grover."

**Jag undrade hur han skulle överleva nästa läsår utan mig.**

"Jag skulle inte vara där nästa läsår."

"Men tänk om Percy inte skulle ha upptäck att han var ett halvblod och skulle gå i skolan efter sommaren, skulle en ny satyr komma och hålla koll på honom då?" undrade Annabeth.

"Eh, jag vet faktiskt inte vad vi skulle ha gjort", svarade Keiron med rynkad panna.

"Vänta ni menar att det var er uppgift att skydda Percy men inte hade en aning om hur ni skulle göra!"

"Vi skulle ha kommit på något."

**Jag skulle sakna latinlektorerna också … mr Brunner vansinniga frågesportdagar och hans tro på att jag kunde göra bra ifrån mig.**

Poseidon såg fundersamt på sin son. Någonting som han märkt bara genom att de läst ett och ett halvt kapitel var att hans son verkade ha ytterst lågt självförtroende.  
>Han kunde bara hoppas att de här böckerna skulle hjälpa till. Och om inte så skulle han lika säkert som en snöboll skulle smälta i hans brors – den deprimerande, de dödas konung, ja Hades – rike inte försvinna från Percys liv igen.<p>

**När den sista veckan och alla prov närmade sig var latinprovet det enda jag pluggade till. **

"Du pluggade bara till ett prov?!"

"Wow, jag tror aldrig att jag har hört talats om att någon har gjort så", sa Castor son till Dionysos samtidigt förvånat.

**Jag hade inte glömt vad mr Brunner sagt till mig den där dagen på konstmuseet, om att hans ämne betydde liv eller död för mig. Jag var inte säker på varför, men jag hade börjat tro honom.**

"Det är väl bar?" frågade Jake osäkert. "Jag menar, på så sett så har ju Percy större chans att veta vad han ska göra i händelse av en monster attack."

Många nickade åt Hefaistos sons resonemang.

**Kvällen före slutproven blev jag så frustrerad att jag kastade **_**Cambridges guide till den grekiska mytologin**_** tvärs genom sovsalen.**

"Vad blev du så frustrerad av?"

"_Jag_ skulle bli frustrerad av att läsa en sån lång tråkig bok, även om bokens fakta kan vara bra att veta."

Percy log mot de 10 åriga tvilling flickorna, döttrar till Apollon, ord.

**Orden hade börjat simma upp från sidorna och kretsa runt huvudet på mig. Bokstäverna gjorde 180 – gradiga svängar, som om de åkte skateboard. **

"Okej, jag förstår varför du blev frustrerad."

"Det är vid tider som såna man önskar att alla ens skol-böcker var på gammaldags grekiska", sa Annabeth och såg på sin mamma. "Finns det ingen möjlighet att man kan göra något åt det?"

Athena såg fundersam ut, hon insåg att det här måste vara ett stort problem för ett halvblod. "Jag kan se om jag hittar någon lösning på det här problemet", sa hon till slut.

Alla halvblod i lägret jublade

**Det fanns inte en chans att jag skulle komma ihåg skillnaden mellan Keiron och Karon, eller Polydektes och Polyfemos. **

"Okej, det verkar faktiskt rätt så svårt", mumlade Will.

**Och böja latinska verb? Det var bara att glömma.  
>Jag vankade av och an i rummet, och det kändes som om myror kröp runt innanför skjortan. Jag mindes mr Brunners alvarliga uppsyn, hans tusenåriga blick.<br>**_**Jag förväntar mig toppresultat av dig, Percy Jackson**_**. **

"Jag tycker att det var bra sagt av dig, Keiron", sa Artemis gillande. "Alla behöver lite uppmuntran."

**Jag tog ett djupt andetag. Jag plockade upp mytologibocken.**

"Kom igen Percy, kom igen!" skanderade Travis och Conner uppmuntrande.

**Jag hade aldrig bett en lärare om hjälp förut. Fast om jag pratade med mr Brunner, kanske han kunde ge mig några tips.**

"Det är faktiskt en bra plan, för att komma från ett barn från Poseidon", mumlade Athena och avbröt sig själv.

"Hallå! Mina barn kan faktiskt också komma på bra planer!"

"Som om det skulle hända", fnös Zeus.

"Åh, som om dina barn skulle kunna det, broder", snäste Poseidon tillbaka.

"Snälla ni, ni vet alla att mina barn kan planera mycket bättre än era", sa Hades och blandade sig i diskussionen.

"Jag vet inte varför ni ens försöker, mina barn är mycket bättre på att planera en era, jag är ju trots allt visdomens gudinna", sa Athena och undrade hur så gamla gudar kunde börja bråka om något så barnsligt.

**Eller så kunde jag kanske be om ursäkt för att jag skulle misslyckat fullständigt på hans prov.**

"Jag meddelar gladeligen att du inte misslyckades, långt ifrån", sa Keiron.

"Ja, jag vet det nu men jag förstår fortfarande inte hur jag kunde ha fått ett så högt betyg!"

"Lärare bedömer inte bara om man fått alla fakta rätt utan också hur man drar paralleller, har god förståelse för ämnet och kunna dra jämförelser och slutsatser och analyser.

**När jag lämnade Yancy Academy ville jag inte att han skulle minnas mig som en urusel elev.  
>Jag gick ner till lärarrummen. Det var släckt och tomt i de flesta, men mr Brunner dörr stod på glänt. Jag befann mig tre steg från dörrhandtaget när jag hörde röster inne på kontoret.<strong>

"Sättet boken beskriver det gör så att det verkar vara ett viktigt samtal", sa Annabeth fundersamt.

"Jag håller med dig", sa Katie.

De två flickorna ut bytte en förtjust blick.

**Mr Brunner ställde en fråga. En röst som helt klart var Grovers sa: " … orolig för Percy, magistern."  
>Jag stelnade till.<br>Jag brukar inte tjuvlyssna, men jag tror inte heller att du skulle kunna låta bli att lyssna när din bäste vän pratade om dig med en vuxen.**

"Antagligen inte", sa Chris.

"Jag andra det", sa Travis.

"Jag tredjar det", sa Conner.

**Jag smög närmare.**

"Percy ..."

"Jag vet pappa, men jag tror inte häller att du skulle kunnat låta bli att smyga närmare."

Poseidon suckade bara, han visste att hans son hade rätt.

" … **ensam i sommar", sa Grover. "Tänk bara, en Fränka i **_**skolan!**_** Nu när vi är säkra på vår sak, och **_**de **_**också vet … "**

"Ni vet det är inte rättvist att ni jagar och dödar barn bara för att ni inte är överens med barnets förälder", sa Lee och dukade under de mördande blickarna han fick men han tog inte tillbaka hans uttalande.

Gudarna och Gudinnorna visste att de inte alltid – tja för det mesta – var rättvisa men det hade haft samma beteende i årtusenden, hur skulle de bara kunna ändra sig på någon sekund?

"**Vi skulle bara göra saker värre genom att sätta press på honom", sa mr Brunner. "Pojken måste mogna mer ."**

"Jag är och jag var fullkomligt mogen", protesterade Percy.

"Ja vi vet det", sa Hiesta vänligt till hennes brorsson, "men att vara ett halvblod är ett tufft liv och jag är säker på att Keiron bara ville spara dig sorg."

"**Men han har kanske inte tid. Fristen som löper ut vid sommarsolståndet … "  
>"Den saken måste klaras upp utan honom, Grover. Låt honom njuta av sin okunnighet så länge han kan."<br>"Han **_**såg**_** henne, magistern … "  
>"Han inbillade sig bara", insisterade mr Brunner.<br>"Diset som vilar över eleverna och lärarna räcker för att övertyga honom om det."  
>"Magistern, jag … jag får inte försumma mina plikter igen." Grovers stämma skälvde av återhållna känslor. "Ni vet vad det skulle betyda."<strong>

"Vad för plikter?" frågade Percy, "vad hade du försummat?" sa han och såg på satyren som hade kommit och blivit hans bästa vän.

"Åh, det var inget Perce", mumlade Grover och såg ner på marken.

"**Du har inte misslyckats, Grover", sa mr Brunner vänligt. "Jag borde ha sett henne för den hon var. Låt oss nu bara försöka hålla Percy vid liv tills nästa höst …"  
>Mytologiboken föll ur handen på mig. Och slog i golvet med en duns.<strong>

"Okej vi måste lära Grover att ljuga men vi måste också lära Percy att smyga utan att bli upptäckt."

**Mr Brunner tystnade.  
>Med bultande hjärta plockade jag upp boken och drog mig baklänges bortåt korridoren.<br>En skugga gled över det upplysta fönstret i mr Brunners kontorsdörr – skuggan av någon som var mycket längre en min rullstolsburne lärare, och som höll något som var misstänkt likt en pilbåge.  
>Jag öppnade närmaste dörr och smet in.<strong>

"Allvarligt, det här börjar likna en skräck historia."

**Några sekunder senare hörde jag ett långsamt **_**klopp-klopp-klopp**_**, som det dämpade ljudet av träklossar, och sedan något som lät som ett djur som snörvlande nosade utanför min dörr. En stor, mörk skepnad stannade utanför glasrutan, och gick sedan vidare.**

"Så nära", mumlade Keiron tyst, förvånat. "Jag hade trott att jag skulle veta om någon var där men jag håller tydligen på att bli rostig."

**En svettdroppe rann nerför halsen på mig.  
>Ute i korridoren tog mr Brunner till orda.<br>"Det var nog inge", mumlade han. "Jag har haft problem med nerverna ända sedan vintersolståndet."**

Kamparna suckade, de ville så innerligt veta vad det var som pågick men de visste att de inte skulle få några svar än så länge.

"**Jag också", sa Grover. "Men jag skulle ha kunnat ha svurit på …"  
>"Gå tillbaka till sovsalen", sa mr Brunner till honom. "Det blir en lång dag i morgon, med alla prov."<br>"Prata inte om det."  
>Ljuset inne på mr Brunners kontor släcktes.<br>Jag väntade i mörkret i vad som kändes som en evighet.  
>Tillslut smög jag ut i korridoren och tog mig tillbaka till sovsalen.<strong>

"Vad skulle du ha sagt om du faktiskt blev upptäckt?"

"Jag skulle ha skyllt på att jag råkade somna samtidigt som jag pluggade och gick i sömnen."

"Det finns hopp om dig ännu", sa bröderna Stoll lättade.

**Grover låg på sin säng och läste latinanteckningar som om han legat där hela kvällen.  
>"Hej", sa han och såg trött på mig. "Kommer du att klara provet?"<br>Jag svarade inte.**

Annabeth såg på Percy med rynkad panna. "Det var inte särskilt artigt Percy."

"Ja jag vet men det var oerhört konstigt att höra Grover prata med Keiron om allt det där."

Annabeth nickade och accepterade Percys ursäkt.

"**Du ser sjuk ut." Han rynkade på ögonbrynen. "Är allt som det ska?"  
>"Bara … trött."<br>Jag vände mig bort så att han inte skulle se mitt ansiktsuttryck**

"Ingen idé Percy, satyer kan läsa av ens känslor", sa Persefone.

"Ja, jag vet det nu."

**och började göra mig i ordning för att gå och lägga mig.  
>Jag förstod inte vad det var jag hört därnere. Jag ville tro att jag hade inbillat mig alltsammans.<br>Men en sak var klar: Grover och mr Brunner pratade om mig bakom min rygg. De trodde att jag svävade i någon slags fara.**

"Eftersom att du är en son till Poseidon kommer du nog alltid att sväva i fara oavsett om det beror på ett monster eller en gud eller någonting annat", sa Demeter med ett ursäktande leende mot hennes brorson.

Percy nickade åt gudinnans ord, han visste att det var sant.

**När jag följande eftermiddag gick efter tre timmar långt latinprov, vimmelkantig av alla de grekiska och romerska namnen jag hade stavat fel, ropade mr Brunner tillbaka mig till klassrumsdörren.**

"Okej för det första: hur kan man stå ut med ett tre timmars långt prov och för det andra: kan man egentligen bli vimmelkantig av att stava fel och för det tredje: varför ropade Keiron Percy tillbaka?"

Alla stirrade på Jake.  
>"Du kanske ska prova att andas eller du kan lika gärna gå och bli ett barn till Athena", sa Beckendorf till sin halvbror.<p>

Nu gick alla från att stirra på från Jake till Beckendorf innan de registrerade vad han sagt och brast i skratt med bröderna Stoll i ledning.

"Okej", sa Percy när han lyckades dämpa hans skratt, "varför Keiron ropade mig tillbaka kommer antagligen boken svara på och jag blev vimmelkantig för att det var så himla varmt och jag trodde att jag skulle misslyckas med provet, men varför det var tre timmar långt vet jag inte", avslutade han.

Keiron harklade sig något besvärat. "Jag tror nog att jag gillade min roll som lärare lite för mycket."

Det blev brytnings punkten och alla brast i skratt igen.

**För ett ögonblick var jag rädd att han hade fått reda på att jag tjuvlyssnat föregående kväll, men de verkade inte vara det som var problemet.  
>"Percy", sa han. "Var inte ledsen för att du måste lämna Yancy. Det … det blir bäst så."<strong>

"Du hörde verkligen inte till Yancy utan på Kamphalvblodsläget", sa Poseidon. "Men det var inte särskilt snyggt formulerat i boken."

**Hans tonfall var vänligt, men det han sa gjorde mig förlägen i alla fall.  
>Trots att han talade lågmält, hörde de andra eleverna som redan var klara med provet vad han sa. Nancy Bobofit hånlog och gav mig slängkyssar.<strong>

"Det är verkligen en hemsk flicka", sa Annabeth och blängde på boken.

**Jag mumlade: "Okej, magistern."  
>"Jag menar… " Mr Brunner rullade fram och tillbaka i sin rullstol som om han inte riktigt visste vad han skulle säga. "Det här är inte rätt ställe för dig. Det var bara en tidsfråga."<br>Det sved i ögonen.**

"Jag ändrar mitt tidigare uttalande, det var en väldigt dålig formulering." Poseidon gick med dottern till Athena och blängande på boken.

**Här satt min favoritlärare och talade inför hela klassen om att jag inte klarade av skolan. Efter att ha sagt att han trodde på mig hela läsåret, sa han nu att jag var förutbestämd att bli relegerad.**

"Percy, jag tycker att du förhastar dig", sa Silena.

Percy nickade, nu när han hörde det igen så lät det inte lika hemskt, men det kan ju också bero på att han visste mycket mer än vad han gjorde då.

"**Just det", sa jag darrande.  
>"Nej, nej", sa mr Brunner. "Äsch, fördömt också. Vad jag försökte säga… du är inte normal, Percy. Det är inget att… "<strong>

Keiron grimaserade det hade inte alls kommit ut som han tänkt.  
>"Jag ber om ursäkt Percy, jag kan försäkra dig att det inte var så jag menade."<p>

"Det är okej."

"**Tack", hasplade jag ur mig. "Tack så mycket, magistern, för att ni påminner mig om den saken."  
>"Percy… "<br>Men jag hade redan gått.**

"Ja, det här var ju rätt så tragiskt", Katie viste egentligen inte vad hon skulle säga men hon stod inte ut med tystnaden längre.

"Det kan man verkligen säga", instämde Travis snabbt.

**Sista dagen på terminen proppade jag ner kläderna i resväskan.**

"Sista dagen, du packade på sista dagen", sa Annabeth troget.

Percy svarade inte utan rodnade något.

**De andra killarna stojade och pratade om sina semesterplaner. En av dem skulle fotvandra i Schweiz.**

"Det låter intressant", sa Chris och det fanns ett instämmande mummel från resten av Hermes bort + från guden själv.

**En annan skulle på kryssning i Västindien en månad.**

"Vi skulle kunna göra det någon gång", sa Poseidon till Percy.

Hans sons ögon lyste upp. "Verkligen", andades han. "Det låter jätte roligt!"

**De var ligistungar, som jag, men de var **_**rika**_** ligistungar.  
>Deras pappor var verkställande direktörer, eller ambassadörer, eller kändisar. Jag var en nolla, från en familj av nollor.<strong>

Alla i lägret blängde på Percy.  
>Han insåg att de alla på ett eller annat sätt var släkt med varandra genom deras odödliga sida av familjen. Den tanken fick honom nästan något snörrig när han insåg vikten av det.<p>

"En familj av nollor, vilken trevlig beskrivning av oss", sa Apollon sarkastiskt.

"Man känner kärleken", muttrade Hermes tort samtidigt.

"Jag menade det inte så", försökte Percy stammande förklara.

"Ja vi vet, vi bara retas med dig", förklarade Apollon med ett vänligt leende mot sin kusin.

**De frågade mig vad jag skulle göra på sommarlovet.  
>Jag sa att jag skulle till stan.<strong>

"Tekniskt sett så ljög du", sa Travis oskyldigt.

"Jag vet men jag visste det inte då." Percy himlade med ögonen mot Hermes son.

**Jag talade inte om för dem att jag skulle bli tvungen att gå ut med hundar eller sälja tidskriftsprenumerationer, eftersom jag måste ha ett sommarjobb för att kunna hålla min styvfar på gott humör genom att lägga pengar i hans pokerkassa,**

"Okej, jag börjar verkligen irritera mig på din styvfar", sa Artemis. "Ingen ska be höva skaffa ett sommarjobb på grund av någon sån anledning."

"Lady Artemis om vi läser något kapitel till kommer ni få alla svar", suckade Percy.

**och att jag skulle tillbringa min lediga tid med att oroa mig för vilken skola jag skulle börja i till höst.  
>"Åh", sa en av killarna. "Coolt."<br>Sedan fortsatte de att prata som om jag inte fanns.**

"Vilka elaka typer", sa Hiesta. "Jag kan lova dig Percy att jag aldrig kommer att göra så."

"Tack, Lady Hiesta", sa Percy med ett leende.

"Snälla kalla mig faster, lady gör så att jag känner mig så gammal."

"Okej, eh, faster Hiesta." De log mot varandra.

**Den enda jag fasade för att säga adjö till var Grover, men det visade sig att jag slapp. Han hade löst biljett till Manhattan på samma Greyhoundbuss som jag, så där satt vi, tillsammans igen, på väg in till staden.**

"Återigen får jag en sån känsla av att det här börjar bli en skräck historia."

**Under hela bussfärden kastade Grover nervösa blickar längst gången mellan sätena och höll ögonen på de andra passagerna.  
>Det slog mig att han alltid betedde sig så när vi lämnade Yancy. Han blev nevös och rastlös, som om han trodde att något hemskt skulle hända.<strong>

"Jag tycker att det är bäst att vara förbered på det värsta istället för att inte vara förbered och på så sätt riskera att bli överraskad och dödad."

De andra lägerdeltagarna nickade överens till Clarisse ord.

**Tidigare hade jag trott att han varit rädd för att bli retad. Men det fanns ingen som skulle kunna reta honom på Greyhoundbussen.  
>Till slut stod jag inte ut längre.<br>Jag sa: "Letar du efter Fränkor?"**

Annabeth fnös. "Jag kan tänka mig att du blev överraskad Grover."

"Underdrift av året."

**Grover var nära att ramla ur sätet.**

Många skrattade på den mentala bilden.

"**Va vad menar du?"  
>Jag erkände att jag hade tjuvlyssnat på honom och mr Brunner kvällen före provet.<strong>

Conner stönade förtvivlat. "Just när vi trodde att det fanns hopp i dig skulle du åter vända dig mot Deras heliga upptågs makt!"

Många fnös åt hans ord.

Michael såg fundersamt på Hermes son. "Du uttalade _Deras_ som ett namn, jag kommer antagligen ångra det här senare, men vilka är dem?"

"De är det bästa av det bästa…"

"… de är våra högsta prisade och helade gudar…"

"deras ord är vår lag och tro…"

Alla kampare stirrade förvirrat mellan bröderna.

"Fred och George Weasley från Harry Potter av J.K. Rowling är våra idoler", förklarade Travis. "Vi försökte härma dem, även om vi inte skulle kunna göra dem rättvisa."

"Men vilka det var som vi pratade om förut får ni lista ut själva", avslutade Conner.

**Det ryckte i Grovers ögonlock. "Hur mycket hörde du?"  
>"Tja… inte mycket. Vad är fristen till sommarståndet för nåt?"<strong>

"Nej, nej, du hörde inte mycket, bara typ allt."

**Han ryckte till. "Hör på, Percy … jag var bara orolig för dig. Som du hallucinerade och trodde att du såg mattelärarinnor som var demoner och allt… "  
>"Grover…"<br>"Och jag sa till mr Brunner att du kanske var utbränd eller nåt, för det har aldrig funnits nån mrs Dodds, och… "  
>"Grover, du är verkligen riktigt, riktigt dålig på att ljuga."<br>Han blev skär om öronen.**

"Ni har de märkligaste konversionerna", sa Katie roat. "Men jag undrar vad det andra passagerna skulle tro om de hörde allt det där.

"Jag vågar inte ens tänka på det", sa Grover med en rysning.

"Åh, jag vet exakt vad de skulle göra", sa Percy. " De skulle ringa regeringen och kräva att hjälpa de stakars barnen."

**Han fiskade upp ett solkigt visitkort ur bröstfickan på skjortan. "Ta det här okej? För den händelse att du skulle behöva mig i sommar."  
>Skriften på kortet var snirkligt, vilket var rena mordet för mina dyslektiska ögon, men till slut lyckades uttyda något i stil med:<strong>

**Grover Underwood, väktare**

**Halvblodskullen**

**Long Island, New York**

**009-0009**

"Jag vill också ha ett sånt där kort", kom det genast från alla håll i paviljongen.

"Det kanske faktiska skulle vara bra", sa Athena tankfullt. "Det kanske skulle hjälpa om någon hittar ett halvblod och visar kortet då, det kan göra allt mera äkta och professionellt."

"**Vad är halv…"  
>"Säg det inte så högt!" tjöt han. "Det är min, eh… sommarlovsadress!"<br>Mitt mod sjönk. Grovers familj hade en sommarstuga. Jag hade aldrig ens tänkt tanken att hans familj kunde vara lika rika som de andra vid Yancy.**

"Långt där ifrån Percy", försäkrade Grover.

"**Okej", sa jag dystert. "Om jag vill komma och hälsa på dig i ert residens, alltså?"  
>Han nickade. "Eller… om du behöver mig."<br>"Varför skulle jag behöva dig?"  
>Jag lät surare än jag tänkt mig.<strong>

"Ja, förlåt mig Grover, jag borde antagligen ha uppskattat dig mer utan dig skulle jag antagligen inte vara här nu."

"Det var inget Percy, du är min vän."

**Grover rodnade ända ner till struphuvudet. "Alltså, Percy, sanningen är den att … jag måste liksom beskydda dig."  
>Jag stirrade på honom.<strong>

"Jag kan tänka mig att det skulle låtit konstigt", sa Annabeth med en ursäktande blick mot Grover.

**Under hela läsåret hade jag råkat i slagsmål för att hålla mobbare borta från honom. Jag hade legat sömnlös av oro för att han skulle bli mobbad nästa läsår, när jag inte var där. **

"Du är verkligen en god vän", sa Persefone med ett vänligt leende mot Percy.

**Och nu kom han och påstod att det var **_**han**_** som beskyddade **_**mig**_**.  
>"Grover", sa jag, "vad exakt är det du beskyddar mig mot?"<br>Det hördes ett högt, skärande ljud under våra fötter. **

Alla stirrade i skräck på boken.

Tillslut skrattade Percy lågt.

Annabeth blängde på honom. "Det är inte roligt Percy! Ni kan bli attackerade av ett monster!"

"Oroa dig inte, det är inte ett monster."

**Svart rök vällde upp från instrumentbrädan och hela bussen fylldes med en lukt som av ruttna ägg. Chauffören svor och svängde in den krängande bussen till vägkanten.  
>Efter några minuters slamrande med motorn meddelade han att vi måste stiga ur allihop.<br>Grover och jag gick ut, precis som alla andra.**

Clarisse himlade med ögonen. "Och varför skulle ni inte göra det?"

**Vi befann oss på landsbygden, på ett ställe man aldrig skulle lägga märke till om man inte fick motorstopp där.**

Den meningen fick några att dra på mun.

**På vår sida av motorvägen fanns inget förutom lönnar och en massa skräp från förbipasserande bilar. På andra sidan av de fyra filerna av asfalt, som skimrade i eftermiddagshettan, stod ett gammaldags fruktstånd.  
>Varorna såg verkligen goda ut: lådor som överfulla med blodröda körsbär och äpplen, valnötter och aprikoser, och så tillbringare med cider<strong>

Vid det här laget så dreglade praktiskt taget lägerdeltagarna.

"Åh, jag insåg precis att jag var hungrig."

"Ja den här boken får en att glömma allt annat, även något som mat." Conner skakade sorgset på huvudet.

"Tänk att vi har glömt bort att äta frukost!" utbrast Will förvånat.

"Och nu måste vi vänta till lunch tills vi får äta igen!"

Som en stönade lägret.

"Åh, jag vet inte jag, men jag tror nog att jag kan fixa fram något smått", sa Demeter med ett leende. "Växande barn behöver äta."

Och helt plötsligt blommade det upp massvis av alla olika typer av mat på alla lång borden.

Athena, som en gudinna hade hon inte ett behov av att äta, valde att fortsätta med at läsa så att de skulle bli färdiga med kapitlet snabbare.

**som stod på drivor av is i ett badkar med lejonfötter. Det fanns inga kunder, bara tre gamla damer som satt i gungstolar i skuggan av en lönn och stickade på det största par sockor jag någonsin sett.**

De i lägret flämtade.

"Tre gamla damer stickar dödens sockor!" utbrast Silena.

"Wow, titeln på kapitlet är verkligen bokstavligt."

"Japp, men vad kommer det där med döden in?"

Undertiden son kamparnas frågor flög runt bleknade de olympiska gudarna och gudinnorna.

"Ni tror väl inte att boken syftar på Ödesgudinnorna?" mumlade Artemis.

De andra gudarna svarade inte.

**Alltså, det där sockorna var stora som ylletröjor, men de var helt klart sockor. Damen till höger stickade den ena av dem. Damen till vänster stickade den andra. Damen i mitten höll i en väldig konstig korg med stålblått garn.**

"Det låter verkligen som Ödesgudinnorna", muttrade Dionysos.

**Alla tre kvinnor såg uråldriga ut: de bleka ansiktena var rynkiga som gammal frukt, deras silvervita hår var uppsatt i knut under stora, vita huvuddukar, och de beniga armarna stack ut ur blekta bomullsklänningar. **

"Ja det gör det verkligen", sa Afrodite tyst innan hon rynkade på näsan. "Men någon vidare bra klädsmak har de aldrig haft, för Zeus skull vi lever på 2000-talet!"

**Det konstigaste av allt var att de verkade titta på mig.**

Nu såg gudarna med fasa på Poseidons son även om de inte gillade honom så att ha Ödesgudinnorna efter sig lede oftast till ett hemsk öde.

**Inte bara på alla de strandsatta passagerarna… utan på just **_**mig**_**.**

"Inte bra, inte bra, inte …" mumlade Poseidon samtidigt som han gav sin son en kram och vägrade att släppa taget.

**Jag vände mig mot Grover för att säga något om det och såg att han var likblek i ansiktet. Det ryckte i hans näsa.  
>"Grover?" sa jag. "Vad är…"<br>"Säg att de inte tittar på dig. Men de gör det. Eller hur?"  
>"Ja. Konstigt, va?" Tror du att de där sockorna är i min storlek?"<strong>

Annabeth som började fatta det alvarliga i situationen såg på Percy med en ogillande blick men sa inte något.

"**Det där var inte roligt, Percy. Inte roligt alls."  
>Den gamla damen i mitten plockade fram en enorm sax – gyllene och silverfärgad, stor som en trädgårds sax.<strong>

Gudarna flämtade.

"Åh nej, nu är det kört", stönade Poseidon medans de andra gudarna gav honom medlidande blickar.

**Jag hörde Grover flämta efter andan.  
>"In i bussen igen", sa han till mig. "Kom."<br>"Va", sa jag. "Det är tusen grader varmt därinne."  
>"Kom!" Han bände upp dörren och klev ombord på bussen igen, men jag stod kvar.<strong>

"Givetvis stod du kvar", suckade Poseidon.

"Du borde ha följt efter din vän", sa Hiesta samtidigt.

**De tre gamla damerna på andra sidan vägen tittade fortfarande på mig. Den i mitten klippte av garntråden och jag svär på att jag kunde höra klippet tvärs över fyra filer fyllda med trafik.**

"Det är en obehaglig tanke", mumlade Travis med en grimas.

**Hennes båda väninnor vek ihop de stålblå sockorna, och jag undrade vem de egentligen var till – snömannen eller Godzilla.**

Trots den dåliga stämningen i lägret så kunde det ändå höras några halvkvävda skratt.

**Bakom bussen stod chauffören och ryckte loss en stor bit ryckande metall ur motorn. Hela bussen skakade till, och motorn vaknade till liv igen.  
>Passagerarna hurrade.<br>"Så där, ja!" skrek chauffören. Han daskade till bussen med sin mössa. "Alle man ombord."**

"Tack och lov att ni kom ifrån det där skräck landskapet", sa Katie med en rysning. "Någon annan än jag som tror att det här kapitlet kommer var betydelse fullt för resten av handlingen?"

De andra i lägret nickade överens.

**När vi åkte vidare började jag känna mig febrig, som om jag fått influensa.  
>Grover såg inte ut att må särskilt mycket bättre. Han darrade och hackade tänder.<br>Jag sa: "Grover?"  
>"Ja?"<br>"Vad är det du inte talar om för mig?"  
>Han baddade pannan med skjortärmen. "Percy, vad såg du borta vid fruktståndet?"<br>"Du menar de gamla damerna. Vad är det med dem? De är väl inte som mrs Dodds? Eller?"**

"Nej det är mycket värre" sa Hades frånvarande när han såg på sin bror och hans son.

**Hans ansiktsuttryck var svår tolkat, men jag fick en känsla av att damerna i fruktståndet var något mycket, mycket värre än mrs Dodds. **

"Det var det jag sa."

**Han sa: "Berätta bara vad du såg."  
>"Den som satt i mitten plockade upp sin sax och klippte av garnet."<strong>

"Klippte av garnet", mumlade Beckendorf fundersamt. "Var någonstans har jag hört det förut. Hans ögon vidgades plötsligt. "Ödesgudinnorna! Det var Ödesgudinnorna!"

Lägret flämtade.

"Åh, nej!" sa Annabeth. "Jag visste att det var något dåligt hela tiden men det var mycket värre en vad jag skulle kunnat föreställa mig."

De andra lägerdeltagarna nickade helt överens med Athenas dotter och de såg sorgset på Percy, han skulle ha ett hårt liv.

**Han slöt ögonen och gjorde en gest med fingrarna som kunde ha varit korstecknet, men som inte var det.  
>Det var något annat – något nästan… äldre.<strong>

Artemis ögonbryn skötts upp. "Helt otroligt vilka bra instinkter du har. För att vara en man", lade hon snabbt till.

"En man kan också ha bra instinkter lilla sis", sa Apollon och himlade med sina klarblå ögon.

"Jag har inte sagt något annat. Och kalla mig inte för lilla sis!"

**Han sa: "Du såg henne klippa av tråden."  
>"Japp. Och?"<br>Men redan när jag sa det visste jag att det var väldigt allvarligt.  
>"Det här kan inte vara sant", mumlade Grover. Han började suga på tummen. <strong>

"Allvarligt du började suga på sin tumme?"

Grover svarade inte utan rodnade bara våldsamt.

"**Jag vill inte att det ska gå som sist."  
>"Vad då som sist?"<br>"Alltid sjätte klass. De tar sig aldrig förbi sjätte klass."**

"Okej Grover, du kanske ska lugna ner dig lite", rådde Annabeth.

"**Grover", sa jag, för nu började han verkligen att skrämma mig, "vad pratar du om?"  
>"Låt mig följa med dig hem från bussterminalen. Lova det."<strong>

Poseidon nickade godkännande. "Det är en bra plan i det där läget."

Percy rodnade något.

"Du följde väl med honom, eller?"

Inget svar.

**Det tyckte jag var en hemskt konstig begäran, men jag lovade att han skulle få göra det.  
>"Har det här med vidskepelser eller nåt att göra?" frågade jag.<br>Inget svar.  
>"Grover, den där avklippta tråden… Betyder den att någon ska dö?"<strong>

Återigen såg dem i lägret sorgset på Percy.

**Han såg sorgset på mig, som om han redan höll på att välja ut de blommor jag helst skulle vilja ha på min kista.**

Det var ett ögonblicks av tystnad innan Athena frågade: "Okej, det andra kapitlet är slut vem skulle vilja läsa nästa?"…


	4. Grover står plötsligt med brallorna nere

"Jag skulle vilja läsa", sa Conner.

Alla i lägret stirrade på honom med chockade blickar på deras ansikten.  
>Världen måste ha börjat gå under om Conner Stoll, en av de bästa upptågsmakarna i lägret, skulle frivilligt vilja läsa en bok.<p>

"Va varför skulle du vilja göra det", stammade Travis och stirrade på sin bror som om ett extra huvud hade vuxit ut på honom.

"Som vi redan har konstaterat så är den här boken faktiskt riktigt intressant", förklarade Conner, "Och om jag läser nu slipper jag göra det senare", avslutade han med en grimas.

Kamparna andades ut, _det_ lät mer som Conner.

Conner stod upp och hämtade boken från Athena och satte sig sen vid Hermes bord igen bredvid sin bror och pappa innan han slog upp rätt sida.

"Okej, namnet på kapitlet är:  
><strong>Grover står plötsligt där med brallorna nere<strong>"

Läger deltagarna brast i skratt när Conner läste det.

Grover rodnade enda upp till hans hårfäste och duckade med hans huvud så att bara hans lockiga hår stack upp från under bordet.

Percy harklade sig diskret och vinkade åt Conner att fortsätta läsa så att hans vän inte behövde vara syndabocken så länge.

**Dags att bikta sig; jag dumpade Grover så fort vi kom till bussterminalen.**

Poseidon såg på Percy med en besviken blick.  
>"Jag trodde att ni kom överens om att Grover skulle följa dig hem."<p>

Nu var det Percys tur att rodna. "Jo, ja, eh, vi hade kommit överens om det, men Grover höll verkligen på att skrämma mig med sitt muttrande och det var inte precis någon som förklarade något för mig just då varför det var så viktig att Grover skulle följa med mig!"

Poseidon suckade tyst, han kunde inte vara arg på sin son för han hade en poäng, och det skulle var hyckleri av honom om han började föreläsa Percy, han hade inte ens varit där själv för att skydda honom, för gudarnas skull han visste inte om något av det som hänt med sin son just då!

**Jag vet, jag vet. Det var taskigt.**

"Tja du insåg åtminstone det", sa Katie enkelt.

**Men Grover höll på att skrämma livet ur mig där han satt och tittade på mig som om jag vore död och muttrade: "Så här går det alltid!" och "Varför händer det alltid i sjätte klass?"**

"Okej, jag skulle också ha stuckit om någon skulle ha muttrat så", sa Will frånvarande.

Annabeth såg fundersam ut. "Varför är det egentligen oftast i sjätte klass?"

Många ryckte på axlarna samtidigt som andra också började se fundersamma ut.

"Kanske har det med mognad att göra", föreslog Persefone.

"I sådana fall skulle inte monster börja upptäcka pojkar förens de var runt tjugo år gamla", fnös Artemis hånfullt.

"Det stämmer knappast, syster", sa Apollon med en förolämpat ansiktsuttryck och blängde på henne.

"Vi kanske ska undersöka det vid en senare tidpunkt", sa Hermes milt och försökte undvika ännu ett bråk mellan de två tvillingarna.

När ingen sa något mer fortsatte Conner läsa igen.

**När Grover blev upprörd blev hans blåsa full, så jag blev inte förvånad när han så fort vi kommit av bussen fick jag lova att vänta på honom och sedan rusade raka vägen till herrtoaletten.**

"Jag antar att jag borde ha misstänkt någonting där, du gör aldrig som någon säger frivilligt så fort", muttrade Grover under sin andedräkt.

**I stället för att vänta hämtade jag min resväska, smet ut från terminalen och tog första bästa taxi upp till norra delen av Manhattan.****  
><strong>**"Hörnet av East 104****th**** Street och Prince Avenue", sa jag till chauffören.**

"De låter en 12 pojke åka taxi utan någon som helst information och uppgifter från någon vuxen?", frågade Silena förvånat.

"Det är New York", sa Percy som om det förklarade allt.

**Några ord om min mamma innan ni träffar henne.**

Poseidon lutade sig framåt något, nästan omedvetet. Han undrade hur Sally var efter 12 år och hur hon hade det. Hon förtjänar verkligen det bästa i världen.

**Hon heter Sally Jackson och hon är världens bästa människa,**

"Åh", kuttrade tjejerna i lägret.

"Du älskar verkligen din mamma väldigt mycket", konstaterade Hiesta med ett leende.

"Hon är bäst." Percy rodnade något, men han tvekade inte det minsta när han sa så.

Hefaistos rynkade pannan. Varför kunde inte hans mamma Hera vara trevligare?  
>Det enda hon gjorde hela dagarna var att klaga och skrika på Zeus på grund av hans många, många älskare. Även om han knappt hade skänkt henne någon tanke innan efter att hon hade kastat ner honom från Olympiern, önskade han att hon kunde vara åtminstone något mera trevlig ibland.<p>

Borta vid Ares bord var nämnda gud ner sjunken i samma tankar som sin bror, Hefaistos.

**vilket bara bevisar min teori om att de bästa människorna har den värsta oturen.**

"Det ligger något i det", mumlade Luke förbittrat och tänkte på hans gamla vän Thalia, hon hade inte förtjänat hennes öde. Allt var gudarnas fel.

**Hennes föräldrar dog i en flygplanskrasch när hon var fem, **

Alla blängde på Zeus.

"Vad?", frågade han irriterat.

"Flygplanskrasch", förklarade Hades som om han pratade med en fem-åring med ett nedlåtande ansiktsuttryck. "Det är ditt territorium."

"Jaha, och varför måste alla alltid anta att det är mitt fel", snäste Zeus tillbaka. "Har ni någon aning om hur många flygplan jag har _räddat_ från att krascha? Ni kanske inte är medvetna om det, men det finns vind gudar här i världen som har fattat ett tycke för att tävla om vem som kan få ner mest flygplan, det är oftast deras fel, det kan också vara tekniska fel med ett plan på grund av de dödligas misstag, varför antar ni att det är mitt fel hela tiden?!"

"Du har rätt", sa Percy och försvarade hans farbror. "Det var ett tekniskt fel med flygplanet när experter senare undersökte varför det hade kraschat."

Conner passade på att fortsätta med att läsa efter Percys ord och därför missade alla Zeus förvånade blick när han såg på Poseidons son.

**och hon växte upp hos en farbror som inte brydde sig särskilt mycket om henne. **

"Idiotiska man, varför brydde du dig ens om att anta henne om du ändå inte brydde dig", muttrade Artemis irriterat.  
>Apollon som var den enda som hört vad hon sa, nickade medhållande för en gångs skull helt överens med sin tvilling syster.<p>

**Hon ville bli romanförfattare, så när hon gick i gymnasiet arbetade hon hela tiden för att få råd att gå på ett college där de hade skrivarkurser.**

"Det måste ha varit tufft att hinna med allt", mumlade Lee, han började tycka synd om Percys mamma och om hans instinkter var rätt så kommer hennes liv inte bli bättre snart, snarare tvärt om.

**Men så fick hennes farbror cancer och hon blev tvungen att sluta gymnasiet när hon var inne på sista året för att ta hand om honom.**

"Hur vågar den mannens sjukdom hindra henne från att avsluta hennes utbildning", muttrade Athena argt. "Det är därför det finns sjukhus, för att ta hand om sjuka människor."

"Men aså, duh, det är för såna sjuka personer som det finns sjukhus till", sa Afrodite och himlade med hannes vackra ögon.

Athena såg på den andar gudinnan med ett förfärat ansiktsuttryck, hur kunde Afrodite ha tänkt samma sak som hon själv?!

**När han dog stod hon utan pengar, **

"Utan pengar kan man inte ta sig långt i den här världen", mumlade Travis med en grimas.

**utan familj**

"Stackarn", sa Silena medlidande.

**och utan utbildning.**

"Det är verkligen synd om henne nu", sa Malcolm tyst.

**Den enda gången hon hade tur var när hon träffade min pappa.**

"Åh", kuttrade åter igen alla tjejer i lägret. Men den här gången var det Poseidons tur att rodna något.

**Jag har inga minnen av honom, bara en slags varm känsla – och kanske en flyktig minnesskymt av hans leende.**

Poseidon såg chockad ut. "Kommer du ihåg det?!"

"Jag undrar också det + varför du över huvud taget var där när vi ett: inte skulle ha några flera barn och två: ifall man har brutit mot regel ett, skulle vi inte besök barnen då."

"Han är min son, jag kunde inte bara överge honom", muttrade Poseidon tillbaka mot Zeus.

Percy hade undertiden hans pappa och Zeus diskuterat sett med stora ögon mot Poseidon.

"Men jag trodde inte att du hade besökt", sa han till slut.

"Främst när du var yngre innan du skulle kunna komma ihåg mig", erkände Poseidon.

Conner harklade sig. "Om ni inte har något i mot skulle jag – och jag trodde aldrig att jag skulle säga det här – vilja fortsätta med att läsa så att vi någon gång, helst det här året, faktiskt blir klar med den här boken."

När ingen invände sökte han snabbt upp rätt stycke och började åter igen läsa.

**Mamma tycker inte om att prata om honom, för det gör henne ledsen.**

Många av halvbloden i paviljongen såg sorgsna ut, de kände igen deras egna föräldrars beteende från hur boken beskrivde Percys mamma. När ens förälder väl träffat en gud/gudinna så skulle de bli svårt att glömma, och de skulle alltid längta efter guden/gudinnan.

**Hon har inga foton.**

Gudarna och gudinnorna skruvade besvärat på sig, de hade aldrig hört från ett halvblods perspektiv hur det kunde vara efter att de hade lämnat den dödliga.

**Ni förstår, de var inte gifta. Hon har talat om för mig att han var rik och betydelsefull,**

"Tja, rik och betydelsefull stämmer åtminstone", mumlade Persefone tyst.

**och att deras förhållande var en hemlighet. En vacker dag gav han sig ut på en viktig resa över Atlanten och kom aldrig tillbaka.**

"Förlåt mig för det, jag ville stanna men jag var tvungen att åka för att skydda dig och din mamma", mumlade Poseidon ångerfullt.

"Det är okej, jag förstår nu, vi kan inte ändra det förflutna bara framtiden." Percy log mot sin pappa.

**Försvunnen till havs, sa mamma. Inte död. Försvunnen till havs.**

"Wow, en lögn i en sanning", sa Travis imponerat. "Respekt aså."

"Den här generationen är konstig", muttrade Hera när hon såg på de stojande och högljudda halvbloden i paviljongen.

**Hon tog ströjobb, gick på kvällskurser och läste in gymnasiet, och försökte uppfostra mig på egen hand.**

"Det är såna som hon som bevisar att kvinnor kan klara sig alldeles ut märkt utan en man", sa Artemis gillande.

"Ja det borde finnas mer som henne i världen", nickade Athena instämmande.

De två gudinnorna delade en förtjust blick med varandra.

**Hon klagade aldrig och blev aldrig arg. Inte en enda gång.**

"Vilken otrolig person", sa Will. "Jag förstår varför du älskar din mamma så mycket Percy."

Percy nickade instämmande åt Apollons sons ord.  
>Percy hade trott att det skulle vara mera smärtsamt att läsa om hans mamma än mot vad han kände nu, men han insåg att det var mycket lättare med hans pappa där och alla hans vänner.<p>

**Men jag visste att jag inte var lätt att uppfostra.**

"Jag skulle bli förvånad om något halvblod var det", fnös Michael.

"Det är antagligen sant, men om det skulle var någon typ av halvblod som inte var besvärliga skulle det var ett bara till Athena", svara Lee hans halvbror.

**Tillslut gifte hon sig med Gabe Ugliano,**

De i paviljongen såg med mera intresse på boken, de hade undrat nu ett tag vem den där Gabe Ugliano egentligen var.

**som var trevlig de första trettio sekunderna vi kände honom och sedan bekände färg och visade sig vara världens tölp.**

Halvbloden blängde på boken, de hade haft en dålig känsla om Gabe redan från början och de hade en känsla att Percys bok-jag inte alls hade berättat det värsta ännu.

**När jag var liten gav jag honom smeknamnet Stinkande Gabe. **

Det kunde höras spridda skratt runt om i paviljongen.

"Stinkande Gabe", flämtade Conner ut. "Varför kallade du honom för det?"

Percy suckade, han visste att det skulle komma nackdelar med att läsa några böcker om hans liv men nu var det bara att bita ihop och komma vidare. "Boken kommer förklara", svarade han kort.

**Jag skäms, men så är det. Karln stank som en möglig vitlökspizza i svettiga gymnastikbyxor.**

Flera stycken såg illamående ut.

"Usch." Silena rynkad på sin näsa och försökte att inte föreställa sig den lukten alltför tydligt i hennes sinne. "Hur kunde du ens känna till den lukten?"

"Jag känner till den lukten för att han en gång råkade tappa en möglig pizza bit i _mina_ gymnastikbyxor, låt oss bara säga att jag kastade dem direkt efteråt."

"Vi behövde nog inte den beskrivningen, utan jag tror att de flesta här skulle ha föredragit att du sagt att du bara trodde att Gabe luktade så." Annabeth hy hade fått en svag grön skiftning.

**Med både honom och mig på halsen fick mamma det väldigt svårt. **

Poseidon stängde sina ögon så att hans son inte skulle se smärta och skulden i dem.  
>Han borde ha varit där i stället för den där Gabe, han borde aldrig ha lämnat Sally i första hand.<p>

**Stinkande Gabe behandlade henne illa, och han och jag kom inte överens… när jag kom hem den dagen är ett bra exempel.**

Återigen hade halvbloden i paviljongen en dålig känsla om det i boken.

**Jag kom in i vår lilla lägenhet och hoppades att mamma skulle ha kommit hem från jobbet. I stället satt Stinkande Gabe i vardagsrummet och spelade poker med sina kompisar.**

"Okej, poker råkar var vårt favorit spel men som boken beskriver det verkar det ha en negativ innebörd", sa bröderna Stoll.

"Jag har inget i mot själva spelet, men jag gillar inte när Stinkande Gabe spelar det med sina poker kompisar", förklarade Percy.

**Teven trumpetade ut kanalen ESPN. Det låg chips och ölburkar över hela mattan.**

"Det låter inte som en bra miljö för ett barn att växa upp i", sa Hiesta med rynkad panna.

**Utan att höja blicken, och med cigarren i munnen, **

"Och det blir bara bättre och bättre", muttrade Annabeth sarkastiskt.

**sa han: "Jaså du är hemma."  
>"Var är mamma?"<br>"Hon jobbar", sa han. "Har du några stålar?"**

Förskräckta flämtningar fyllde luften och boken i Conners händer fick ta i mot flera stycken genomborrande blängningar. Det var ett mirakel i sig att den inte brann upp.

Percy höjde bara ett ögonbryn mot spektaklet. Någonting som han hade lagt märke till var att både gudar och halvblod hade en viss smak för dramatik.

**Det var allt. Inget "Välkommen hem. Vad kul att se dig. Hur har du haft det de senaste sex månaderna?"**

"Vilken vidrig, hemsk människa", muttrade Katie och fortsatte sedan muttra flera färgstarka beskrivningar om vad hon skulle göra med Gabe om hon någonsin stötte på honom.  
>De närmast henne flyttade sakta bakåt med skrämda ansiktsuttryck.<p>

**Gabe hade gått upp i vikt. Han såg ut som en valross utan betar, i kläder från second hand-butiker. Han hade ungefär tre hårstrån på huvudet, alla kammade över den kala hjässan – som om det skulle göra honom snygg eller något.**

De som inte hade sett illamående förut såg definitivt illamående ut nu.

"Den mannen är en förolämpning mot mode", sa Afrodite med en grimas.  
>Flera av hennes barn nickade instämmande.<p>

**Han var föreståndare för elektronikbutiken Electronics Mega-Mart i stadsdelen Queens, men var för det mesta hemma.**

"Om han för det mesta var hemma varför fick han över huvud taget jobba kvar där?", frågade Annabeth men fick inget svar.

**Jag vet inte varför han inte fått sparken för länge sen.**

"Percy och Annabeth tänker likadant, vem hade anat", skrattade Travis och fick genast ta i mot fyra stycken blängningar från Percy och Annabeth + Poseidon och Athena.

**Han fick lön varje månad och köpte cigarrer **

"Det är inte bra att röka själv och det är verkligen inte bra att röka i närheten av ett barn", muttrade Demeter förbannat.

– **som gjorde mig illamående – och öl för pengarna. Alltid öl. **

"Och så måste vi lägga till att han är en alkoholist på listan av vilken vidrig person Gabe är."

**Så fort jag var hemma förväntade han sig att jag skulle fylla på hans pokerkassa.  
>Han kallade det för "Hemligheten oss <strong>_**grabbar**_** emellan". Vilket betydde att om jag sa något till mamma, så skulle han slå mig sanslös.**

Inga flämtningar fyllde luften den här gången utan alla verkade ha fryst när de stirrade på boken med skräck och fasa.

"Percy…", mumlade Poseidon och avbröt sig själv, han visste inte hur han skulle fortsatta och hans mun tycktes ha blivit otroligt torr.  
>"Percy", försökte Poseidon igen. "Har Gabe någonsin skadat dig?"<p>

Percy som hade sett ner på marken såg försiktigt upp igen. "Nej…", sa han långsamt, " Gabe har aldrig precis skadat mig fysiskt, han visste nog att om mamma någonsin fått reda på det skulle hon ha lämnat honom konsekvenser eller inte konsekvenser…"

Som en andades lägret ut bara för att frysa igen och stirra på Percy.

"Inte precis…?" frågade Poseidon tyst.

"Han gjorde mera känslomässiga skador än fysiska", sa Percy i samma långsamma ton som förut. "Han brukade säga att jag var en mess och en idiot på grund utav mina dåliga betyg, han sa att du lämnat mig och mamma för att jag inte var värd någonting, att jag var svag. Han brukade säga att det bara var en tidsfråga innan mamma också skulle lämna mig…" längre han Percy inte säga innan han drogs in i en kram från hans pappa.

"Du ska inte tro ett ord av vad Gabe sa, det är inte sant, du är ingen mess eller en idiot och du är definitivt inte svag", viskade Poseidon häftigt i sin sons öra. "Jag lämnade dig och din mamma för att jag var tvungen, jag ville verkligen stanna, och jag kan svära på Styx att din mamma aldrig skulle ens tänka tanken på att lämna dig, hon och jag älskar dig så mycket…"

Ingen av dem sa något mer utan bara kramade varandra.

**"Jag har inga pengar", sa jag till honom.**

"Bra, stå upp mot det där monstret", muttrade Persefone argt men i en tyst ton så att hon inte skulle störa Poseidon och Percy.

Hades log mot hans hustru och kramade hennes hand.

**Han höjde ett flottigt ögonbryn. Gabe kände lukten av pengar som en blodhund, vilket var ganska förvånande eftersom lukten hans egen lukt borde ha dränkt alla andra dofter."**

"Dränka alla andra dofter…"upprepade Athena fundersamt innan hon såg på de andra gudarna som verkade ha kommit fram till samma slutsats som hon själv, vilket i sig var förvånande, Athena såg diskret mot Afrodite till Apollon till Ares till Dionysos.  
>Hon kanske måste ge dem mer kredit.<p>

**"Du tog en taxi från bussterminalen", sa han. "Och du betalade förmodligen med en tjugodollarsedel. Och fick sex, sju dollar tillbaka. **

"Den kan faktiskt tänka", sa Annabeth hånfullt.

**Den som vill bo här får vara med och dela på kostnaderna. Eller hur, Eddie?" **

"Vem då?"

**Eddie, husets fastighetsskötare, **

"Åh."

**såg på mig med plågad blick. Han var helt okej, om man träffade honom ensam.  
>"Kom igen, Gabe", sa han. "Grabben har just kommit hem." <strong>

"Ja, äntligen någon som står upp för Percy", jublade Kamparna.

**"Eller **_**hur**_**?" upprepade Gabe.  
>Eddie såg med rynkande ögonbryn ner i sin skål med salta pinnar. <strong>

Kamparna slutade jubla.  
>"Och där sprack vår bubbla", sa Jake.<p>

"Vilken bubbla? Jag har inte sett någon bubbla."

"Äsch, det är bara ett talesätt, glöm det", suckade Jake.

**De båda andra killarna släppte sig i kör.**

"Usch."

**"Okej", sa jag. Jag fick upp en bunt dollarsedlar ur fickan och kastade pengarna på bordet. "Hoppas du förlorar."**

"Det är jag säker på att han gör", sa Hermes med ett ondskefullt leende. "Men bara för att vara på den säkra sidan råkar jag veta en bra förbannelse som gör att Gabe kommer förlora varenda tävling i resten av hans liv."

Läger deltagarna brast i skratt och föreställde sig livlig hur det skulle vara för Gabe.

**"Vi fick dina betyg, Einstein", ropade Gabe efter mig. "Jag skulle inte vara så kaxig i dina kläder!"  
>Jag drog igen dörren till mitt rum med en smäll, men egentligen var det inte mitt rum.<strong>

"Gick du fel?" frågade Malcolm, han var förvirrad, en känsla som han hatade.

"Tyvärr jag var i rätt rum."

**Under skolterminerna var det Gabes "arbetsrum".**

"På något sätt så tvivlar jag på att Gabe ens vet vad ordet "arbetar" betyder", fnös Annabeth.

"Tro mig jag har undrat det så länge jag har känt honom", sa Percy instämmande till Athenas dotters ord.

**Han arbetade inte med någonting därinne,**

"Trodde inte det."

**förutom att läsa gamla biltidsskrifter, men han älskade att proppa in alla mina grejer i garderoben, ställa sina leriga stövlar på fönsterbrädet och göra sitt bästa för att få hela rummet att lukta som hans hemska parfym och cigarrer och avslagna öl.**

Åter igen blängde alla på boken som om de skulle kunna frammana Gabe därifrån och straffa honom för vilken hemsk människa han är.

"Hades?", frågade Poseidon.

"Ja?"

"När Gabe dör kan du…?"

"Åh, bekymra dig inte om det, jag har det redan ordnat." De två bröderna log osäkert mot varandra, de hade inte varit vänliga och faktiskt agerat sig som bröder i århundrader nu.

**Jag la resväskan på sägnen.  
>Hem kära hem.<strong>

"Någon annan som kan upptäcka sarkasmen där?"

Varje hand höjdes.

**Gabes lukt var nästan värre än mardrömmarna om mrs Dodds, eller ljudet av den där gamla fruktdamens sax när hon klippte av tråden.**

"Hans lukt måste verkligen vara illa då!"

"Tro mig det är ännu värre när man känner lukten i verkligheten."

**Men så fort jag tänkte på det, blev jag alldeles knäsvag.  
>Jag kom ihåg Grovers panikslagna blick, och att han fått mig att lova att inte gå hem utan honom. <strong>

"Du vet, Perce, jag fick nästan en hjärtattack när du inte var där när jag kom tillbaka, jag trodde att du hade blivit tagen av ett monster eller något ännu värre."

"Förlåt mig Grover, jag menade inte det", sa Percy ångerfullt.

"Det är okej, men gör aldrig om det bara."

Det två vännerna flinade mot varandra.

**Plötsligt löpte kalla kårar längs ryggraden.  
>Det kändes som om någon … något letade efter mig i detta ögonblick, kanske redan var på väg uppför trappan och just fick långa, fasansfulla klor.<strong>

Halvbloden i lägret bleknade, de hade själva upplevt sådana känslor och ibland var de faktiskt sanna eller det kunde också vara en föraning på att någonting farligt skulle hända…

**Sedan hörde jag mammas röst: "Percy?"**

Halvbloden andades ut. En så länge hade inte faran kommit.

**Hon öppnade sovrumsdörren och all min skräck var som bortblåst.  
>Mamma kan få mig att känna mig väl till mods bara genom att komma in i rummet. <strong>

"Mammor har en tendens att få en att känna så", sa Lee med ett leende när han tänkte på sin egen mamma.

**Hennes ögon gnistrar och ändrar färg i ljuset. Hennes leende är varmt som ett täcke. Hon har några gråa strimmor i sitt långa bruna hår,**

"Den här boken är faktiskt mer beskrivande än vad jag trodde", mumlade Annabeth förvånat.

**men jag tänker aldrig på henne som gammal.**

Poseidon log, Sally var precis som hon varit för 12 år sedan, hon var en unik och fantastisk kvinna.

**När hon tittar på mig känns det som om hon ser allt som är bra med mig och inget av de dåliga.  
>Jag har aldrig hört henne höja rösten eller säga ett ont ord till någon – inte ens till mig och Gabe.<strong>

"Vilken otrolig person", sa Artemis tyst.

"Det är hon verkligen", mumlade Percy.  
>Han kände sig ledsen när han insåg att hans mamma aldrig skulle le eller prata med honom igen och kröp närmare sin pappa för komfort medans han överväldigas med minnen av hans mamma.<p>

**"Åh, Percy." Hon kramade mig hårt.** **"Otroligt! Vad stor du har blivit sedan i julas!"  
>Hennes röda, vita och blå <strong>_**Hurra för Amerika**_**-uniform doftade som allt det som är bäst i världen - choklad och lakrits och allt det andra de säljer i godisaffären på järnvägsstationen på Grand Central. Hon hade tagit med sig en stor påse "gratis varuprover" till mig, som hon alltid brukade göra när jag kom hem.**

"Åh, jag vill också ha sånt godis", kom det från alla håll i paviljongen.

**Vi satt bredvid varandra på sängkanten. Medan jag attackerade de sura remmarna med blåbärssmak, körde hon fingrarna genom mitt hår och krävde att få veta allt som jag inte skrivit i mina brev.  
>Hon sa inget om att jag blivit relegerad. Det verkade hon inte bry sig om. Men mådde jag bra? Var allt som det skulle med hennes lilla grabb?<strong>

"Hon börjar mer och mer likna ett riktigt helgon nu", mumlade Annabeth med ett sorgset leende när hon betraktade Percy.

"Hon är verkligen en god person", sa Malcolm instämmande med sin halvsyster.

**Jag sa att hon höll på att kväva mig och "Kom igen, mamma, lägg av" och allt det där, men i hemlighet var jag väldigt, väldigt glad att träffa henne.**

"Åh", kuttrade alla tjejer och även några pojkar (även om de skulle förneka det senare).

Percy blev illröd i ansiktet åt allt ståhej och såg upp i paviljongens tak som han plötsligt fann väldigt intressant.

**Utifrån vardagsrummet ropade Gabe: "Hallå, Sally – du fixar lite dip med bönsmak, va?"  
>Jag skar tänder.<strong>

Som Percy åter igen gjorde fast i verkligheten. Han gav boken hans lyxvariant av jag-ska-döda-dig-blick.

"Kan inte någon bara zappa in och döda honom", muttrade Katie argt.

"För en gångs skull måste jag säga att jag håller med dig", sa Clarisse och masserade sin panna med sin hand, hon började känna att hon får huvudvärk.

**Min mamma var den trevligaste, vackraste kvinnan i världen. Hon borde ha gift sig med en miljonär. Inte med en drummel som Gabe. **

Både Percy och Poseidon nickade, helt överens med Percys bok-jag.

**För hennes skulle försökte jag låta uppåt när jag berättade om mina sista dagar vid Yancy Academy. Jag sa till henne att jag inte var särskilt deppig för att jag blivit relegerad. Den här gången hade jag klarat mig nästan hela läsåret.**

"Om det inte varit för mrs Dodds hade du antagligen klarat hela läsåret Percy", sa Silena vänligt.

**Jag hade fått några nya vänner.**

"Åtminstone en i alla fall", sa Grover med ett leende.

**Jag hade gjort riktigt bra ifrån mig i latin. **

"Det hade du verkligen", nickade Keiron.

**Och uppriktigt sagt hade slagsmålen inte varit så våldsamma som rektorn påstått.  
>Jag gillade Yancy Academy. Det gjorde jag verkligen.<br>Jag friserade vad som hänt så övertygande att jag nästan trodde på det själv.**

"Okej, du verkar inte ha några problem med att ljuga", sa Travis.

"Jag föredrar att inte ljuga, utan jag gjorde det bara för mammas skull". Svarade Percy enkelt.

**Jag fick en klump i halsen när jag tänkte på Grover och mr Brunner. Inte ens att behöva försvara sig emot Nancy Bobofits smörgåsar med jordnötssmör och ketchup kändes som något att prata om. Tills den där utflykten till museet …  
>"Vad då?" frågade mamma. Hennes blick drog i samvetet och försökte rycka ut det hemligheterna. "Var det något som skämde dig?"<br>"Nej, mamma."**

"Du borde ha berättat för Sally, hon skulle ha förstått", suckade Poseidon.

"Jag vet det nu, och om jag skulle få chansen skulle jag ändra det."

**Det kändes inte bra att ljuga. Jag ville berätta för henne om mrs Dodds och de tre gamla damerna med garnet, men jag trodde att det skulle låta dumt. **

"Om du berättade det för någon annan, ja, men till din mamma, nej."

**Hon snörpte på munnen. Hon visste att jag dolde något, men hon pressade mig inte. **

"Det är verkligen en bra mamma", sa Will och de andra kamparna nickade överens.

**"Jag har en överraskning", sa hon. "Vi ska till stranden." **

"Eftersom du är son till havsguden kan jag föreställa mig att du älskar stranden", sa Annabeth med ett leende.

"Stranden är bäst."

**Jag spärrade upp ögonen. "Montauk?"**

"Åker ni fortfarande ditt?" frågade Poseidon.

"Givetvis, vi älskar det", svarade Percy och hans ögon tycktes glittra när han tänkte tillbaka till alla sommardagar han och hans mamma tillbringade i Montauk.

**"Tre nätter – samma stuga."  
>"När då?"<br>Hon log. "Så fort jag har bytt om." **

"Jag var säker på att jag hörde änglakören sjunga i bakgrunden då."

Det hörde låga skratt runt om i paviljongen när Percy avslöjade den informationen.

**Jag kunde inte tro mina öron. Mamma och jag hade inte varit på Montauk de två senaste somrarna, för Gabe hade sagt att vi inte hade råd. Tanken på att få åka dit igen gjorde mig lika upprymd som när jag var liten.**

Poseidon log, om än något sorgset, vad skulle han inte ha gett för att vara i Montauk med Sally och deras son.

**Gabe dök upp i dörröppningen och morrade: "Dip med bönsmak, Sally! Ska det vara så svårt?"**

"Snälla, jag ber, kan inte någon bara gå fram och ge honom en smäll!" nästan morrade Annabeth.

"Jag gjorde det i mitt sinne, tro mig."

**Jag ville ge honom en smäll,**

"Se, det var det jag sa."

**men jag mötte mammas blick och förstod att hon erbjöd mig en överenskommelse: Jag skulle vara snäll mot Gabe en liten stund. Bara tills hon var klar att åka till Montauk. Då skulle vi sticka.**

"Ja, ni kommer äntligen bli kvitt med det där monstret!" jublade halvbloden i lägret.

"Det är lätt att ta friheten för given, när man aldrig har blivit fråntagen den", messade Will.

"Det är inte själva friheten utan det sätt som friheten utövas på som i slutänden avgör om friheten själv skall överleva", sa Michael klokt.

"Det är med frihet som med kärlek. Den måste erövras på nytt varje dag", avslutade Lee.

"Eh, okej, om ni inte har något i mot skulle jag vilja fortsätta med att läsa…", sa Conner och stirrade på Apollons barn som om de alla hade blivit fullkomligt galna.

**"Jag var just på väg, älskling", sa hon till Gabe. "Vi pratade bara om resan."  
>Gabes ögon smalnade. "Resan? Menade du allvar med den?" <strong>

"Och varför skulle hon inte vara det?", muttrade Katie.

**"Jag visste det", muttrade jag. "Han låter oss inte åka."  
>"Det är klart han gör", sa mamma lugnt. "Din styvfar är bara orolig för pengarna. Det är hela saken." Hon sa <strong>_**orolig**_**. Hon menade **_**arg**_**. Arg för att han skulle få mindre pengar att köpa öl för.**

När Conner läste det fick Gabes bok-jag ta i mot en hel rad med förolämpningar och förbannelser.  
>En sak var i alla fall säker: om Gabe Ugliano någonsin satte sin fot i närheten av Kamphalvblods lägret skulle han inte ta sig levande där ifrån.<p>

**"Dessutom", tillade hon, "behöver Gabriel inte nöja sig med dip med bönsmak. Jag ska göra dipsås med sju smaker, tillräckligt för hela helgen. Guacamole. Gräddfil. Rubbet."**

"Det var smart sagt, hon har Stinkande Gabe lindat runt sitt lillfinger", sa Silena gillande.

"Kommer ni alltid att kalla honom för Stinkande Gabe från och med nu eller?", frågade Percy med en fnysning.

"Själv klart", sa Conner och avbröt sig själv.

"Ja, det eh,_ smeknamnet_, passar karln så bra också", avslutade Travis för sin bror.

**Gabe sken upp.  
>"Pengarna till resan … de kommer från dina klädpengar, eller hur?"<strong>

Luften genomsyrades av ett ljust genomträngande skrik och flera stycken, både halvblod och gudar höll för öronen mot det fruktansvärda oväsendet.

"En kvinna ska inte behöva ha begränsat med kläder! Det är en skandal…!"

Plötsligt tystnade ljudet.  
>Alla såg mot Afrodites bord där skriket verkade ha kommit ifrån.<br>Synen som mötte dem fick vissa att blinka till ett par gånger och undra om de sett rätt.

Artemis hade en hand över Afrodites mun och blängde på skärlekens och skönhetens gudinna med en alldeles vild och något galen blick i hennes ögon.

"Är du galen kvinna! Du kunde ha förstört hörseln på flera stycken här inne! Du kunde ha…!" Längre hann Artemis inte säga (eller rättare sagt skrika) innan Apollon reste sig upp och tog tag i sin tvilling syster och till slut lyckade enbart med hjälp av ren kraft dra ut henne från paviljongen.

Det var ett ögonblick när ingen rörde sig och alla tycktes ha fryst i sina platser innan Conner försiktigt frågade: "Ska vi läsa vidare eller ska vi vänta på dem…?"

"Inget behov av att vänta", sa Hermes, "se de kommer nu."

Apollon och Artemis gick tillbaka till sina platser vid Apollons bord.

"Jag är ledsen att jag skrek åt dig Afrodite", sa Artemis genom samman bitna tänder och såg ut att behöva tvinga orden från hennes läppar.

"Det gör inget", sa Afrodite till den andra gudinnan, "om du vill kan vi kanske ha pyjamas-party på lördag om vi är klara med böckerna då, bara oss tjejer alltså, vi kan kolla på film och fixa varandras hår och måla varandras naglar och…"

Artemis såg smått illamående ut. "Nej tack, jag står nog över den här gången.  
>Och resten av evigheten", tillade hon tyst.<p>

**"Ja, älskling", sa mamma.  
>"Och du är tillbaka i tid för att laga middag på söndag, och du kör inte med min bil nån annanstans än dit och tillbaka igen." <strong>

"För gudarnas skull, hon är hans fru inte hans personliga slav!"

**"Vi ska vara väldigt försiktiga."  
>Gabe kliade sig på dubbelhakan. "Om du skyndar på såserna … Och om ungen ber om ursäkt för att han störde pokerpartiet …"<strong>

"Det är Percys pengar som håller igång ditt duma pokerparti, du idiot!" fräste Annabeth.

_**Och om jag sparkar dig där det gör jäkligt ont**_**, tänkte jag.**

"Gör det! Gör det! Gör det! ..." skanderade kamparna.

**Varför brydde hon sig om vad han tyckte?  
>"Jag ber om ursäkt", muttrade jag. "Jag ber verkligen om ursäkt för att jag störde ditt oerhört viktiga pokerparti. Var snäll och återgå till det genast."<strong>

"Heja Percy!" jublade bröderna Stoll.

"Percy du har verkligen ett sätt med sarkasm", fnös Katie.

**Gabes ögon smalnade. Hans pyttehjärna försökte förmodligen spåra sarkasm i min ursäkt. **

"Goda gudarna vi måste snart ge Gabe den officiella titeln: världens mest idiotiska människa."

**"Ja, ja", sa han till slut.  
>Han återgick till pokerpartiet.<br>"Tack, Percy", sa mamma. "Så fort vi kommer till Montauk kan vi prata mer om … vad det nu var du glömde att berätta gör mig. Okej?"  
>För ett ögonblick tyckte jag mig se ängslan i hennes blick … samma skräck jag sett i Grovers ögon under bussfärden … som om mamma också kände en märklig kyla i luften, som om hon hade en känsla av att något farligt letade efter mig.<strong>

"Sally har alltid varit väldigt smart, hon måste känna på sig att något kommer hända", mumlade Poseidon lågmält.

**Men så log hon igen, och jag tänkte att jag måste ha misstagit mig. Min mamma kunde inte tänka så mörka tankar.  
>"Jag är klar på nolltid", lovade hon. Hon rufsade om mitt hår och gick ut i köket för att göra dipsås till Gabe.<br>En timme senare var vi klara att åka.  
>Gabe tog tillräckligt lång paus i pokerpartiet för att bära ut och lasta in mammas resväskor i bilen. <strong>

Annabeth höjde ett ögonbryn. "Han kan faktiskt vara trevlig."

**Han gnällde och knotade över att han skulle behöva klara sig utan hennes mat – och, ännu värre, sin Camaro av 1978 års modell – under hela helgen.**

"Bara ignorera vad jag sa förut."

**"Inte en repa på bilen, Einstein", varnade han mig när han lastade in den sista väskan. "Inte en enda liten repa." **

"Och hur skulle det vara möjligt, du är 12 år gammal för Hades skull!"

**Som om det var jag som skulle köra. Jag var tolv. Men det spelade ingen roll för Gabe. Om en fiskmås mycket som sket på hans lackering, hittade han på något sätt att ge **_**mig **_**skulden.**

Ingen sa något utan alla blängde bara ilsket på boken.

Hmm, Gabe har verkligen skaffat sig väldigt många fiender idag, funderade Percy. Och några farliga sådana.

**När jag såg Gabe lufsa tillbaka till huset blev jag så förbannad att jag gjorde något jag inte kan förklara. **

"Var det något farligt?" frågade Poseidon oroligt.

"Inte för mig, utan för Gabe", skrattade Percy när han tänkte tillbaka på den händelsen.

**När han var framme vid porten gjorde jag en gest med handen som jag sett Grover göra på bussen, som för att avvärja ondska. Jag formade handen till en klo över hjärtat, och slog sedan ut med den mot Gabe.  
>Portdörren slog igen med sådan kraft att den drämde till honom i baken och fick honom att rusa upp för trappan som skjuten ur en kanon.<strong>

Gudarna och gudinnorna såg med dold förvåning på Percy.  
>Hur kunde han ha så bra kontroll över sina krafter vid så ung ålder?<p>

**Kanske var det bara vinden eller någon bisarr olyckshändelse med gångjärnen, men jag stod inte kvar länge nog för att ta reda på det.  
>Jag satte mig i Camaron och sa åt mamma att trampa gasen i botten.<strong>

Conner fnös av skratt när han läste den meningen.

**Stugan vi hyrde låg på södra stranden, längst ute på spetsen på Long Island.  
>Det var ett litet pastellfärgat hus med urblekta gardiner, halvt nedsjunket bland sanddynerna. Det var alltid sand i sängen och spindlar i skåpen, och för det mesta var det för kallt i havet för att man ska kunna bada.<br>Jag älskade stället.**

De i lägret skrattade åt Percys motstridiga tankar.

**Vi hade åkt dit sedan jag varit bebis. Mamma hade åkt dit under ännu längre tid. Hon sa det aldrig rakt ut, men jag visste att stranden betydde något alldeles särskilt för henne. Det var där hon träffade min pappa. **

"Givetvis träffade du henne vid stranden", sa Hiesta roat till sin bror men med ett vänligt leende.

Poseidon log något fåraktigt mot sin syster och kramade hennes hand.

**När vi närmade oss Montauk såg hon ut att bli yngre; åratals bekymmer och hårt slit försvann ur hennes ansikte. Hennes ögon fick samma färg som havet.**

Percy suckade tyst, han längtade nu mer en någonsin till sin mamma.

**Vi kom dit i solnedgången, öppnade stugans alla fönster och satte igång med vår vanliga städrutin.  
>Vi promenerade på stranden, matade fiskmåsarna med blå majschips och mumsade på blå geléhallon, blå saltvattenkola, <strong>

Alla stirrade på boken innan de gick till att stirra på Percy och sen tillbaka till boken.

"Varför bara blå mat?" frågade Jake till sist.

Percy öppnade munnen för att svara men Conner avbröt honom.

"Det kommer en förklaring i boken alldeles strax."

**och alla de andra gratis smakproverna mamma hade tagit med sig hem från jobbet.  
>Jag kanske borde förklara det dör med den blå maten.<br>Det var alltså så att Gabe en gång hade sagt till mamma att det inte fanns något sådant som blå mat. De grälade om saken, vilket verkade som en bagatell just då. **

"Inte alls, hon måste ju stå upp för sig själv", sa Katie.

**Men ända sedan dess ansträngde sig mamma till det yttersta för att äta blått. Hon bakade blå födelsedagstårtor. Hon gjorde blåbärsjuice. Hon köpte blå tortillachips gjorda på majs och tog med sig blått godis hem från butiken. Det irriterade Gabe något alldeles otroligt. **

"Hon kommer alltid ha kvar hennes anda", mumlade Poseidon, det var en av de saker som gjorde Sally så speciell.

**Och jag älskade henne för det.  
>Den blå maten - och det faktum att hon hade behållit sitt flicknamn Jackson i stället för att kalla sig Ugliano - var bevis för att hon inte fallit helt och hållet för karln.<strong>

Gudarna och gudinnorna delade en medveten blick med varandra. De trodde inta att Percys mamma alls tyckte om Gabe utan bara stannade med honom för att skydda sin son.

**Hon hade ett rebelliskt drag, precis som jag.**

"Jag tror att vi alla har märkt det", fnös Grover.

**När det blev mörkt gjorde vi upp en eld. Vi grillade korv och marshmallows.  
>Mamma berättade historier om när hon var liten, från tiden innan hennes föräldrar dött i flygplanskraschen. Hon berättade om böckerna hon ville skriva en vacker dag, bär hon hade tillräckligt med pengar för att kunna sluta jobba i godisbutiken.<br>Till slut tog jag mod till mig och frågade om det jag alltid tänkte på då fort vi kom till Montauk- pappa.**

Kamparna började känna sig illa till mods, det kände sig som om de trängde sig in bland Percys privatliv alldeles för mycket nu.

**Mammas blick blev dunkel. Jag trodde att hon skulle berätta samma saker som hon alltid brukade berätta, men jag tröttnade aldrig på att höra dem.  
>"Han var snäll, Percy", sa hon. "Lång och stark och stilig, men snäll också. Du har hans svarta hår, ska du veta, och hans underbara, gröna ögon."<br>Jag rodnade. **

Som Percy gjorde nu också.

"Du vet lillkusin, du är praktiskt taget en kopia av farbror P", sa Apollon och betraktade far och son roat.

Hermes nickade instämmande till sin halvbror. "Jag är förvånad över att ingen gissade med desamma att du var farbror Poseidons son", sa han.

"Jag anade att Percy var ett barn till en av de tre stora och med tanke på att vattnet från fontänen tog tag i Nancy Bobofit så lutade det mer och mer att unge Percy var son till havsguden", förklarade Keiron.

**"Men mamma…!"  
>Fast hon log, som om hon visste att jag egentligen inte hade något emot det.<br>Jag skulle ha varit generad över att medge hur ofta jag såg mig själv i spegeln och föreställde mig själv som äldre för att försöka få en bild av hur min pappa hade sett ut.**

"Han ser exakt ut som dig, bara äldre", mumlade Hiesta och skakade på huvudet precis lika road av det faktumet som Apollon.

**Mamma fiskade upp ett blått geléhallon ur sin godispåse. "Jag önskar att han kunde se dig, Percy. Han skulle ha varit så stolt."**

"Det är jag. Jag är så, så stolt över dig." sa Poseidon lågmält.

**Jag undrade hur hon kunde säga så. Vad var det som var så fantastiskt med mig? En dyslektisk, hyperaktiv pojke som fick underkänt i nästa alla ämnen och som blivit relegerad från skolan sex gånger på lika många år.**

"Ingen är perfekt", sa Annabeth med en axelryckning. "Och jag känner några som har blivit relegerade mera gånger en så", avslutade hon och såg menande mot bröderna Stoll som visslade oskyldigt.

Flera skrattade åt dem. Det var sant det Annabeth sagt. Travis och Conner hade en lista som de hade rammat in och sedan hängt upp på en vägg i Hermes stuga där det stod namnen på alla skolor de hade blivit relegerade från. Än så länge hade lista namnet på mer än tjugo skolor på.

**"Hur gammal var jag?" frågade jag. "Jag menar... när han åkte sin väg?"  
>Hon tittade in i elden. "Han var bara hos mig en sommar, Percy. Precis här, på den här stranden. I den här stugan."<br>"Men... han såg ju mig som bebis."  
>"Nej, raring. Han visste att jag väntade barn, men han såg dig aldrig. Han var tvungen att ge sig av innan du föddes."<strong>

"Jag kanske inte var där vid den tidpunkten men jag brukade besöka dig ofta."

Zeus och Hades började känna något som liknade svartsjuka. Det var inte rättvist att Poseidon hade fått chansen att besöka sin son när de inte hade haft något att göra med sina barn alls.

**Jag försökte få det att gå ihop med det faktum att jag tyckte mig minnas... något om min pappa. En varm känsla. Ett leende.  
>Jag hade alltid förutsatt att han känt mig när jag var liten bebis. Mamma hade aldrig sagt det rakt ut, men jag hade ändå känt på mig att det måste vara så.<br>Att nu får veta att han aldrig ens hade sett mig...**

Percy spärrade upp ögonen, han hade fullkomligt glömt bort vad han hade tänkt då tills nu.

"Pappa lyssna inte det är inte sant, ja jag kände så då men jag har mycket mera kunskap nu, så snälla lyssna inte", bad han.

Poseidon såg på sin son med ett förvirrat uttryck men nickade.

**Jag blev arg på pappa.  
>Kanske var det dumt, men jag blev bitter på honom för att han givit sig ut på den dör resan till havs, för att han inte haft ryggrad nog att gifta sig med mamma. Han hade lämnat oss, och nu hade vi stinkande Gabe på halsen, och jag kunde inte ens få mammas uppmärksamhet förutom på sommaren.<strong>

"Jag är ledsen, jag är verkligen det", mumlade Poseidon ångerfullt.

"Det är okej, bara vet att det inte är vad jag tycker nu."

**"Tänker du skicka bort mig igen?" frågade jag henne. "Till en annan internatskola?"  
>Hon drog ut en marshmallow ur elden.<br>"Jag vet inte, vännen." Hon lät allvarlig. "Jag tror... jag tror att det är nödvändigt."  
>"För att du inte vill att jag ska bo hemma?"<br>Jag ångrade mig så fort jag hade sagt det.**

"Det borde du", muttrade Artemis.

**Mamma fick tårar i ögonen. Hon tog min hand i sin och kramade den hårt. "Åh, Percy, nej. Jag- jag **_**måste**_**, älskling. För ditt eget bästa. Jag måste skicka bort dig."  
>Hennes ord påminde om det mr Brunner hade sagt - att det var bäst för mig att lämna Yancy.<br>"För att jag inte är normal", sa jag.**

"Att inte var normal kan ibland vara någonting bra", sa Annabeth.

**"Du får det att låta som om det vore något dåligt, Percy. Men du förstår inte hur betydelsefull du är. Jag trodde att Yancy Academy låg tillräckligt långt bort. Jag trodde att du äntligen skulle gå säker där."  
>"Gå säker för vad?"<strong>

"Jag är säker på att du vet det Percy, innerst inne", sa Grover.

"Wow, det var djupt, någonsin funderat på att bli poet?" frågade Lee.

"Knappast, jag ska söka efter den försvunna guden Pan…" Grover lät orden dra ut och han fick ett lätt drömmande ansiktsuttryck.

**Hon mötte min blick, och en flod av minnen vällde upp inom mig - alla de kusliga, skrämmande saker som hade hänt mig. Några av dem hade jag försökt glömma.  
>När jag gick i tredje klass hade en man i svart trenchcoat smugit på mig på lekplatsen. När lärarna hotade med att ringa polisen, gick han muttrande därifrån - men ingen trodde mig när jag talade om för dem att under den bredbrättade hatten hade mannen bara ett öga, mitt på pannan.<strong>

"Du sände en Cyklop att se efter Percy!" utbrast Persefone förvånat.

"Självklart jag ville se efter om han hade det bra, även om jag tyvärr inte kunde gå själv."

**Före dess ... Ett mycket tidigt minne. Jag gick i förskolan, och en gång när vi skulle sova lade en fröken mig av misstag i en tältsäng där det låg en orm. Mamma skrek när hon kom för att hämta mig och fick se att jag lekte med ett slappt, fjälligt rep jag på något sätt hade lyckats strypa med mina kraftiga småbarnshänder.**

"Det är som med Herakles", sa Athena chockat. "Hur kan det vara möjligt!"

"Jag vet inte hur det gick till", sa Percy och rynkade panna. "Jag har inget minne av det."

**I varenda skola hade det hänt något läskigt. Något **_**farligt**_**. Och jag hade tvingats byta skola.  
>Jag visste att jag borde berätta för mamma om de gamla damerna och fruktståndet, och mrs Dodds på konstmuseet ... <strong>

"Det borde du verkligen."

**min hemska hallucination, i vilken jag strimlat matteläraren till damm med ett svärd. Men jag kunde inte förmå mig att berätta det.  
>Jag hade en underlig känsla av att de nyheterna skulle innebära slutet på vistelsen i Montauk, och det ville jag inte.<strong>

"Percy, son, du vet att din och din mammas säkerhet är mycket viktigare en er vistelse i Montauk."

Percy rodnade och vägrade att svara.

**"Jag har försökt ha dig så nära mig som jag kunnat", sa mamma. "De sa till mig att det var ett misstag. Men det finns bara ett annat alternativ, Percy - den plats dit din pappa ville skicka dig. Och jag... jag står bara inte ut med att göra det."**

"Det är oftast därför ett halvblod blir dödat", sa Dionysos i en lång, utdragen och uttråkad tonart.

**"Ville pappa att jag skulle gå i en specialskola?"  
>"Inte en skola", sa hon lågmält. "Ett sommarläger."<br>Jag blev alldeles vimmelkantig.**

"Du verkar bli det ofta", sa en av Apollons tvilling döttrar som hade pratat förut. "Är du säker på att vi inte borde kolla upp det? Will är en riktigt bra läkare vet du!"

Percy skrattade. "Nej då, jag klarar mig nog."

**Varför skulle min pappa - som inte ens stannat kvar så länge att han sett mig födas - prata med mamma om ett sommarläger? Och om det var så viktigt, varför hade hon då aldrig nämnt det tidigare?  
>"Jag är ledsen, Percy", sa hon när hon såg uttrycket i mina ögon, "men jag kan inte prata om det. Jag - jag kunde inte skicka dig dit. Det skulle ha kunna betyda att jag fick ta farväl av dig för gott."<br>"För gott? Men om det bara är ett sommarläger..."  
>Hon vände sig mot elden, och jag såg på hennes ansiktsuttryck att om jag ställde några fler frågor skulle hon börja gråta.<strong>

"Är kapitlet slut Conner?" frågade Travis när hans bror inte sa någonting mer.

"Åh, eh, nej jag fastnade bara i tankar, det är fortfarande lite kvar."

**Den natten drömde jag en dröm som kändes mycket verklig.**

"Det kan vara en sann dröm då, de flesta halvblod har såna", förklarade Beckendorf.

**Det stormade på stranden, och två vackra djur - en vit häst och en gyllene örn - försökte döda varandra nere vid vattenbrynet. **

"Och jag tror att vi precis fick vårt svar om det var en sann dröm eller inte." Hades log mörkt.

"Är inte örnen och hästen några av era kännetecken?" frågade Will och såg på Zeus och Poseidon.

"Jo, det är det", svarade Apollon sin son.

**Örnen slog ner och strimlade hästens mule med sina vingar och sina väldiga klor. Hästen stegrade sig och sparkade på örnens vingar. Medan de stred mullrade det i marken, och en vidunderlig stämma skrockade någonstans under markytan och sporrade djuren att slåss ännu häftigare.  
>Jag sprang mot dem, medveten om att jag måste hindra dem från att döda varandra, men jag sprang i ultrarapid. Jag såg örnen dyka, med näbben riktad mot hästens uppspärrade öga, och jag skrek: "<strong>_**Nej!**_**"**

Alla såg på boken med vilt uppspärrade ögon.

"Vad är det, vad kommer att hända?" frågade Jake oroligt.

Conner stickade sig om sina torra läppar. "Det står inte", svarade han kort.

**Jag vaknade med ett ryck.  
>Det stormade faktiskt utomhus - det slags storm som splittrar träd och blåser omkull hus.<br>Det fanns ingen höst eller örn på stranden, bara blixtrar som fick det att bli ljust som på dagen och sex, sju meter höga vågor som mullrade mot stranden som artillerield.**

"Vilken otrolig kraft för att vara en storm", sa Silena.

Malcolm skakade på huvudet. "Stormen har för mycket kraft för att det skulle kunna vara en, ja en storm helt enkelt, så som boken beskriver det liknar det mer som att det skulle kunna vara en storm med orkan varning."

**Nästa åskskräll väckte mamma. Hon satte sig upp, spärrade upp ögonen och sa: "Orkan."**

"Och hon hade precis vaknat, snacka om att ha sinnesnärvaro", sa Katie imponerat.

**Jag visste att det var rena vansinnet. Long Island hade aldrig drabbats av orkaner så hör tidigt på sommaren. Men det verkade havet ha glömt bort.  
>I vindens rytande hörde jag ett fjärran vrål - ett ilsket, torterande skrik som fick håren att resa sig i nacken.<br>Sedan ett ljud från mycket närmare håll, som hamrade med träklubbor i sanden. En förtvivlad röst - någon som skrek och **bultade** på vår stugdörr.**

"Vem var det?"

"Kanske om ni låter mig läsa så kommer vi få svaren", sa Conner med ett milt leende.

**Mamma flög upp ur sängen i nattlinnet och låste genast upp.  
>Grover stod där i dörröppningen, inramad av regnet. Men han var inte ... han var inte precis Grover.<strong>

"Om det inte var Grover vem var det då?" frågade Clarisse.

"Det var Grover bara i en annan form, så att säga."

**"Letat hela natten", flämtade han. "Vad tar du dig till?"  
>Mamma såg skräckslagen på mig, men det var inte Grover som skrämde henne utan anledningen till att han kommit.<br>"Percy", ropade hon högt för att överrösta regnet. "Vad hände i skolan? Varför har du inte talat om det för mig?"  
>Jag stod som förstenad - och tittade på Grover. Jag förstod inte vad det var jag såg.<strong>

De andra i lägret hade börjat förstå då.  
>"Jag kan tänka mig att det måste ha varit väldigt konstigt för dig", skrattade Annabeth.<p>

"Underdrift av _århundradet!_"

**"**_**Di immortales!**_**" skrek han. "Den är mig i hälarna!**

"Vem är dig i hälarna?!"

Ingen svarade allt för uppslukade av boken.

_**Berättade**_** du inte för henne?"  
>Jag var för chockad för att tänka på att han just hade förebrått mig på latin och att jag förstått honom perfekt.<br>Jag var för chockad för att undra hur Grover hade tagit sig dit alldeles på egen hand mitt i natten. För Grover hade inte byxorna på sig och i stället för ben hade han... i stället för ben hade han...  
>Mamma tittade strängt på mig och sa med ett tonfall hon aldrig använt förut: "PERCY. Berätta NU!<br>Jag stammade något om de gamla damerna och fruktståndet, och om mrs Dodds - och mamma stirrade på mig, likblek i blixtarnas sken.  
>Hon ryckte åt sig handväskan, kastade åt mig min regnrock, och sa: "In i bilen med er. Båda två. NU!"<strong>

"Ja, spring låter som en utmärkt Idé."

**Grover sprang mot Camaron - men han sprang inte, precis. Han travade, med skakande länder, och plötsligt blev hans historia om en muskelsjukdom i benen begriplig. Jag förstod hur han kunde springa så fort trots att han haltade när han gick.  
>För där han borde ha haft fötter, fanns inga fötter. I stället hade han klövar.<strong>

Conner stängde sakta igen boken. "Det här kapitlet var inte lika roligt som jag hade tänkt mig precis", sa han, "men vem skulle vilja läsa nästa kapitel?**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>An: Så ännu ett kapitel klart! Jag ville bara tala om att kapitlets namn egentligen är "Grover står plötsligt <em>där<em> med brallorna nere" men av någon anledning tillåter inte sidan eller kanske min dator det... men jag ville också hälsa alla en God jul och ett gott nytt år!  
>Tills nästa kapitel, vi hörs...<p> 


	5. Mamma lär mig tjurfäktning

"Hmm, nästa kapitel måste handla om hur du kom till lägret", funderade Silena.

"Det var en hel del rykten om vad som egentligen hände", berättade Castor son till Dionysos, som hittills inte sagt så mycket, "det ska bli intressant att få reda på vad som hände på riktigt."

"Vilka rykten?" frågade Percy förvirrat.

"Tja, till exempel så var det ett rykte som sa att du rymt hemifrån och Grover som din beskyddare kom efter dig och att ni gav er ut på äventyr där ni sökte efter guld som ni skulle ge till grävlings-folket", sa Travis. "Men ni lockade till er för många monster och därför kom ni till lägret."

"Okej för det första: varför var min mamma inte med i det ryktet? Och för det andra: vilka i alla gudarnas namn är grävlings-folket?!"

"Som svar på din första fråga vi har faktiskt ingen aning och som svar på din andra fråga upprepar vi vårt svar från din första fråga", svarade Conner med en axelryckning.

"Okej…" sa Percy långsamt. "Det kanske är bäst om vi bara läser vidare."

"Jag håller med", sa Katie, "och så att vi inte fastnar i en större diskussion med djävuls bröderna så skulle jag vilja läsa, Travis och Conner är många saker men de vet verkligen hur man håller igång diskussioner och argument där alla andra ger upp på grund av ren förvirring."

"Tack Kat, du vet verkligen hur man ger en person en komplimang", sa Travis och flinade mot Katie som bara himlade med ögonen åt honom innan hon reste sig upp och med långa steg gick och hämtade boken från Conner innan hon åter igen satte sig vid Demeters bord och slog upp rätt sida.

"**Mamma lär mig tjurfäktning**", läste hon med klar stämma.

"Okej vi vet att din mamma är tuff men hur skulle hon kunna lära dig tjurfäktning?" frågade Clarisse med ett tvivlande ansiktsuttryck.

"Alla andra kapitelnamn har varit väldigt bokstavliga men jag har svårt att föreställa mig att det här kapitlet är det", sa Malcolm och instämde med dottern till Ares.

"Kanske så kommer det faktiskt vissa sig att kapitlens rubrik är bokstavligt, monstret är hälften människa och hälften… ja det kanske stämmer… så måste det vara… Katie fortsätt läsa jag tror nog att det här kapitlet kommer att bli intressant och ha en större betydelse till senare", sa Annabeth med en slutgiltig min.

**Vi körde i rasande fart längs landsvägar i nattmörkret. **

"Hur undgick ni från att köra i diket?"

"Äh, jag vet faktiskt inte riktigt men nu i efterhand var det ett mirakel att vi inte körde av vägen med tanke på den fart vi hade."

**Vinden slog emot Camaron med våldsam kraft. Regnet piskade mot vindrutan. Jag begrep inte hur mamma kunde se att köra, men hon trampade gasen i botten.**

"Om ni kör så fort i regnet så kommer ni att skada er", mumlade Hestia oroligt. (AN: jag märkte att jag har stavat Hestias namn fel förut, men det är så det egentligen stavas)

Percy ville säga något som skulle lugna sin faster men den bilåkturen hade inte slutet särskilt bra… så han nöjde sig med att krångla sig ut ur sin pappas grep och kramade Hestia i stället.

**Så fort det blixtrade tittade jag på Grover som satt bredvid mig i baksätet och jag undrade om jag hade blivit sinnessjuk eller om han hade på sig något slags byxor med lurvig teddy päls.**

Travis och Conners ögon lös upp och noga med att Annabeth inte skulle höra honom mumlade Travis: "Conner vad sägs om att vi inskaffar det nya modet snart?"

"Låter som en bra Idé, vi kan kalla den för: LTP, lurvig teddy päls, med reklam att den håller en varm på vintern och att den endast kostar 55 kronor styck", båda bröderna log mot varandra.

"Vad är det ni två viskar om?" frågade deras halvbror Chris och såg misstänksamt på dem.

"Inget!" sa Travis och Conner i kors båda med oskyldiga blickar på deras ansikten.

"Uhm", sa Chris sarkastiskt.

Conner gjorde sina ögon större och glansigare och hade en blick på sitt ansikte som sa: min hundvalp dog nyss, min bäste vän föll ner för en klippa, jag råkade bryta mina vapen, tro mig när jag säger att jag aldrig skulle ens tänka tanken på att spela ett spratt eller göra något annat sånt för min egen vinning!

Chris stirrade på honom med en nästa hypnotiserad blick. "Okej jag tror er", mumlade han innan han skaka på sitt huvud förvirrat och såg tillbaka mot Katie.

Conner och Travis flinade mot varandra, det fungerade varenda gång.

**Men nej, jag kom ihåg lukten från dagis utflykterna till barnens zoo - lanolin, som av ull.  
>Lukten av ett vått boskaps djur. Det enda jag kunde komma på att säga var: "Så du och min mamma... känner alltså varandra?" <strong>

De i paviljongen brast i skratt när Katie läste det.

"Okej, det kom ut fel", sa Percy med en rodnad.

"Ja, du får det att låta som att Grover och din mamma har varit i något slags hemligt förhållande", flämtade Lee ut.

Grover grimaserade. "Bli inte arg Percy, din mamma är jätte trevlig men det verkar bara fel plus jag gillar någon annan."

"Jag förstår precis", sa Percy. "Så, vem är den lyckliga tjejen?" frågade han och vickade på ögonbrynen åt sin bäste vän.

Grover rodnade och såg honom inte i ögonen. "Det är inget", mumlade han generat, "Katie kan du inte bara fortsätta med att läsa?"

**Grover kastade en blick i backspegeln, men det fanns inga bilar bakom oss. **

"Nej det fanns någonting mycket värre", mumlade Percy, hans goda humör som bort blåst.

**"Inte precis", sade han. "Jag menar... vi har aldrig träffats förut. Men hon visste att jag vakade över dig."**

"Hur då, hur visste hon det?"

"Vi kontaktade henne så fort Grover upptäckte att Percy var ett halvblod så att hon skulle veta att vi vakade över honom", svarade Keiron.

**"Vakade över mig?"  
>"Höll ögonen på dig. Såg till att du var okej. Men jag låtsades inte vara din vän", tillade han hastigt. "Jag <strong>_**är**_** din vän."**

"Som om du skulle kunnat låtsas det", retade Percy, "du är verkligen dålig på att ljuga."

"Jag vet jag vet", suckade Grover fast han log mot Percy.

**"Eh... vad exakt **_**är**_** du för nåt?"**

"Hur kunde du inte veta vad din bäste vän är för något?" snyftade Travis dramatiskt.

"En sådan skam", fortsatte Conner och lutade sig över sin bror som stöd och hans kropp skakade tillsynes på grund av gråt, även om alla misstänkte att det var av skratt.

"En riktig skandal!" utropade Travis.

"Ja jag vet, jag vet, men jag skyller det på dåliga lärare", sa Percy med en fnysning på brödernas dramatik.

"Åh, ja jag antar att vi måste godkänna det då…"

"… men om du kör så mycket som en tå över gränsen igen…"

"… är vi tvungna att relegera dig från Kamphalvblodslägret, unge Percy." båda bröderna härmade i slutat av sitt tal ett par bistra gammalmodiga gamla män.

**"Det spelar ingen roll just nu."  
>"Spelar ingen roll? Från midjan och neråt är min bästa vän en åsna..."<br>Grover undslapp ett högt, gutturalt**_** blaahaha!**_

Alla satyrer i paviljongen blängde på Percy med irriterande ansiktsuttryck.

**Jag hade hört honom ge det ljudet ifrån sig förut, men alltid trott att det var ett nervöst skratt. Nu förstod jag att det snarare var ett irriterat bräkande.  
>"Get!" utbrast han.<br>"Va?"**

"Bra svarat Percy", fnös Will.

**"Jag är **_**get**_** från midjan och nedåt."  
>"Du sa ju just att det inte spelade någon roll."<strong>

Nu hade satyrernas ansiktsuttryck ändrats från irriterade till rent utav bistra.

**"**_**Blaahaha!**_** Det finns satyrer som skulle trampa ner dig för en sån förolämpning!"**

Percy såg försiktigt mot satyrerna i rummet.

**"Hallå där. Stopp ett tag nu. Satyrer. Du menar som i mr Brunners myter?"  
>"Var de där gamla damerna vid fruktståndet en myt, Percy? Var mrs Dodds en myt?"<br>"Du **_**erkänner**_** alltså att mrs Dodds fanns."  
>"Naturligtvis."<strong>

"Ni får det att låt som att Percy faktiskt skulle veta att mrs Dodds var en Fränka", sa Annabeth.

"Jo, nu i efterhand så antar jag att det skulle vara svårt för sig att veta om allting, Perce", sa Grover och började tugga på en tekopp.

**"Varför sa du i så fall..."  
>"Ju mindre du visste, desto färre monster skulle du dra till dig", sa Grover, som om det vore helt uppenbart.<strong>

"Det var det inte kan jag meddela."

**"Vi lade ett töcken över människornas ögon. Vi hade hoppats att du skulle tro att Fränkan var en hallucination. Men det fungerade inte. Du började inse vem du är."**

"Jag tror att det flesta skulle börja inse det när en gigantisk demon försöker äta upp dig."

**"Vem jag... stopp ett tag nu, vad menar du?"  
>Det kusliga vrålet hördes på nytt någonstans bakom oss, närmare den här gången. Vad det än var som jagade oss var det oss fortfarande i hälarna.<strong>

"Kör fortare", skrek halvbloden och såg med stora ögon på boken.

**"Percy", sa mamma. "Vi har för mycket att förklara och för ont om tid. Vi måste föra dig i säkerhet."  
>"Säkerhet för vad? Vem är efter mig?"<br>"Åh, ingen särskild", sa Grover, **

Hmm, jag tror knappast att jag skulle ge upp att försöka döda Poseidons son bara så där, funderade Hades, det måste betyda att… just det, tänkte han bistert, om havet och underjorden inte ska hamnar i krig efter det här kapitlet måste han välja sina ord och handlingar noggrant.  
>Sen tänkte Hades tillbaka på satyrens ord, humf, man går knappt någon uppskattning allas i dessa dagar.<p>

**som uppenbarligen fortfarande var sur för åsnekommentaren. "Bara De dödas herre och några av hans blodtörstigaste underhuggare."**

"Hades", suckade Poseidon förbittrat, "vad skickade du efter min son?"

"Jag kan ha skickat en viss Minotauros efter honom…"

"Du gjorde vad!"

"Vi kanske ska ha den här diskussionen senare", föreslog Hades något försiktigt.

"Visst, men bäst för dig att du har en väldigt bra förklaring!"

**"Grover!"  
>"Ber om ursäkt, mrs Jackson. Kan ni vara snäll och köra lite fortare?"<strong>

"Jag älskar verkligen hur du lägger till den där sista frågan", sa Lee och försökte lätta upp stämningen.

**Jag var tvungen att få grepp om vad som hände, men jag kunde inte.  
>Jag visste att det här inte var en dröm.<strong>

"Ibland kan en halvblods drömmar vara väldigt verkliga, är du säker på att du inte drömmer?"

"Mikael! Du frågade precis om allt det här var en dröm, att Percy drömmer om Kamphalvblods lägret, om att vi läser en bok som vi fått från framtiden, om _oss_", utbrast Malcolm.

"Tja, hur kan vi veta om allt det här inte är en dröm då?"

Alla halvblod såg misstänksamt på Percy.

"Eh, jag är fullkomligt säker på att det här inte är en dröm, så skulle vi inte bara kunna läsa vidare?"

**Jag hade ingen fantasi. Jag skulle aldrig kunna drömma något så hemskt och underligt.  
>Mamma gjorde en tvär vänstersväng. Vi körde in på en smalare väg, fortsatte i rasande fart förbi bondgårdar, trädbevuxna kulla och vita spjälstaket med skyltar där det stod "Plocka egna jordgubbar".<strong>

"Vad händer om en dödlig faktiskt kommer hit för att "plocka egna jordgubbar"?"

"Ehh, jag antar att vi kommer på något så att den dödliga lämnar, men vi har satt på besvärjelser så att den dödliga inte skulle vilja komma hit."

**"Vart är vi på väg?" frågade jag.  
>"Till sommarlägret jag berättade om." Mammas röst var spänd, som om hon för min skull försökte att inte låta rädd. "Stället din pappa ville skicka dig till."<br>"Stället du inte ville att jag skulle till."  
>"Snälla rara", sa mamma vädjande, "det här är svårt nog ändå. Försök förstå. Du svävar i fara."<br>"För att några gamla gummor klippte garn."**

"Det också."

**"Det var inga gamla gummor", sa Grover. "Det var ödesgudinnorna. Vet du vad det betyder att de dök upp mitt framför ögonen på dig? Det gör de först när du ska... när någon ska dö."**

"AHA! Ditt bok-jag sa _du_", utbrast Percy.

"Jag menade _någon_."

"Män i hans av."

"Men jag menade faktiskt…"

"Båda två kan ni bara vara tysta!" skrek Katie och såg förtvivlat mellan Percy och Grover till boktexten. "Vi behöver inte höra en upprepning av det samtalet."

Lägerdeltagarna såg förvirrat på varandra. Vad menade Katie med en upprepning av samtalet?"

**"Hallå där. Du sa 'du'."****  
><strong>**"Nej, det gjorde jag inte. Jag sa 'någon'."****  
><strong>**"Du menade 'du'. Det vill säga jag."****  
><strong>**"Jag menade 'någon'. Inte dig."****  
><strong>**"Skärp er nu, pojkar!" sa mamma.**

Alla skrattade.

"Man märker verkligen att ni två inte har förändrats ett dugg", skrattade Annabeth.

**Hon vred tvärt ratten åt höger och jag fick en skymt av en gestalt hon svängt för att undvika - en mörk, fladdrande skepnad som nu försvann bakom oss i stormen.****  
><strong>**"Vad var det där?" frågade jag.  
>"Vi är nästan framme", sa mamma och struntade i frågan. "Ett par kilometer till bara. Snälla. Snälla. Snälla."<strong>

"Ja, snälla. Snälla. Snälla", mumlade Poseidon tyst. **  
><strong>

**Jag visste inte vart vi skulle, men jag kom på mig med att luta mig framåt i bilen och intensivt hoppas att vi skulle komma dit snart.  
>Utanför fönstren var det mörkt och regnade. Vi åkte genom det slags ödsliga landskap som är det enda som finns ute på spetsen av Long Island.<br>Jag tänkte på mrs Dodds, i det ögonblick då hon förvandlats till varelsen med spetsiga tänder och läderartade vingar.  
>Jag blev alldeles bedövad av fördröjd chock. Hon <strong>_**hade**_** faktiskt inte varit mänsklig. Hon hade försökt döda mig.**

"Jag tror att de flesta lärare ville döda dig vid Yancy", påpekade Grover.

Percy skrattade, det var bara sant. Han kunde vara väldigt besvärlig när han ville det.

**Sedan tänkte jag på mr Brunner... och svärdet han hade kastat till mig.  
>Innan jag hunnit fråga Grover om det, reste sig nackhåren på mig.<strong>

Ånej, tänkte halvbloden, första varningstecknet för att någonting hemskt/konstigt/farligt skulle hända.

**En bländande blixt, en SKRÄLL som fick tänderna att skallra - och vår bil exploderade.**

Poseidon spärrade upp ögonen. "Vad menar du med att bilen exploderade?!"

"Den exploderade faktiskt inte precis", sa Percy och tänkte tillbaka till den natten något han lovat att han inte skulle göra för mycket. "Tja den exploderade inte, mer som att den stektes."

**Jag minns hur jag blev viktlös och hur det kändes som om jag krossades, stektes och blev genomblöt, allt på en gång.**

"Inte precis den trevligaste känslan."

**Jag lossade pannan från förarsätets ryggstöd och sa: "Aj!"**

Travis fnös av skratt när Katie läste det. "Snacka om en långsam reaktion", sa han och skakade på huvudet roat.

**"Percy!" skrek mamma.  
>"Ingen fara..."<br>Jag skakade på huvudet för att få det att klarna.****  
><strong>**Bilen hade inte exploderat. Vi hade kört i diket. Dörrarna på förarsidan gick inte att öppna för leran. Taket hade krossats som ett äggskal och regnet forsade in.**

"Hur kunde taket ha krossats?" frågade Afrodite och såg förvånansvärt berörd ut.

**Blixtnedslag.**

"Zeus!" skrek Poseidon rasande. Alvarligt. Var det att försöka döda sin son hela tiden det ända som hans bröder gjorde nu för tiden?

"Du bröt mot eden", påminde Zeus sin bror.

"Så gjorde du, och det var inte jag som försökte döda din dotter."

"Ta inte upp Thalia i det här!"

"Okej, jag ska inte, men du kanske ska tänka efter i stället. Om inte din dotter förtjänade att dödas varför skulle då min son vara tvungen att dö?"

Ingen sa någonting efter det men det var en spänning i luften och folk såg inte riktigt varandra i ögonen.

Katie harklade sig försiktigt och fortsatte tveksamt att läsa.

**Det var enda förklaringen. Vi hade träffats av blixten.  
>Bredvid mig i baksätet satt en stor, orörlig klump.<br>"Grover!"  
>Han var hopsjunken och blodet rann ur mungipan.<strong>

"Jag är helt okej", påminde Grover alla när dem såg oroligt på honom.

**Jag skakade om hans pälsklädda höft och tänkte: **_**Nej! Även om du är till hälften get så är du min bäste vän och jag vill inte att du ska dö!**_**"**

"Aww, tack Percy det värmer", sa Grover med endast en gnutta sarkasm.

**Då stönade han: "Mat", och jag förstod att det fanns hopp.**

"Alla satyrer älskar mat."

**"Percy", sa mamma, "vi måste..."  
>Hennes röst stockade sig.<strong>**  
><strong>**Ett kusligt, morrande ljud som skar genom märg och ben hördes bakom oss -**_**rrr, rrr, rrr.**_** Som om bakhjulen snurrade utan att få grepp. Men jag visste att det inte var hjulen.****  
><strong>**Jag kastade en blick över axeln.****  
><strong>**Genom den lerstänkta bakrutan såg jag ljuset från en blixt en skepnad som kom klampande mot oss längs vägrenen**

"Varför är ni kvar där, ni skulle ha sprungit nu!" utbrast Conner.

**Det kröp i skinnet när jag fick se den. Den var bara en mörk silhuett, men karln måste ha varit enorm - som en basket spelare. Han såg ut att hålla en filt över huvudet.**

Alla stirrade på boken i misstro.

"En filt över huvudet, är du seriös?", fnös Clarisse.

"Men det såg ut som det", protesterade Percy högljutt.

**Överkroppen var stor och såg suddig ut i regnet. De höjda händerna fick det att se ut som om han hade horn. **

"Percy, du verkar oftast missa det uppenbara", sa Will och himlade med ögonen.

**Jag svalde hårt. "Vem - vad är..."  
>"Percy", sa mamma med dödligt allvar. "Stig ur bilen."<br>Det hördes en fnysning och ner **_**rrr-rrr-rrr**_**-morrande, och jag förstod att ljudet kom från Filthuvudet.  
>Mamma kastade sig mot framdörren på förarsidan. Den satt fast i leran.<br>Jag kände på min. Den satt också fast.**

"Åh nej, åh nej, åh nej…"muttrade Poseidon och längtade att sträcka ut sina armar mot sin son och dra in honom i en kram och aldrig släppa taget tills Percy var minst 32 eller ännu bättre 132.

**Hjärtat bultade.  
>Jag tittade desperat upp mot hålet i taket. Där skulle man ha kunnat ta sig ut, men kanterna fräste av hetta och det rykte om dem.<br>"Klättra ut på passagerarsidan!" sa mamma till mig. "Percy, du måste springa. Ser du det där stora trädet?"  
>"<strong>_**Vad?**_**"  
>En blixt till, och genom det rykande hålet i taket såg jag trädet hon menade - en enorm tall,<strong>

Annabeth böjde ner huvudet och försökte att hindra tårarna, hon var stark hon skulle inte gråta intalade hon sig.

Samtidigt vid Hermes bord såg Luke ner i marken, bistert.

Zeus slöt ögonen och försökte att inte tänka på sin stakars dotter och hennes öde.

**lika stor som Vita husets julgran, på krönet av närmaste kulle.****  
><strong>**"Det är gränsen till ägorna", sa mamma. "Ta dig över kullen så får du se en bondgård nere i dalen. Spring och se dig inte om. Skrik på hjälp. Stanna inte förrän du är framme vid dörren."  
>"Du måste följa med, mamma."<br>Hon var likblek i ansiktet, och blicken var lika sorgsen som när hon tittat ut över havet.  
>"Nej!" skrek jag. "Du ska följa med mig. Hjälp mig bära Grover."<br>"Mat!" stönade Grover, något högre.**

Grover rodnade något. "Percy du och din mamma skulle ha sprungit och lämnat mig där, jag skulle ju vara din beskyddare inte tvärt om."

"Det struntar jag i, du är min vän Grover och jag skulle aldrig lämna dig under några såna förhållanden."

**Mannen med filten över huvudet kom hela tiden närmare, fnysande och grymtande. Plötsligt förstod jag att han inte **_**kunde**_** hålla en filt över huvudet, för hans händer - stora, köttiga händer - svängde i sidorna. Det fanns ingen filt. Vilket betydde att den stora, suddiga massan som var för stor för att vara hans huvud... var hans huvud. Och spetsarna som såg ut som horn...**

"Ok _nu_ kom du på det." Will skakade på sitt huvud.

**"Han är inte ute efter **_**oss**_**", sa mamma till mig. "Han är ute efter dig. Dessutom kan jag inte korsa tomtgränsen."****  
><strong>**"Men..."  
>"Vi har inte tid, Percy. Snälla du, spring."<br>Då blev jag arg - arg på mamma, arg på geten Grover och arg på varelsen som kom klampande mot oss långsamt och beslutsamt som... som en tjur.**

"Dålig tidpunkt att bli arg på."

"Hmm, ibland behöver man något, en person eller en känsla som motiverar en att fortsätta framåt, jag tror att det är det som kommer att hända nu", sa Athena.

**Jag klättrade över Grover och sköt upp dörren. "Vi sticker tillsammans. Kom, mamma."  
>"Jag sa ju..."<strong>**  
><strong>**"Mamma! Jag lämnar dig inte. Hjälp mig med Grover."**

"Hon skulle ändå inte kunna följa med dig över gränsen", sa Persefone och såg sorgset på Percy.

**Jag väntade inte på svar. Jag kravlade ut och drog Grover ur bilen. Han var förvånansvärt lätt, men jag skulle inte ha kunna bära honom särskilt långt om mamma inte hade hjälpt till.****  
><strong>**Tillsammans tog vi Grovers armar över våra axlar och började stappla uppför sluttningen i det våta, midjehöga gräset.**

"Ni vet det kanske skulle vara enklare att springa om gräset inte var så högt."

"Åh vi kan fixa det", pep en liten flicka från Demeters bord och snart pratade alla vid det bordet inklusive gudinnan själv om det bästa sättet att klippa gräset.

**Jag kastade en blick över axeln och såg först nu monstret tydligt. Han var över två meter lång, och armarna och benen såg ut som på en omslagsbild från muskelbrytartidskriften **_**Muscle Man**_** - svällande biceps och triceps och ett gäng andra 'ceps, som alla såg ut som stora basebollar under den blodådriga huden. Han bar inga kläder förutom underkläder - jag menar klarvita Fruit-of-the-Loom-kalsonger,**

"Okej", sa Lee misstroget och drog ut på j:et.

**som skulle ha sett lustiga ut om det inte varit för överkroppen. Grovt, brunt hår växte runt naveln och över hela bröstkorgen och blev tjockare uppåt axlarna.  
>Halsen var en pelare av muskler och päls som ledde upp till ett enormt huvud - nosen var lika lång som min arm;<strong>

"Lika lång som din arm." Silena såg ut som om hon skulle svimma.

**i de snoriga näsborrarna satt en blänkande mässingsring; uttrycket i de svarta ögonen var grymt; och så hornen. Enorma, svartvita horn med spetsar som man aldrig skulle ha kunnat få till ens med en elektrisk pennvässare.**

"Vi kan försöka", sa Travis och de andra lägerdeltagarna nickade överens.

**Nog kände jag igen monstret, alltid. Det hade funnits med i en av de första berättelserna mr Brunner berättade för oss. Men det kunde inte vara verkligt.  
>Jag blinkade regnet ur ögonen. "Det där är ju..."<br>"... Pasifaës son", sa mamma. "Jag önskar att jag hade förstått hur angelägna de var att döda dig."  
>"Men det är en min..."<strong>

De i paviljongen höll andan.

**"Säg inte dess namn", varnade hon. "Namn har kraft."**

De andades ut igen.

"Det var tur", sa Hermes med en grimas och alla andra kom överens om det.

**Tallen var alldeles för långt bort; minst hundra meter upp i sluttningen.  
>Jag kastade en blick över axeln igen.<br>Tjurmannen stod böjd över vår bil och tittade in genom fönstren - eller inte tittade, precis. Den snörvlade och nosade. Jag förstod inte varför, eftersom vi inte befann oss mer än femton meter bort.  
>"Mat?" stönade Grover.<br>"Sscchhh", sa jag till honom. "Vad gör den, mamma? Ser den oss inte?"  
>"Den har hemskt dålig syn och hörsel", sa hon. "Den luktar sig fram. Men den förstår snart var vi är."<br>Som på given signal råmade tjurandes i raseri.**

"Givetvis" mumlade Poseidon.

**Han lyfte Gabes Camaro i resterna av det sönderslitna taket; chassit knakade och gnisslade. Han höjde bilen över huvudet och kastade den bortåt vägen. Den slog i den våta asfalten och gled så att gnistorna yrde ungefär åttahundrade meter innan den slutligen stannade. Bensintanken exploderade.  
><strong>_**Inte en repa**_**, kom jag ihåg att Gabe hade sagt. Hoppsan.**

Alla jublade och skrattade åt Gabes olycka.

**"Percy", sa mamma, "när han får syn på oss kommer han att göra en tjurrusning. Vänta till sista sekunden och hoppa sedan ur vägen, rakt åt sidan. Han har svårt att byta riktningar han springer. Förstått?"**

"Din mamma verkade vara riktigt smart", mumlade Annabeth tyst och betraktade sorgset Percy.

**"Hur kan du veta allt det här?"  
>"Jag har oroat mig för en attack länge. Jag borde ha förstått det här. Jag var självisk som höll dig kvar i närheten av mig."<br>"Höll mig kvar i närheten av mig? Men..."  
>Ett nytt raserivrål och tjurmannen kom klampande uppför sluttningen.<br>Han hade fått syn på oss.****  
><strong>**Det var bara några meter kvar till tallen, men sluttningen blev allt brantare och halare och Grover blev inte precis lättare.****  
><strong>**Tjurmannen knappade in. Några sekunder till och han skulle kasta sig över oss.  
>Mamma måste ha varit utmattad, men hon tog över Grover ensam.<strong>

"Det är en viljestark kvinna, det borde finnas mer som Sally Jackson i världen", sa Artemis.

**"Spring, Percy! Iväg! Kom ihåg vad jag sa."  
>Jag ville inte att vi skulle dela på oss, men jag fick en känsla av att hon hade rätt - det var vår enda chans. Jag sprang till vänster, vände mig om och fick se att varelsen satte kurs mot mig.<strong>

"Kom igen Percy spring!" hejade Michael uppmuntrande trots att han och resten av lägret visste att det inte skulle bli ett lyckligt slut.

"Du hejar på killen som springer långsammare en ett träd."

**Hans svarta ögon lyste av hat. Han stank som rötter kött.  
>Han sänkte huvudet och kom rusande mot mig, med de där rakbladsvassa hornen riktade rakt mot mitt bröst.<br>Jag ville springa. Rädslan i magen fick mig att vilja springa där ifrån i blindo, men det skulle****inte fungera. Jag skulle aldrig kunna springa ifrån den hör varelsen. Så jag stod kvar och hoppade i sista ögonblicket åt sidan.**

Nu hejade alla kampare på Percys bok-jag.

**Tjurmannen stormade förbi mig som ett godståg, bölade sedan i frustration och vände sig om - inte mot mig den här gången, utan mot mamma, **

Kamparna slutade att heja och såg bedrövat på boken.

**som just satte ner Grover i gräset.****  
><strong>**Vi hade nått kullens krön. På andra sidan såg jag en dal, precis som mamma hade sagt, och fönstren i ett hus lyste i regnet.  
>Men det var nästan en kilometer bort. Vi skulle aldrig hinna dit.<br>Tjurmannen grymtade och skrapade med fötterna i marken. Han stirrade på min mor, som nu sakta backade nerför sluttningen, mot vägen, i ett försök att leda bort monstret från Grover.**

"Jag fick aldrig chansen att tacka din mamma, Perce", mumlade Grover sorgset.

**"Spring, Percy!" sa hon till mig. "Jag kan inte fortsätta. Spring!"  
>Men jag bara stod där, fastnaglad av skräck, när monstret rusade mot henne.<br>Hon försökte ta ett steg åt sidan, som hon hade sagt till mig att göra, men monstret hade lärt sig sin läxa. **

Lägerdeltagarna böjde på sina huvuden i sorg, Sally Jacksons tid var ute.

**Han sträckte ut handen och tog tag i hennes hals när hon försökte komma undan. Han lyfte upp henne, och hon sparkade och viftade med knytnävarna i luften.  
>"Mamma!"<br>Hon mötte min blick och lyckades få fram ett sista ord: "Spring!"  
>Med ett ilsket rytande slöt han näven runt mamma hals och hon löstes upp mitt framför ögonen på mig. Hon smälte ihop i ljus, i en skimrande, gyllene skepnad - som om hon var ett hologram. En bländande blixt och hon var helt enkelt... borta.<strong>

Poseidon stirrade tomt framför sig, det var något konstigt med Sallys död… han mötte Hades blick och de kom överens om att de skulle prata senare.

**"Nej!"  
>Nu ersattes min skräck av vrede. Nyvunnen styrka brann i armarna och benen, samma kraftfulle energi som jag känt när mrs Dodds fick klor.<br>Tjurmannen gav sig på Grover, som låg hjälplös i gräset. Monstret böjde sig ner och nosade på min bäste vän, som om det tänkte lyfta upp honom och få även honom att upplösa sig.  
>Det kunde jag inte tillåta.<strong>

"Percy vad gjorde du?" frågade Poseidon långsamt.

"Någonting dumt, farligt och någonting som min mamma definitivt inte skulle godkänna."

"Det var inte riktigt det svaret jag ville ha", sa Poseidon torrt.

**Jag drog av mig min röda regnrock.  
>"HALLÅ DÄR!" skrek jag, viftade med regnrocken och sprang fram till monstrets ena sida. "Hallå där, dumskalle! Din köttfärs! Din cheeseburgare!"<strong>

Alla skrattade.

"Percy du har verkligen ett sätt med ord", skrattade Malcolm.

"Hörni, om ni har ni inte märkt att kapitelnamnet var bokstavligt igen", sa Annabeth med ett leende.

"Wow, vem hade trott det." Clarisse skakade på huvudet.

**"Raaaarrrrr!" monstret vände sig mot mig och hötte med sina köttiga nävar. Dess andedräkt räckte för att man skulle vilja bli vegetarian.**

"Jag önskar verkligen att den här boken inte var så beskrivande."  
>Flera stycken hade fått en svag grön skiftning.<p>

**Jag fick en idé - en dum idé,****men man får ta vad som står till buds.  
>Jag ställde mig med ryggen mot den stora tallen och viftade med min röda regnrock framför tjurmannen, och tänkte att jag skulle hoppa åt sidan i sista ögonblicket.<br>Men så blev det inte.**

Poseidon stönade tyst och Hestia såg medlidande på honom.

**Tjurmannen kom rusande för fort, med armarna utsträckta för att fånga mig åt vilket håll jag än hoppade.  
>Tiden gick plötsligt långsammare.<strong>**  
><strong>**Benmusklerna spändes.**

Kamparna såg förvirrat på boken. Vad hände nu?

**Jag kunde inte hoppa åt sidan, så jag hoppade rakt upp och tog spjärn mot varelsens huvud som mot en trampolin, snodde runt i luften och landade på dess hals.  
>Hur tusan gjorde jag det?<strong>

Samma sak undrade alla andra.

"Kanske är det för att du är son till Poseidon och det regnade ju", föreslog Beckendorf.

De andra nickade eftertänksamt, så måste det ha varit.

**Jag hade inte tid att tänka närmare på saken.  
>En millisekund senare hade monstret rammat huvudet i trädet och sammanstötningen slog nästan tänderna ur munnen på mig.<strong>**  
><strong>**Tjurmannen raglade runt och försökte skaka mig av sig. Jag slog armarna om hornen för att inte kastas av.  
>Det åskande och blixtrade fortfarande, regnet piskade i ögonen och stanken av ruttet kött sved i näsan.<strong>

"Allt det där börjar mer och mer likna en dröm, en mardröm!" sa Michael.

"Michael, kan du inte bara glömma det där om att vi alla inte existerar och bara finns med i Percys drömmar?"

**Monstret försökte ta tag i mig, men dess korta, kraftiga armar var inte gjorda för att sträckas bakåt. Det skakade på sig och hoppade som en rodeotjur. Det borde helt enkelt ha backat mot trädet och krossat mig, men jag började förstå hur den här varelsen tänkte. Den hade bara en växel - framåt.****  
><strong>**Under tiden började Grover stöna där han låg i gräset. Jag ville skrika åt honom att hålla käft, **

"Jag ber om ursäkt för att jag började vakna till efter att ha förlorat medvetandet efter att bokstavligen ha träffats av blixten!" sa Grover sarkastiskt med ett irriterat bräk.

"Jag menade det inte så, men det skulle inte ha varit det bästa om tjur-monstret igen försökte att pulverisera dig."

"Jag vet jag vet, Perce."

**men kunde inte säga någonting eftersom jag kastades runt så våldsamt att jag skulle ha bitit tungan av mig om jag öppnat munnen.  
>"Mat!" stönade Grover.<br>Tjurmannen snodde runt mot honom, skrapade med fötterna i marken igen, och gjorde sig redo att gå till anfall.  
>Jag hade nästan inga krafter kvar, men det enda jag kunde tänka på var den här varelsen hade fått mamma att försvinna. Nu tänkte den kasta sig över min vän.<br>Jag måste stoppa den.  
>Jag tänkte på hur den kramat livet ur mamma och fått henne att försvinna i en ljusblixt, och raseriet fyllde mig som högoktanig bensin.<strong>

"Jag sa ju att känslor kunde få en att fortsätta framåt."

**Jag tog tag i ena hornet med båda händerna och drog bakåt med hela min styrka.****  
><strong>**Monstret undslapp sig en förvånad grymtning, och sedan - KNAK!  
>Tjurmannen skrek och kastade mig genom luften. Jag landade på rygg i gräset. Huvudet slog emot en sten. När jag satte mig upp såg jag suddigt,<strong>

"Är du säker på att du är helt återställd?" frågade Poseidon oroligt.

"Oroa dig inte pappa, jag mår alldeles utmärkt, och jag tror inte att de skulle ha släppt mig från sjukhusstugan annars", tillade Percy fundersamt.

"Det skulle vi inte, vi är inte helt oansvariga."

**men jag hade ett horn i händerna - ett skrovligt bengalen lika stort som en kniv.****  
><strong>**Monstret gick till anfall.  
>Utan att tänka rullade jag åt sidan och ställde mig på knä när monstret dundrade förbi, och jag körde det avbrutna hornet i sidan på det - takt upp under dess lurviga bröstkorg.<br>Tjurmannen bölade av smärta. Han fäktade med armarna, klöste sitt bröst och började sedan upplösas. Inte som mamma, i en blixt av gyllene ljus, utan som något av sand som vittrar sönder och av vinden blåses bort i virvlande moln - på samma sätt som mrs Dodds hade förintats.  
>Monstret var borta.<strong>

Kamparna hurrade, men något tystare än vad de skulle ha gjort.

**Det slutade regna. Åskan mullrade fortfarande, men bara i fjärran.  
>Det luktade boskap och mina knän skakade.<br>Huvudet kändes som om det var kluvet. Jag var matt och skrämd och darrade av sorg. Jag hade just sett mamma försvinna. **

Percy slöt ögonen och det kändes som om någonting slet sönder honom inne från och ut när han tänkte tillbaka på sin snälla och godhjärtade mamma.

**Jag ville bara lägga mig ner och gråta, men Grover behövde min hjälp. Jag lyckades hiva upp honom över axlarna och stappla ner med honom i dalen, mot det upplysta huset på bondgården. Jag raglade mot det gyllene skenet i leran och gräset i mörkret, och jag grät och ropade på mamma men höll ett fast grepp om Grover - jag tänkte inte mista honom.**

"Tack Percy", mumlade Grover.

"Det var inget du _är_ verkligen min bästa vän."

**Det sista jag minns är att jag föll ihop på en trädveranda, och tittade upp mot en roterande fläkt, nattfjärilar som flög runt i det gula ljuset och barska ansikten - en skäggig man som såg bekant ut och en söt flicka, med blont, lockigt hårt som Askungens. **

"Askungen? Är du seriös?"

"Du ser faktiskt ut som henne, eller i alla fall ditt hår ser ut så."

**De tittade ner på mig båda två och flickan sa: "Det är han. Det måste det vara."  
>"Tyst, Annabeth", sa mannen. "Han är fortfarande vid medvetande. Vi bär in honom."<strong>

"Och där slutade kapitlet", sa Katie.

"Jag tror att det börjar bli dags för lunch", sa Demeter.

"Ja, jag tror att det här kan vara en bra tid att hinna i kapp med allting", sa Persefone och kom överens med sin mor. "Vi återtar läsningen om en timme."

* * *

><p>AN: Så där, snabbaste uppdateringen hittills (det finns verkligen fördelar med lov).<br>Jag har funderat ett tag om jag borde svara på dem reviews jag får, dels för att jag tycker att det verkar trevligt och att man får mer kontakt med sina läsare och om någon har en fråga så har inte alla tillgång att skicka ett PM och till slut efter att ha funderat lite fram och tillbaka och dela mina tankar med en annan person, kom jag fram till att jag skulle svara på allas reviews.  
>Jag vill också passa på att tacka för alla som följerfavoriserar min fanfiction.

**Brujaflu: **¡Hola Brujaflu!

Primero lugar yo sólo quiero darle las gracias porque has dejado tantos comentarios agradables para mi fanfiction, y me alegro de que parece que les gusta la mucho XD.  
>Perdón por la que gramática se convierte en algo incomprensible (aunque he tratado de corregir un poco), porque yo sólo he utilizado Google Translate, aunque tengo español en lengua en la colegio.<br>Pero yo quería sobre todo darle las gracias por dejar comentarios y yo trato de actualizar una vez por semana.

**Thalia: **Okej först vill jag bara saga tack för att ha lämnat reviews, och jag tycker inte att du låter som en besserwisser, utan jag är glad om du på pekar sånt så att jag vet det i framtiden.  
>Jag vet faktiskt inte om uttrycket "under sin andedräkt" är ett engelskt uttryck, men det skulle inte förvåna mig med tanken på hur många fanfictions jag läser som är på engelska så bli inte förvånad om det kommer något liknande uttryck även om jag kommer göra mitt bästa för att låta bli. Xoxo<p> 


	6. Förvirrade tankar, känslor och kortspel

Persefone såg sedan fundersam ut.  
>"Fast ni kanske inte är hungriga ännu? Ni åt ju en sen frukost för inte så länge sen."<p>

Läger deltagarna stirrade på gudinnan i skräck. Hur skulle man kunna säga nej till något så underbart som lunch?!

"Nej, nej, nej!" utbrast Travis och skakade på sitt huvud så våldsamt att det var ett mirakel att det inte trillade av.

"Vi är absolut så hungriga att vi kan äta lunch!" tillade Conner snabbt.

"Om ni säger det så", svarade gudinnan enkelt, men med ett milt roat ansiktsuttryck när hon såg på alla reaktioner till hennes fråga.

Snart så hade all mat dykt upp, bokstavligt talat, på de 12 borden tog alla glupskt för sig.

Percy borta vid bord 3 såg fundersamt på sin än så länge tomma tallrik.

"Kan du inte bestämma dig för vad du vill ha?" frågade Poseidon tillslut efter att hans son bara stirrat på sin tomma tallrik som om det var någon exotisk varelse han aldrig hade sätt eller hört talas om förut.

"Nej", suckade Percy och skött ifrån sig sin tallrik. "Men jag är ändå inte särskilt hungrig."

"Har du provat Hawaii pizza någon gång? Inte? Du borde absolut prova i såna fall, du kan till och med välja om du vill ha den blå", lade Poseidon till med ett roat leende.

"Jag tror inte att de serverar det här, även om jag absolut skulle älska det."

"Tja, det finns fördelar med att vara en gud."

Percy ryckte på axlarna och snart dök det upp en blå Hawaii pizza på hans tallrik.

En halv timme senare hade de flesta ätit klart.

Annabeth reste sig från Athenas bord och gick fram till Percy.

"Kom Percy, vi går ut ett tag", sa hon och de vinkade åt sig Grover innan de snabbt slank ut från paviljongen innan någon knappt hann blinka.

De gick i bekväm tystnad mot alla stugorna, det ända som skulle kunna förstöra stämningen var egentligen bara just _tystnaden_.  
>Allt var för tyst.<br>Inga fåglar sjöng, inga skrattande och stojande ungdomar, och inget brus från vågorna i havet.

De gick och gick tills det kom förbi alla stugorna, Zeus stuga med dess ståtliga putsade bronsdörrar, Poseidons stuga med dess skrovliga grå stenväggar, förbi Ares stuga med dess illa målade klarröda färg och till slut förbi den sista stugan till vänster i raden – Hermes stuga som såg mest ut som en vanlig läger stuga, innan de stannade.

Ingen sa något först innan Annabeth utbrast i att och samma andetag: "Vad tror ni är så viktigt att ödesgudinnorna själva väljer att lägga sig i ödet? Jag mena det har aldrig hänt förut. Tror ni det har med ett uppdrag att göra? Vad kan egentligen vara orsaken till detta?"

Percy skrattade. "Annabeth, andas lite."

Hon kastade en lekfull blängning mot honom. "Jag tror i alla fall att det måste ha hänt någonting stort, eller i alla fall något större en det vanliga."

"Jag håller med dig Annabeth", sa Grover och stampade med sina hovar i marken nervöst och såg upp mot himlen. "Tror du att det har något med _det_ att göra?"

"Vad för någon?" frågade Percy och såg fram och tillbaka mellan Grover och Annabeth. "Ni två döljer någonting för mig, det har ni gjort enda från början." Percy sa det inte anklagande mer som om han bara konstaterade ett faktum.

Annabeth och Grover delade en blick. "Percy, jag är inte säker på om vi får berätta det för dig…" började Annabeth.

"Ja, vi vill berätta, men det är ingenting bra att lägga sig i saker som handlar om gudarna…" fortsatte Grover och kastade nu ideliga blickar mot himlen.

"Tja, det är lite sent nu", påpekade Percy.

"Jag tycker, och jag hatar verkligen vad jag kommer säga nu, att vi alla ska vänta tills vi får våra svar och inte jäkta", sa Annabeth och såg smått olycklig ut över att behöva vänta på svaren till alla hennes frågor. "Det var väl anledningen att vi fick böckerna till och börja med, eller hur?"

"Jag antar det", Percy rynkade pannan. "Gode gudarna, jag hatar att vänta!"

"Gör vi inte alla det?"

De skrattade och log mot varandra.

"Ja, ja, ja, vad har vi här?" kom en ny röst.

Percy, Annabeth och Grover vände sig överraskat om.  
>Bakom dem visade det sig inte bara vara en person utan mer som ett dussin personer.<p>

Där stod Luke med händerna i sina byxfickor, Travis och Conner båda flinande och med en bussig glimt i deras ögon som skvallrade om att det antagligen var någon av dem som talat förut, Katie med en blommande solros i handen, Silena och Beckendorf, Lee, Michael, Clarisse med sitt spjut över sin vänstra axel, Castor och Pollux som frånvarande trollade upp ett par vinrankor från marken.

Allt som allt var det en ganska udda grupp.

"Vad gör ni här?" frågade Annabeth som tycktes ha kommit förbi sin överraskning över att elva personer mystiskt tyckt ha telepaserat sig alldeles ljudlöst bakom dem.

"Gudarna kastade ut oss från paviljongen så fort vi ätit klart", förklarade Luke nonchalant som om de diskuterade nya strids strategier till Fånga flaggan.

"De kastade inte direkt ut oss bara så där", sa Silena snabbt när hon såg de stora ögonen på Lukes svar. "De frågade helt artigt om vi kunde lämna så att det kunde diskutera den nya händelse utvecklingen."

"Ja, jag antar att vi alla behöver rensa tankarna", sa Percy.

"Vad tror ni kommer hända sen?" frågade Katie oroligt och förtydligade snabbt sin fråga när hon såg alla undrande blickar: "Alltså jag menar efter att vi läst klart alla böckerna."

"Vi räddar framtiden", sa Conner med viktig röst och pustade ut bröstet.

Katie suckade och såg irriterat på honom. "Jag menade faktiskt allvar."

"Jag är fullständigt allvarlig", protesterade Conner genast. "Jag själv och Travis snodde den sista boken i serien och läste det sista kapitlet."

Alla stirrade på honom med tomma ansiktsuttryck.

"Ni gjorde vad!" utbrast Katie sen med en gäll ton. "Ni idioter! Allting gick ju ut på att vi skulle läsa böckerna i ordning, annars skulle vi lika gärna bara kunna ta och läsa den sista boken!"

"Jaha, och vad handlade kapitlet om då?" Annabeth hade ett totalt ointresserat ansiktsuttryck och tonfall.

"Kapitlet handlade om att en meteorit föll ner på jorden och dödade hela mänskligheten", sa Travis med rakt ansikte.

"Det var bara Annabeth och Percy som överlevde eftersom att de grävde ner sig under jorden i en oförstörbar bunker", fortsatte Conner.

"Efter det var det upp till dem att återuppbygga mänskligheten."

"Wow, inte precis vad jag skulle vilja göra med mitt liv", sa Percy chockat och såg förskräckt ut.

"Ni kan inte ha läst det sista kapitlet", sa Clarisse och himlade med ögonen. "Gudarna låste in de fyra sista böckerna någonstans i Olympen."

"Tack och lov", sa Michael lättat, "jag är för gammal för att dö."

"Eh, Michael jag tror att det uttrycket går: Jag är för ung för att dö", rättade Silena.

"För ett halvblod är jag gammal eller jag skulle vara gammal när den där påhittade meteoriten skulle förstöra jorden", svarade han.

"Det är sant", sa Silena och grimaserade.

"Hur kom vi ens in på det här?" frågade Percy roat. "Och nej jag vill inte ha en återberättelse", tillade han snabbt när både Travis och Conner öppnade munnen för att svara, "ni två skulle bara säga någonting totalt random som skulle göra mig ännu mer förvirrad än förut."

Bröderna Stoll ryckte bara på deras axlar. Det var ju sanningen.

"Jag undrar vad gudarna diskuterar nu", sa Beckendorf när en obekväm tystnad började bre ut sig.

"Ska vi tjuvlyssna?" frågade Travis.

"Det ska vi absolut inte!" sa Katie och blängde på honom.

"Mess", hånade Clarisse.

"Jag är ingen mess, du är en, eh, idiotisk, ah, en idiotisk…!"

"Röd fågel?"

Alla såg på Grover med icke troende uttryck.

"Grover, du vet att du är min bästa vän, men varför i Poseidons namn valde du av alla ökennamn röd fågel?!"

"Ares stuga är ju röd, och jag såg en fågel flyga förbi och då sa jag bara det!"

"Okej, okej om jag är en mess, så är du nog en mess också", skrattade Katie och skakade på huvudet. "Inget illa menat Grover."

"Jag tror att du har rätt", sa Grover och himlade med ögonen.

"Med allt det ur vägen", sa Percy, "vem vill följa med till stranden?"

"Du och ditt hav Perce!"

"Vad, havet regerar!"

"Jagföredrar skogen, varför kan vi inte gå dit i stället?"

"Jag sa ju det: havet regerar."

"Och du vet, varför fick Annabeth egentligen en mycket mer smickrande beskrivning en jag? En söt flicka, långt blont hår, ser ut som Askungen", citerade Grover.

"Vad har det med stranden att göra?"

"Jag vet inte, men…"

De andra halvbloden skrattade åt Grover och Percys mini argument innan de gick i riktning mot havet.

Annabeth gick mellan Percy och Grover och skakade på huvudet åt deras udda vänskap.  
>Luke gick tystlåtet bakom Annabeth med sina bröder, Conner och Travis på sin vänstra sida, och bröderna skrattande och skämtande högljutt med varandra.<br>Katie fann sig till sin stora irritation gå bredvid Travis, fast Silena gick i alla fall också bredvid henne tröstade Katie sig med.  
>Beckendorf funderade allvarligt att strunta i stranden och tillbringa hans dyrbara tid i hans verkstad i stället och arbeta på hans senaste projekt men hindrades av Silena som tog hans hand och han upptäckte att han inte skulle kunna ha något val i frågan och Silena såg verkligen vacker ut här i solskenet…<br>Bakom dem log Lee och Michael vetande mot varandra.  
>Clarisse stönade tyst och önskade att hon var någon annanstans långt borta från de här galna personerna. Även om hon skulle kunna "råka" knuffa ner en viss son till havsguden i havet…<br>Castor och Pollux stod fortfarande kvar på samma plats och hade inte flyttad på sig.  
>De båda bröderna delade en blick och ryckte sen på axlarna. Det var inte som om de hade något bättre att göra ändå.<br>I lugn takt började de gå i kapp de andra.

När de gick mot stranden, med en över energisk Percy längst fram och de gick förbi andra grupper med halvblod som njöt av sin ledighet så att de kunde diskutera med sina vänner om den förändrade framtiden, undrade de över vad både Annabeth och Katie hade frågat förut, om vilka fasor de skulle mötta i deras framtid och hur det mystiska böckerna skulle kunna hjälpa dem.

_Samtidigt i paviljongen:_

Det var en besvärlig stämning mellan de Olympiska gudarna i paviljongen.  
>De hade skickat ut alla ungdomar plus Keiron så att han kunde hålla ett öga på nämnda ungdomar för nästa en halvtimme sen och de hade inte kommit ett steg längre i deras diskussion än vad de hade då.<p>

Athena gick om och om igen igenom de kapitlen de redan läst och såg ut som om hon ville lösa något typ av hemligt pussel i boken genom att vända och vrida på den i olika vinklar.

Artemis såg över och kollade om sin pilbåge var i toppskick.

Demeter och Persefone läste trädgårdsböcker.

Afrodite halvlåg över hela hennes bord och läste i den senaste modetidningen och det kom då och då förtjusta utrop när hon såg några eleganta kläder.

Hestia och Hera pratade lågmält med varandra borta vid Poseidons bord.

Zeus, Hades och Poseidon blängde på varandra och ljudlöst uppmanade någon att säga något.

Dionysos, Ares, Hefaistos, Apollon och Hermes spelade poker vid bord 12 och de såg alla uttråkade ut.

"Hermes har du några treor?" frågade Apollon slött.

"Finns i sjön." Kom svaret.

"Vänta nu lite jag trodde att vi spelade poker", avbröt Ares.

"Nej, nej, vi spelar ju pinochle", protesterade Dionysos.

Hefaistos ryckte bara på sina breda axlar, han hade gett upp med spelet för ungefär tjugo minuter sen när de hade börjat.

Zeus suckade och började känna att han fick en huvudvärk när han såg på de andra gudarna och gudinnorna.

"Vi kanske ska börja att diskutera vad vi egentligen skulle prata om", sa Zeus till sist.

"Det måste vara den bästa idén du haft på århundraden broder", mumlade Hades och ignorerade den arga blängningen han fick i gengäld.

"Jag tycker att det låter som en utmärk idé, fader", sa Athena och lade ifrån sig boken på närmaste bord.

"Okej jag undrar, och jag tror inte att jag är den enda som har lagt märke till det, men som sagt jag undrar vad som hände med Sally Jackson", sa Poseidon och såg på Hades.

Herren av underjorden och de döda såg fundersam ut. "Hon dog inte, mer som om hon är fast i underjorden tills jag släpper henne eller någon befriar henne", svarade han.

Poseidon nickade fundersamt. "Hades skulle du kunna hålla Sally där, förutsatt att hon inte kommer till skada", sa havsguden och ignorerade alla chockade blickar från de andra.

"Varför skulle du vilja att den dödliga skulle vara fast där nere?" frågade Demeter och såg med avsmak på Hades.

"Mamma!", protesterade Persefone. "Det är faktiskt inte så illa där, jag älskar Hades så jag bryr mig inte om omgivningen och jag har lärt mig att gilla underjorden också, vi kom förbi det här för århundrader sen!"

"Men hur skulle jag kunna förlåta att Hades kidnappade min enda dotter!"

"Demeter, syster, jag trodde att vi redan hade kommit förbi det här", suckade Hades.

"Men hur skulle jag kunna gå vidare…!"

Zeus harklade sig. "Vi kanske skulle kunna gå vidare med det aktuella."  
>"Ähm, det <em>mer<em> aktuella", ändrade han snabbt när Demeter blängde iskallt på honom.

"Så tillbaka till min ursprungliga fråga. Kan Sally få vistas i underjorden bara tills vi läst klart böckerna, jag skulle vilja ha henne i mitt eget undervattens palats, men med Amfitrite…"

"Jag förstår", avbröt Hades och grimaserade mentalt inför tanken på vad Poseidons hustru skulle säga eller mer som _göra_ om hon fick reda på att hon skulle bli tvungen att se efter en av Poseidons älskare, "det ska inte bli några problem att den dödliga stannar i underjorden, bara hon inte stannar där för länge, det är inte bra för en dödlig att vistas i underjorden under en längre tid."

Poseidon nickade, på bättre humör med det avklarat.

Artemis rynkade pannan. "Varför tror ni att vi fick böckerna i första hand?"

"Stor fara, krig, död, förstörelse…" räknade Apollon upp.

Artemis himlade med ögonen. "Det kunde jag ha räknat ut själv, men allt det har hänt förut så vad är skillnaden den här gången?"

De andra ryckte bara på axlarna eller skakade på huvudet, de visste inte häller.

Hermes såg på sitt armbandsur. "Det har nästan gått en timme nu", meddelade han. "Det är bara fem minuter kvar."

Zeus nickade. "Är det någonting mer som vi skulle ta upp?"

"Ska vi prata om till exempel varför våra barn inte vill vara halvblod", frågade Persefone och såg något bekymrad ut trotts att ingen av ungdomarna på lägret var hennes barn.

"Det är ju uppenbart", sa Dionysos och trollade fram ett glas med vin, " det är kanske ni som borde tillbringa tid i detta förhatliga läger."

"Dionysos…"sa Zeus varnande och såg på vinet.

"Förlåt! Gammal vana!" sa Dionysos uttråkat och vinet byttes ut mot Coca cola.

"Okej, Dionysos, varför vill inte våra barn vara halvblod", sa Athena frustrerat.

Dionysos öppnade munnen för att svara innan han stängde den igen och såg fundersam ut. "Vet ni vad? Jag tror faktiskt att ni ska få ta reda på det själva", sa han belåtet.

Gudarna blängde på honom.

"Vänta du bara", muttrade Ares förbannat. "Jag kommer nog få svaret från dig om jag så måste slå dig till Tartaros!"

Dionysos himlade bara med ögonen och lät en vinranka virvla upp från marken och ta tag i Ares och dra ner honom på bänken igen.  
>Ares svor och slet sig loss innan han blängde på vinguden under sina solglasögon.<p>

"Inget behov av att slåss, pojkar", sa Artemis irriterat.

"Jösses vad tiden går fort de andra kommer redan tillbaka nu!", sa Hermes hastigt.

"Nej de gör det inte", sa Artemis.

"Respektera dina äldre!", var det enda svaret och Hermes tog snabbt tillbaka korten till vilket spel den nu än hade spelat och stoppade ner det i en av sina fickor.

"Jag är äldre än du, Hermes", påpekade Artemis.

"Ingen betydelse."

"Humm", sa Afrodite och såg sig fundersamt runt. "Inte en chans att jag", där gjorde hon en paus och snurrade runt ett helt varv på stället och såg sig kritiskt om, innan hon fortsatte som om det inte hade funnits något avbrott" kommer tillbringa dagar här utan att fixa till det lite." Och med dem orden klappade hon med händerna två gånger och alla bord och bänkar försvann och på dess plats stod det massvis av så soffor och fåtöljer och taco-säckar med små bord framför.

"Afrodite!" utbrast Artemis och Athena i kors.

"Vad gjorde du med alla bord och bänkar?" frågade Artemis nästan rädd för svaret.

"Borden och bänkarna är årtusenden gamla", sa Athena. "Du är väl inte förstört dem?"

Afrodite himlade bara med sina ögon. "Jag har givetvis inte förstört dem, de är i samma rum på Olympen med resten av böckerna."

Artemis och Athena andades ut av lättnad.

Strax efter det kom den första gruppen av halvblod och slog sig ner i paviljongen.

_Tio minuter senare:_

"Var är de någonstans?" undrade Poseidon oroligt.

"Det är inte likt att min dotter kommer försent", muttrade Athena surt, "jag är säker på att det har någonting med din son att göra."

"Det är antagligen inte bara Percys fel att de är sena", sa Poseidon och blängde på visdomens gudinna.

Alla var tillbaka i paviljongen och redo att börja läsa igen, om det inte var så att det fattades 14 halvblod.

"Oroa er inte", sa Apollon, "de är här snabbare än vad ni kanske anar."

Plötsligt så kom bröderna Stoll inspringande till paviljongen genom blöta från topp till tå, bakom dem skymtades de andra, alla genom blöta.

"Sa ju det."

"Vad hände med er"? Frågade Athena något förvånat, vilket hon snabbt dolde.

Percy den enda som inte var blött blängde på Clarisse.

"_Någon _tyckte att det skulle vara en bra idé att knuffa mig i havet och jag råkade ta tag i Annabeth och efter det skrek Travis "vatten krig!" och vi glömde bort tiden", avslutade han.

Poseidon viftade med sin hand så att alla blev torra innan de satte sig med sina vänner i det nya möblerna.

"Så där", sa Hestia mjukt. "Nu när alla är här ska vi börja läsa?"

"Bästa idén på länge", mumlade Demeter.

"Ja skulle vilja läsa", sa förvånansvärt Castor och alla såg förvånat på den knubbiga pojken när han hämtade boken och slog upp rätt sida.

"Namnet på Kapitlet är: **Jag spelar pinochle med en häst**."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews svar:<strong>

**Thalia: **Hej Thalia!

Jag känner med både dig och Percy, kramar kan vara trevliga men att få en så lång kram? Nej tack, nästa gång kanske.  
>Och oroa dig inte för att det ska bli långtråkigt att läsa, det gör inget för mig.<br>Har du försökt att prata med din familj/släkt om hur du känner? Ibland kan det vara lättast att lägga alla korten på bordet, så att säga.  
>Och jag är säker på att din syster inte menade att såra dig, jag har en yngre bror och vi bråkarargumenterar inte så oftast men när vi gör det är det inte snyggt, men vi brukar inte mena det vi säger till varandra.  
>Hoppas du tycker att det här kapitlet var lika bra som det förra.<br>Åh, just det, gott nytt år kan man fortfarande säga XD sååå gott nytt år.

**Lealover1: **Lea!**  
><strong>Jag är glad att du gillar min fanfic så mycket , att du tycker att den är otrolig, och fick något att le åt.  
>Och jag har märkt att . mitt eget intresse för fanfiction där dem läser böckerna ökar när författaren skriver mer och har mer dialog mellan karaktärerna så jag får kämpa med det XD,<br>men tack för att du ger mig råd, jag ska försöka att fixa längre samtal mellan kamparna, jag gillar att skriva så det borde inte bli några problem.  
>Men ha ett gott nytt år!<p>

**Brujaflu: **Hej!  
>Okej, jag provar att skriva på svenska den här gången då, om det inte gjorde någonting.<br>Jag brukar också använda översättning ibland, enklare på det sättet  
>Och japp, jag tycker att det är häftigt att kunna andra språk jag med, jag kan uppenbarligen svensk, sedan engelska och lite spanska. Läser ni engelska i skolan?<br>Engelska är ju ett världs språk men jag vet inte om andra länder lär ut det, okej, jag vet att vissa länder gör det…  
>Jag vet att du kommer från något spanskt talande land, men det finns rätt så många… Spanien, México och bland annat alla andra länder i Syd Amerika… förutom Brasilien då.<br>Jag menade inte att du måste berätta med min långa rant (kan man säga så?) var du kommer ifrån… utan jag bara babblar.  
>Men sak samma, jag hoppas att du tycker att det här kapitlet väger upp till de andra, de läste ju inte i boken… XD<br>Men ha ett gott nytt år och hoppas att 2015 blir ett bra år  
>Aveline


	7. Jag spelar pinochle med en häst

"Eh, jag var under intryck av att hästar inte kunde spela pinochle – eller något kortspel för den delen", sa Jake förvirrat.

"Det kan dem inte heller", svarade Katie. "Eller jag är faktiskt väldigt säker på det i alla fall, jag menar de har väl inga händer, hur skulle de då kunna hålla i korten?"

"Det var något kränkande sagt, bara för att hästar inte har några händer måste det betyda att de inte kan spela kortspel?" frågade Lee med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"JA!" sa marionetten av lägret.

"Hur kan ni veta det?", sa Michael och försvarade sin bror. "Så vitt jag vet har faktiskt ingen häst fått chansen att spela kortspel någon gång."

"Tja", fnös Connor något roat av diskussionen, " Percys häst kan tydligen spela kortspel."

"Castor, du kanske läste kapitelnamnet fel", föreslog Silena vänligt. "Kan du inte läsa om det?"

"**Jag spelar pinochle med en häst**", upprepade Castor tydligt.

"Där rök den tanken." Silena skakade på huvudet, hon hade ingen aning om vad kapitelnamnet menade, inte för att hon hade förstått någon av de andra, bok-jag Percy verkade försöka göra sitt bästa för att förvirra dem, vilket han hittills hade lyckats med.

"Det är faktiskt rätt så uppenbart vad Percy menar, bara man tänker efter", sa Annabeth med en axelryckning.

"Humm", mumlade Travis fundersamt innan han utropade: "30 _drachma _till den person, ja både halvblod eller gud eller något annat, som gissar närmast vad kapitelnamnet kommer att innebära.  
>Och den som redan vet svaret får inte gissa", lade han snabbt till och såg menande på Annabeth.<p>

Det blev en frenetiskt letande efter pennor och papper efter det tillkännagivandet.  
>Tillslut hade alla som varit med och satsat, vilket förvånansvärt blev rätt många, satt sig ner igen och väntade på att Castor skulle fortsätta med att läsa.<p>

"Travis, Connor", mumlade Chris, "vill jag ens veta var ni fick 30 _drachma_ ifrån?"

"Antagligen inte, i händelse att en viss gudinna skulle får reda på det."

"Trodde väl det." Chris svalde något, han hade aldrig varit den typ av vågad upptågsmakare som sina bröder, vilket i och för sig skulle vara rätt svårt att leva upp till…

**Jag drömde mardrömmar fulla av boskapsdjur.**

"Boskapsdjur?"

"Sluta att se på mig som om jag har en skruv lös", skött Percy tillbaka. "Ja, det råkade vara boskapsdjur, en sen?"

"Det är bara det att jag har svårt att tänka mig att ett halvblod drömmer om det, det låter så fridfullt, var är alla de hemska och dödliga delarna?" sa Annabeth och blängde på havsgudens son för hans ton.

Grover harklade sig. "Snälla ni, bråka inte, det är inte en så stor sak, så gör inte en höna av en fjäder."

Percy och Annabeth nickade, om en något motvilligt, men Grover hade rätt.

"Förlåt, Annabeth."

"Förlåt mig också, Sjögräshjärna", sa dottern till Athena.

"Ursäkt accepterad, men kan du sluta med att kalla mig för Sjögräshjärna?"

"Nej", sa hon enkelt.

"Så nu är alla glada och vänner igen", sa Grover snabbt och försökte se positiv ut.

"Antar det", mumlade Percy och skakade på huvudet åt sin satyr vän.

"Om ni skulle låta mig läsa vidare någon gång skulle ni faktiskt få reda på mer exakt vad drömmarna handlade om", sa Castor något irriterat. Allvarligt, han hade bara hunnit läsa en mening!

**De flesta av dem ville döda mig.**

"_Det _låter mer som en halvblods drömmar."

"Ett halvblods drömmar kan ibland vara varningar för något som kommer att hända", berättade Michael.

"Michael, först sa du att Percy kanske drömde om, tja, _allt_, hela vår existens och nu det här." Malcolm skakade på huvudet åt Apollons son.

"Vad! Det är ju sant!"

"Jag vet det, men sen när har du blivit en dröm expert?"

"Finns det dröm experter?" frågade Will tankeväckande.

"Faktum är att det gör det", sa Keiron i sin lärarröst. "Det finns experter runt om i världen som säger sig kunna hjälpa dödliga att tydda sina drömmar. Även om det är ytterst få som faktiskt kan det på riktigt, oftast dem som kan se igenom diset."

"Är inte Morfeus drömmarnas gud", sa Annabeth fundersamt.

"Han har väl tusentals söner som alla ska avbilda drömmens alla olika ansikten", lade Malcolm till.

"Det stämmer." Keiron nickade godkännande mot de två barnen till Athena.

"Jag har ingen som helst aning om vem ni pratar om", sa Percy, "men jag hoppas inte att det var en varning i dem drömmarna, en gång drömde jag om att jag, Grover och min mamma åkte till lägret, den delen var sann, men sen började det regna kor!"

"Hera…" sa Poseidon och såg på sin syster.

"Jag hade inget med det att göra", protesterade hon högröd i ansiktet över en så fräck anklagelse.

"Kor är Heras heliga djur va?" frågade Percy sin pappa.

"Japp, kor och påfåglar."

**Resten ville ha mat.**

"Var de ute efter människokött?" frågade Will misstänksamt.

"Det var blandat, alla vita boskapsdjur ville ha människo-kebab medans alla svarta var vegetarianer, de gråa var allätare", svarade Percy.

"Brukar det inte vara tvärt om? Ni vet, vit = ljuset/de goda och svart = mörkret/de onda, fast grå brukar faktiskt vara en gråzon…"

"Jag har faktiskt ingen aning om varför." Percy ryckte på axlarna. "Kanske ville bara mina drömmar medvetet förvirra mig mer."

"Eller så har Michael faktiskt rätt", fnös Lee hälften på skämt, hälften alvarligt, "det kan kanske betyda att allt inte är som det verkar.

När Lee sa det gick rysningar upp för kamparnas ryggar, det lät inte alls bra.

**Jag måste ha vaknat flera gånger, men det jag såg och hörde var obegripligt, så jag bara domnade bort igen.**

"Ops." Bröderna Stoll försökte se oskyldiga ut.

Annabeth såg strängt på dem. "Ni vet att ni inte ska störa i sjukstugan, mitt arbete blev mycket svårare med er två där."

"Vad gjorde ni där?", frågade Katie förvånat.

"Vi ville hälsa på en eventuell ny stugkamrat", svarade bröderna Stoll som om det vore uppenbart.

"Ja, och ni vägrade att ge upp när jag sa att ni inte fick störa", muttrade Annabeth.

"Vänta lite, det var ni två som hela tiden dök upp i massa olika förklädnader!" utbrast Percy.

"Japp, det blev faktiskt rätt så underhållande till slut, särskilt när Connor dök upp känguru-dräkt och låtsades ha ett brutet ben", skrattade Travis.

"Som om du inte också hade löjliga förklädnader", fnös Connor. "Till exempel den där gången du härmade Sherlock Holmes och envisades med att du måste kolla på bevismaterial som bara råkade vara i sjukstugan."

"Ni är båda alldeles galna", skrattade Katie och höll sig för sin mage när hon skrattade så mycket.  
>Andra i lägret skrattade också när det föreställde sig vad som hänt och vissa rullade nästan på marken av skratt.<p>

"Hermes dina söner verkar ta efter dig alldeles för mycket." Artemis skakade på huvudet, hemligt road.

"Åh, jag vet." Hermes hade en stolt blick i sina ögon när han såg på hans söner.

"Allt det där låter lite som… var det 1329?" Hefaistos såg fundersam ut.

Hermes såg förfärat på honom. "Vi svor att vi aldrig skulle prata om det igen!"

"Aww, men nu vill vi verkligen veta."

Hermes suckade, Artemis kanske hade rätt, Travis och Connor tog upp alldeles för mycket efter honom.

"1329, var det inte den gången när…"Apollon hann aldrig avsluta hans mening för plötsligt slog en bok honom rakt i ansiktet.

"Hermes!"

"Förlåt! Men det var det första jag hittade som jag skulle kunna kasta på dig."

"Men det gjorde ont", gnällde Apollon.

"Ni ska inte kasta böcker." Athena såg med en sträng blick på det två gudarna.

"Ja, och särskilt inte Percy Jackson boken, vad vi vet är kan den vara den enda i sitt slag", sa Demeter.

"Eh, Ers nåd Apollon, skulle jag kunna få tillbaka boken så att jag kan läsa vidare?"

Apollon såg förvånad ut, han hade glömt att han fortfarande höll i boken. Han knäppte med fingrarna och boken dök upp bredvid Castor igen.

"Pappa", sa Will alvarligt, "du, och alla andra gudar, borde verkligen prova att göra saker själva och inte alltid använda era krafter hela tiden."

Gudarna såg förvånat på varandra, det hade aldrig tänkt på hur mycket de använde sina krafter till vanliga vardagliga saker också.

**Jag minns att jag låg i en mjuk säng, då och då matades med en sked och fick något som smakade som popcorn i smält smör, fast det var efterrätt.**

"Varför påpeka det, att få efterrätt som medicin låter häftigt", sa Pollux.

"Jag har aldrig tänkt det på det sättet", log Percy.

"Jag tycker att vi ska ersätta alla världens äckliga mediciner till typ choklad, popcorn, godis eller kanske chips smak i stället", sa Jake.

De andra läger deltagarna nickade överens, det verkade som att de fått ett nytt mål i deras liv: Ändra alla världens mediciner till goda smaker.

**En flicka med blont, långt hår**

"Se! Där är det igen!" utbrast Grover.

"Vad, vad för något är igen?" frågade Percy förvirrat.

"Annabeths beskrivning. Den har hittills varit den bästa av alla", förklarade satyren.

"Jaså om det, eh… jag har faktiskt ingen aning om varför boken beskriver folk exakt som den gör men det är väl meningen att den ska beskriva mina tankar och Annabeth har ju faktiskt blont, långt hår", sa Percy grubblande. "Ni vet nu när vi är inne på det kan jag inte riktigt se att mitt framtids jag ger sina minnen till ödesgudinnorna."

"Inte ens om det kan rädda liv", sa Silena förvånat, hon hade märk under Percy tid på lägret (och genom boken) att han brydde sig väldigt mycket om sina vänner och familj.

"Det var anledningen till att jag gick med på att läsa böckerna till och börja med", svarade Percy, "men varför skulle jag ge mina minnen till tre stycken knäppa gamla tanter bara så där?"

"Percy, du kanske inte ska hänvisa dem till just det", sa Poseidon något oroligt. "Jag gillar inte att ödesgudinnorna redan verkar vara så intresserade av dig, du behöver inte extra uppmärksamhet."

"Halvblodet tog upp en viktig punkt ändå", sa Zeus, " om inte ens din son själv, Poseidon, känner att han skulle ge sina minnen till ödesgudinnorna, hur kan vi då lita på att informationen från de här böckerna är sanna då?"

Flera stycken började se osäkra ut och såg misstänksamt på boken i Castors händer.

Plötsligt dök ett bländande starkt vitt ljus sken upp och där, i mitten av paviljongen svävade ett alldeles lysande klot, det hade ungefär samma form som en volleyboll förutom att den var något suddig i kanterna.

"Läger deltagare, gudar, satyrer och andra varelser", kom en mans röst, "meddelandet från ödesgudinnorna talade sanning, böckerna är äkta och den sista boken: Percy Jackson Striden om Olympen, utspelade sig bara två månader från där jag är nu.  
>Om Percy gav ödesgudinnorna sina minnen eller inte kommer ni inte få reda på, det kan man säga hände efter den sista boken i såna fall."<p>

"Nico, vad håller du på med? Vi skulle ju låta dem sköta sig själva och inte störa dem", kom en sträng flickas röst.

"Åh toppen, du pratade rakt in i mikrofonen, så nu vet alla vad jag heter", sa samma röst irriterat, som nu lät mer som en ung pojkes röst än en mans, det kunde hördes ett avlägset 'Förlåt'.  
>"Och jag blev tvungen att göra något förstår du väl, ingen annan av er lata människor gjorde ju någonting.<br>Men i alla fall… jag hoppas att det här bevisar att böckerna och vi talar sanning", sa pojken, eller Nico som han tydligen hette.

"Det där klotet har inget med oss att göra", sa Artemis sakta och gjorde en rörelse med hennes armar som omfattade henne själv och resten av gudarna.

"Så ska vi tro på dem lille sis?", frågade Apollon.

Artemis gav sin bror en irriterad blick. "Givetvis inte, jag _litar_ inte på denna Nico pojke, men jag _tycker_ att vi ska avvakta för nu och fortsätta med läsningen så att vi får mer svar."

Gudinnans svar fick medhållande nickningar från de andra i paviljongen.

"Jag förstår att ni inte litar på oss", kom Nicos röst från klotet, "men vi vill er inget ont, vi är på er sida."

De i lägret kom till ett beslut: De skulle fortsätta med att läsa tillsvidare och sen skulle de få ta konsekvenserna av det beslutet.

Hades borta vid Zeus bord var i djupa tankar.  
>Pojken från framtiden sa att han hette Nico, det kan knappast vara en tillfällighet, eller?<br>Det måste vara hans son, hur många andra halvblod, och Hades utgick från att pojken från framtiden var ett halvblod, hade namnet Nico?  
>Men varför var Nico inte i kasinot? Och var Bianca där med honom?<br>De måste läsa vidare, avgjorde Hades tillslut. Han måste veta vad som skulle hända med sina barn.

**stod böjd över mig och smålog belåtet när hon skrapade mat från min haka.**

"Ähm, okej… jag ser ingen anledning till varför du småler belåtet", sa Katie med en grimas.

Annabeth rodnade och såg inte någon i ögonen. "Eh, anledningen till det kommer nog upp snart. Och jag är ledsen Keiron, men jag var, _är_, tvungen att veta."

**När hon såg att jag öppnade ögonen, frågade hon: "Vad kommer att hända vid sommarsolståndet?"**

Keiron skrockade. "Jag anade att din nyfikenhet skulle bli för mycket för dig kära du, men vad det exakt kommer hända vid sommarsolståndet är nog en fråga som vi alla undrar."

"Det är inget fel att törsta efter kunskap barn", sa Athena mjukt. "Det är bara hur du handskas med kunskapen som räknas."

"Jag vet, mamma, men jag är redo att veta, jag kan hantera det."

"Så kan jag", insköt Percy snabbt.

Athena gav dem båda en beräknad blick. "Jag skulle berätta vad jag visste om det inte är så att bara genom att läsa de kapitel vi redan läst, så anar jag att vi har satt framtiden i nya rörelser. Inte ens jag kan föresäga vad som kommer att hända vid sommarsolståndet i år."

"Vänta nu lite, det är jag som föresäger framtiden här", avbröt Apollon.

"Athena menade det inte på det sättet, broder", suckade Artemis och himlade med ögonen.

**Jag lyckades kraxa fram: "Va?"**

"Allvarligt Percy, jag älskar dina reaktioner till allt", fnös Travis, "de är underhållande."

"Underhållande är mitt andranamn", sa Percy med ett flin.

"Men Perce, jag trodde att ditt mellannamn var…"

"Jag tänker döpa om det till underhållande, Grover, det räcker med att jag har ett gammaldags namn."

**Hon såg sig omkring, som om hon var rädd att någon skulle höra vad hon sa. "Vad är det som pågår? Vad är det som blivit stulet? Vi har bara några veckor på oss!"**

"Jag upprepar vad jag sa på lunchrasten Annabeth, du måste verkligen lära dig att andas mellan frågorna", sa Percy och såg när Castor flämtade efter luft när han försökt härma Annabeths sätt att fråga något.

"**Jag är ledsen", mumlade jag, "men jag vet inte…"**

"Du är fortfarande artig efter det", sa Katie förvånat. "Jag skulle ha sagt åt henne att dra åt Hades. Jag menar du var sjuk trots allt och du behövde vila inte bli utfrågad."

Annabeth rodnade ännu mer en förut. "Jag ville som sagt ha svar, men jag kanske gick lite överbord."

"Lite grann kanske, tjejen", fnös Clarisse.

"Humm, jag vet att jag skulle mörda om jag ville ha information och till exempel vad nästa års stora rea skulle vara någonstans", sa Silena och försökte se det hela från Annabeths synvinkel.

"Det är inte precis samma sak, men tack för att du försöker förstå Silena", sa Annabeth tacksamt till den äldre kamparen.

**Någon knackade på dörren och flickan fyllde snabbt min mun med mer efterrätt.**

"God popcorn smakande efterrätt", suckade Michael drömmande.

"Michael, du är son till Apollon", påpekade Lee, "det går fortare för oss att läka, det ända vi kan behöva är egentligen ambrosia och nektar, det andra är bara i nödfall."

**Nästa gång jag vaknade var flickan borta.  
>En kraftig, blond kille som såg ut som en surfare stod i ett hörn av sovrummet och vakade över mig.<strong>

"Vilka känner vi som är kraftiga och ser ut som en surfare?" frågade Connor.

"Det är faktiskt rätt så många som ser ut så", svarade hans bror. "Och varför skulle han vaka över dig Percy, det är läskigt."

"Det var antagligen för att se till att jag inte vaknade och sprang iväg någonstans, inte för att jag skulle klara av det."

**Han hade blå ögon, minst ett dussin – på kinderna, i pannan, på ovansidan av händerna.**

"Jaså det var bara Argos", sa Conner, glad att de fått deras svar.

"Argos, är han inte typ fast syd på en påfågel?" frågade Percy och tänkte tillbaka på vad den grekiska mytologin sa.

"Jo det är han", muttrade Hera, "men han är blev odödlig och återföddes kan man säga, och tack vara hans många ögon har han räddat livet på många halvblod här i lägret i det förflutna."

"Var det inte du Lady Hera som bestämde att han skulle vakta en av Lord Zeus älskare på grund av svartsjuka men Lord Hermes dräpte Argos och befriade älskaren", funderade Pollux, historia hade aldrig varit hans starka sida så han var inte säker på att han hade fått allt rätt.

"Det stämmer", nickade Hermes, "Zeus bad mig att rädda Io, som älskaren hette. När Argos sov med alla ögon stängda efter att jag spelat på min flöjt dräpte jag honom med mitt svärd."

"Du dräpte Argos pappa", utbrast Chris chockat, han hade alltid gillat Argos.

Hermes såg något generad ut. "Tro mig jag ångrar det nu, det är bättre att bara stanna som åskådare när Hera och Zeus bråkar.

"Hermes du får oss att låta som två olydiga barn", muttrade Zeus.

"För en gångs skull är jag överens med dig", instämde Hera. "Det är knappast mitt fel att min _käre make_ alltid väljer att roa sig med andra kvinnor än sin egen hustru. Jag är faktiskt äktenskapets gudinna, jag symboliserar att man är trogen mot varandra. Hur tycker ni egentligen att jag ska reagera när Zeus jämt är otrogen mot mig?!"

"Det är inte bara mitt fel! Det är lika mycket ditt!" sa Zeus och blängde på sin hustru.

"Hur skulle det kunna vara mitt fel när du envisas med att vara med varenda kvinna du ser. Och bara på grund av det är jag dömd att tillbringa resten av min existens med dina irriterande barn, som absolut bara var tvungna att vara en del av de Olympiska råde!"

"Hallå!" utbrast Athena, Artemis, Apollon, Hermes och Dionysos.

"Jag håller med Hera", insköt Ares. "Varför var jag och Hefaistos, även om jag egentligen förnekar att jag är släkt med den där, tvungna att få så många irriterande syskon?"

Poseidon harklade sig. "Ni kan väl fortsätta med att ha den här intressanta konversionen någon annan gång", föreslog han.

"Ja, helst inom några oförstörbara väggar", sa Hades mörk, "jag orkar faktiskt inte med att ha hur många döda som helst i mitt rike, och jag tvivlar på att ni vill förinta era egna barn."

Gudarna och gudinnorna som hade argumenterat såg sig överraskat om. Deras barn såg med stora ögon på dem, och mycket riktigt om det skulle ha blivit mer arga var det mycket troligt att en mini strid skulle ha brutit ut och halvbloden skulle ha förintats på fläcken.

Annabeth rynkade panna. Det var något som Lord Hades sagt. Någonting om att han inte orkade ha hur många döda i sitt rika som helst… Men han kanske inte menade det, resonerade hon. Det var antagligen bara något Hades sa, för ju mer som dör ju mer makt får Lord Hades… ja det var nog bara någonting han sa i stundens ögonblick. Han menade det antagligen inte.  
>Annabeth kunde inte låta bli att ha en viss känsla av att hon den här gången inte var 100% rätt.<p>

**När jag äntligen vaknade på allvar var det inget konstigt med mina omgivningar, förutom att det såg trevligare ut än vad jag var van vid. Jag satt i en vilstol på en enorm veranda och blickade ut över en äng och gröna kullar i fjärran.  
>Brisen doftade jordgubbar.<br>Jag hade en filt över knäna och en kudde bakom huvudet.**

"Jag fick en bild i mitt huvud att en gammal man satt där i stället för du Percy, och den gamla mannen tänkte tillbaka på hans förflutna och allt det där som de är i filmer", sa Katie.

"Kat", sa Malcolm, "det skulle vara nästa omöjligt att ett halvblod skulle bli så gammal till och börja med."

"Jag vet, men det var bara en bild som dök upp i mitt huvud."

Dionysos såg diskret på de andra gudarna. Allvarligt det kan inte vara möjligt att de inte har förstått varför halvblod inte vill var just, ja halvblod.  
>Eller kanske Hestia vet också, ändrade han sig när han såg gudinnan av härden och hemmets sorgsna blick. Men hon tillbringar också mycket av sin tid vid lägret så det kanske inte räknas.<br>Men de andra! Och Athena kallar sig för visdomens gudinna. Det var skamligt!

**Allting var mycket bra, men munnen kändes som om en skorpion hade bott i den. **

"Usch! Vilken otäck känsla", rös Silena och kände sig törstig av blotta tanken.

**Tungan var torr och sträv, och jag hade värk i varenda tand.**

"Drick vatten, det hjälper", mumlade Poseidon.

"Jag fick tillslut något mycket bättre än vatten", sa Percy med ett sorgset leende.

Poseidon gav sin son en blick som klart och tydligt tydde på att han trodda att Percy hade blivit galen.

"Bättre än vatten? Vad kan vara bättre än vatten?"

"Mammas hembakade småkakor med chokladströssel", förklarade Percy lågmält.

"Åh, de är verkligen goda, din mamma är en utmärkt kock", skrockade Poseidon innan han spärrade upp ögonen.  
>"Å nej! Jag berättade det aldrig det för dig!"<p>

"Vad då? Att mamma var en utmärkt kock?"

"Va? Nej", sa Poseidon mer sansat nu. "Men under lunchrasten diskuterade jag och de andra gudarna bland annat vad som hade hänt med Sally, och förlåt mig för att inte ha sagt det här förr det försvann helt ur mitt sinne, men i alla fall… Percy din mamma lever."

"V-vad", stammade Percy med stora och något hoppfulla ögon. "Mamma… hon lever… men hur?"

"Hon dog aldrig", sa Hades och blandade sig in i diskussionen. "Men hon är i underjorden."

"Men varför har ni inte släppt henne då?!"

"Därför, son", förklarade Poseidon, "jag tror att hon kommer vara säker i underjorden tills vi har läst klar de här böckerna i alla fall, och Hades har lovat att inget kommer att hända henne."

"Okej", sa Percy långsamt innan han vände sig mot Hades: "Om min mamma kommer till skada på något sätt kommer jag att hålla dig ansvarig", sa han i dödligt lugn röst och hans havsgröna ögon var precis så lugna som havet innan stormen släpptes lös.

Hades nickade allvarligt mot halvblodet. "Du har mitt ord att inget kommer hända Sally Jackson."

"Svär det på Styx." Många stirrade förvånat på havsgudens son. "För det är vad ni svär vi eller hur, om ni svär någonting vid Styx blir eden obrytbar."

"Mycket väl halvblod, jag svär vid Styx att inget kommer att hända med Sally Jackson medans hon vistas i mitt rike för nu." Hades var inte dum, han kunde se samma blick i Percys ögon som Poseidon fick innan havet skulle släppa lös sina största och mest vilda stormar, ja Hades var en gud men han förstod hur allvarlig Perseus var.

De flesta andra i paviljongen var i chock. Hur kunde Percy få herren av underjorden och de döda att svära någonting på floden Styx?

**På bordet bredvid mig stod ett högt glas. Drinken såg ut som äppeljuice med is,**

"Det är inte äppeljuice", mumlade Lee tyst, han hade varit roat hur Percy hade betet sig förut.

**och i glaset fanns ett grönt sugrör och ett pappersparaply som var instucket i ett maraschinokörsbär.**

Beckendorf såg fundersam ut. "Visste ni att Percy skulle vakna?"

"Vi hade beräknat ungefär när Percy skulle börja piggna till igen", svarade Keiron.

**Handen var så svag att jag nästan tappade glaset när jag slutit fingrarna om det.  
>"Försiktigt", sa en välbekant röst.<br>Grover stod lutad mot verandaräcket och såg ut som om han inte sovit på en vecka.**

"Det kändes som om jag inte hade sovit på en vecka", mumlade Grover.

"Det är alltid värre för den som väntar", sa Annabeth klokt.

**Han höll en skokartong under armen.**

"Det måste ha varit konstigt, det ät ju inte varje person, eh, satyr som går om kring med en skokartong under armen."

"Vi kanske borde inskaffa det med." Bröderna Stoll log mot varandra.

**Han var klädd i blåjeans, gymnastikskor och en orange t-shirt på vilket det stod **

"Vänta, vänta, vänta!" ropad Percy ut. "Jag är säker på att alla vet vad det är som kommer att stå, annars ta och gräv upp era ögon från marken och ta er en titt runt omkring… men vi ropar det på tre."

"Ett…!"

"…Två…!"

"…Tre!"

**HALVBLODSLÄGRET.**

Kamparna jublade och applåderade. Ljud nivån var tillräckligt hög för att spräcka glas.

**Gamla vanliga Grover. Inte getpojken.**

"Getpojken, det var ju gulligt", kuttrade Katie.

**Jag kanske hade drömt en mardröm orsakats av för mycket blått godis.**

"Är det möjligt?" frågade Castor och avbröt sig själv.

Percy såg allvarligt på honom. "Självklart är det möjligt. Det har hänt flera gånger i historiens gång, eller sen de uppfann blått godis antagligen, men det har varit forskat om i flera olika länder, Amerika, England, Tyskland, Brasilien och de Skandinaviska länderna bland annat."

Alla såg förvånat på honom.

En viss glimt dök upp i Percys ögon och han brast i skratt. "Ni skulle ha sätt era ansikten!", skrattade han. "De var obetalbara!"

"Vänta, så du menar att du bara skämtade?" frågade Jake.

"Japp jag skämtade bara, fast om jag ska vara ärlig har jag faktiskt ingen aning om det jag sa är sant eller inte."

**Kanske var det ingen fara med mamma. Vi var fortfarande på semester, och hade av någon anledning hamnat i det här stora huset. Och…  
>"Du räddade mitt liv", sa Grover.<strong>

"Sätt att förstöra stämningen", fnös Michael.

"Ja Grover, hur kunde du ta ifrån mig mitt hopp, min frihet, min lycka!" flämtade Percy dramatiskt.

"Överdriv lagom du", skrattade Grover åt sin bästa vän. "Vad har du egentligen ätit som har gjort dig så hyperaktiv?"

Percy såg fullständigt oskyldig ut. "Jag har ingen aning om vad du pratar om Grover, det var inte alls så att jag smög bor en sekund med hjälp av mina coola superkrafter för att fixa lite blå chokladtårta."

"Du gjorde vad! Perce du vet vad chokladtårta gör med dig! Och att den var blå gör det hela ännu värre!"

"Du kommer aldrig kunna skilja mig och min blå chokladtårta åt Getpojken! Det är över! Jag har vunnit! Mowhahahaha! Percy avslutade sin dramatiska rant genom att skratta ondskefullt.

Under tiden hade resten av de i paviljongen stirrat alldeles utrycklöst på spektaklet.

"Allvarligt, ni två måste vara de mest galna personerna som jag har träffat", sa Malcolm slutligen. "Och det säger inte lite eftersom jag har träffat bröderna Stoll också."

"**Jag… nå, det minsta jag kunde göra… jag gick tillbaka till kullen. Jag trodde att du kanske ville ha det här."  
>Han ställde vördnadsfullt skokartongen i mitt knä.<strong>

Connor skrattade. "En skokartong är verkligen inte värd så mycket."

"Nej", instämde Travis, "men sättet som det står i boken gör det hela ännu mera humoristiskt. Det är lite som om en slumpmässig person går fram till Percy och ställer en skokartong vördnadsfullt framför honom."

**I kartongen låg ett svartvitt tjurhorn, med skrovlig brottyta och levrat blod på spetsen.  
>Det hade inte varit en mardröm.<strong>

"Det är nästan tur det", mumlade Katie med en grimas.

"Hur kunde det ha varit tur?", frågade Percy oförstående.

"Det hade varit en väldigt konstig dröm i såna fall", svarade hon, "det skulle kunna ha slutat som mrs Dodds fjaskot trots att det bara var en dröm, alltså jag menar du kanske hade börjat tro att du såg en massa monster i verkligheten och sen tro att du hallucinerade och tillslut skulle du bli tvungen att sluta vid ett mentalsjukhus."

Alla stirrade på henne.

"Vad? Det skulle kunnat ha hänt."

"Självklart Kat." Travis skakade på huvudet roat.

"Sen när döptes den där perioden med mrs Dodds till 'Mrs Dodds fjaskot', egentligen?", frågade Percy.

En del ryckte på axlarna samtidigt som andra skakade på huvudet. Det visste inte heller det, men det lät passande.

"**Minotauren", sa jag.**

"Du ska inte säga namn högt, namn har makt", citerade Annabeth från sina böcker.

"Jag vet, men jag var ett känslomässigt vrak då", svarade Percy ärligt.

"Ni vet", sa Apollon fundersamt, "det var bara ironiskt att det var just Minotauren som skulle attackera dig och din mamma, Percy."

"Med tanke på monstrets ursprung ja." Hermes hade kommit till samma slutsats som Apollon.

Percy såg intresserad ut. "Jag vet bara hur en minotaur ser ut, men inte var den kommer ifrån", sa han och såg på gudarna med ett frågande ansiktsuttryck.

Poseidon såg något generad ut. "Jag antar att man kan säga att det är mitt fel att ett sånt monster existerar."

Percy såg chockad ut. "Okej jag förstår vad Lord Apollon och Lord Hermes menar med att det var ironiskt då."

"Jag är säker på att Keiron skulle kunna berätta mer om det för dig senare, Percy", sa Poseidon.

"**Eh, Percy, det är ingen god idé…"  
>"Det är vad den kallas i grekisk mytologi, eller hur?" sa jag uppfordrande. "Minotauren. Till hälften människa, till hälften tjur." <strong>

"Hur kommer det sig", frågade Silena nyfiket.

"Eller så kan Keiron bara berätta det nu", mumlade Poseidon när Keiron öppnade munnen för att svara dottern till Afrodite.

"Jo det var så att Poseidon skänkt en vit tjur till kung Minos men kungen ville behålla tjuren och inte offra den så Poseidon blev arg. Han bad faktiskt din mor, Silena att göra så att Minos hustru Pasifaë blev förälskad i tjuren och genom deras förening kom Minotauren, som råkade ha en omättlig aptit på människokött."

"Stakars kung Minos", mumlade Silena.

"Det var inte så synd om honom sen Silena", sa Annabeth, "inte när han varje år offrade 14 stycken unga män till minotaurosen för lunch."

"Det var väl hjälte Theseus som "dödade" monstret till sist eller hur?" funderade Malcolm.

"Jag personligen tycker att det var ett konstigt par, en kvinna och en tjur", fnös Lee.

"Jag har fått konstigare uppdrag", smålog Afrodite. "Och ingenting är omöjligt när det gäller kärlek."

**Grover skruvade besvärat på sig. "Du har varit nere för räkning i två dagar. Hur mycket minns du?"  
>"Min mamma. Är hon verkligen…"<strong>

"Nej det är hon inte", sa Poseidon lågmält. "Hon är i säkerhet."

**Han blick blev dunkel, som den brukade bli när han tackade nej till en fjärde portion i skolmatsalen.  
>Jag stirrade ut över ängen. Där fanns träddungar, ett slingrande vattendrag och flera hektar jordgubbsodlingar under en blå himmel. <strong>

"Det låter verkligen vackert när du beskriver det", mumlade Katie med en förtjust blick i hennes ögon när hon tänkte på omgivningen runt lägret.

**Dalen var omgiven av böljande kullar och den högsta, som låg rakt framför oss, var den med den stora tallen på krönet. **

Annabeth suckade sorgset, hon kunde känna ett par armar som lindades sig runt henne som hon visste var Lukes.

"Det är okej Annabeth, jag är säker på att hon har det bra var hon en är", mumlade han.

"Jag vet, men jag saknar henne."

"Jag med, Annabeth, jag med."

**Till och med den var vacker i solskenet, vilket kändes som en förolämpning.**

"Varför kändes det som en förolämpning?" frågade Michael förvirrat.

"Om jag får läsa vidare så kommer boken att svara på det", morrade Castor irriterat.

**Mamma var borta. Hela världen borde vara svart och kall. Inget borde vara vackert.**

"Världen borde verkligen inte vara vacker men eftersom att mamma inte är död antar jag att världen inte sörjde på riktigt."

"Så du hittade ett kryphål", skrattade Lee.

"**Jag beklagar", snörvlade Grover. "Jag är misslyckade. Jag – jag är den värsta satyren i hela världen."**

"Grover Underwood!", utbrast Annabeth och bröt sig loss från Lukes armar. "Säg inte så om dig själv! Du är den bästa satyren i hela världen! För gudarnas skull du hittade inte en men _två_ barn från de tre stora! Så säg inte att du har misslyckats! Du är den bästa av den bästa!"

Percy småskrattade men avbröt sig absurt när han fångade Annabeths blängning. "Jag menade inte att skratta! Men du vet att jag inte kan argumentera mot dig, Annabeth", sa han snabbt och menade veranda ord han sa.  
>"Annabeth har rätt Grover, du är verkligen den bästa satyren någonsin!"<p>

"Ni behöver inte överdriva", muttrade Grover nedslaget. "Jag fick dig nästan dödad Perce och", tillade Grover i en hes viskning så att bara Annabeth hörde, "jag fick faktiskt henne dödad!"

"Dufick mig inte nästan dödad Grover, det klarade jag av bara bra själv, det var inte ditt fel", sa Percy tröstande samtidigt som han undrade vad Grover hade sagt till Annabeth.

"Och det var hennes val, du kunde inte ha gjort någonting åt det Grover", sa Annabeth vänligt.  
>Hon gav satyren en varm kram och diskret signalerade och Percy att göra desamma. Med en axelryckning gjorde han som dotter till Athena sa och gick med i gruppkramen.<p>

**Han stönade och stampade så hårt med foten att den föll av. **

Jake stirrade med stora ögon på boken. "Foten föll av!"

"Nej!" Grover skakade på huvudet ursinnigt. "Min fot föll inte av, det var bara Percys vanliga charmiga tankar."

Percy rodnade något.

**Jag menar, gymnastikskon föll av.**

"Åh", sa Jake lättat.

**Den var full av styrenplast, med undantag av ett klövformat hål.  
>"Åh, Styx!" mumlade han.<br>Åskan mullrade trots den klarblå himlen.**

"Givetvis gjorde den det, halvblod", Zeus himlade med ögonen. "Det är bara de dödliga som inte förstår sig på det."

"Du ska veta att det var väldigt konstigt för mig, jag har ju vuxit upp till att tro att det inte kan åska om det inte finns några moln."

Alla gudar såg bistert på Percy. De gillade inte alls att de dödliga hade kommit på sina egna teorier om allt.

**Medan han ansträngde sig för att köra ner klöven i den konstgjorda foten, tänkte jag: **_**Det avgör saken.**_

"Percy…", sa Annabeth misstänksamt. "Vad gjorde du?"

"Jag gjorde inget", protesterade Percy.

Annabeth såg fortfarande misstänksamt på honom genom smala ögon.

**Grover var en satyr.**

"Ser du! Jag gjorde ingenting, jag kom bara fram till ett beslut."

"Du kom fram till att Grover var en satyr då?", sa Clarisse misstroget. "Trots att du hade fått massor av bevis för det innan?"

"Jag var under stress och det är inte varje dag man upptäcker att satyrer och gudarna existerar", försvarade sig Percy.

"Det är sant", skrattade Travis. "Det är inte varje människa som tänker när de ser en person som är en get från midjan och neråt: Titta det är en satyr, det måste bevisa att en massa gudar existerar och styr världen."

**Jag skulle ha kunnat slå vad om att om jag rakade av honom hans lockiga, bruna hår skulle jag få se att han hade pyttesmå horn.**

Grover bräkte till och tog snabbt tag i hans hår. "Du skulle inte våga raka av mig mitt hår, Perce!"

"Jag kommer inte att raka av dig ditt hår Grover, det var bara någonting som jag tänkte."

"Som om det gör det bättre."

**Men det förvånade mig inte längre. Jag var för olycklig för att bry mig om att det fanns satyrer, eller ens minotaurer. Det betydde bara att min mamma verkligen hade upplösts i gult ljus.  
>Jag var ensam.<strong>

"Percy, du är inte ensam, du har fortfarande mig", sa Grover, som tycktes ha kommit över deras senaste argument.

"Och mig", sa Poseidon snabbt.

"Hur mycket jag än tycker att du är en idiot Sjögräshjärna så antar jag att du har mig också."

"Ja, du är cool Percy", insköt bröderna Stoll.

"Tack så mycket", avbröt Percy snabbt innan någon mer han säga något, men tack om lov sa ingen något mer och Castor fortsatte att läsa.

**Föräldralös. **

"Du är inte föräldralös, du skulle fortfarande ha mig", mumlade Poseidon bestämt.

"Jag vet det nu pappa, men då visste jag inte ens vem du var."

**Jag skulle bli tvungen att bo med… Stinkande Gabe? **

"Nej!", morrade Annabeth. "Du skulle få bo här på lägret."

"Kan man det?"

"Självklart, det är inte alla som väljer att återvända till den dödliga världen när de väl kommit hit, Sjögräshjärna."

**Nej. Så skulle det aldrig bli. Då blev jag hellre gatubarn. **

"Du skulle bo i lägret", sjöng bröderna Stoll i ljusa röster.

**Jag skulle låsas att jag var sjutton och ta värvningen. **

"Ledsen Percy, men jag tror inte att du skulle kunna lura någon att du är sjutton", fnös Katie.

"Du är faktiskt inte så kort föra att vara 12 år Percy", sa Silena, "men du skulle inte kunna övertyga någon att du är sjutton år gammal."

**Eller något.**

"Och det är där alternativ Kamphalvblods lägret skulle ha varit", sa Lee med ett leende.

**Grover snörvlade fortfarande. Den stackars grabben – geten, satyren, vad han nu var för något – såg ut som om han väntade sig att få en örfil.**

"Och hur känner du igen det ansiktsuttrycket?", frågade Poseidon något misstänksamt.

"Det var bara så jag trodde att Grover såg ut", svarade Percy snabbt, och grimaserade mentalt när han sa det för fort.

**Jag sa: "Det var inte ditt fel."  
>"Jo det var det. Det var ju meningen att jag skulle <strong>_**beskydda**_** dig."**

"Och det gjorde du Grover. Det var bara jag som var en idiot och sprang iväg."

"Det måste ha varit svårt för dig att hitta Percy också", lade Annabeth till, "bara det var imponerande."

"**Bad mamma dig att beskydda mig?"  
>"Nej. Men det är min uppgift. Jag är en väktare. Eller jag var, i alla fall."<strong>

"Det förtjänar du fortfarande att vara, det och så mycket mer."

"Ja du förtjänar att bli en upptäckare Grover", sa Percy.

"Sökare, det heter sökare."

"Åh, förlåt."

"**Men varför…" Jag blev plötsligt yr och började se suddigt.  
>"Ansträng dig inte för mycket", sa Grover. "Här."<br>Han hjälpte mig att hålla i glaset och satte sugröret till min mun.  
>Jag rykte till när jag kände smaken, för jag hade trott att det var äppeljuice. Det var det inte. <strong>

"Jag sa ju att det inte var äppeljuice", sa Lee självbelåtet.

"Ingen har tvivlat på det heller." Will skakade på huvudet åt sin bror.

**Det var småkakor med chokladströssel. Flytande småkakor. **

Percy suckade drömmande när han tänkte på sin mammas chokladkakor.  
>Han var glad att det inte skulle vara sista gången han skulle få äta dem. Hans mamma levde och mådde bra, tänkte han glatt. När vi läst klart böckerna skulle han vilja ha en av sin mammas långa kramar, en sån där kram som bara hon kunde ge.<br>Hon såg framför sig hur hon skulle laga kakor och de skulle sitta framför tv och egentligen inte se på den, nej de skulle prata och bara njuta av att vara i varandras närvaro.  
>Men den här gången skulle kanske hans pappa ansluta sig till dem.<br>Ja, Percy visste att det var önsketänkande, men en grabb får väl drömma eller hur?

**Och inte vilka småkakor som helst – min mammas hembakade, blå småkakor med chokladströssel, smöriga och fortfarande varma av den smälta chokladen.**

Vid det här laget dräglade nästan alla i paviljongen vid tanken på kakorna.

"Åh, Percy varför är den här boken så beskrivande", suckade Conner något drömmande.

"Jag skulle verkligen älska om någon, möjligtvis en gud med hjälp av sina krafter, fixar fram chokladkakor typ nu", instämde Travis och såg hoppfullt på gudarna.

"Choklad är onyttigt", bannade Demeter.

"Nej då, jag är 100% säker på att choklad är fullständigt nyttigt", protesterade Conner.

"Ni kan kanske få det vid lägerelden i kväll", sa Keiron tillslut.

"Ska vi fortfarande ha en lägereld i kväll?" frågade Katie.

"Det måste vi ha", sa Travis, "det är tradition."

"Jo, jag vet, men med det här att vi läser böckerna, vi skulle få mer tid att läsa om vi skippar lägerelden", påpekade Katie.

"Vi kanske skulle kunna ha en blandning", föreslog Keiron. "Vi har en lägereld men i stället för att sjunga lägersånger och sånt så läser vi i boken i stället, på det sättet kanske vi hinner klart med den första boken i dag."

**När jag drack dem kändes det plötsligt varmt i hela kroppen, jag mådde bra och blev full av energi.  
>Men sorgen försvann inte. Inte alls. <strong>

"Jag kan tänka mig att den blev mycket värre när du tänkte på din mamma", mumlade Silena medlidande.

Percy nickade, han hade varit riktigt deprimerad då.

**Men det kändes som om mamma just hade smekt mig över kinden, givit mig en småkaka som hon brukade göra när jag var liten, och sagt att allt skulle bli bra.  
>Innan jag visste ordet av det hade jag tömt glaset. Jag stirrade ner i det, säker på att jag just druckit en varm dryck – men isbitarna hade inte smällt.<strong>

"Magi", viskade Travis i en mörk ton.

Katie slog till honom löst på armen. "Du idiot", muttrade hon och skakade på huvudet.

"**Smakade det gott?" frågade Grover. Jag nickade.  
>"Hur smakade det?" Han lät så längtansfull att jag blev skuldmedveten.<strong>

"Åh, Perce det var inget att bli skuldmedveten av, jag undrade bara för att den drycken är gjord att anpassa sig till den som dricker den och drycken är gjord att smaka alldeles utsök till den som dricker den."

"**Ledsen", sa jag. "Jag borde ha låtit dig smaka."**

Grover skakade på huvudet, inte alls överens med Percys bok-jag.

**Han spärrade upp ögonen. "Nej! Det var inte så jag menade. Jag bara… undrade."  
>"Småkakor med chokladströssel", sa jag. "Min mammas hembakade."<br>Han suckade. "Och hur mår du?"  
>"Det känns som om jag skulle kunna kasta Nancy Bobofit hundra meter."<strong>

"Det är en trevlig tanke", mumlade Katie med en vredgad blick på hennes ansikte.

"Vi kan se till att den blir sann", sa bröderna Stoll i kors.

"Hur frestande det en låter, så tycker jag att vi ska undvika att kasta några dödliga överhuvudtaget."

Både Katie, Travis och Connor såg ytterst besvikna ut.

"**Bra", sa han. "Bra. Jag tror inte att du ska ta risken att dricka mer av det här."**

"Nej, det är inte bra att dricka förmycket av det", sa Annabeth.

"Varför är inte det bra?", frågade Percy intresserat, han hade frågat det då med men inte fått något svar.

"Det kan göra att man mår bättre", svarade Annabeth långsamt, "men om man dricker för mycket så kan den bli ren ut sagt dödlig.

"**Vad menar du?"  
>Han tog det tomma glaset ifrån mig som om det var dynamit och ställde tillbaka det på bordet. "Kom. Keiron och mr D väntar."<br>Verandan löpte runt hela huset.  
>Jag blev ostadig på benen av att gå så långt. <strong>

"Mess", muttrade Clarisse.

Percy blängde på henne. "Du skulle antagligen aldrig klara av det jag gick igenom!"

"Åh snälla, jag skulle ha kunnat göra det tusen gånger bättre än dig Pärsky!"

"Jaså! Ska vi slå vad!"

Båda halvbloden stod upp med nävarna höjda och med raseri i blicken.

"Ni kanske ska ta och lugna ner er", avbröt Annabeth och tog tag i Percy och drog ner honom igen.

Percy och Clarisse fortsatte att blänga på varandra och släppte inte varandra med blicken men de gjorde ingenting.

**Grover erbjöd sig att bära minotaurhornet, men jag ville inte släppa det ifrån mig. Jag hade betalat ett högt pris för den souveniren. Jag ville inte riskera att bli av med den.**

"Vi skulle inte ta dig ifrån dig den", försäkrade Travis.

"Du har förtjänat den", sa Chris, "minotaurhornet är din rättighet eftersom att det var du som besegrade monstret."

Percy såg något förvånad ut, han hade verkligen inte trott att de skulle säga något sånt, det inte ut så när han först hade besökte Hermes stuga.

**När vi kom fram till husets andra sida, flämtade jag till.  
>Vi måste ha befunnit oss på Long Islands norra kust, för på den här sidan av huset fortsatte dalen hela vägen till havet som skimrade ett par kilometer bort.<strong>

Percy log mjukt han älskade den utsikten, och han älskade havet.

"Lägret har verkligen sina positiva sidor, och utsikten är en av dem", mumlade Silena med ett leende.

**Jag lyckades helt enkelt inte få grepp om allt jag såg mellan huset och havet. Landskapet var översållat av byggnader som var i enlighet med det antika Greklands arkitektur – friluftspaviljonger, en amfiteater, en cirkelrund arena. **

"Givetvis, vi är ett grekiskt läger, vad trodde du att det skulle se ut som, romerskt eller?", fnös Michael.

"Jag trodde nog att det skulle vara ungefär som ett vanligt läger", sa Percy, "jag visste inte att de grekiska gudarna existerade då, och jag trodde inte att jag någon gång skulle se modern grekisk arkitektur i USA i mitt liv."

"Du har tur att du får se det", mumlade Annabeth med ett längtansfullt leende. "Vad skulle jag inte göra för att själv hjälpa till att bygga något sånt…"

"Gillar du arkitektur?", frågade Percy förvånat.

"Åh, det är allt hon prata om Perce", skrattade Grover, "tja det, och att få gå på ett uppdrag."

**Men de såg splitternya ut allihop, med marmorpelare som gnistrade i solskenet.  
>I en sandgrop i närheten spelade ett dussin tonåringar och satyrer volleyboll. <strong>

"Om man är färdig med sina andra aktiviteter för dagen är det alltid roligt att spela volleyboll", sa Will med en axelryckning.

"Vi har inte särskilt många andra modena och normala sporter här heller", mumlade Pollux. "Så det är nästan bara det man kan göra."

**Kanoter gled fram över en liten sjö.  
>Ungar i orangefärgade T- tröjor som den Grover bar jagade varandra runt en klunga stugor som låg vackert belägna i skogen. <strong>

"Det var vi!", utbrast bröderna Stoll glatt.

"Ända anledningen att jag jagade er till och börja med var för att ni hade spelat ett spratt mot Demeters stuga igen", suckade Katie.

**Några sköt med pilbåge på en skjutbana. **

Michael spärrade upp ögonen. "Allvarligt om jag hör någon nämna Percy och pilbåge igen kommer jag att slå till någon."

Percy rodnade. "Förlåt, men jag visste inte att jag skulle vara så urkass på pilbåge."

"Alla barn till Poseidon är det", skrattade Apollon. "Jag tror inte att jag har mött en enda som har talang på det."

**Andra red på hästar längst en stig kantad av träd, och om jag inte hallucinerade hade några av hästarna vingar.**

De vid Afrodites bord delade förtjusta blickar. De alla älskade de magnifika och vackra varelserna.

**I andra ändan av verandan satt två män mitt emot varandra vid ett spelbord.  
>Den blonda flickan som hade matat mig med efterrätt som smakade popcorn stod lutat mot verandaräcket bredvid dem.<strong>

"Varför var du där Annabeth?", frågade Katie förvånat.

"Vi visste att Percy hade vaknat, och jag väntade bara på Keirons beslut om vart han skulle sova, Keiron hade inte berättat om de visste vem Percys pappa var då", förklarade Athenas dotter.

**Mannen som satt vänt mot mig var liten och fet.**

Som på kommando vände alla i lägret och stirrade på Dionysos.

"Mr D vad gjorde du där?", utbrast Will.

"Jag måste tydligen hälsa alla nya läger deltagare välkomna, tro mig om jag skulle fått välja själv skulle jag vara på en strand i Hawaii långt bort från alla odågor som kallas ungdomar", morrade Dionysos och blängde på boken.

**Han hade stor, röd näsa, stora, vattniga ögon och lockigt hår som var så svart att det nästan var purpurfärgat.**

"Jag tror att det här kan vara den värsta beskrivningen hittills", fnittrade Silena halvkvävt bakom hennes hand.

"Nja, jag tror att Stinkande Gabe fick en värre beskrivning", fnös Annabeth, "boken sa åtminstone ingenting om mr D lukt."

Båda flickorna brast i skratt.

**Han såg ut som det där bilderna av spädbarnsänglar – vad kallades det, hubber? Nej, keruber. Just det. Han såg ut som en kerub som blivit medelålders.**

"Jag brukade tycka att keruber var gulliga men jag tror att jag måste tänka om", sa Katie och såg svagt grön ut.

"Ja, det var en motbjudande tanke", rös Lee och såg diskret mot mr D.

**Han var klädd i tigerrandig hawaiiskjorta och skulle ha passat bra in på en av Gabes pokerträffar, förutom att jag fick en känsla av att den här karln skulle ha skinnat min styvfar.**

"Antagligen", gissade Pollux och log ursäktande mot sin pappa, "men bara om inte Keiron också var där."

"**Det där är mr D", mumlade Grover till mig. "Han är lägrets föreståndare. Var artig. **

"Det var bra sagt Grover", sa Annabeth fast hon tvivlade på att Percy skulle klara av det.

"Ja, men jag trodde inte att Percy hörde det ordentligt sen", suckade Grover.

"Förlåt, men allt det där var faktiskt väldigt konstigt", mumlade Percy med en svag rodnad.

**Flickan – det är Annabeth Chase. Hon är bara lägermedlem, men hon har varit här längre än nästan någon annan. **

Annabeth smålog, hon älskade lägret, det var som hennes hem.

**Och Keiron känner du redan…"**

"Jag visste det inte då", påpekade Percy.

"Jo men du såg ju vem det var", svarade Grover.

**Han pekade på mannen som satt med ryggen vänd mot mig.  
>Först såg jag att han satt i rullstol. Sen kände jag igen tweedkavajen, det tunna, bruna håret och det stripiga skägget.<br>"Mr Brunner!" utbrast jag.  
>Latinläraren vände sig om och log. Han hade en okunnig glimt i ögat han ibland fick i klassrummet, när han höll frågesport och alltid lät alternativ B vara det rätta svaret bland de många svarsalternativen.<strong>

"Alltid?", sa Jake förvånat.

Keiron skrockade. "Jodå, jag trodde att det skulle vara underhållande och vem säger att det alltid måste vara olika svarsalternativ? Om man bara har ett alternativ som rätt så är det också ett sätt att prova om eleven kan det rätta svaret och litar på sitt eget omdöme."

"**Ah, bra, Percy", sa han. "Nu är vi fyra, så då kan vi spela pinochle."**

"Åh!", utbrast Connor förvånat. "Självklart! Det är det kapitelnamnet betyder!"

"Vad då?"

"Jamen Keiron är ju en kentaur, där av kapitelnamnet: Jag spelar pinochle med en _häst_. Alltså kentaur = häst."

"Så vem gissade närmast på det svaret då?", frågade Katie nyfiket.

"Eh, få se här…" Connor och Travis började bläddra bland alla papper med gissningar på.  
>Efter fem minuter förkunnade dem att de hittat vinnaren.<br>"Okej vinnaren är… Nico di Angelo…?", både Travis och Connor såg förbluffade ut.

"Ha! Jag vann faktiskt!" kom Nicos röst.

"Hallå! Tekniskt sätt vann jag!" kom en tjejs röst, en annan än den som pratat tidigare.

"Vänta är inte det fusk?" protesterade Travis. "Borde du inte redan ha känt till det här?"

"Faktiskt så gjorde jag inte det", svarade Nico, "och det var egentligen inte jag som gissade utan en annan men i mitt namn, det är illa nog ni vet vad jag heter ni behöver inte känna till alla andras beslutade vi."

"Okej…", sa Connor långsamt, "men hur ska vi kunna ge dig eller den där andra tjejen eller hur det nu var, pengarna?"

"Vi fixar det på något sätt", sa Nico obekymrat. "Vi ska försöka att inte störa er för mycket efter det här bara så att ni vet… så ni kan läsa vidare nu…"

"Någon annan som är totalt förvirrad här?", frågade Michael.

"Det börjar verkligen kännas som om vi är med i en dåligt filmad drama film", mumlade Silena.

**Han visade mig en stol till höger om mr D, som såg på mig med blodsprängda ögon och suckade tungt.  
>"Äsch, jag måste väl säga det. Välkommen till Halvblodslägret. Sådärja. Vänta dig inte att jag ska vara glad att se dig, bara."<strong>

"Den dag mr D är glad att se mer läger deltagare är den dagen jorden går under", fnös Lee.

"Sant, sant", nickade Will överens.

"**Eh, tack." Jag drog mig en bit bort ifrån honom, för om det är en sak jag vet efter att ha levt med Gabe så är det när en vuxen har druckit hejsan hoppsan-juice.  
>Om mr D var nykterist, så var jag satyr.<strong>

"Jag?! En nykterist!" Dionysos hade ett förfärat ansiktsuttryck. "Det är bara galna människor som inte dricker! Hur kan man överleva utan det? Som om det inte är illa nog att jag är fast i det här lägret med en massa snorvalpar som du Peter Johnson, men nu måst du sätta dem bilderna i mitt huvud också! Jag en nykterist! Bah!" Dionysos började muttrad något osammanhängande efter det som det antagligen var tur att ingen av de yngre barnen kunde höra.

"Jag personligen skulle vilja se Percy som en satyr", mumlade Connor lågt och försökte för en gångs skull inte dra någon uppmärksamhet till sig.

"Det skulle vara roligt", viskade Travis överens, "Hej, Connor vi skulle inte kunna förvandla alla halvblod till satyer under en dag?"

"Det måste vi absolut göra någon gång."

"**Annabeth?", ropade mr Brunner till den blonda flickan.  
>Hon kom fram till bordet och mr Brunner presenterade oss. "Den här unga damen skötte om dig när du var dålig, Percy. Annabeth, kära du – varför inte gå och kolla Percys säng? Vi låter honom bo i stuga elva tills vidare."<strong>

Alla ej fastställda ska inte behöva bo i Hermes stuga, tänkte Luke bittert. De förtjänar att erkännas av sina föräldrar, de är de minsta gudarna kan göra för sina barn.  
>Även barn till de mindre gudarna förtjänar att få en egen stuga.<br>De olympiska gudarna gör fel, och de kommer att kosta dem… snart. Han måste bara ha tålamod.

**Annabeth sa: "Visst Keiron."  
>Hon var förmodligen i min ålder, kanske några centimeter längre,<strong>

"Det är bara naturligt för nån i er ålder", sa Artemis. "Flickor mognar fortare än pojkar och är längre för de mesta tills de blir runt 15, 16 år och pojkarna växer om flickorna."

"Tack och lov att jag inte alltid kommer att vara kortare en flickorna", mumlade Percy lättat.

**och såg betydligt mer atletisk ut. **

"Självklart ser jag mer atletisk ut en du jag har tränat i lägret i flera år till och med innan dess, det skulle bara vara sorligt annars", fnyser Annabeth.

"Du har tränat innan du kom till lägret?", sa Percy förvånat.

Annabeth blängde bara bistert på Poseidons son och svarade inte.

**Med sin djupa solbränna och lockiga, blonda hår såg hon nästan ut som min föreställning om en kalifornisk flicka, **

Annabeth höjde ett ögonbryn förvånat, Sjögräshjärna kunde se det.  
>Hennes dödliga familj bodde i San Francisco, fast det var väldigt länge sen hon bodde eller hälsade på dem.<br>Inte för att jag faktiskt vill det, lade Annabeth till i sina tankar.

**men ögonen förstörde det intrycket.  
>De var häpnadsväckande grå, som åskmoln, och vackra<strong>

Annabeth stirrade med stora ögon på Percy som rodnade och inte mötte hennes blick.

De andra kamparna kuttrade och retades med dem.

Athena gav Poseidon en iskall blängning som för att säga: _Det här är ditt fel, du idiot!_

**men också skrämmande – blicken var intelligent och skarp, som om hon kallt bedömde hur hon bäst skulle klå upp mig. **

Annabeth rodnade nästan själv, ja hon hade faktiskt tänkt så som boken beskrivde men hon hade också råkat förlora sig i de Percys havsgröna ögon, de var som ett bottenlöst håll, fyllt med känslor… men sen hade hon blivit irriterad på sig själv för att ha tänkt så.

**Hon kastade en blick på minotaurhornet jag höll i och såg mig sedan rakt i ögonen igen.  
>Jag fantiserade om att hon skulle säga: "Du dödade en minotaur!" eller "Wow, du är suverän!" eller något i den stilen.<strong>

Grover fnyste till. "Inte en chans att Annabeth kommer säga någonting i den stilen Percy."

"Jag visste det inte då, men jag hade en känsla av att det skulle vara osannolikt."

**I stället sa hon: "Du dräglar när du sover."**

De i paviljongen brast i skratt.

"Bästa meningen någonsin", skrattade Michael.

"Vi borde skriva ner den också", kom Connor överens med den andra kamparen.

**Sedan rusade hon över gräsmattan, med det blonda håret böljande.  
>"Alltså", sa jag, ivrig att bytta samtalsämne. "Eh, jobbar ni här, mr Brunner?"<br>"Inte mr Brunner", sa den före detta mr Brunner.**

De orden fick vissa att skratta till igen.

"Den före detta mr Brunner", fnös Katie roat. "Percy, Grover hade ju redan presenterat honom som Keiron."

"Eh, jag var trött", svarade Percy lamt.

"Om du var trött då, vad kallar du vad du är nu då?", sa Annabeth med ett alvarligt ansiktsuttryck som möjligt.

Percy kastade henne bara en lekfull blängning som svar.

"**Jag är rädd att det var en pseudonym. Du kan kalla mig Keiron."**

"Varför sa du att Percy kunde kalla dig för Keiron, det är ju ditt namn", sa Jake.

"Ja, Keiron du får det att låta som att Keiron inte är ditt riktiga namn utan att Percy bara kan kalla dig det utan någon särskild orsak."

Varken Jake eller Will fick sitt svar för Castor, som var trött på att bli avbruten hela tiden, läste snabbt vidare.

**Han uttalade det **_**KI-ron.  
><strong>_**"Mr Keiron?" frågade jag.  
>"Nej bara Keiron."<br>"Okej." Fullständigt förvirrade tittade jag på företrädaren. **

"Jag antar att det är där du säger någonting som retar mr D på ett eller annat sätt", suckade Katie.

"Det stämmer bra det."

"**Och mr D… står det för nåt?"  
>Mr D slutade blanda kort. Han såg på mig som om jag just rapat ljudligt.<br>"Unge man, namn är kraftfulla saker. Man använder dem inte hur som helst."**

"Nu när jag tänker på det har faktiskt ingen gett en bra förklaring till varför men inte ska använda namnen."

"Det är för att det inte är bra att dra uppmärksamhet till sig av varken monster eller gud. Det slutar för det mesta i problem."

"**Åh. Nej, just det. Ber om ursäkt."**

"Jag var väldigt förvirrad över hela situationen", erkände Percy. "Allt det där var som en mycket konstig dröm."

"Michael", varnade Malcolm. "Jag vill inte höra ett ord från dig om drömmar."

"**Jag måste säga, Percy", insköt Keiron-Brunner,**

Travis flinade roat. "Du kan verkligen inte bestämma dig för vad du ska kalla honom, eller hur?"

"Jag var som sagt väldigt förvirrad över allting."

"Är du fortfarande förvirrad om det."

"Självklart inte, jag vet vad Keiron heter nu."

"**att jag är glad att se dig i livet. Det var länge sen jag gjorde hembesök hos en möjlig lägermedlem. Det skulle ha varit tråkigt om jag slösat med min tid."**

"Det hade det verkligen", mumlade Poseidon överens.

"Ni vet, varför är det egentligen satyer som ska eskorter halvbloden till lägret, jag menar – ledsen Grover – de flesta vet väl ingenting om att slåss mot monster?", funderade Percy.

Alla såg förvånat på honom, de hade aldrig tänkt på det sättet.

"Varför kan inte halvblod eskortera än hit", fortsatte Percy uppmuntrad över det faktum över att ingen sa i mot, han hoppades i alla fall att det var en positiv sak och att de inte bara var mållösa av vrede, " satyer kan söka upp ett halvblod och en läger deltagare kan eskortera en hit för den personen kan säkert försvara sig själv och andra mycket bättre mot monster."

"Det – det är faktiskt en bra idé", sa Annabeth chockat. "På det sättet skulle jag säker fått ett dussin uppdrag redan."

"Jag skriver ner det här", meddelade Malcolm och viftade med ett anteckningsblock där det stod: Idéer till hur vi kan förändra framtiden till det bättre.

"**Hembesök?"  
>"Mitt år vid Yancy Academy, för att undervisa dig. Vi har förstås satyrer som håller ögonen öppna i de flesta skolor. Men Grover underrättade mig så fort han träffat dig. Han kände på sig att du var nåt alldeles extra, <strong>

"Se Grover, du är en bra väktare", mumlade Annabeth.

"Tack, Annabeth, men det är inte tillräckligt för att jag ska få mitt sökartillstånd", suckade Grover sorgset.

**så jag bestämde mig för att komma dit. Jag övertalade den andra latinläraren att… ta tjänstledigt."**

Lee höjde ett ögonbryn och såg frågande mot Keiron. "Hur kunde du göra det."

"Eh… det hör inte hit… bara vet han inte kom till någon skada."

Lees ögonbryn hade nästan försvunnit upp bakom hans lugg vid de orden.

**Jag försökte dra mig till minnes början på läsåret.  
>Det kändes som om det var länge sen, <strong>

"Du kommer ihåg så långt bakåt i tiden? Jag minns inte ens vad jag åt till middag i går!"

"Jag har ett bra minne", svarade Percy enkelt.

**men jag hade ett vagt minne av en annan latinlärare under första veckan vid Yancy. Sen hade han utan förklaring försvunnit och mr Brunner hade tagit över.**

"Tur det, jag är glad att du var min lärare Keiron." Percy log mot sin mentor.

"Det är därför jag finns kvar här, för att lära nya unga sinnen."

"**Kom ni till Yancy bara för att undervisa mig?" frågade jag.  
>Keiron nickade. "Ärligt talat var jag inte så säker på dig till en början. Vi kontaktade din mor och talade om för henne att vi höll ett öga på dig, för den händelse att du var redo för Halvblodslägret. Men du hade fortfarande så mycket kvar att lära. Icke desto mindre tog du dig hit levande, och det är alltid första provet."<strong>

Kamparna jublade.

"Ni vet det är lite tragiskt", sa Percy över ståhejet.

"Självklart är de det Jackson, men det är någonting som är normalt för halvblod", fnös Clarisse.

"Men det kanske inte ska behöva vara så", mumlade Percy lågt.

"**Grover", sa mr D otåligt, "tänker du spela eller ej?"  
>"Ja, sir!" Grover darrade när han satte sig på den fjärde stolen, fast jag förstod inte varför han behövde vara rädd för en knubbig liten man i tigerrandig hawaiiskjorta.<strong>

"Knubbig liten man i tigerrandig hawaiiskjorta", härmade Dionysos muttrande. "Vänta du bara Petrus Jonatanson…"

"Ehm… Percy Jackson sir."

"Vem då? Driv inte med mig, pojk."

"Bara låt det gå, Percy", muttrade Annabeth. "Mr D gör alltid så och han brukar kalla mig för allt möjligt från Annabell till Elisabeth och tillbaka."

"**Du **_**kan**_** väl spela pinochle?" Mr D såg misstänksamt på mig.  
>"Tyvärr inte", sa jag.<br>"Sir", tillade han.  
>"Sir", upprepade jag. Jag tyckte allt sämre och sämre om lägerföreståndaren.<strong>

Percy undvek mr D blick och gjorde sitt bästa att gömma sig bakom Annabeth utan att det skulle se ut som att han faktiskt gömde sig bakom henne.

"**Nå", sa han till mig, "det är, tillsammans med gladiatorstrider och Pac-Man, **

Conner fnös till av skratt. "Det var en konstig blandning."

"Ny upptågs idé", hostade Travis och bröderna flinade mot varandra.

**ett av det främsta spel som någonsin uppfunnits av människor. Jag förväntar mig att alla **_**civiliserade**_** unga män kan reglerna."**

"Jag är fullständigt civiliserad", protesterade Percy. "Jag har kanske inte vuxit upp i de allra finaste kvarteren men min mamma har lärt mig vett och etikett."

"Jag är säker på att hon gjorde ett bra jobb", sa Poseidon och log mot sin son.

"**Pojken kan säkert lära sig", sa Keiron.  
>"Snälla ni", sa jag, "vad är det här för ställe? <strong>

"Det bästa stället i världen!", utropade Michael.

"Instämmer fullständigt."

**Vad gör jag här? **

"Du är här för att rädda mänskligheten", sa Connor viktigt.

"Du och Annabeth måste genast börja bygga den där oförstörbara bunker om ni inte vill eldas upp", fortsatte Travis.

"Fråga inte", suckade Katie när flera stycken öppnade munnen för att fråga ved det handlade om.

**Mr Brun – Keiron – varför tog ni anställning vid Yancy bara för att undervisa mig?"  
>Mr D fnös. "Det undrar jag också."<strong>

"Man måste erkänna att mr D är många saker och att lägga till sarkastiska kommentarer under olägliga tider är en av dem", mumlade Beckendorf nästan för sig själv.

"Jag håller med." Silena log blygt mot Hefaistos son.

"Men det skulle nästan inte vara mr D utan att han gjorde det", påpekade Katie och såg förtjust på dottern till Afrodite och sonen till Hefaistos. Alla har kunnat se att de gillade varandra i evigheter nu och de var på tiden att de började vissa det också.

**Lägerföreståndaren delade ut korten. Grover ryckte till varje ett landade i hans hög.  
>Keiron log välvilligt mot mig, som han brukade göra under latinlektionerna – som om det inte spelade någon roll vad jag fick för betyg, jag var <strong>_**ändå**_** hans stjärnelev. Han förväntade sig att **_**jag **_**skulle sitta inne med det rätta svaret.**

"Det skulle vara taskigt att döma en person för bara en egenskap, man måste ta hänsyn till alla andra också", sa Annabeth.

"Vis som alltid Visdomsflickan."

"Visdomsflicka?"

"Ja, du kallar ju mig för Sjögräshjärna jag måste ju också få hitta på ett smeknamn för dig", förklarade Percy.

"Ja, det passar åtminstone med min personlighet", sa Annabeth och skickade i väg ett fräckt leende till Percy som grimaserade mot henne.

"**Percy", sa han, "berättade inte din mor någonting för dig?"  
>"Hon sa…" Jag mindes hennes sorgsna blick när hon tittade ut över havet. "Hon sa att hon var rädd att skicka mig hit, trots att min pappa hade velat att hon skulle göra det. Hon sa att när jag väl var här, skulle jag förmodligen inte kunna ge mig av. Hon ville hålla mig i närheten av sig."<strong>

Percy såg sorgset ner. Han hatade att hans mamma satte sig själv i sådan fara på grund av honom.  
>Om han bara hade handlat annorlunda, då kanske hon haft en chans, hans mamma kanske skulle ha varit här på lägret med honom nu och läst de där böckerna men i stället så är hon fast i helvetet, bokstavligt talat.<p>

"**Typiskt", sa mr D. "Det är så de vanligtvis blir dödade. Unge man, tänker du lägga nåt bud eller inte?"  
>"Va?" sa jag.<br>Han förklarade otåligt hur man lägger bud i pinochle, och så gjorde jag.  
>"Jag är rädd at det finns för mycket att berätta", sa Keiron. "Jag är rädd att för vanliga undervisningsfilm inte förslår."<br>"Undervisningsfilm?" frågade jag.**

"Har vi en undervisningsfilm?", utbrast Pollux förvånat.

"Ja, vi har haft en här enda som de började göra filmer", grymtade Dionysos.

"Jag hade ingen aning, visste någon annan om det?" Pollux och hans bror hade bott i hela deras liv i lägret så han visste inte hur de var för alla nya halvblod när de först kom till lägret.

"Javisst, de visar den för alla nya halvblod men ibland så förklarar filmen inte tillräckligt för vissa", förklarade Malcolm.

"**Nej", avgjorde Keiron. "Nå, Percy. Du vet att din vän Grover är satyr. Du vet…"Han pekade på hornet i skokartongen "… att du har dödat en minotaur. Ingen dålig bragd, pojk. **

"Det var både det dummaste och modigaste någon har gjort i år", sa Katie med en fnysning.

"Jag föredrar att tänka på det som modigt", påpekar Percy.

"Nix", Annabeth skakade på sitt huvud, "det går inte att säga att dina handlingar var modiga utan att sätta fram ett dummaste framför det."

Percy sköt ut underläppen och tjurade.

**Vad du kanske inte vet är att mäktiga krafter verkar i ditt liv. Gudarna – de krafter som kallas de grekiska gudarna – är i högsta grad levande."**

"Det känns konstigt att tänka på oss som döda", mumlade Persefone.

"Det känns konstigt att tänka på er som levande också", skrattade Percy.

**Jag stirrade på de övriga runt bordet.  
>Jag väntade på att någon skulle skrika "Luring!", men den enda som skrek något var mr D: "Åh, kungligt bröllop. Trick! Trick!" Han räknade skrockande ihop sina poäng.<strong>

"Kungligt Bröllop", fnös Lee. "Jag måste komma ihåg den tills senare."

"Vad sägs som om vi gör en ny lista", föreslog Will. "Där kan det stå alla konstiga och olika uttryck, utrop, och citat."

"Bra idé, den listan kan säkert bli mycket underhållande att se på senare", flinade Chris.

"Nej det kommer den inte", stönade Percy, "jag har en känsla av att ni kommer att få skratta många gånger åt mig."

"Åh, jag vet inte Perce", skrattade Grover, "du har en viss smak för sarkasm i de sämsta av sämsta av tider, jag tror att det kan bli underhållande att läsa om det."

"**Mr D", frågade Grover försiktigt, "kan jag få er cola-burk om ni inte ska äta den?"  
>"Va? Ja, ja, ta den då."<br>Grover tog en stor tugga av den tomma aluminium-burken och duggade dystert på den.**

"Det måste ha sätt alldeles galet ut för dig Percy", sa Silena med ett roat leende. "Det är ju inte precis vanligt att personer i den dödliga världen börjar tugga på aluminium-burkar helt plötsligt."

"Allt som pågick just du var galet. Jag kände mig lite som Alice när hon gick ner i kaninhålet och kom till Underlandet. Förutom att jag inte skulle ha sett kaninhålet till och börja med utan jag skulle bara ha fallit rakt igenom det utan förvarning."

"**Vänta", sa jag till Keiron. "Vad ni säger är att det finns nåt sånt som Gud."**

Gudarna blängde på boken med raseri i deras blickar. De hatade det faktum att deras folk, de som hade varit så trogna tillbedjare förrått dem så fullständigt.

"**Ja, nåja", sa Keiron. "Gud med stort G är en helt annan sak. Vi ska inte ge oss in på den metafysiska."  
>"Metafysiska? Men ni pratade ju just om…"<br>"Om gudar, i plural. Vilket betyder mäktiga varelser som kontrollerar naturens kraft och naturens strävande. Olympens odödliga gudar. Det är en obetydligare sak.**

"För en dödlig skulle det inte vara det", mumlade Katie. "I århundrader har de försökt att ta reda på om det finns något som Gud.

"**Obetydligare!"  
>"Ja, förvisso. Gudarna vi diskuterade under latinlektionerna."<br>"Zeus", sa jag. "Hera. Apollon. Ni menar de gudarna."**

Åskan mullrade.

"Du ska lägga på minne till framtiden att inte säga mitt namn så vårdslöst igen, pojk", morrade Zeus.

"Samma här, men man ska väl inte vänta sig för mycket respekt från din generation", sa Hera irriterat.

"Nja, det är lugn att du säger mitt namn, kusin", sa Apollon med en axelryckning.

**Och nu hördes det igen – fjärran åskmuller en molnfri dag.  
>"Unge man", sa mr D, "jag skulle inte vräka mig så nonchalant med de där namnen om jag vore du."<strong>

"Det borde du verkligen inte", muttrade Zeus, "inte om du inte vill bli stekt.

"Du ska inte steka min son", sa Poseidon och blängde på sin bror.

"Jag skulle kunna tänka mig att skona honom om du bara erkände att du stal den!"

"Jag har inte stulit någonting från dig och det har inte heller min son!"

"Jag ska ha tillbaka den senast på sommarsolståndet!", fräste Zeus genom samman bitna tänder.

"Och jag vill höra en ursäkt från dig senast på sommarsolståndet!"

"Vad pratar ni om?", avbröt Percy.

Båda gudarna lugnade ner sig.

"Det är inget Percy, vi pratar inte om det nu", sa Poseidon.

"**Men det är ju bara berättelser", sa jag. "Det är ju myter, för att förklara varför det blixtrar och årstider och sånt. Sånt som folk trodde på innan det fanns någon vetenskap."**

"Vetenskap!", fnyste gudarna.

"Jag måste erkänna att de dödliga har kommit långt i sin teknik", sa Athena, "men de är blinda för de som är rätt framför ögonen på dem!"

"**Vetenskap!" fnös mr D. "Och säg mig då, Perseus Jackson…"  
>Jag ryckte till när han sa mitt riktiga namn, som jag inte hade avslöjat för någon.<strong>

"Vi är gudar, vi vet saker som andra inte kan ta reda på bara så där", sa Hermes och himlade ögonen fast det fanns en viss sorg i blicken om man kollade noggrant.

Men varför använder ni inte era krafter och hjälper till med världen då, tänkte Luck irriterat.

"… **vad kommer folk att tycka om din 'vetenskap' om tvåtusen år?" fortsatte mr D. "Mmmm? De kommer att kalla den för primitiva rappakaljan. **

Annabeth grimaserade. "Det är en sorglig men ändå sann tanke."

"Tänk positivt Annabeth", sa Malcolm tröstande, "de kommer att ha kommit längre i sin teknik då och det kommer antagligen finnas en massvis av otrolig fakta som vi knappt skulle kunna drömma om."

Annabeth nickade, det var sant. De vid Athenas bord önskade att de skulle få se den dag sån teknik utvecklades.

**Det är vad de kommer att göra. Åh, jag älskar dödliga – de har absolut inget sinne för perspektiv. De tror att det kommit SÅÅÅ långt. Och har det de, Keiron? Se på den där pojken och säg mig det."**

"När du säger det på det sättet mr D, nej vi har inte kommit så långt", mumlade Will. "Men du tar medvetet fram den dåliga sidan av allting också."

**Jag gillade inte mr D något vidare, men det var någon i hans tonfall när han kallade mig dödlig – som om… han inte gjorde det. Det var tillräckligt för att jag skulle få en klump i halsen, och det var en antydan om varför Grover pliktskyldigt studerade sina kort, tuggade på läskedrycksburken och höll tyst.**

"Ja, du skulle för en gångs skull göra som man säger till dig, Perce", mumlade Grover.

"Det är inte i hans gener", sa Poseidon, något roat. "Havet tycker inte om att tyglas."

"Jag ska komma ihåg det tills nästa gång jag hamnar i trubbel i skola pappa. Jag kan helt enkelt säga: Havet gillar inte att tyglas, ni får skylla det på min pappa som bara råkar vara Poseidon havsguden."

"Jag är säker på att de kommer att förlåta dig på nolltid Percy", fnös Annabeth.

"**Percy", sa Keiron, "du må tro det eller ej, men faktum är att odödlig betyder odödlig. Kan du tänka dig det för ett ögonblick – att aldrig dö? Aldrig tyna bort? At existera, precis som du är, i evigheter?**

"Det låter inte så bra", mumlade Beckendorf, "att alltid existera, det måste bli ett rätt så tråkigt och sorgligt liv."

Många nickade överens medans andra skakade på huvudet, de tyckte att aldrig dö lät rätt så bra faktiskt.

**Jag skulle just av ren impuls svara att det lät som en ganska bra sak, men Keirons tonfall fick mig att tveka.  
>"Ni menar, antingen folk trodde på en eller ej? Sa jag.<strong>

Percy rynkade pannan. Han undrade om han själv skulle kunna klara av det.  
>Han tyckte nästan, nästan synd om gudarna, men det var någonting som hindrade honom från att känna så.<p>

"**Exakt", instämde Keiron. "Om du var en gud, vad skulle du då tycka om att bli kallad myt – en gammal historia för att förklara varför det blixtrar? **

"De gamla grekerna hade tydligen mer förstånd än oss", muttrade Chris.

"Vi har bättre vapen åtminstone", sa Clarisse. "Det är alltid något."

**Vad skulle du säga, Perseus Jackson, om jag berättade att folk en vacker **_**dig **_**kommer kalla dig för en myt, som uppkom bara för att förklara hur små pojkar kan komma över förlusten av sina mödrar?"**

"Keiron!", flämtade Annabeth innan hon suckade. "Okej jag förstår varför du sa så men det finns smidigare sätt."

"Jag är ledsen Percy", sa Keiron, "men jag hade en teori om att om du blev arg så skulle dina krafter kanske aktivera, du hade redan utvecklats så mycket under en kort tid men ibland så behöver man bara en liten knuff."

Percy nickade, man han hade ändå varit på gränsen att bli arg vid den tid punkt Keiron hade sagt det.

**Mitt hjärta bultade.  
>Han försökte få mig arg av någon anledning, men jag tänkte inte låta honom lyckas. Jag sa: "Jag skulle inte tycka om det. Men jag tror inte på gudar."<br>"Då är det nog bäst att du börjar göra det", muttrade mr D. "Innan nån av dem bränner dig till aska."  
>Grover sa: "Sssnälla ni, sir. Han har just förlorat sin mor. Han är chockad."<strong>

"Tack Grover", sa Percy, "du är en bra vän."

"Det var inget Perce, det är vad vänner är tillför."

"Det säger du inte, jag trodde vänner var till för att man ska rita världsherravälde med och börja skratta ondskefullt vid slumpmässiga tider på dagen."

"Travis!", skällde Katie. "Du förstörde totalt den goda och kamratliga stämningen!"

"**Turligt nog", fräste mr D och spelade ut ett kort.  
>"Det är illa nog att jag sitter fast i det här eländiga jobbet. Tänk att behöva arbeta med pojkar som inte ens tror!"<br>krökt sig och värt ett glas av luften. Bägaren fyllde sig själv med rödvin.**

"Dionysos…", sa Zeus mörkt.

"Jag vet jag vet, men du är typ några dagar sen att varna mig vet du, o mäktige konung." Det sista sa Dionysos sarkastiskt.

**Jag tappade hakan, men Keiron knappt höjde blicken.  
>"Mr D", varnade han, "era restriktioner."<br>Mr D såg på vinet och låtsades bli förvånad.  
>"Kära nån." Han höjde blicken mot himlen och skrek: "Gammal vana! Ber om ursäkt!"<br>Mer åska.**

"Dun dun dun dun! Pianospel i bakgrunden!"

"Connor! Vad i Afrodites afro-krulliga 80-tals frisyr håller du på med?", utbrast Silena.

"Jag försökte bara skaffa lite skräckfull stämning", svarade sonen till Hermes oskyldigt, "och eftersom vi inte har något piano fick jag sjunga solo."

Det enda svar han fick var någonting om: "Galna… hela bunten av… borde ha lämnat er till…. jätte rosa enhörningar… blir min död… hatar fjädrar…"

**Mr D viftade med handen igen, och vinglaset förvandlades till en ny burk cola light. Han suckade olyckligt, öppnade burken och återgick till pokerpartiet.**

"Jag hade nästan glömt var någon stans i boken vi var", erkände Will.

"Jag också, det är verkligen lätt att komma in i bokens handling men lika lätt att bli distraherad."

**Keiron blinkade åt mig. "Mr D förolämpade sin far för ett tag sedan, när han blev förälskade i en skogsnymf som förklarats inte vara tillgänglig."  
>"En skogsnymf" upprepade jag, och stirrade fortfarande på burken med cola light som om den kom från yttre rymden.<strong>

"Var någon stans kommer allt det där ifrån egentligen?", frågade Michael nyfiket.

"Det kommer ifrån… eh… jag berättar någon annan gång vi måste komma vidare med boken", sa Zeus besvärat.  
>Diskret viskade han till Athena: "Vi måste verkligen prioritera att ta reda på vad allt det kommer ifrån."<br>Gudinnan av visdom nickade instämmande och skrev ner det på en lapp.

"**Ja", medgav mr D. "Far älskar att bestraffa mig. Första gången blev det spritförbud. Hemskt! Tio år som var absolut fasansfulla! **

"Mr D, du vet du är ju bara gud över vin inte allt annat alkohol också", påpekade Travis och fick en blängning i gengäld.

**Andra gången – nå, hon var verkligen söt, och jag kunde inte hålla mig borta. Andra gången skickade han mig hit, till Halvblodslägret. Sommarläger för snorvalpar som du. **

"Vi är inga snorvalpar!", skrek kamparna.

Dionysos såg inte intresserad ut. "Säger ni det, jag måste säga att ni åtminstone liknar min föreställning av snorvalpar perfekt. Precis lika irriterande och duma som såna."

Halvbloden blängde på lägerföreståndaren.

'**Var en bättre förebild', sa han. 'Arbeta med ungdomar i stället för att förstöra dem.' **

"Jag tycker att det skulle ha varit ett klokt beslut om det gällde någon annan än Dionysos", mumlade Artemis. "Men givetvis så skulle han bara göra halvblodens vistelse på lägret eländigt."

"Det ligger inte precis i hans natur att vara en snäll och hjälpsam människa", sa Apollon överens. "Zeus jag vet faktiskt inte hur du tänkte den här gången.

Zeus såg bara bistert på sina barn. Allvarlig. Är precis alla i mot honom dessa dagar?

**Ha! Helt orättvist."  
>Mr D lät som om han vore sex år, som ett tjurigt barn.<strong>

"Han betedde sig som det också", mumlade bröderna Stoll.

"För en gång skull kan jag fullständigt ärligt säga att jag är överens med er", sa Katie. "Hu. Ser man på. De här böckerna har redan förändrat framtiden på ett sätt."

"**Och…", stammade jag. "Er far är…"  
>"Herregud, Keiron", sa mr D, "jag trodde att du hade lärd den här pojken grunderna. Min far är förstås Zeus."<strong>

"Äh, ingen hade ju ingen som precis hade presenterat dig som något annat än mr D till mig", påpekade Percy. "Hur skulle jag kunna veta vem du var?"

"Jag antar att vi försummade vissa delar i vår presentation", svarade Keiron.

**Jag gick igenom namnen på D i grekisk mytologi. Vin. Tigerfäll. Satyrerna som alla verkade arbeta här. Och Grover som kröp ihop, som om mr D var han mäster.**

"Nej", sa Grover bestämt och undvek mr D blick. "Pan är min mäster, men vi satyer är följeslagare till mr D."

"Åh, jaså." Percy hade inte en susning om vad som var skillnaden.

"**Ni är Dionysos", sa jag. "Vinguden."  
>Mr D himlade med ögonen. "Vad är det de säger nuförtiden Grover? Säger ungdomarna 'Ja, ba!'''<br>"J-ja, mr D."  
>"I så fall: 'Ja, ba!', Percy Jackson. Trodde du kanske att jag var Afrodite?"<strong>

"_Det_ är en hemsk tanke", fnyste Travis.

"Usch", mumlade den riktiga Afrodite samtidigt. "Du vet att jag inte har något i mot dig Dionysos, men din klädstil…" gudinnan såg faktiskt ut att rysa.

"**Ni är en gud."  
>"Ja, pojk."<br>"En gud. Ni."**

Kamparna skrattade åt Percys tröghet och chock. Det var antagligen väldigt förvirrade av allting men hur han sa det var bara för lustigt.

"Percy", mumlade Poseidon. "Det är inte bra att reta en gud så."

"Jag fick reda på det", svarade hans son bistert.

**Han såg stint på mig och hans ögon såg ut att flamma purpurfärgat – en antydan om att denna gnälliga, knubbiga lille man bara röjde den allra minsta del av sin sanna natur för mig. **

Poseidon såg missnöjt på vinguden.

"Det är ingen bra plan att visa ens den minsta del av sin sanna natur", mumlade Athena.

**Jag såg versionen av vinrankor som ströp icke troende till döds, fulla krigare som var sinnessjuka av stridslust, sjömän som skrek när deras händer förvandlades till simfenor och deras ansikten drogs ut till delfinnosar.**

"Det är faktiskt en ganska intressant historia", mumlade Annabeth, "men jag skulle inte vilja uppleva den live."

"Vad var det som hände egentligen?", frågade Percy nyfiket.

Annabeth kastade en blick mot Dionysos som såg ut att undersöka sin cola light läsk och på något sätt lyckades ignorera Poseidons rasande blick.

"Jo det var så här att en gång under mr D många resor tillfånga togs han av sjörövare som misstog honom för en rik ung man. När de försökte att binda mr D så knöt knutarna upp sig själva igen och mr D gjorde då masten och riggen på fartyget till vinrankor och förvandlade vattnet runt om kring dem till vin.  
>Sjörövarna som var skräckslagna på denna punkt hoppade i havet av rädsla, men mr D förvandlade då alla till tumlare", avslutade Annabeth sin berättelse. "Eller det är i alla fall den mest kända versionen, som de flesta andra myter har den här berättelsen också andra versioner."<p>

"Wow", var allt Percy lyckades säga.

**Jag visste att om jag pressade mr D, skulle han vissa mig ännu värre saker.  
>Han skulle inympa en sjukdom i hjärnan på mig, så att jag fick bära tvångströja i en madrasserad cell i resten av mitt liv.<strong>

"Pappa skulle också kunna ta bort galenskapen från dig Percy", sa Pollux.

"Bra att veta."

"Min käre brorson du skulle väl aldrig behöva ta tillbaka Percys galenskap eftersom att han aldrig skulle bli galen i första hand heller, eller hur?", Poseidon hade ett stenhårt ansiktsuttryck och stirrade på Dionysos.

"Självklart inte Poseidon", kom vinguden frånvarande överens om och såg samtidigt besviket på sin cola light burk.

"**Vill du kanske sätta mig på prov, pojk?" sa han lågmält.  
>"Nej. Nej, sir."<br>Elden falnade något. Han riktade på nytt uppmärksamheten mot korten. "Jag tror bestämt att jag vinner."**

"Det skulle vara första gången i såna fall", mumlade Annabeth tyst men log svagt när hon tänkte på orsaken.

"Jag trodde väl det", sa Percy lågt den enda som hört Annabeth.

"**Inte riktigt, mr D", sa Keiron. Han lade en rak serie på bordet, räknade ut ställningen, och sa: "Partiet är mitt."  
>Jag trodde att mr D skulle förinta Keiron, men han suckade bara genom näsan – som om han var van att bli slagen av latinläraren. <strong>

"Det är han", sa Castor alvarligt.

"Förrädare", muttrade Dionysos till sin son, men med en mindre mängd fientlighet en hur han annars skulle ha sagt det till någon annan.

**Han reste sig upp och Grover följde hans exempel.  
>"Jag är trött", sa mr D. "Jag ska nog ta en tupplur innan allsången i kväll. Men först måste vi talas vid Grover – <strong>_**igen**_** – om dina inte alldeles lysande insatser under uppdraget.**

"De kanske inte var lysande", sa Katie modigt, "men de var bra i alla fall."

"Katie, du vet att det inte är sant, jag var till mer besvär än något annat", sa Grover sorgset.

"Grover det är inte sant, både jag och min mamma skulle antagligen ha blivit mos av minotauren om det inte var för dig, det var du som varnade oss om att monstret kom, vi skulle aldrig ha varit på väg till lägret om det inte var för dig", sa Percy bestämt.

Grover log tacksamt mot honom men leendet nåde aldrig riktigt satyrens ögon.  
>Percy suckade tyst, de hade en lång väg att gå.<p>

**Svetten lackade i ansiktet på Grover. "J-ja, sir."  
>Mr D vände sig mot mig. "Stuga elva, Percy Jackson.<br>Och uppför sig ordentligt."  
>Han skred in i huset med den olyckliga, likbleka Grover i hälarna.<strong>

Annabeth såg oroligt på Grover.

"Det gick… ähm det gick rätt så bra", svarade satyren på den outtalade frågan.

"Vi behöver inte ha en utvecklad diskussion om det", sa Percy. "Det kommer ändå dyka upp i boken lite senare."

"**Kommer Grover att klara sig?", frågade jag Keiron.  
>Keiron nickade, men såg en aning bekymrad ut.<br>"Gamle Dionysos är egentligen inte galen. Han avskyr bara sitt jobb. Han har… eh, fått utegångsförbud, skulle man kanske kunna säga. **

"Den termen stämmer rätt så bra", mumlade Malcolm och tänkte på deras lägerföreståndare.

"Rätt så bra", fnös Katie, "den stämmer perfekt in på mr D.

**Och han står inte ut med tanken på att han måste vara här i ett århundrade till innan han får komma tillbaka till Olympen."**

"Olympen rockar, så jag kan förstå den känslan", sa Apollon och tänkte på de gånger han själv hade blivit bannlyst från Olympen av Zeus.

"**Berget Olympos", sa jag. "Menar ni att det verkligen finns ett palats där?"  
>"Nåja, nåja – dels har vi berget Olympos i Grekland. Och sen har vi gudarnas hemvist, och det brukade mycket riktigt vara på berget Olympos. Det kallas fortfarande berget Olympos, av respekt för traditioner. Men palatset flyttar på sig, Percy. Precis som gudarna."<strong>

"Det är imponerande att tänka på att et finns en kraft mycket större en allt annat i universum", sa Silena lågt.

"Imponerande!? Den tanken är nog för att jag ska börja rysa", fnös Will och gnuggade sig om armarna som om han frös.

"**Menar ni att den grekiska gudarna är här? I… **_**Amerika**_**?**

"Nej, i Nordpolen", sa Travis sarkastiskt.

"Gudarna förbarma sig över oss", muttrade Athena. "Den dagen vi flyttar till Nordpolen är den dagen jag dansar breakdance i Tartaros."

"Du kan väl skicka en bild", skrattade Poseidon. "Jag måste absolut få se det!"

"**Javisst. Gudarna flyttar med västlandets hjärta."  
>"Vad för nåt?"<br>"Kom igen nu, Percy. Det vi kallar 'västlandets civilisation'. Tror du att det bara är ett abstrakt begrepp?**

"Jag vet att jag trodde det", sa Michael.

"Jag med, jag hade inte skänkt det en enda tanke innan jag upptäckte att jag var ett halvblod", kom Lee överens.

**Nej, det är en levande kraft. Ett kollektivt medvetande som har brunnit med klar låga i tusentals år.  
>Gudarna är en del av det – man kan till och med säga att de är dess källa, eller åtminstone att de är så hårt förbundna med det att de inte kan tyna bort.<strong>

"Och om banden brister?"

"Då "brister" vi också kan man säga."

**Inte om inte hela västerlandets civilisation utplånas. Elden tändes i Grekland. Som du vet - eller det hoppas jag att du gör, eftersom du fick godkänt i mitt ämne – **

"Du var bara tvungen att lägga till det eller hur Keiron", skrattade Malcolm.

"Men varför tändes elden just i Grekland?", frågade Annabeth intresserat.

"Det är nog någonting som alltid kommer att förbli ett mysterium", sa Hestia milt.

**flyttade hjärtat till Rom, och de gjorde gudarna också.  
>Visst, de fick andra namn – Zeus hette Jupiter, Afrodite hette Venus, och så vidare. Men det var samma krafter, samma gudar."<strong>

"Men vad hette ni då när ni flyttade vidare?", frågade Katie.

"Vi tog tillbaka våra grekiska namn och skepnader", svarade Artemis. "Det fanns inte ett behov av att förklä sig till andra gudar."

"Ja", fortsatte Apollon, "man kan säga att vår tidsålder slutade där, människorna började bestämma att det tydligen blev bättre om man gick och blev monoteism i stället för polyteism."

Alla gudar i paviljongen hade mörka blickar i deras ansikten och inget halvblod vågade säga någonting mer om saken.

"**Och sen dog de."**

Hermes såg fundersam ut. "Jag är väldigt säker på att jag inte är död", sa han till sist.

"Givetvis är du inte död, du idiot", snäste Artemis.

Hermes ryckte bara på axlarna. "Men tänk om Michael har rätt och Percy bara drömmer, jag ville bara försäkra mig om att jag inte skulle falla död ner eller något liknade."

"**Dog! Nej. Dog västerlandet? De flyttade bara – till Tyskland, till Frankrike, till Spanien ett tag.  
>Där elden brann klarast, där bodde gudarna. I England bodde de i flera hundra år.<strong>

"Ni måste verkligen ha sett det mesta då", sa Jake imponerat.

"Man kan tro det", grymtade Hefaistos, "men det brukar alltid dyka upp någonting oväntat då och då."

**Det enda du behöver göra är att titta på arkitekturen.  
>Folk glömmer inte gudarna. Överallt där de har härskat de senaste tretusen åren kan man se målningar och statyer som föreställer dem, och avbildningar av dem på de betydelsefullaste byggnaderna.<strong>

Annabeths ögon lyste. Hon hade tillbringat åtskilliga nätter uppe och läst bok efter bok i ett försök att lära sig alla betydelsefulla byggnader i grekisk historia. Det skulle så klart ta många år men att bara att veta den minsta lilla bit var otroligt.

**Och ja, Percy, naturligt viss bor de i USA nu.  
>Titta bara på er nationalsymbol – Zeus örn. <strong>

"Jag har faktiskt inte tänkt på det innan", sa Jake. "Men det är rätt så häftigt hur många spår det finns om de grekiska gudarna runt om i världen."

De andra i paviljongen nickade överens med sonen till Hefaistos.

**Titta på statyn av Prometeus i Rockefeller Center,**

"Det var väl Prometeus som stal elden från gudarna och gav den till människorna?", frågade Percy fundersamt.

"Ja", svarade Zeus kort, något missnöjt.

**de grekiska fasaderna på era regeringsbyggnader i Washington. Kan du nämna en enda amerikans stad där olympierna inte finns fullt synliga på massor av platser? **

"Det är faktiskt rätt så häftigt men också knäppt att de dödliga kan vara så totalt omedvetna om det som är rätt framför dem", sa Will.

"Man brukar säga att människor inte har några riktigt såna instinkter, så som djur, monster eller halvblod har. De har liksom tappat det genom historian. De kan så klart det grundläggande: leva, äta, sova, dö… och allt sånt men mer en det… det är tveksamt", funderade Malcolm.

**Antingen man gillar Amerika eller ej – och tro mig, det var många som inte var särskilt förtjusta i Rom heller – så är det just nu flammans hjärta.**

"Det är nästa lite oroväckande att hela vår värld hänger på en låga, tänk om den slocknar?"

"Världen och gudarna skulle försvinna och den värld som vi känner till skulle sluta att existera", svarade Athena lågmält.

Alla blev väldigt tystlåtna.

"Ja, det suger", mumlade Connor tillslut. "Låt oss be att det aldrig händer."

**Det är västvärldens supermakt. Och därför är olympierna här. Och vi är här."**

De i paviljongen jublade.

"Jag älskar Amerika", suckade Katie, "men det kanske beror på att jag aldrig har varit någon annanstans heller."

"Det är mycket möjligt", småskrattade Annabeth.

**Det var för mycket. Särskilt det faktum att **_**jag**_** verkade räknas in i Keirons **_**vi**_**, som om jag vore medlem i någon slags klubb.**

"Humm… vi skulle kunna göra det till en klubb", mumlade Travis.

"Ja, det låter intressant. Men alvarligt, den här boken ger en nästan för många bra idéer, jag vet nästan inte vad jag ska göra med dem."

"**Vem är du Keiron? **

"Keiron råkar bara vara den berömda kentauren Keiron, som egentligen skulle vara en stjärnbild uppe i rymden."

**Vem… vem är jag?"**

"Percy Jackson", sa Percy bestämt, "son till Sally Jackson och havsguden Poseidon.

Poseidon log mot Percy och gav honom en halv kram.

**Keiron log. Han ändrade ställning som om han tänkte resa sig från sin rullstol, men jag visste att det var omöjligt. Han var förlamad från midjan och neråt.  
>"Vem är du?", sa han halvt för sig själv. "Nå, det är väl den frågan vi alla vill ha besvarat, eller hur? Men för ögonblicket ska vi skaffa dig en sängplats i stuga elva. <strong>

"Låter bra, jag var uttömd", mumlade Percy. Fast det skulle egentligen behövas två eller tre av Hermes stugor, tänkte han sen, med tanke på hur många ungdomar det finns där.

**Du har nya vänner som du måste träffa. Och gott om tid för lektioner i morgon. **

"Du var bara tvungen att lägga till det inte du Keiron", skrattade Silena.

"Jag lever för att föra kunskapen vidare."

**Dessutom blir det chokladkakor runt lägerelden i kväll, och jag bara älskar choklad."**

"Om det skulle finnas en choklad värld skulle jag vara kung där", suckade Conner drömmande.

"Knappast", sa Travis i pompös ton. "Om det hade funnits en choklad värld skulle jag vara kung där Conner", fortsatte han sen lekfullt, "jag är äldst av oss."

De andra i paviljongen såg intresserat på honom. Det var intressant att Travis erkände vem som var äldst, både bröderna Stoll såg nästan exakt likadana ut så många trodde vid första anblick att de var tvillingar men de var egentligen bara bröder, men ingen av varken Conner eller Travis har gjort någonting åt alla rykten och skvaller.

**Han rest sig upp ur sin rullstol, men det var något märkligt med sättet han gjorde det på. Filten föll av benen, men benen rörde sig inte. Hans midja blev bara längre och längre, höjde sig över bältet.  
>Först trodde jag att han bar mycket långa, vita långkalsonger av sammet, <strong>

Lee såg misstroget på Percy. "Vem bär egentligen långa, vita långkalsonger av sammet?"

"Jag vet inte men det såg ut som det."

Alla, som på signal, såg mot Keiron. Hu. Det såg faktiskt lite ut som det. Vem hade anat.

**men han fortsatte att torna upp sig ur rullstolen. Han var längre än någon människa, och jag förstod att långkalsongerna av sammet inte var långkalsonger – de var en del av ett djur, muskler och senor under grov, vit päls. **

"Det verkar som om boken blir mer beskrivande när Percy upptäcker någonting ut över det vanliga", anmärkte Malcolm.

"Jag har också lagt märke till det", sa Annabeth och de båda ignorerade Travis och Conners: Barn till Athena… hum…

**Rullstolen var inte en rullstol – den var någon slags behållare, en enorm låda på hjul, och det måste ha varit magi för det fanns inte någon chans att han skulle få plats i den.**

"Den är faktiskt special gjord av Hekate själv", berättar Keiron.

Det är sorligt, tänkte Luke, hur gudinnan använde sin magi för att hjälpa andra halvblod att komma till lägret när hennes egna inte ens erkänns och får en stuga…

**Ett ben kom ut – långt och knotigt vid knäet, och med stora polerade hovar. Sen ett framben till, därefter länder, och sen var lådan tom; ett metallhölje med ett par konstgjorda, mänskliga ben på.  
>Jag stirrade på hästen som just hade tagit sig upp ur rullstolen – en stor, vit hingst. <strong>

"Wow, du hade först ett jätte galet samtal med mr D och Keiron och nu dyker en häst, eh jag menar kentaur upp ur en magisk låda… jag har inga ord", sa Katie.

"Det hade jag inte heller kan jag säga", sa Percy med ett skratt när han tänkte tillbaka på allting.

**Men det var inte en hingst, för där dess hals skulle ha suttit höjde sig min latinlärares överkropp, prydligt ympad på hästens bål.  
>"Vilken lättnad", sa kentauren. "Jag har suttit instängd där så länge att manken somnat. Kom nu, Percy Jackson, så ska vi gå och hälsa på de andra lägermedlemmarna." <strong>

"Det var faktiskt ett helt okej slut", sa Castor och stängde boken efter att ha markerat rätt sida.  
>"Vem skulle vilja läsa nästa kapitel?"<p>

* * *

><p>AN: För att det här AN:et inte ska bli helt betydelselöst så meddelar jag att jag inte är riktigt säker på när nästa uppdatering kommer, jag har haft som mål att jag ska försöka uppdatera en gång i vecken men nu när skolan börjar igen, tja jag får se hur det bli.<br>Det beror faktiskt på hur mycket läxor/prov mina lärare ger ut men jag ska försöka uppdatera innan det hinner gå två veckor i alla fall.  
>Men ett plus – det här blev det längsta kapitlet än så länge.<p>

PS. Jag har själv inga åsikter när de gäller religioner, utan jag respekterar vad alla tror eller inte tror på, utan i kapitlet försökte jag bara förmedla vad jag tror att gudarna kunde ha känt när människan i princip övergav den grekiska mytologin.  
>Men som sagt jag har inga åsikter om vad andra tror på och menade inte att göra någon upprörd.<br>- Aveline01

**Reviews svar: **

**Lealover1: **Tack så mycket för att du gillade kapitlet så mycket.  
>Först hade jag faktiskt ingen aning om hur jag skulle skriva det så jag skrev typ de första två meningarna på papper innan jag gav upp p.g.a. illamående (åkte båt) sen skrev jag resten direkt på datorn och det kom naturligt för mig vad jag skulle skriva.<br>Jag försöker att skapa den vänskapen Percy, Annabeth och Grover skulle ha fått i böckerna så jag får se hur det blir med det…  
>Och japp jag log också när jag skrev om gudarna, att glömma vilket spel de spelade kändes lite som om det var någonting de kunde göra i den situationen :D<br>Humm… Dionysos. Min uppfattning av honom är ungefär desamma som din utav det du beskrivit.  
>När jag för första gången läste om honom fick jag ett intryck att han var en något humoristisk karaktär med sin sura och gnälliga attityd.<br>Men av slutet av serien visade det ju sig att han hade ett hjärta och var värsta super hjälten.  
>Men av gudarna (om man inte räknar med deras krafter, är med i en nykterhets förening, Dionysos = vingud…) så är Dionysos nog en av mina favorit karaktärer. I alla fall i Percy Jackson serien, i den grekiska mytologin tycker jag mest synd om honom för hans barndom… allvarligt Hera var verkligen en b**** ibland… och jag vet inte särskilt mycket om honom efter det…<br>Men nu börjar jag babbla så jag avslutar här _: ) _hoppas också vi hörs snart  
>Aveline

**Thalia: **Jag är glad att jag fick dig att le och så är det alltid när man läser någonting man är intresserad av, det tycks ta sluta alldeles för fort _: D  
><em>Japp det har verkligen sina fördelar att vara ett bara till Poseidon.  
>Och får jag fråga vad ditt namn kommer ifrån, jag är en nyfiken person. Alltså om du valde det från Percy Jacksons Thalia eller den grekiska mytologins Thalia (hon var en av de 9 muserna och stod för komedi, i fall du inte viste det – fakta nörd här: ) eller om du valde det namnet av någon annan anledning (kanske är Thalia ditt riktiga namn!), så du måste inte svara på det, det var bara någonting jag passade på att fråga.<br>Men hoppas att du gillade kapitlet i alla fall  
>- Aveline<p> 


	8. Jag blir högste härskare över toaletten

"Jag vill läsa!" nästan skrek Travis och snodde snabbt till sig boken.

Castor stirrade dumt på sina nu tomma händer, där boken hade varit bara ett litet ögonblick innan.  
>Sen kom han ihåg att Travis var son till Hermes, tjuvarnas gud.<p>

"Okej, det här var droppen", sa Katie med en vild blick i sina ögon. "Först ville Connor läsa helt frivilligt och nu vill du också det Travis, var har Olympen tagit väggen?"

"Jag vill läsa för att det här kapitlet för det kan antagligen vara ett av det få som jag kommer att förstå vad som kommer att hända från början", förklarade Travis sakkunnigt.

"Min bror har en poäng", flinade Connor. "Och vi kommer nog alla få ett gott skratt när vi läser det här kapitlet."

Lägerdeltagarna tänkte tillbaka och försökte minnas vad som hade hänt runt den tiden.  
>Några drog på mun när de kom ihåg den… tja… ovanliga och underhållande händelsen.<p>

Clarisse såg surt på bröderna Stoll, tyst lovade att de skulle få betala för det här.  
>Ingen skrattade åt henne, dotter till den fruktade krigsguden själv.<p>

**Jag blir högste härskare över toaletten**

"Vänta, hur är det möjligt att bli härskare över toaletten?", frågade Michael förvirrat.

"Jag tycker att Percy lyckades med det rätt så bra ändå", mumlade Annabeth och skakade på huvudet.

"Det har antagligen någonting med halvblodets krafter att göra", sa Athena fundersamt.

"Ja, du har rätt Ers nåd", sa Percy, "men skulle ni kunna försöka att låta bli att hänvisa mig till 'halvblodet' jag har faktiskt ett namn."

"Men du är ett halvblod", påpekade Demeter. "Varför skulle vi då inte hänvisa dig till det?"

"För att det är nedlåtande", föreslog Percy, om än något försiktigt med tanke på att gudinnan antagligen skulle kunna spränga honom i luften.

"Ja, ja", mumlade Demeter. "Kan du någonting om jordbruk, pojk", frågade gudinnan plötsligt och byte ämne.

"Mamma!", klagade Persefone. "Inte alla bryr sig om jordbruk."

"Men det borde dem! Utan jordbruk skulle de dödliga ha svultit ihjäl för länge sedan!"

"Och folk säger att jag är ond", muttrade Hades. "Jag har alltid sagt att du, Demeter är den ondskefulla här. Du kan ta bort de dödligas mat. Jag bara styr över de döda, jag dödar dem faktiskt inte."

"De kanske tycker att du är ond på grund av din deprimerande och skrämmande personlighet", fräste Demeter tillbaka. "Om du bara livar upp Erebos lite, släpper in lite solljus då och då, skulle du säkert vara mer populär."

"Sant, sant", mumlade Zeus. "Självklart skulle du aldrig bli lika omtyck som jag, men ändå."

Hades blängde på sin bror och öppnade munnen för att slunga iväg en kvick motreplik men avbröts.

"Hur kan ni egentligen vara släkt med varandra", frågade Will storögt. "Ni är ju total olika."

"Och tack och lov för det", mumlade Artemis och såg på Apollon. "Annars skulle jag väl ha slutat som en babblande, sjungande idiot."

"Jag håller faktiskt med dig, syster. Jag skulle väl annars ha slutat som en tråkig, strikt slaktare", fnös Apollon med en grimas.

"Jag är ingen slaktare, jag är en jägare!"

"Samma sak, du och ditt sällskap dödar alla som ni inte gillar plus alla män."

"Vi jagar och dödar bara monster." En paus. "Och män är omogna, och patetiska."

"Så du erkänner att du dödar dem!"

"Jag erkänner ingenting!"

"Vi är oftast ovänner med varandra", suckade Hermes och svarade på Wills fråga. "Det är egentligen bara det att vi tänker efter en extra gång innan vi dödar, stjäl, eller försöker störta varandra från varandras troner som påminner oss att vi är familj. Om det hade varit någon annan skulle vi inte ha tvekat."

"Det är ju så… betryggande", muttrade Lee och skakade på huvudet så att hans blonda hår blev alldeles rufsigt.

**När jag hade kommit över det faktum att min latinlärare var en häst blev det en trevlig rundvandring, men jag var noga med att inte gå bakom honom.**

"Eh… fanns det någon anledning till det Percy?", frågade Jake förvirrat.

Percy hostade något generat. "Jodå, det fanns en anledning till det, men jag vet bättre nu."

**Jag hade haft i uppgift att samla upp hästspillning på parader några gånger, och tyvärr – jag litade inte på Keirons bakdel lika mycket som jag litade på hans överkropp.**

De i paviljongen skrattade eller rynkade på näsan åt Percys udda tankar.

"Man kan väl undra om Percy kommer vara lika frispråkig under alla böckerna", mumlade Clarisse med ett hånleende. "Förhoppningsvis så kommer hans mun eller tankar sätta honom i trubbel någon gång."

Luke rynkade pannan.  
>Han hade inte tänkt på det tills för nu när han hörde Clarisse kommentar.<br>De hade fått böckerna för att förändra framtiden. Och den där Nico killen hade nämnt att den sista bokens händelser utspelade sig fem år från där dem är nu… men vad exakt är det dem är tänkt att förändra? Kommer Percy att få reda på allt och kommer det att med vara med i böckerna? Vad kommer att hända med honom själv? Kommer hans ens vara kvar på lägret? Skulle hans planer lyckas?  
>"Jag kan inte riskera att alla får reda på mina planer", mumlade Luke tyst för sig själv. "Jag måste komma på ett sätt att förstöra böckerna innan vi har läst klart dem."<p>

**Vi stannade vid volleybollplanen.  
>Flera av lägermedlemmarna puffade till varandra med armbågen. <strong>

"Ni är så okänsliga!" utbrast Katie förbannat och blängde på dem andra kamparna. "Ni skulle ha lämnat den stakars ungen ifred! Tänkte ni inte på hur rädda och förvirrade ni kände när ni själva kom till lägret? Det måste ha varit ännu värre för Percy!"

"Tack Katie, men 'den stakars ungen' kan försvara sig själv", sa Percy och himlade med ögonen.

Katie rodnade något. "Ja, men jag anser dig min vän, Percy, och jag gillar inte när andra hackar på mina vänner."

"Ni var inte alls så här positiva till att vara vänner med Pärsky igår om jag minns rätt", insköt Clarisse illvilligt.

Katie såg ilsket på dottern till Ares, Katie hade alltid varit Percys vän enda sen de först jobbade i trädgårdslandet tillsammans, men hon hade så klart varit chockad precis som alla andra när det visat sig att Percy var son till Poseidon, men Katie hoppades att hennes framtids-jag fortfarande skulle vara vän med Percy trotts det.

**En pekade på minotaurhornet jag bar på. **

"Okej, ni börjar bli både fruktansvärt fåniga och irriterande nu", grimaserade Silena.

"Men det _var ju_ faktiskt imponerande att en 12 år gammal pojke kunde slå en minotaur och leva för att berätta om det", påpekade Lee.

"Jag hade inget val", sa Percy, "den hade redan gett sig på mamma, jag kunde inte tillåta att den skulle göra så att Grover också försvann."

"Men om jag inte hade varit där så skulle kanske inte din mamma behövt försvinna överhuvudtaget, Perce", suckade Grover.

"Utan dig skulle jag nog inte ha klarat mig mer en två sekunder mot monstret, Grover. Jag skulle inte ha något kvar att kämpa för."

"Så", sa Connor och drog ut på ordet. "Man kan egentligen säga att om det inte vore för att Grover var där, så skulle du, Percy ha varit död, vi skulle aldrig ha fått de här böckerna och ha fått en chans att förändra framtiden vilket skulle ha inneburit att ännu fler skulle ha kunnat dö. Och…!" Connor gjorde en dramatisk paus. "Vem vet hur resultatet för fånga flaggan skulle ha blivit utan Percy där!"

"Man ser hur jag betyder så mycket för dig", fnös Percy tort.

"Aww… du vet att jag älskar dig också", flinade Connor samtidigt som Travis gjorde kräk ljud bakom honom.

"M-men det kan inte vara jag som skulle kunna vara skillnaden för att det där", sa Grover chockat. Han tycktes ha fastnat att stirra på Connor med ett icke troende ansiktsuttryck.

"Tiden är känslig", sa Apollon med en axelryckning. "Tänk dig att du skulle få möjlighet att åka tillbaka i tiden en dag. Du visste att du skulle få sovmorgon den morgonen men du hade missat det första gången, så… du gick upp en timme senare men du försov dig. Hela ditt schema blir trassligt och du missar bussen till jobbet.  
>Din chef hade ett viktigt uppdrag till dig men då var han tvungen att välja en annan.<br>Allting blir annorlunda och det kan sluta med att 3 världskriget börjar."

Alla stirrade på solguden.

"Överdriv lite till, kommer du", fnös Artemis sedan.

"Eh... Apollon", sa Hermes sakta, "jag tror att jag missade den delen där från att komma försent till jobbet till att 3 världskriget startar."

De andra i paviljongen nickade instämmande.

"Tja", suckade Athena. "Åtminstone så hade Apollon rätt att tiden är känslig."

**En annan sa: "Det är **_**han**_**."**

"Goda gudarna!", utbrast Annabeth och fick en stark lust att slå sig själv med en kudde i huvudet. "Allt det där är som en dålig film."

Travis började andas med rostiga andetag. "Det är_ han_", sa han med en dramatisk stämma.

Chris slog honom löst på armen. "Travis du idiot, alla vet att Dark Vader aldrig säger så. Han säger: Luke, jag är din far." Chris använde samma rostiga och raspiga röst som sin halvbror hade använt.

"Ni båda har sätt på för mycket Star Wars för att det ska kunna vara nyttigt", mumlade Michael.

Katie ryste. "Låt oss alla från och med nu hålla Star Wars filmerna så långt borta från alla Hermes barn som möjligt, det minsta som vi behöver är att ett gäng ungdomar börjar springa runt med lasersvärd."

"Bra idé", instämde Michael. "Det får bli det första vi gör när vi läst klart boken."

De som var erkända från Hermes stuga stönade besviket.

**De flesta på lägret var äldre än jag. Deras satyrvänner var större än Grover och travade allihop runt i orangefärgade T-tröjor som det stod HALVBLODSLÄGRET på.  
>Och de hade bara, raggiga länder.<strong>

"Hur kommer det säg?", undrade Pollux nyfiket.

"Jag är fortfarande inte vuxen ännu, eller ens en tonåring i vårt mått", svarade Grover nedstämt.

"Du växer till dig Grover", försäkrade Annabeth. "Oroa dig inte för det."

**I vanliga fall var jag inte blyg, men deras stirrande besvärade mig – det kändes som om de väntade sig att jag skulle flyga eller något.**

"Vissa förväntade sig faktiskt det", erkände Malcolm. "Eftersom att du besegrade ett så mäktigt monster som minotauren så trodde de flesta att du skulle kunna vara ett barn till en av de tre stora."

"Ja", mumlade Castor. "Då ingår så klart Lord Zeus."

"Snälla gudarna, jag skulle aldrig stå ut att ha honom som min son", mumlade Zeus äcklat.

"Ingen bad om din åsikt heller", snäste Poseidon irriterat.

"Du ser vad jag fick stå ut med att tänka på förut", sa Hades till Zeus och ignorerade havsguden totalt.

"Ska dem börja bråka nu igen?", frågade Persefone uttråkat.

"Verkar som det", suckade Athena.

Gudarna och gudinnorna började göra sig bekväma i de fram-trollade fåtöljerna och sofforna och såg på när De tre stora började argumentera mer och mer uppvärmt.

"Är dem alltid så här?", undrade Percy lågmält och såg på Annabeth.

"Enligt ryktena", svarade hon. "Men jag har alltid trott att de är överdrivna, men tydligen inte."

"Tja, vem orkar egentligen spendera evigheten tillsammans utan att gå varandra på nerverna", sa Will frånvarande.

Så det slutade med att alla i paviljongen minus Zeus, Hades och Poseidon, lutade sig tillbaka och slappnade av.

Vissa började prata lågmält, många från Athenas bord tog fram egna böcker och började läsa dem.  
>Andra kampare och gudar tog fram kortspel, och andra typer av småspel.<br>Vissa lade sig bara rakt upp och ner och försökte att få lite vila.

"Min Perseus var en mycket bättre människa än vad din Perseus någonsin skulle kunna drömma om att bli!", röt Zeus tvärs över paviljongen till Poseidon.

"Åh, Snälla! Min son kommer att uppnå så mycket mer än vad din Perseus någonsin gjorde!"

"Han kommer aldrig att få chansen till det, sanna mina ord han kommer antagligen vara ett spöke i Underjorden när de här böckerna är klara!", utbrast Hades med en fnysning.

"Min son kommer inte att dö! Inte så länge jag finns här!"

"Och vad skulle du kunna göra? Rädda honom med dina ynkliga vatten krafter?!", insköt Zeus.

"Mina krafter är inte ynkliga, Herr stort-ego!"

"Vem kallar du ett stort ego?!"

"Jag tror att han menade dig, broder", sa Hades med ett dolt flin. "Jag måste säga att jag instämmer helt."

"Ni är bara avundsjuka att jag är kung över gudarna och att ni inte är det!", morrade Zeus och de kunde höra åskan i bakgrunden.

"Det spelar ingen roll för mig, jag är nöjd med att vara kung över havet och Atlantis", sa Poseidon och blängde på Zeus. Det lät som om Poseidon muttrade något liknande som: "Drama Queen."

"Jag kommer åtminstone alltid vara mors favorit", mumlade Hades upproriskt. "Jag är hennes äldsta son trots allt."

"Du är inte hennes favorit, det är jag!", skrek Poseidon och Zeus samtidigt.

"Och runda två är igång", mumlade Artemis slött.

_15 minuter senare:_

"5…", räknade Hermes ner.

"4…", sa Ares och vred förstrött en kniv i hans hand.

"3…", mumlade Afrodite och höll ett pärlhalsband i hennes hand innan hon skakade på huvudet och det försvann.

"2…", muttrade Hefaistos och vred om en radiostyrd bil, en miniatyr så klart.

"Och… 1", avslutade Persefone.

"Så", sa Zeus och rättade till sin kostym. "Ska vi återgå till böckerna."

Halvbloden i paviljongen tappade nästan hakan.

"H-hur kunde ni göra… vet om det?" utbrast Michael förvånat.

"Som någon nämnde så är det svårt att tillbringa evigheten tillsammans utan att bråka, men man lär sig också när bråket har en tendens att ta slut", förklarade Athena.

Travis tog långsamt upp boken igen och såg misstänksamt på gudarna som om han väntade sig att ett nytt argument skulle blossa upp. Men när ingenting hände och alla såg förväntansfullt på honom i hopp att Travis skulle börja läsa igen, så han slog snabbt upp rätt sida och började läsa nästa stycke.

**Jag tittade tillbaka mot huset. Det var mycket större än jag hade trott – fyra våningar högt och himmelsblått med vita gavlar, som en lyxig villa på en semesterort i en kustby. **

"Det har sina fördelar som sagt att vara en gud", sa Apollon.

Percy tänkte något roat och något förvirrat på sina tanker om vad han tänkt om allting, som de snart skulle läsa om. Han förstod bara inte varför gudarna inte kunde hjälpa sina barn mer en vad de gjorde, vilket inte verkade vara så mycket.

**Jag kolade just på vindflöjeln i form av en mässingsörn när något fångade min blick – en skugga i fönstret vid vindsgavel. **

Någon skrek till och alla hoppade förskräckt till i deras platser.

"För gudarnas heliga", flämtade Silena och grepp sig om sitt hjärta. "Skrik vänligen inte så där igen."

De andra halvbloden nickade instämmande. Det var aldrig bra när någon skrek på det sättet, det innebar oftast att ett monster var inblandat.

**Något hade dragit ifrån gardinerna för bara ett ögonblick, och jag fick ett distinkt intryck av att vara övervakad.**

"Vem var det?", frågade Will. "Ett halvblods instinkter brukar stämma, så det var antagligen någon där."

"Ni får tre gissningar", sa Annabeth. "Det här är faktiskt inte alls svårt och alla känner till henne."

"Henne?", mumlade Will fundersamt.

"Ja, henne."

"**Vad finns där uppe?" frågade jag Keiron.  
>Jag pekade och hans leende bleknade bort. "Bara vindsvåningen."<strong>

"Nix, du ljög Keiron", halv sjöng Apollon.

"Se, det var det jag sa, du är en babblande, sjungande idiot."

"Vad, jag tycker personligen att världen skulle vara en mycket bättre plats om alla lyssnade och sjöng mer sånger."

De andra vid Apollons bord nickade instämmande och Artemis insåg att varken hennes tvilling bror skulle ge upp eller hans barn.  
>Det var nackdelen med att vara omgiven av Apollon och hans mini-Apollons, som Artemis hade börjat att kalla sin tvillings barn i sina tankar.<p>

"**Bor det någon där?"  
>"Nej", sa han bestämt. "Inte en levande själ."<strong>

"En lögn i en sanning igen", sa Connor och log. "Det hade jag inte väntat mig att få höra från Keiron innan de här böckerna."

"Det är mycket vi inte förväntade oss att aldrig höra talas om det inte var för de här böckerna, Connor", sa Travis. "Har du skrivit ner allt."

"Japp."

"Vad har ni skrivit ner?", frågade Katie något skrämt och hon såg att hennes känslor avspeglades på hos flera andra lägermedlemmars ansikten.

"Du får se, Kat", skrattade Travis. "Det kommer att bli suveränt."

"På något sätt så tvivlar jag på det", muttrade hon och kvävde ner en suck.

**Jag fick en känsla av att han talade sanning.**

"Det gjorde han nästan", mumlade Grover.

"Hon är faktiskt inte så levande", instämde Annabeth.

**Men jag var också säker på att något hade dragit ifrån gardinerna.  
>"Kom Percy", sa Keiron, men nu var det lättsamma tonfallet något ansträngt. "Det finns massor att se."<strong>

"Det gör det verkligen", log Silena. "Halvblodslägret är fantastiskt."

De andra halvbloden kunde bara hålla med om det, de hade sina vänner här, och intressanta och häftiga aktiviteter.  
>Det enda negativa var att ingen av dem var här av egen fri vilja, om de hade fått bestämma så skulle de ha varit helt vanliga ungdomar, med en vanlig uppväxt utan att de hela tiden skulle behöva se sig över axeln efter monster.<p>

**Vi gick över jordgubbsfältet, där lägermedlemmar plockade litervis med jordgubbar medan en satyr spelade på en vasspipa.  
>Keiron talade om för mig att man i lägret fick en stor skörd som man exporterade till restauranger i New York och till berget Olympos.<strong>

"Varför exporterar ni bara till New York och Olympos?", frågade Percy plötsligt. "Ni skulle få mer pengar om ni exporterade till andra ställen också."

"Vi har funderat på att göra så vid massvis av tillfällen", svarade Keiron. "Men vi beslutade i mot eftersom att det skulle kräva mer arbete och vi vill inte köra slut på oss själva plus att vi inte får dåligt i betalt just nu heller."

"Okej", Percy rykte bara på axlarna.

"Vi har den planen som nöd plan ifall att vi skulle få dåligt med ekonomin", tillade Annabeth.

"**Det är så vi klarar utgifterna", förklarade han. "Och jordgubbarna är väldigt lättodlade och kräver knappt nåt arbete alls."**

"Jag älskar jordgubbar", suckade Katie. "Särskilt när de är så goda och bara tycks smälta i munnen på sommaren."

"Vi älskar också jordgubbar", flinade Travis. "Perfekt ammunition."

Katie blängde surt på honom och Connor. "Jo tack, jag och alla andra från Demeters stuga vet det."

"Vi gör så gott vi kan", skrattade Connor med ett retfullt leende.

**Han sa att mr D hade den effekt på fruktbärande växter. De blev som tokiga när han var i närheten. Det fungerade bäst med vindruvor, men mr D fick inte odla sådana och därför odlade de jordgubbar i stället.**

"Vad odlade ni innan mr D kom till lägret?", frågade Percy intresserat.

"Eh… om jag minns rät så var det lite av varje. Jordgubbar, smultron, blåbär, äpplen och päron bland annat", svarade Annabeth fundersamt och försökte minnas det hon lärt sig om det i sina böcker.

"Men varför slutade ni?"

"Det var för att det blev för mycket arbete", sa Malcolm, "och jordgubbar var det lättast att ta hand om så vi började odla mer av det i stället."

**Jag tittade på satyren som spelade på sin vasspipa.  
>Musiken fick rader av insekter att lämna jordgubbslandet åt alla håll, som om de flydde från en brand.<strong>

"Det underlättar något helt otroligt. Tack gudarna för skogsmagi", suckade en son till Demeter lättat.

"Ja, det är bra att vi har satyrer här", mumlade Katie instämmande.

"Skulle det vara möjligt att ett halvblod skulle kunna lära sig skogsmagi?", frågade Castor.

Grover ryste. "Nej, tack Pan att det inte skulle vara möjligt, ni människor skulle väl använda det till att förstöra det sista av naturen. Eh… ah… jag menar, nej det skulle inte kunna vara möjligt."

Flera stycken såg besvikna ut, det skulle ha varit coolt om de kunnat använda sådan typ av magi.

**Jag undrade om Grover kunde åstadkomma den sortens magi med musik. Jag undrade om han fortfarande var i huset och blev utskällde av mr D.**

"Antagligen", muttrade Annabeth förbannat.

"Det var inte så illa", mumlade Grover.

"Det sa du inte förut, om jag nu inte har blivit alldeles galen trots allt", sa Percy och tänkte på det samtal han haft med Grover.

Annabeth spände ögonen i satyrer som svalde nervöst och sakta flyttade bakåt.

"**Grover råkar väl inte alltför illa ut, eller hur?" frågade jag Keiron. "Jag menar… han var en bra beskyddare. Faktiskt."**

"Det är du, jag skulle välja dig som min väktare 100 gånger om, Grover", försäkrade Percy.

Grover suckade bara, han visste att han bara hade varit till besvär i båda hans uppdrag, och de enda uppdrag han haft kan han tillägga.

**Keiron suckade. Han tog av sig tweedkavajen och lade den över sin häst rygg som en sadel.  
>"Grover har stora drömmar, Percy. Kanske större en vad som är rimligt. <strong>

"Man kan inte ha förstora drömmar", protesterade Silena.

"Ja, sikta mot trädtopparna och nå stjärnorna, av… eh, jag har faktiskt glömt bort vem som sa det", sa Will och grimaserade.

"Det är i alla fall ett bra ordspråk", sa Annabeth gillande.

"Ja, det är trevligt att höra om några positiva ordspråk, och inte bara negativa", mumlade Lee frånvarande.

**För att nå sitt mål måste han först visa prov på stort mod, genom att lyckas som väktare. Han måste leta rätt på en ny potentiell lägermedlem och föra honom i säkerhet hit till Halvblodslägret."**

"Men det gjorde han ju", utbrast Katie.

"Jag håller med dig Katie", sa Percy, "men vi måste inte ha den här konversionen nu, det kommer ändå komma i boken."

"**Men det **_**gjorde **_**han ju!"  
>"Jag må hålla med dig", sa Keiron. "Men det ankommer inte på mig att bedöma. Dionysos och De klövförsedda äldstes råd måste fatta beslutet. <strong>

"Skulle inte Percy kunna få ha varit där och berättat hans version av allting?", sa Jake frågande.

"De klövförsedda äldstes råd är inte som i en vanlig dödligs domstol", muttrade Dionysos irriterat.

"Åh. Ber om ursäkt mr D."

**Jag är rädd att de inte kommer att se det här uppdraget som en framgång. Grover tappade trots allt bort dig i New York.**

"Men det var mitt fel i första hand för att ha sprungit iväg, jag börjar hålla med Jake, jag borde kanske ha fått säga min version av händelsen innan ni dömde Grover", sa Percy.

Dionysos såg intensivt på honom genom smala ögon.

"Dionysos", avbröt Poseidon varnande.

"Jag skulle inte ha gjort någonting", sa vinguden något gnälligt. "Inte mitt fel att Pontus inte kan vara artig till de som är mäktigare än honom."

"Det är Percy Jackson, sir."

"Jaddy, jaddty, jay. Vad som helst." Dionysos öppnade en ny cola burk.  
>Percy stirrade på guden. Hur kan man dricka så mycket läsk? Inte konstigt att Dionysos ser ut som han ser ut.<p>

**Och så var det din mors… ah… olyckliga öde. **

"Det var ett minus", mumlade Katie med en grimas.

"Men det ordnade sig i slutet", sa Percy och försökte vara optimistiskt till deras situation.

**Och det faktum att Grover var medvetslös när du släpade honom över gränsen till ägorna. **

"Men de båda klarade sig ju levande", påpekade Annabeth, men med en artig underton.

"Det var antagligen ett av de enda positiva sakerna i det uppdraget", mumlade Athena.

"Jag tycker att satyren inte ska få sitt söker tillstånd tills att han har bevisat sig värdig", sa Zeus med en mörk blick, som oväders moln, i sina ögon. "Han trasslade inte bara till ett uppdrag utan två."

"Tredje gången gillt", föreslog Percy milt.

Travis slog sitt huvud mot boken, andra grimaserade eller suckade tyst.

Zeus tycktes tona upp sig över havsgudens son. "Säger du i mot mig!" vrålade kungen av gudarna.

Percy såg tillbaka på honom något trotsigt. "Ja, i det här fallet gör jag det."

"Broder…", mumlade Poseidon med en varnade ton.

"Förstår du inte Poseidon", avbröt Zeus. "Det var precis därför som vi inte skulle skaffa några fler barn. Perseus är ett utmärkt exempel på det."

"Han är på vår sida", sa Poseidon med stål i blicken.

"Vi diskuterar det här senare vid solståndet", avgjorde Zeus till sist. "Alla av oss ska vara där." Zeus såg även på Hades.

De andra gudarna och gudinnorna bara nickade, det var inte någon idé att säga i mot när Zeus var på det humöret.

**Rådet kan komma att ifrågasätta om detta visar prov på Grovers mod."**

"Grover tog sig till Percy mitt i natten med en minotaur i hälarna", sa Silena tyst.

"Ja, mod handlar inte bara att rusa huvudstupa in i faran. Mod handlar om att man gör det man ska fast man är rädd", sa Annabeth.

"Ibland kan nog även rädsla hjälpa en att inte ta för stora risker och faktiskt tänka efter", nickade Katie eftertryckligt.

"Jag tror nog att ni precis lyckades lovorda Grover men kritisera mig", sa Percy tort.

"Stämmer bra det", skrattade Annabeth.

**Jag ville protestera. Inget av det som hänt var Grovers fel. Jag kände mig dessutom mycket, mycket skuldmedveten.**

"Varför skulle du känna dig skuldmedveten, Percy?", frågade Grover förvånat, han hade förstått vad de andra ville ha sagt förut men han var inte riktigt säker på att han trodde på det.

Percy suckade bara, han var fortfarande skuldmedveten på grund av hans handlingar. "Det kommer nog vara med i boken, Grover."

"Ni två verkar ofta verka skyldiga om allt det som har hänt", Annabeth skakade på hennes huvud. "Ni skulle ändå inte kunna ändra på någonting, bara försöka göra det bästa av situationen."

"Jag antar att du har rätt Visdoms flicka, både jag och Grover är väl något löjliga när det kommer till skuldkänslor", sa Percy, men han kunde inte riktigt uppbåda sig att tro på hans egna ord.

"Och Annabeth", sa Connor med ett flin, "jag tror nog att du hade fel, för först gången under hela den tid som jag känt dig kan jag till lägga."

Annabeth spände ögonen i Hermes son. "Vad hade jag fel på?"

Hans flin blev bredare. "Jag tror att de här böckerna bevisar att man faktiskt kan ändra på de förflutna, de från framtiden lyckade i alla fall med det."

Annabeth gav bara Connor en lekfull blängning till svar.

**Om jag inte hade smitit från Grover på bussterminalen, skulle han kanske inte hamnat i knipa.  
>"Han får väl en andra chans, eller hur?"<strong>

Grover grimaserade. Det där hade varit hans andra chans.

"Oroa dig inte Grover, jag ska hjälpa dig så att du kan få en till chans", mumlade Percy tyst.

**Keiron ryckte till. "Jag är rädd att det **_**var**_** Grovers andra chans, Percy. Och rådet var inte särskilt angelägna att ge honom en andra efter vad som hände första gången, för fem år sedan.**

Katie suckade, hon hade bara varit på lägret i fyra år och hon ville verkligen få veta vad som egentligen hade hänt för fem år sedan.  
>Särskilt eftersom att boken och även när de kommenterade, tycktes den tidpunkten oftast tas upp.<br>Hon kunde se att andra också undrade vad som hänt men alla som skulle kunna ha en aning hade slutna och sorgsna ansiktsuttryck så ingen sa någonting.

**Det ska Olympen veta att jag rådde honom att vänta längre innan han försökte igen. Han är fortfarande så lite för sin ålder…"**

"Det är någonting som jag aldrig har förstått", sa Michael. "Hur kommer det sig att satyrer mognar långsammare en människor."

"Det är det ingen som vet", svarade Grover med ett nervöst bräk. "Det är som att fråga varför trädd blir fullvuxna långsammare en människor eller varför Cykloper ser så vuxna ut trots att de bara kan vara barn. Det bara är så, helt enkelt."

Lägermedlemmarna nickade fundersamt, satyren hade en poäng.  
>Det verkade som att vissa av världens mysterier skulle få fortsätta som mysterier.<br>Visst, dödliga forskare hade så klart kommit på egna teorier och bevisade det med sin 'vetenskap', men de mesta som de kom fram till var egentligen helt fel.

"**Hur gammal är han?"  
>"Tjugoåtta."<br>"Va? Och han går i sjätte klass?"**

"Det är en konstig och något hemsk tanke", muttrade Chris.

"Tja, man måste åtminstone bli en expert på alla prov och läxor och det som lärare går igenom", sa Silena och tänkte på hur bra betyg man måste kunna få då.

"Nej", sa en annan satyr, Carter. "Det är inte alls så, studieplaner ändras då och då, och det blir mycket svårare att hänga med, plus vi måste försöka att hålla utkik efter ett nytt halvblod som vi kan föra säkert till lägret."

De andra satyrerna nickade och grimaserade åt den sorgliga sanningen i hans ord.

"Ni vet, nu när jag tänker efter", sa Silena långsamt, "det låter inte alls lika till talande nu."

"**Satyrer mognar bara hälften så fort som människor, Percy. Grover har varit en mellanstadieelev de senaste sex åren."**

"Usch." det var inte något som de flesta halvgudar skulle önska sig.

"Det låter rätt så hemskt, men man får väl också massvis av erfarenheter", sa Annabeth och försökte föreställa sig det.  
>"Man får träffa nya personer, se nya platser." Hon suckade drömmande. Så länge hon kunde minnas sedan hon kom till lägret har hon alltid velat gå på ett uppdrag, hon hoppades på att de här böckerna inte skulle förstöra hennes chanser.<p>

"Det är det enda positiva med det", sa Grover och avbröt Annabeths tankar.

"**Det är ju hemskt."  
>"Sannerligen", sa Keiron. "Hur som helst är Grover långsam i utvecklingen även med satyrmått mätt, och ännu inte särskilt duktig i skogsmagi. <strong>

"Men det måste ju inte betyda att man inte kan vara till nytta eller inte vara lika bra som någon annan människa, eh, satyr", sa Lee.

"Lee har rätt", mumlade Percy. "Det måste inte betyda att du är mindre duktigt på något sett, Grover."

"Tack, hörni", sa Grover, något generat om allt ståhej.

**Tyvärr var han ivrig att uppfylla sin dröm. Nu kanske han slår in på en annan bana…"**

"Det är inte rättvist", insköt Michael. "Ni borde vägleda och hjälpa honom. Inte förbjuda Grover att följa sina drömmar."

"Det är så det har varit i årtusende, unge man", sa Dionysos med ett hånfullt ton fall. "Ni kan inte förvänta er att vi ska ändra våra sätt över en natt."

"Men det skulle vara trevligt", muttrade Percy.

"Vad sa du pojk?" Dionysos ögon hade en farlig glans i dem.

"Jag sa inget, men du kanske börjar höra röster", föreslog Percy enkelt. "Säkert på att du mår alldeles bra idag mr D?"

Vinguden blängde på Percy och började muttra någonting.

"Dionysos!" utbrast Poseidon. "Du ska inte förvandla min son till en delfin!"

"Jag skulle inte göra det", sa Dionysos surt. "Bara kanske lite, men han förtjänar det."

"En delfin är åtminstone en havsvarelse", suckade Poseidon bara.

"Pappa!" utropade Percy, han föredrog allt att vara en människa framförallt.

"**Det är inte rättvist", sa jag. "Vad hände första gången? Var det verkligen så illa?"**

"Det var mer en bara illa", muttrade Grover och undvek mr Zeus blick.

"Ja, det såg rätt så illa ut", erkände Annabeth. "Men det var inte bara ditt fel, Grover!" tillade hon när hon såg alla blickar.  
>"Det var lika mycket vårt, vi skulle ha stannat och hjälpt Thalia", sa Annabeth sen tystare.<p>

"Det var mitt fel, jag skulle inte ha övergivit henne, eller gått vilse."

"Det kunde ha hänt vem som helst, Grover, och det var hennes eget val. Hennes tid var väl helt enkelt ute."

**Keiron vände snabbt bort blicken. "Nu fortsätter vi, va?"  
>Men jag var inte riktigt redo att låta saken bero. Något hade hänt med mig när Keiron talade om mammas <strong>_**öde**_**, som om han avsiktligt hade låtit bli att säga **_**död**_**.**

"Åh, jag trodde att du först menade att inte släppa det som hade hänt för fem års sen", sa Will förvånat.

"Jag ville inte släppa det heller, men jag hade påverkats mest av det Keiron sa om mamma", svarade Percy.

"Det var väldigt bra observerat", sa Athena lugnt. "Det är inte alla som skulle lagt märke till det som du, än kanske det finns hopp."

"Hopp om vad", frågade Percy visdomens gudinna trött.

"Du får se." Var det kryptiska svaret.

**Början till en idé – en liten eld av hopp – började ta form i mitt huvud.**

Hestia gav Percy en förtjust blick när han nämnde elden. Det var i hemmet och härden som hoppet låg.  
>Det var därför som gudinnan inte kunde ge upp hoppet för att hennes familj skulle komma över sina rivaliteter och agg, så att de skulle börja behandla varandra som familj igen.<br>Hon skulle personligen gå och tacka ödesgudinnorna senare om de genom böckerna skulle bli sams igen. Det var de minsta hon skulle kunna göra, trotts allt.

"**Keiron", sa jag, "om Olympens gudar och allt det där är verkligt…"**

"Jag har inte känt mig särskilt viktig hittills, och jag börjar tvivla på att jag kommer att vara någonting mer än _bara _en gud, för Percy", mumlade Hermes roat.

Nämnda pojke rodnade generat. "Förlåt, men jag var distraherad då."

"Så det var då du kom på det!", utbrast Grover. "Alvarligt, jag fasar för vad som kommer hända i framtiden och du fortsätter att tänka så."

"Men jag kunde ju inte bara ge upp att tro att mamma klarade sig på något sätt. Visst jag kanske råkade göra det för några timmar, men hela dagen idag, ända från i går kväll faktiskt, har varit riktigt stressiga och förvirrade", svarade Percy och grimaserade.

Grover nickade försåtligt, att allting just nu var stressigt och förvirrande var känslor som han kunde instämma med.

"Ni vet, har ni någonsin tänkt på att eftersom att gudarna existerar, kan de vara möjligt att andra varelser också gör det?", frågade Lee fundersamt. "Typ som vampyrer eller häxor."

"Nej, vi skulle veta om det, då", svarade Artemis.

"Men de dödliga vet ju inte om att ni existerar, kan inte det betyda att sådana varelser faktiskt finns med att de är dolda för oss?" undrade Will.

"Jag är en allseende gud här", fnös Apollon. "Jag vet allt. Jag ser allt. Det existerar inte något sånt. Även om det skulle ha varit häftigt", tillade han.

"Nej, det skulle ha inneburit mer arbete för mig och mina jägare om vi skulle bli tvungna att jaga fantasi varelser också", muttrade Artemis och blängde på sin bror.

"**Ja, pojk?"  
>"Betyder det att Underjorden också är verklig då?"<strong>

"Tyvärr", muttrade Demeter bistert.

"Mamma! Vad har jag sagt om att säga sånt!"

"Men Persefone, du måste erkänna att det är otroligt deprimerande och skrämmande där."

"Ja, jag vet att det inte är de trevligaste stället att tillbringa tid vid", suckade Persefone till Demeters triumferande ansiktsuttryck och Hades bedrövliga.  
>"Men jag älskar personen som jag till bringar tiden med, och jag skulle inte bytta det för alla pengar i världen." och med dem orden kysste gudinnan sin man pensionerat och ignorerade hennes mamma bittra blick.<p>

"Inte för att du har ont om pengar, kärlek", skrockade Hades mörkt när de drog sig tillbaka. "Underjorden, och i en förläggning jag, har överflödigt med pengar och andra rikedomar."

"Vet ni", sa Travis oskyldigt. "På något sett tvivlar jag på att vi kommer att ha en endaste tråkig stund under de närmaste veckorna."

"Ja, men är de en bra eller dålig sak?", mumlade Katie.

"I gudarnas gudomliga sken, det är en bra sak", sa han bestämt. "Massvis av upptåg och äventyr. Och glöm inte upptåg."

"Det skulle nog vara svårt att glömma med dig och din bror här, Travis", fnös Katie.

**Kierons uppsyn mörknade.  
>"Ja, pojk." Han gjorde en paus, som om han valde sina ord med omsorg. "Det finns en plats där andarna hamnar efter döden. Men för stunden… tills vi vet mer… skulle jag vilja råda dig att inte tänka mer på den saken."<strong>

"Och givetvis lyssnade du inte, Perce", mumlade Grover och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag kan lyssna", protesterade Percy. "När jag vill", tillade han.

"Ja, just det", skrattade satyren. "Vilket betyder att du sällan lyssnar."

Percy himlade bara med ögonen och knuffade löst till sin bästa vän på axeln.

"**Vad menar ni med det – 'tills vi vet mer'?"  
>"Kom, Percy, så tar vi en titt på skogen."<strong>

Connor brast i skratt. "Alvarligt! Det måste vara en av de sämsta ursäkter jag någonsin har hört!"

"Till och med jag kan säga att den inte var bra", mumlade Katie.

"Men skogen är intressant", påpekade Silena. "Kanske inte den plats som jag vill tillbringa så mycket tid vid, men den har sina förtjänster."

"Massor av plats till att öva bågskytt", sa Michael.

"Med det är därför som vi har en bågskyttebana, varför är skogen så bra för den aktiviteten?"

"Man kan hänga upp mål i träden och om man ber ett barn till en vind gud så kan den personen göra så att de blåser i trädets grenar så att målen blir rörliga och det blir mer av en utmaning då", svarade Lee tyst.

Lägermedlemmarna var mer än väl medvetna om att det inte bara fanns barn till de Olympiska gudarna här på lägret utan också till de mindre gudarna, men eftersom att de inte hade egna stugor fick dem bo i Hermes stuga och kamparna var inte riktigt säkra om de Olympiska gudarna visste om att de fanns barn till de mindre gudarna här på lägret eller inte.  
>Inte ens Hades trots att han var bror till Zeus och Poseidon och herre över de döda och underjorden hade ens en egen stuga här på lägret.<p>

**När vi kom närmare insåg jag hur stor skogen var. Den täckte minst en fjärdedel av dalen och träden var så höga och stammarna så tjocka att man kunde föreställa sig att ingen hade varit där sedan indianerna.**

"De grekiska gudarna fanns innan indianerna, Sjögräshjärna", sa Annabeth roat.

"Men hur länge har egentligen gudarna funnits i Amerika då?", frågade Percy osäkert.

Alla såg automatiskt på gudarna.

"Några århundrader skulle jag gissa", sa Hefaistos och viftade ointresserat med sin hand, som om han viftade bort en särskilt irriterande fluga.

"Då var antagligen indianerna här innan gudarna", sa Annabeth fundersamt.

**Keiron sa: "Skogarna är välförsedda, om du vill prova på din tur, men var beväpnad."  
>"Varförsedda med vad?" frågade jag. "Beväpnad med vad?"<strong>

"En trästicka, träskalle", sa Clarisse och himlade med ögonen. "Nej, så klart ska du vara beväpnad med svärd, spjut och sköld, idiot."

"Men det skulle vara lustigt om Percy kom springande med en trästicka i handen redo för strid", log Connor.

"Vi måste se till att de blir sant också", mumlade Travis lågmält till sin lillebror.  
>De båda log nu.<p>

Percy såg försiktigt mot bröderna Stoll, han gillade inte alls blicken de hade i deras ögon.

"**Du får se. Vi leker fånga flaggan på fredag kväll."  
>"Jag <strong>_**älskar **_**fånga flaggan."**

"Vi också", sa alla kampare i kors.

"Ja, den leken är bara bäst", flinade Will.

"Man får skada varandra utan att hamna i trubbel", sa en av Ares söner.

"Man får använda sig av strategier på ett smart och utvecklande sätt", sa Malcolm.

"Sammanfattat", sa Annabeth och smålog, "den leken hjälper oss att utveckla både våra sinnen och våra muskler."

"**Har du svärd och sköld?" frågade Keiron.**

"Sa ju att vi skulle ha det."

"Ingen sa i mot dig heller, Clarisse", muttrade Katie.

Clarisse blängde på den andra flickan, irriterad.

"**Svärd och sköld…"  
>"Nej", sa Keiron. "Det har du förstås inte. Jag tror att storlek fem skulle passa. Jag ska besöka vapenförrådet senare."<br>Jag ville fråga vad för slags sommarläger som hade ett vapenförråd, **

"Den bästa typen", sa Michael.

"Den farliga typen", föreslog Silena.

"Den spännande typen…"

"Ja, ja, vi fattar", avbröt Travis. "Kan jag läsa vidare nu?"

**men det fanns så mycket annat att tänka på och rundturen fortsatte.  
>Vi tittade på bågskyttebanan, <strong>

Apollons barn plus guden själv jublade.

"Jag älskar bågskytte", suckade Michael.

"Jag också", kom Lee överens. "Så länge jag inte behöver lära Percy hur man gör."

"Det hände bara en gång!", utropade Percy generat.

"Vad hände bara en gång?", frågade Katie nyfiket.

Percy suckade, men i en helt annan ton än Michael hade använt. "Om inte boken nämner det så ska jag berätta vad som hände", lovade han.

**kanotsjön, **

Ett strålande leende lyste upp Percys drag. Att paddla kanot var det första som han var riktigt bra på i lägret, det hade antagligen att göra med att han var son till Poseidon, tänkte han.

Nämnda gud log också, glad att Percy såg så mycket gladare ut nu än vad han hade gjort för en minut sen.

**häststallarna (som Keiron inte verkade gilla något vidare), **

Silena log mjukt och hennes syskon blev också gladare att höra om de magnifika varelserna.

"Varför skulle du inte vara så förtjust i hästar, Keiron?", frågade Silena. "Jag menar, och inget illa menat, men du är tekniskt sett en halv häst själv."

Keiron log mot den unga kamparen. Eller tja, ung jämfört med honom.

"Det är en fråga som inte passar sig här, jag kanske berättar det en annan gång."

**kastspjutbanan, **

Clarisse log mentalt, men var noga med att ingenting skulle vissa på hennes ansikte förutom en uttryckslös mask.  
>Men hon hade alltid föredragit spjut framför svärd och med tanke på blickarna hennes halvsyskon hade tyckte de flesta likadant.<p>

**amfiteatern, där man sjöng allsång, **

Alla i lägret såg uppskattat på boken nu, de älskade sina stunder i amfiteatern, där de kunde slappna av och vara med sina vänner och familj.

**och arenan där Keiron sa att de hade svärd- och spjutstrider**

Både Athenas och Ares barn nickade gillande, det här kan nog vara en av de enda sakerna de var överens om, arenan var en perfekt konstruktion av en gammaldags grekiskt arena, helt passande för att öva sina stridsfärdigheter och utveckla sina strategier i.

"**Svärd- och spjutstider?"  
>"Utmaningar mellan stugorna och allt det där", förklarade han. "Inte till döds. I vanliga fall. Javisst ja – så har vi mässen.<strong>

Alla såg icke troende på boken.

"Wow. Bara wow", sa Connor och applåderade långsamt.

"Jag antar att det inte var de mest betryggande orden jag har sagt", grimaserade Keiron.

"Det är en underdrift", mumlade Katie roat.

"Men det har väl inte varit något dödsfall de senaste tio åren eller så ?", frågade Silena något ängsligt.

"Nej då", försäkrade Keiron snabbt. "Det var länge sen någon dog."

**Keiron pekade på en utomhuspaviljong omgivna av grekiska pelare, på en kulle där man hade utsikt över havet. Där fanns ett dussin picknickbord i sten. Inget tak. Inga väggar.  
>"Vad gör ni när det regnar?" frågade jag.<strong>

"Det kan inte regn här", sa Pollux långsamt och såg på Percy med ett udda ansiktsuttryck.

"Jag visste inte det då", sa Percy med en svag rodnad, han hatade att vara den nya killen hela tiden.

"Ni förhäxade det!" utropade Michael. "Bara för det slår jag vad om att de kommer att börja regna här antingen i böckerna eller i verkligheten.

Lägerdeltagarna stönade.  
>Det lät verkligen som om det faktiskt skulle kunna hända.<p>

**Keiron såg på mig som om jag blivit lite konstig.**

"Många såg så på dig förut, eller nu också egentligen när jag tänker efter", funderade Annabeth.

"Inte mitt fel att ni inte förstår min underbara logit", sa Percy och fnyste.

"Jaså", hånade Annabeth med en svag antydan till ett leende i hennes röst. "Din så kallade 'underbara logik' innebär för det mesta att någonting kommer att börja gå på tok, eller att alla behöver gå och se en hjärnskrynklare efteråt, på grund av all förvirring din logik skulle innehålla. "

"Annabeth har en poäng, Perce", mumlade Grover och log.

Percy gjorde det mogna och räckte ut tungan åt dem när han inte kom på ett bra svar. Inte för att dem skulle få veta det.

"**Vi måste väl ändå äta, eller hur?"  
>Jag beslöt mig för att låta saken bero.<strong>

"Bra idé", sa Grover lättat.

"Nej, jag tycker att det var synd", sa Connor besviket. "Dina svar, teorier, och argument är underhållande."

"Jag säger bara vad jag tycker", svarade Percy enkelt.

**Tillslut visade han mig stugorna.**

Gudarna och gudinnorna lutade sig intresserat fram, de undrade vad Perseus hade tänkt om deras stugor.

**Det var tolv stycken, inbäddade i skogen vid sjön.  
>De låg i ett U, med två stycken längst ner och fem i rad längst varje sida, och de var utan tvivel de konstigaste byggnaderna jag någonsin hade sett.<strong>

Gudarna såg ganska förbluffade och häpna ut.

"Vad menar du med det?", frågade Afrodite förvirrat.

"Eh, du måste erkänna att de ser rätt så, ah… annorlunda ut jämfört med de vanliga byggnaderna i New York", sa Percy svagt, gudinnan var förödande vacker.

**Med undantag för det faktum att var och en hade ett stort mässingsnummer ovanför dörren (udda på vänster, jämna på höger) så var de inte det minsta lika.**

"Som vi har fått bevisat idag, så är ju inte precis gudarna heller det", sa Lee tort.

"Det är sant", nickade Silena.

"Men det är inte vi heller", påpekade Will.

"Vid gudarnas högklackade skor, tack så mycket för det!" utbrast Katie lättat och såg mot Travis och Connor.

"Katie, jag tror att du sa fel", mumlade Silena roat. "Är det inte vid _gudinnornas_ högklackade skor?"

"Nej", svarade Katie och tog fram en kamera som hon hade haft i sin ficka. Hon var lättad att den inte hade blivit förstörd när hon hade varit med i vattenkriget innan. Hon hade varit smart nog att lägga kameran ifrån sig innan.

"Se här", sa Demeters dotter med ett flin. "Jag har bild bevis."

Silena lutade sig nyfiket framåt och stirrade på bilderna och var inte riktigt säker på vad det var som hon såg innan hennes hjärna bearbetade det och hon brast ner i skratt.

"H-hur är d-det här möjligt", flämtade hon fram och ignorerade de förvirrade blickarna hon fick. "Hur kunde du ha tagit det här bilderna?"

"Det var inte jag som tog dem", svarade Katie, "någon lånade min kamera och tog de här bilderna och glömde sen att radera dem."

"Just det", sa Artemis och log. "Jag tillkallade bara en kamera och den dök upp. Jag kunde inte låta bli att ta några bilder av min kära bror och Hermes i den situationen."

Apollon och Hermes stirrade i fasa på varandra. Inte hade väl Artemis sett dem den där gången när…

"Playback är en bitch", sa Artemis med ett katt-likt leende. Gudinnan påminde om en särskilt belåten katt som hade fångat en mus.

"Vänta lite", sa Lee, "ni menar inte…"

"Jo, det är exakt vad vi menar", sa Artemis, Katie och Silena samtidigt.

"Jag har alltid sagt att kvinnor är skrämmande", rös Castor.

**Nummer nio hade skorstenen som en liten fabrik.**

De från Hefaistos stuga log mot varandra.

"Vår far är smedens och eldens gud, så det är bara logiskt att vår stuga liknar en liten fabrik", sa Beckendorf med en axelryckning.

**Nummer fyra växte två tomatrankor längst väggarna och den hade tak av gräs.**

"Det var ett tak av choklad förut", informerade Travis och avbröt sig själv.

"Ja, förra månaden, den här månaden och…"

"Ja, ja, Connor, Travis, vi fattar", muttrade Katie surt.

"Vår stuga är faktiskt väldigt fin om inte de där två dårarna hela tiden spelar spratt mot oss och vår stuga", sa Liljan Dalian, dotter till Demeter.

De andra barnen till Demeter nickade överens och blängde på de två upptågsmakarna.

Demeter sköt Hermes en arg blick som han bestämt undvek.

**Sjuan verkade vara gjord av massivt guld, som blänkte så mycket i solskenet att den nästan var omöjlig att titta på.**

De från Apollons stuga såg förvånade ut, samtidigt som alla andra kampare nickade helt överens med boken.

"Den är väl inte alls omöjlig att titta på, eller?", frågade Will förvånat.

"Grabben, man får nästan solsting bara av att se åt det hållet", fnös Chris.

"Lady Artemis stuga lyser nästan lika stark på natten", informerade Lee. Han förstod inte riktigt vad de andra lägermedlemmarna pratade om, för honom var Apollons stuga inte alls nästan omöjlig att se på, men Artemis stuga där i mot… men det var en annan sak.  
>Men visst Apollons stuga lyste starkare än de andra stugorna men de var väl bara de som inte hade så mycket belysning, antog Lee.<p>

**De vette alla mot ett gemensamt område som var ungefär lika stort som en fotbollsplan och där det fanns grekiska statyer, fontäner, blomrabatter och ett par basketkorgar (vilket var mer i min smak).**

"Det är bra att vi har lite mer moderna saker här också", sa Quinton Kian, son till Ares, förvånad att han kom överens med havsgudens son, samma person som hans halvsyster Clarisse hade klagat så mycket på enda sen Percy först kom till lägret.

**Mitt ute på fältet låg en väldig, stenomgärdad eldplats. Trots att det var en varm eftermiddag, pyrde det i härden. **

"Det pyrder alltid i härden", sa Annabeth.

"Vi vet inte riktigt varför", sa Katie fundersamt.

"Men vi tror att det har med att göra att härden symboliserar hemmet och familjen", informerade Silena.

**En flicka runt nio år skötte elden och rörde i glödkolen med en käpp.**

"Det var du Ers nåd Hestia!" utbrast Percy. "Jag visste att jag hade sett sig förut någonstans."

Lägermedlemmarna såg förbluffade ut. De hade varit i närheten av en gudinna under hela deras lägertid? Och de hade suttit bredvid henne under allsångerna. Lady Hestia. En gudinna. Bara, wow.

Det var vad de flesta lyckades tänka i deras chockade tillstånd.

Hestia log ett mjukt leende.  
>"Det är trevligt att tillbringa tid här på lägret, allt har en så trevlig stämning här. Och ja, era teorier stämmer", sa gudinnan av härden och nickade åt Annabeth, Katie och Silena.<p>

Percy kände sig under tiden skyldig, med tanke på de andra lägerdeltagarnas miner så hade ingen av dem haft en aning om att en gudinna var på lägret, de verkade, liksom han, inte ha hälsat på henne eller erkänt henne på något annat sätt heller.  
>Från och med nu skulle han hälsa på Hestia varje morgon bestämde han, under förutsättningar att hon var kvar på lägret då.<p>

**De båda stugorna i fältets ena ände, nummer ett och två, såg ut som hans-och-hennes-mausoleer – stora, vita marmorkuber med pelare framför. **

Här kommer det, tänkte Poseidon och Hades.

**Stuga ett var den största och mest skymmande av de tolv. **

"Givetvis", muttrade Hades.

"Vad? Jag är kungen över gudarna. Jag borde ha den största stugan", sa Zeus.

Hades tänkte inte hedra Zeus med ett svar utan himlade bara med ögonen åt sin egensinniga bror.

**Dess putsade bronsdörrar skimrade som ett hologram, så att det från olika vinklar såg ut som om blixtar slog ut över dem.**

"Det är faktiskt rätt så häftigt", mumlade Katie.

"Och skickligt byggt", sa Annabeth tyst. Hon hade ingen lust att komma i mellan gudarnas argument.

Percy som hade hört dem båda nickade överens, det hade sett häftigt ut, men han kände inget särskilt samband med stuga ett som han hade gjort med stuga tre.

**Stuga två var behagfullare på något sätt, med smalare pelare med girlanger av granatäpplen och blommor. I väggarna var bilder föreställande påfåglar uthuggna.**

"Hur kommer det säg att Heras stuga har sitt heliga djur på sig men att de andra stugorna inte har deras?", frågade Silena.

"Alla stugor är unika och liksom gudarna så kanske det inte är tänkt att de ska likna varandra", föreslog Michael.

"Ni vet, en gång i tiden kom vi faktiskt överens hyfsat bra", sa Hestia.

"Det måste ha varit länge sen då, eftersom att det inte ens nämns i mytologin", mumlade Katie, något sorgset. Det skulle ha vart trevligt att leva på den tiden och inte hela tiden behöva oroa sig om att uppröra någon gud eller gudinna som var en "rival" till ens gud-förälder.

Hestia nickade sorgset. Det var alltför länge sen hennes familj hade betet sig som en familj.

"**Zeus och Hera?" gissade jag.  
>"Korrekt", sa Keiron.<br>"Deras stugor ser… tomma ut."**

"Tack gudarna för det", muttrade Hera. "Det minsta vi behöver är mer av Zeus barn.

Zeus suckade, det var i stunder som dessa som han undrade varför han hade gift sig med henne.

"**Flera av stugorna är tomma. Det stämmer. Ingen bor någonsin i ettan eller tvåan."**

"För brukade det bo fler i ettan", sa Persefone. "Men det stämmer att ingen någonsin bor i tvåan."

"Det är för att Hera är äktenskapets gudinna, va? Hon kan inte vara otrogen", sa Connor.

"Jag kan, men jag kommer aldrig att sjunka så lågt", fnös Hera.

Japp, Zeus undrade definitivt varför han gifte sig med henne.

**Okej. Så varje stuga hade sin egen gud, som en maskot. Tolv stugor för de olympiska gudarna. Men varför stod vissa tomma?**

"För eden", mumlade Annabeth tyst innan hon fortsatte i högre röst: "Vissa gudinnor är jungfrur och har svurit att aldrig ha barn."

"Vet det nu, Visdoms flicka."

"Jag är dotter till Athena. Det är nästan mitt jobb att informera om sådant trots allt."

**Jag stannade framför första stugan till vänster – nummer tre.**

Poseidon såg intresserad ut. Det var otroligt att Percy hade stannat just framför hans stuga. Poseidon undrade om hans son hade redan du känt et samband med havet.

**Den var inte stor och ståtlig som stuga ett, utan avlång och låg och massiv. **  
><strong>Ytterväggarna bestod av skrovlig, grå sten i vilket snäckor och korallbitar var inbäddade, som om stenplattorna huggits direkt ur havsbotten.<strong>

"Har väggarna det?", frågade Percy nyfiket.

"Det är faktiskt sant", sa Poseidon och log.

**Jag kikade in genom de öppna dörren och Keiron sa: "Det där ska du nog låta bli."**

"Du skulle ha låtit honom gå in, Keiron", mumlade Poseidon.

"Jag ville inte ta den risken om det visade sig att Percy till exempel var son till Zeus", erkände kentauren.

Havsguden nickade, men han var ändå besviken.

**Innan han hunnit dra ut mig kände jag doften av salt där inne; det luktade som vinden på Montaukstranden.**

"Det är olika för alla mina söner och döttrar", sa Poseidon, han kunde förstå varför det luktade som vinden vid Montaukstranden för Percy, den stranden var speciell för han och hans mamma.

Percy såg intresserad ut. "Verkligen? Det är häftigt."

Det skulle vara fascinerande att ta reda på vad alla stugor egentligen är uppbyggda av, tänkte Annabeth, vissa material måste vara årtusende gamla.

**Inomhus lyste väggarna som pärlemor.  
>Där fanns sex tomma våningssängar, med sidenlakanen uppvikta så att det bara var att lägga sig i dem. Men det syntes inga tecken på att någon någonsin hade bott där.<strong>

Poseidon log sorgset. Ibland både hatade och älskade han eden som alla De tre stora hade tagit.  
>Han hade alltid gillat barn, så det var sorgligt att han inte skulle få ha några halvblods barn mer, men han ville inte att Olympos skulle förstöras eller att ett av hans barn skulle ha bördan av profetian på sina axlar.<p>

**Det kändes så dystert och ödsligt därinne att jag blev lättat när Keiron lade handen på min axel och sa: "Kom nu, Percy."**

Det var nästan ett säkert tecken att Percy var son till Poseidon vid den tidpunkten, tänkte Keiron, för det mesta så brukade ett halvblod vissa några små, eller större tecken på vilken gud som var deras förälder, antingen medvetet eller omedvetet.

**De flesta av de övriga stugorna var överfulla av lägermedlemmar.**

De från Hermes stuga lutade sig framåt mot boken, var det nu de skulle nämnas?

"Inte alla stugor var överfulla, Percy", sa Katie, "vissa har mer medlemmar än andra, men alla är inte överfulla."

"Jag såg det innan", sa Percy, "men de som jag såg just vid den exakta tidpunkten var faktiskt det."

Katie nickade, som boken hade beskrivit hade Percy redan gått förbi, eller lagt märke till innan, var de stugor som inte var överfulla av halvblod.

**Nummer fem var klarröd – med illa målad, som om färgen stänkts på väggarna ur hinkar och med nävarna. **

"De gjorde vi", mumlade Quinton. "Eller tja, inte _vi _men de från någon generation före oss gjorde det."

"Det är liksom hela poängen att den inte ska vara fint och perfekt målad", muttrade Clarisse och grimaserade.

"Menar du, skitunge, att min stuga inte är bra?", frågade Ares och blängde på Percy. "Jag kanske borde förvandla dig till en prärievarg och kör över dig med min Harley för din fräckhet.

Percy kände sig arg och ville försvara sig själv, men när han såg in i krigsguden ögon, eller var som han trodde var Ares ögon, det var svårt att se eftersom att han bar solglasögon, det var som att se in i en brinnande eld, en brinnande eld som man såg på långt avstånd dock. Percy förstod att det inte var någon idé att kasta ett utbrott (på ett moget sätt så klart) utan krigsguden skulle njuta av det och antagligen göra verklighet av sitt hot. Inte för att det skulle kunna gå med Poseidon här, tänkte Percy sen.

"Ares och alla andra", sa Poseidon med en suck, "ni ska inte förvandla min son till någonting alls, och ni ska inte köra över, mosa, bränna, steka, dränka, köra galen, eller döda honom på något annat sätt. Förstått?"

"Ja", kom de genast från vissa medans andra såg besvikna ut men nickade deras avtal. För nu.

"Ge upp andan, läggas till sin sista vila, krepera, somna in, gå hädan, kila om hörnet, utandas sin sista suck… eh, finns det mer?", frågade Apollon efter sin långa lista.

"Apollon, jag tror att Poseidon menade mer att vi inte skulle _mörda_ hans son", sa Artemis och kämpade mot lusten att himla med ögonen. "Inte att Perseus bara skulle falla död ner."

"Skulle ni inte kunna försöka att inte prata om min död så där?" frågade Percy tort.

"Ledsen lillkusin." Det kom från Apollon. Artemis rynkade på näsan men sa ingenting.

**Taket var kantat av taggtråd. Ett uppstoppat vildsvinshuvud hängde ovanför dörröppningen, och det såg ut att följa mig med blicken.**

"Jag antar att vildsvinet har med mytologin att göra?"

"Ja, fader förklädde sig till ett vildsvin en gång för att mörda en man", svarade Riley Willow, dotter till Ares.

"I den dödliga världen skulle antagligen någon börja skrika i panik nu efter att ha hört det", mumlade Lee roat.

"Vi är ju inte precis normala", fnös Michael.

**Därinne såg jag ett gäng ungdomar som såg elaka ut, både pojkar och flickor.  
>De bröt arm och grälade med varandra till dånande rockmusik.<strong>

"Du säger det som om det är någonting ovanligt", muttrade Riley.

"Det är inte den syn som jag brukar, eller rättare sagt _brukade _se dagligen", sa Percy och satte extra kraft bakom hans ord.

**Den mest högljudda var en flicka på kanske tretton, fjorton. Hon bar en XXXL Halvblodsläger-t-shirt och kamouflagejacka. **

"Jag är inte alls så stor!" exploderade Clarisse.

"Men du kände igen din egen beskrivning", sa Percy fräckt.

"Du lilla…!" Dottern till Ares var så arg att hon inte ens kunde slutföra meningen. Hur vågade han föremjuka henne inför alla på lägret inklusive hennes far!

"Och där är den Percy som vi alla känner och älskar", sa Grover, innan han förskräckt bräkte till när han fick syn på Clarisse dödliga blängning.

**Jag stod bara utanför dörröppningen i någon sekund, men hon fick genast syn på mig och hånlog ondskefullt.**

"Så klart skulle du dra till dig Clarisse uppmärksamhet redan då", suckade Annabeth.

"Ni vet", sa Samantha Madison, dotter till Afrodite och som hittills inte sagt något, "som uttrycket säger: Kärlek börjar _alltid _med bråk."

Både Percy och Clarisse såg helt förskräckta ut. De stirrade bara rakt fram innan de stirrade på varandra, ingen av dem visste vad de skulle säga.

"Det är omöjligt!", stammade de fram.

"Vi skulle aldrig…"

"Jag skulle heller dräpa mig själv än att vara ihop med den där!"

"Det skulle aldrig hända!"

"Det skulle vara motbjudande!"

"Jag skulle heller mötta hundra minotaurer i stället för att date henne!"

"Okej, okej", skrattade Samantha. "Jag skojade bara. Det var ett skämt! Allvarligt."

"Skämta aldrig om det där om du inte helt vill förstöra mitt förstånd", bad Percy svagt. Han ryste av ens tanken på att vara i ett förhållande med Clarisse. Det skulle sluta i katastrof. Han bara visste det.

**Hon påminde mig om Nancy Bobofit, men den här tjejen var större och såg tuffare ut och hade långt stripigt, brunt hår i stället för rött.**

Clarisse var milt förolämpad. Hon var inte ett dugg lik Nancy Bobofit! Men efter att Samantha skämtat om henne och Percy i ett förhållande… det var svårt att föreställa sig någonting värre. Men hon var tvungen att säga någonting om inte hennes pappa skulle börja tro att hon var en mess, så hon sa: "Givetvis så är jag tuffare en den dödliga flickan. Jag är förolämpad att jämföras med henne." Inte helt en lögn, tänkte Clarisse.

"Alla får dåliga beskrivningar, Clarisse", sa Riley enkelt. För någon från någon annan stuga skulle det kanske ha låtit som om hon inte brydde sig, men alla från Ares stuga visste att så inte var fallet.

**Jag fortsatte, och försökte hålla mig på avstånd från Keirons hovar.  
>"Vi har inte sett några andra kentaurer", påpekade jag.<strong>

"Partyponnys!", skrek Apollon och Hermes glatt.

Alla stirrade förvånat på dem. Vissa, liksom Artemis, hade miner som tydligt skvallrade om att dem trodde att de två gudarna hade blivit galna.

Zeus stönade när han kom på vad hans söner menade. "Värsta familjesemestern någonsin."

"Jag förstår inte ens varför du tvingar oss med på sånt", grimaserade Athena. "Den semestern blev en katastrof. Precis som alla andra."

"Men den i Schweiz var väl inte så illa, eller?

Apollon log inte längre. "Den blev också en katastrof. Alla klagade på att jag smälte snön, men det blev ju mycket varmare då. Alvarligt, ni var inte nöjda när det var kallt och ni blev inte heller nöjda när jag gjorde det varmare."

"Det kan ju ha berott på att det var en skidsemester, det blev ingen skidsemester efter det kan jag bara säga", muttrade Hera.

Lägermedlemmarna såg förbluffat på gudarna.  
>Gudarna, de som styrde över världen, deras föräldrar och släktingar, som ständigt bråkade och var i strid mot varandra, på en <em>skidsemester<em>? Kamparna hade _väldigt _svårt att föreställa sig _det_.

"**Nej", sa Keiron sorgset. "Jag är rädd att mina fränder är ett vilt och barbariskt folk. Du kan stöta på dem i vildmarken eller vid stora sportgalor. Men du kommer inte att se några här."**

"Tur det", sa Demeter överens med Keiron. "De är alldeles barbariska. Ingen etik alls."

"**Och när du sa att du hette Keiron, betyder det att du verkligen är…"  
>Han log. "<strong>_**Den**_** Keiron? Från mytologin? Herakles lärare **

Artemis rynkade pannan när Keiron nämnde Herakles, hennes stakars löjtnant Zoë, män var avskyvärda varelser.

**och allt det där? Ja, Percy, det är jag."**

Lägerdeltagarna jublade. De älskade att ha Keiron på lägret. Han var en fantastisk lärare, alltid hjälpsam och tålmodig. De trodde inte att de skulle överleva med bara mr D här.

"**Men… borde inte du vara död?"**

Zeus höjde båda ögonbrynen. "Borde han?"

"Jag kan personligen berätta att hans namn inte finns med på Thanatos lista över personer som borde vara döda med inte är det", sa Hades.

**Keiron hejdade sig, som om frågan förbryllade honom. "Jag vet ärligt talat inte om jag **_**borde**_** det. Sanningen är den att jag inte **_**kan**_** dö.**

"Det klarnar inte upp saken Keiron", sa Will.

"Han kommer att förklara mer ingående snart Will", mumlade Travis och läste ett par rader i förväg.

**Du förstår, för eoner sedan uppfyllde gudarna en önskan jag hade. Jag kunde fortsätta med det arbetet jag älskade. Jag kunde fortsätta att undervisa hjältar så länge mänskligheten behöver mig. **

"Vi kommer alltid att behöva dig Keiron", log Annabeth.

"Tack kära du, jag hoppas att det är sant", sa Keiron och log tillbaka, "men alla måste dö någon gång."

"Kan inte gudarna göra dig till en gud?" frågade Percy.

"En kentaur som en gud", fnittrade Connor innan han fick en armbåge i revbenet, artighet av Katie.

"Aj! Varför gjorde du så, kvinna?"

"Vissa Keiron lite mer respekt. Och kalla mig inte kvinna!"

"Okej, jösses, förlåt. Till både dig och Keiron antar jag."

Katie nickade tillfredsställt.

"Men du måste erkänna Kat, att en gud till häst är lite lustigt."

Dottern till Demeter suckade bara. "Du är hopplös, vet du det Connor. Hopplös."

**Den önskan gav mig mycket… och jag fick ge upp mycket. Men jag är fortfarande här, så jag kan bara anta att jag fortfarande behövs."  
>Jag tänkte på att vara lärare i tretusen år. Det skulle inte ha hamnat på min tio-i-topp-lista över sådant jag önskade mig i livet.<strong>

Flera andra mumlade överens.

"Åh, kom igen, det låter ju trevligt", sa Malcolm och himlade med ögonen. "Man hjälper andra personer och för ens kunskap vidare."

De andra från Athenas bord nickade.

"Jag har alltid sagt att det är barn till Athena som är alldeles galna här", mumlade Travis. Han skulle villa kunna läsa vidare utan att bli avbruten hela tiden, men om du inte kan gå i mot dem, gå med dem i stället.

"Nej", sa Connor med en fnysning, "du har alltid tänkt det, men du har aldrig sagt det. Du har varit alltför rädd att dra till dig deras vrede."

"Jag? Rädd?", utropade Travis. "Knappast."

"Inte?", frågade Annabeth sött innan hon spände ögonen i sonen till Hermes.

"Ni är absolut skrämmande ärade president! Vänligen förinta mig inte!"

Annabeth nickade nådigt. "Okej. Jag ska låta det glida, men bara för att du kallad mig ärade president."

Travis andades ut av lättnad.

"**Blir det aldrig tråkigt?"**

"Nej", Persefone skakade på huvudet. "Odödligheten brukar aldrig vara tråkig."

Lägermedlemmarna ville att gudinnan skulle utveckla det, men hon sa ingenting mer och de suckade besviket.

"**Nej, nej", sa han. "Fruktansvärt deprimerande ibland, men aldrig tråkigt."  
>"Varför blir det deprimerande då?"<br>Keiron hade börjat höra dåligt igen.**

Några småskrattade åt det.

"Han är ju rätt så gammal", sa en liten sjuårig flicka, dotter till Athena, logiskt.

"Det stämmer sötnos." Silena log ljust, skratt dansade i hennes ögon.

"**Åh, titta", sa han. "Annabeth väntar på oss."**

"Keiron du måste vara diskretare när du vill ändra samtals ämnen", mumlade Connor roat.

"Ja, man blir nästan förvirrad av alla ändringar."

"Men det skulle ha blivit underhållande om folk gick runt och uppträdde så en hel dag", sa Travis med ett flin.

"Jag upprepar vad jag sa förut: man skulle bli förvirrad av alla samtalsändringar."

"Nej du sa inte exakt så, du sa…"

"Jag vet vad jag sa, du behöver inte upprepa det Connor."

"Okej", sa han enkelt. "Läs vidare Travis, Annabeth kommer tydligen dyka upp i boken nu igen."

"Vänta, va? Du släpper det bara så där… åh nej, ni två kommer väl faktiskt inte gå runt och ändra samtalsämnen hela tiden nu, eller hur?"

"Vi får se", sa Travis avfärdande. "Connor, jag hörde att det blir glass till lägerelden i kväll, tror du att det stämmer."

"Jag vet inte broder, kanske, kanske inte. Det är ett av de stora mysterierna i världen. Det tillsammans varför alla smurfar är just blåa…"

Silena stönade. "Kat, jag tror att du på allvar just förhäxade det."

"Jag vet", grimaserade Katie.

**Den blonda flicka jag hade träffat vid Stora huset satt och läste en bok framför den sista stugan till vänster – nummer elva.**

De från stuga elva jublade. Äntligen kom dem med.

"Perce, jag hade ju redan presenterat Annabeth för dig", påpekade Grover, "men du hänvisar henne fortfarande som den blonda flickan."

"Jag vet, men det är antagligen bara nu i början."

**När vi kom fram till henne synade hon mig kritiskt från topp till tå, som om han fortfarande tänkte på hur mycket jag dreglade.**

"Om du mår bättre av att veta det, så tänkte jag faktiskt inte då på hur mycket du dreglade, som jag kan tilläga, var äckligt mycket."

Percy rodnade generat. "Var du tvungen att lägga till det där sista?"

"Självklart, Sjögräshjärna. Nöjet var helt på min sida."

**Jag försökte se vad hon läste, men förstod inte titeln. Jag trodde att det berodde på min dyslexi.**

"Om vi känner Annabeth rätt, så står det antagligen på kinesiska eller nåt", sa Connor.

"Eller så är det en arkitekturbok."

**Sedan insåg jag att den inte ens var på engelska. Bokstäverna såg ut som rena grekiskan. Bokstavligt talat, alltså.**

"Trevlig ordlek", sa Apollon och log. "Vänta. Jag känner att en haiku är på väg…"

"Nej!", avbröt Artemis snabbt. "Jag är säker på att om du över huvud taget är med i böckerna så kommer ditt framtids-jag säga nog med haikuer till er båda."

"Åh. Jag antar att du har rätt då syster."

Alla andra gudar såg lättade ut och gav Artemis tacksamma blickar.

**Det fanns bilder av tempel och statyer och av olika sorters pelare, som i en arkitekturbok.**

"Jag hade rätt", jublade Travis.

"Ingen tvivlade på dina ord", sa Chris och skakade på huvudet.

"**Annabeth", sa Keiron, "jag har en bågskyttelektion vid tolvtiden. Kan du ta hand om Percy nu?"  
>"Ja, sir."<br>"Stuga elva", talade Keiron om för mig och slog ut med handen mot dörröppningen. "Känn dig som hemma."**

Percy log mjukt. Stuga elva, eller hela lägret hade på kort tid blivit som hans hem.

Annabeth såg Percys leende och sa: "Jag vet, lägret är otroligt och det blir som ens hem efter bara en kort tid."

Percy såg förvånad ut. "Hur visste du…?"

"Som jag sa förut, de flesta på lägret har gått igenom allt det här, minus några nära-döden-upplevelser, men lägret blir som ens hem när resten av världen inte vill ha en."

Det är något sorgligt, tänkte Percy, men det är bra att lägret finns. Sen tänkte han tillbaka på Annabeths ord. Jag skulle inte vara jag om jag inte gick igenom några nära-döden-upplevelser, tänkte han med ett snett leende.

**Av alla stugorna var nummer elva mest lik en stuga på ett gammalt vanligt sommarläger, med betoning på **_**gammalt**_**.**

Hermes höjde ett ögonbryn. "Gammalt?"

Percy hostade något. "Jo, eh, jag tänkte… eh…"

"Det är något slitet pappa", avbröt Connor, "men det är rätt så många som bor där, så det har blivit så genom åren."

"Uhum. Jaså." Hermes rynkade pannan. Det var inte rättvist att hans barn skulle leva under sådana förhållanden. Men vad kunde gudarna göra? Det hade varit på samma sätt i eoner. Det skulle inte bara ändra sig under en natt.

**Trösken var nednött, den bruna färgen flagnade. **

"Det kan vi fixa någon dag", sa Connor optimistiskt när han såg alla blickar, särskilt blicken från hans pappa.

"Ja", insköt Travis, "så fort vi läst klart alla böcker."

"**Ovanför dörröppningen hängde en av de där läkarsymbolerna – en bevingad stav som det slingrade ormar runt. Vad kallades de… kaducéer.**

"Flera sjukvårdsorganisationer har av misstag valt kaducéer som sin symbol när det egentligen är guden Asklepios eskulapstav som symboliserar läkarvård", informerade Chris.

"Ja, det är något irriterande att förväxlas med honom", muttrade Hermes.

"Det är inget fel med Asklepios", sa Apollon. "Han är faktiskt riktigt trevlig."

"Jag vet det, men det är fortfarande irriterande att blandas ihop med honom, han kunde väl ha hittat på en annorlunda sorts stav. Och inte en som liknar min."

**Därinne var det fullpackat med folk, både pojkar och flickor; de var många fler än våningssängarna.**

"Men var sover ni då?", frågade Demeter förvirrat.

"Många delar på en säng", förklarade Luke. "Och vi försöker lägga ut filtar på golvet som liggunderlag och sover i sovsäckar."

De från de andra stugorna gav dem från Hermes stuga medlidsamma blickar. De flesta av dem hade själva bott där en gång i tiden. De kunde minnas lättnaden när deras odödliga förälder hade fastställt dem. De tyckte synd om dem barn till de mindre gudarna som aldrig skulle kunna få en egen stuga. Ett eget hem att kalla deras eget.

**De låg sovsäckar över hela golvet. Det såg ut som en gymnastiksal där Röda korset hade inrättat ett evakueringscenter.**

Hermes suckade tyst. Varför kunde de inte bara bygga till extra stugor? Det handlade ju om deras egna barn. De förtjänade bättre en det som de hade nu.

De från Hermes stuga nickade överens med boken. Stugan påminde faktiskt om ett evakueringscenter.

**Keiron gick inte in. Dörröppningen var för låg för honom.  
>Men när lägermedlemmarna fick se honom reste de sig alla upp och bugade respektfullt.<strong>

"Självklart. Keiron är lika mycket vår läger föreståndare som mr D", sa Jocelyn Hamilton, dotter till Hermes.

"Nästan mer egentligen", muttrade Lee tyst, noga med att inte dra till sig mr D uppmärksamhet.

"**Nå, då så", sa Keiron. "Lycka till, Percy. Vi ses vid middagen."  
>Han galopperade bort mot bågskyttebanan.<strong>

Connor började bli otålig nu. "Kommer vi med nu då?"

"Inte ännu Connor", svarade Travis. "Men snart."

**Jag stod i dörröppningen och tittade på tjejerna och killarna. De bugade inte längre. De stirrade på mig, bedömde mig. Det hade jag varit med om i många skolor.**

"De flesta halvblod har", muttrade Katie.

"Sant, sant", instämde Silena.

"**Nå?" manade Annabeth på mig. "Gå in."  
>Så naturligtvis snubblade jag när jag gick in genom dörröppningen och gjorde bort mig totalt.<strong>

Det hördes några sprida skratt när Travis läste det.

Percy rodnade generat. "I vanliga fall är jag faktiskt inte så klumpig, ska ni veta."

"Nej, jag tror att det är jag som är klumpigast här", skrattade Jefferson Wallin, son till Hypnos, eller lägermedlemmarna trodde i alla fall att han var det eftersom att han hade en vana att falla i sömn i de mest konstiga situationer. På grund av hans odödliga far så somnade han jämt och ofta snubblade runt i lägret i en sorts dvala.  
>Det var ett mirakel att han hade kunnat vara vaken under hela läsningen egentligen.<p>

"Ingen kan slå din klumpighet", instämde Chris med sin stugkamrat. De var inte bröder men de levde under samma tak och behandlade varandra som såna.

**Det hördes några fnissningar men ingen sa något.**

"Det var rätt så obehagligt faktiskt", muttrade Percy.

"Ledsen." Connor kliade sig fåraktigt i bakhuvudet. "Vi tänkte inte på det då."

**Annabeth kungjorde: "Percy Jackson – det här är stuga elva."  
>"Reguljär eller ej fastställd?" frågade någon.<strong>

"Jag är sårade", flämtade Travis dramatiskt och satte händerna mot sitt hjärta som om han var döende, boken slog i marken med en smäll. "Hur kunde du bara kalla mig för _någon_!"

"Du idiot." Katie skakade på huvudet. "Percy kunde inte ha vetat vem du var då, ni presenterade er inte. Och ta upp boken innan den börjar samla damm och blir oläslig", tillade hon.

"Den kan inte börja samla damm på den korta stunden", påpekade Castor.

"Detaljer, detaljer." Katie viftade avfärdande med handen.

**Jag visst inte vad jag skulle säga, men Annabeth sa: "Ej fastställd."  
>Alla stönade.<strong>

Gudarna såg tyst på boken. Varför tyckte alla att det var en så dålig sak? De skulle fastställa sina barn någon gång när de hade tid. Antagligen. Troligtvis. Förhoppningsvis.

**En kille som var lite äldre än resten tog några steg framåt. "Såja, såja. Det är därför vi är här. Välkommen, Percy. Du kan få platsen på golvet där borta."**

Hermes lutade sig förväntansfullt framåt. Om hans instinkter var rätt så var det hans son Luke som sa så. Hans stolthet och glädje. Men också hans sorg.

"Du sov på golvet", sa Poseidon kritiskt.

"Det var bara under en kort period", svarade Percy enkelt.

"Men du, och alla andra borde inte ha behövt att sova på golven till och börja med", mumlade Poseidon, det här var en sak som gudarna måste ta upp i nästa möte.

**Killen var runt nitton och såg ganska cool ut.**

Luke höjde båda ögonbrynen. "Du tycker att jag ser cool ut?"

"Jo, ah, jag antar det eftersom att boken beskriver det så", sa Percy svagt och kämpade för att inte rodna av sin förlägenhet.

"Du ser definitivt cool ut, Luke", sa Silena bestämt och log mot dem.

**Han var lång och muskulös, med kortsnaggat, rödblont hår och ett vänligt leende. Han bar orangefärgad, ärmlös tröja och ett läderhalsband med fem olikfärgade lerpärlor.**

Lägerdeltagarna log och tänkte tillbaka på deras egna läderhalsband och somrarna på lägret.

"Gode gudarna!" utbrast Connor och Travis samtidigt. "Det kan inte vara sant!"

"Vad?" Alla såg tveksamma och rädda ut för vad det skulle bli för svar.

"Luke är den första som har fått en bra beskrivning", förklarade dem.

"Det stämmer faktiskt inte", avbröt Annabeth.

"Vem har mer fått det då?"

"Sally Jackson fick en bra beskrivning, men hon hade bara en sorglig livshistoria, men det är inte samma sak."

"Just det", sa Connor, "jag hade faktiskt glömt bort det."

"Ja", instämde Will, "de här böckerna är verkligen intensiva och vi har knappt börjat att läsa."

**Det enda oroande i hans uppenbarelse var ett stort, vitt ärr som löpte från en punkt under högra ögat ner till käken, som ett gammalt knivsår.**

Luke kämpade för att håla borta ett bistert ansiktsuttryck när alla såg på honom med medlidande i sina ögon. Det var knappast som om han bad om det.

"Och där försvann hans goda beskrivning", sa Travis tyst. "Ledsen bro."

"Det gör ingenting", suckade Luke och tog på sig ett tappert uttryck. "Jag har vant mig vid det för länge sen."

Annabeth gav honom en enarmad kram och lutade huvudet mot Lukes axel.

Luke hade förändrats så mycket det senaste åren, tänkte hon, kanske, bara kanske, så kan dem här böckerna hjälpa honom.

"**Det här är Luke", sa Annabeth, och hennes tonfall blev annorlunda på något sätt. Jag kastade en blick på henne och kunde ha svurit på att hon rodnade.**

Annabeth for upp med ett ryck. "Jackson!" skrek hon och rodnade ursinnigt. Hon vågade inte titta på Luke för att se hans min.

"Det är inte mitt fel", protesterade Percy, "det är bara hur jag ser det, jag kan inte hjälpa att boken är från mitt perspektiv."

Annabeth såg föremjukad ut och gömde sitt huvud i sina händer.

"Hej, det gör inget Annabeth", skrockade Luke mjukt, "om du vill kan jag glömma att jag någonsin hörde det där."

"Men Luke…"

"Men vad, om jag minns rätt så har vi en bok att läsa ut", avbröt Luke milt.

Annabeth skakade på huvudet och skrattade svagt. "Okej, om du säger det så."

**Hon såg att jag tittade på henne och hennes ansiktsuttryck hårdnade igen. "Han är din vägledare tills vidare."  
>"Tills vidare?"<strong>  
><strong>"Du är ej fastställd", förklarade Luke tålmodigt. "De vet inte vilken stuga de ska placera dig i, så du har hamnat här. <strong>

"Självklart", muttrade Hermes tyst, men en aning sorgset.

"Varför kan ni inte bara bygga en ny stuga för alla som inte är fastställda?" frågade Percy.

"Det har inte byggts någon ny stuga på lägret sen årtusenden tillbaka", sa Athena.

"Men vi skulle behöva en ny stuga, är det någon sorts lag att man inte får bygga en ny?"

"Nej, det finns ingen som hindrar en från att bygga en ny stuga", svarade Athena stelt. Hon gillade inte att ett barn till hennes rival Poseidon kunde komma med bra och logiska frågor.

Några av barnen i paviljongen började se hoppfulla ut när de lyssnade på samtalet.

**Stuga elva tar emot alla nykomlingar och alla besökare. Och det är ju bara helt naturligt, eftersom Hermes är den resandes gud."**

"Det är egentligen vissa som aldrig _reser _så att säga, de blir kvar i Hermes stuga", påpekade Percy med rynkad panna.

"Det är bara så Percy", sa Annabeth slutgiltigt. "Det har alltid varit så och det kommer förmodligen inte att ändras", tillade hon dystert.

"Jag börjar hålla med Percy", sa Katie, "det skulle vara bättre alla som inte var fastställda hade en egen stuga så att det inte blir överfullt i Hermes."

Vissa mumlade överens samtidigt som andra bara skakade på huvudet, det skulle aldrig hända, tänkte dem.

**Jag tittade på den lilla fläck på golvet han anvisat mig. **

"Och hur stor var den?" frågade Poseidon missnöjt.

"Eh, två kvadratmeter kanske… jag kommer inte ihåg exakt."

"Jag ser…" sa Poseidon ännu mer missnöjt nu.

**Jag hade inget att lägga där för att utmärka den som min – inget bagage, inga kläder, ingen sovsäck.  
>Bara minotaurhornet. <strong>

"Dålig idé", mumlade Katie.

"Kat, vi sa ju det förut", suckade Travis, "vi skulle inte försöka stjäla minotaurhornet, den var Percys och bara Percy. Det var hans krigs rätt."

"Åh." dottern till Demeter såg förvånad ut.

**Jag tänkte ställa ner den där, men så kom jag ihåg att Hermes även är tjuvarnas gud.**

"Jag är mycket annat också ska du veta", sa Hermes och himlade med ögonen. Var det de första folk kom på när de såg på honom?  
>"Jag är egentligen bara tjuvarnas beskyddare, inte riktigt tjuvarnas gud om man ska vara noga."<p>

"Just det. Ledsen." Percy log fåraktigt.

"Vi är faktiskt inte så illa Percy", sa Connor med en axelryckning.

"Jag vet, men jag kände ingen av er då, och jag hade precis fått reda på att gudarna faktiskt existerade så hela situationen var konstig för mig."

**Jag såg mig om bland de övriga – några såg buttra och misstänksamma ut, **

Givetvis, tänkte Luke, om de måste vara där hela tiden och undra vem som är deras odödliga förälder och aldrig känna att man faktiskt tillhör.

Gudarna och gudinnorna skiftade obehagligt på sig.

**några flinade dumt, **

"Tre gissningar på vilka det är", flinade Katie.

"Ja! Vi är där", jublade bröderna Stoll.

"Ni missade kanske när ni beskrives som 'dum'", hånskrattade Clarisse.

"Åh snälla vi hade en mycket bättre beskrivning om dig miss 'gurglar toalett-vatten'."

Clarisse knöt händerna av ilska och andades djupt.

"En ledtråd till kapitelnamnet?" undrade Persefone.

De andra gudarna ryckte bara på deras axlar. De hade inte en aning.

**och några såg på mig som om de väntade på en chans att stjäla det jag hade i fickorna.  
>"Hur länge ska jag vara här?" frågade jag.<br>"Bra fråga", sa Luke. "Tills du är fastställd."**

"Alltså inte länge alls", muttrade Ethan Nakamura, en av de ej fastställda.

Percy kände sig konstigt skyldig att han hade blivit fastställd så snabbt medans andra, som Ethan, hade väntat i flera år, (och fortfarande väntar).

"**Hur lång tid tar det?"  
>De skrattade allihop.<strong>

Vissa gjorde det nu också.

"Du var så naiv Percy", skrattade Chris.

"Alltför", nickade Travis. "Men det kan ta ett bra tag att bli fastställd."

"Flera år", suckade Connor. Tack och lov att han och Travis inte gick igenom det, tänkte han sen.

Vissa gudar började att se smått skamsna ut, medans andra inte försökte att bli alltför påverkade av allting.

"**Kom så ska jag visa dig volleybollplanen", sa Annabeth till mig.  
>"Jag har redan sett den."<strong>

"Hon försökte bara att få dig att följa med utan att vara oartig", informerade Travis.

"Ja, men du sprak hål på den bubblan", fortsatte hans bror.

"Förlåt Annabeth, men jag var i en typ av chock", sa Percy ursäktande.

"Du är förlåten, Sjögräshjärna."

"**Kom."  
>Hon tog tag i min handled och drog med mig ut.<br>Jag hörde ungdomarna i stuga elva skratta bakom mig.**

Ingen från Hermes stuga skrattade, men vissa log. Det var ovanligt att någon var så naiv i deras stuga. Visst Hermes barn körde miljontals upptåg mot alla andra och till och med på varandra men det var alltid en viss dyster stämning i Hermes stuga ändå. Alla barn som inte var fastställda hade det svårt och det smittade av sig på de andra. De kunde bara hoppas att allting skulle bli bättre efter böckerna. Även om det inte var troligt.

**När vi befann oss några meter bort sa Annabeth: "Jackson, du måste göra bättre ifrån dig."**

"Va?" frågade Katie förvirrat.

"**Va?"**

"Vem hade anat? "skrattade Lee. "Katie och Percy tänker likadant."

"Givetvis", sa Katie pompöst. "Stora hjärnor tänker lika. Men seriöst, varför sa du så Annabeth. Okej, jag erkänner att saken kunde ha gått smidigare, men det var inte så illa."

"Jag kanske överreagerade", mumlade Annabeth. "Men han verkade inte veta vad som pågick alls!" fortsatte hon sedan i starkare röst.

"Det kan ha berott på att jag inte gjorde det. Ingen hade ju tagit sig tid att förklara!" sa Percy ilsket.

"Åh, snälla, vi hade…"

"Okej, jag tänker fullständigt ignorera er båda och läsa vidare nu", skrek Travis.

"Aj! Travis! Du hade inte behövt att skrika rakt i mitt öra!"

"Förlåt!"

"Ni behöver alla lugn ner er. Ni behöver en god natts sömn. Sömn hjälper alltid", sa Jefferson logiskt.

"Självklart", skrattade Silena. "Alla problem i världen skulle lösas genom sömn om du skulle ha fått bestämma."

"Någon annan som känner att våra barn börjar bli hyperaktiva små buntar?" frågade Athena.

De andra gudarna nickade. De hoppades för deras egen skull, och deras sömn och förstånd, att deras barn inte hela tiden skulle vara så här pigga.

**Hon himlade med ögonen och mumlade tyst: "Jag kan inte fatta att jag trodde att du var den Utvalda."**

"Du vet det är inte artigt att mumla om någon när personen står precis framför en", påpekade Percy, samtidigt som Athena sa: "Det var ett riskabelt drag, dotter."

Annabeth grimaserade åt Percy innan hon vände sig till sin mamma med lätt skamsen min. "Jag vet, men jag var inte så imponerade av honom då. Jag kunde inte tro att han skulle kunna vara den Utvalda."

"Så du tror det nu?" frågade Percy med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Jag har aldrig sagt det, men det… det skulle vara mer sannolikt nu…" Annabeth drog ut på meningen, inte riktigt säker på hur hon skulle formulera sig. Percy hade en stor kontroll över sina krafter redan och han var en bra svärdfäktare, och de fick det här böckerna som bara råkade handla om Percys liv… så ja, det var definitiv mer sannolikt att han var den Utvalda nu än jämfört med då.

"**Vad är ditt problem?" Nu började jag bli arg. "Det enda jag vet är att jag dödade nån tjurkille…"**

Lägermedlemmarna grimaserade, de visste att Annabeth bokstavligen skulle gå i taket för de orden.

"Idiot", muttrade Annabeth. Hon var fortfarande irriterad för att Percy sa så.

Och där fick kamparna deras bevis.

"**Prata inte så där!" sa Annabeth. "Vet du hur många ungar på det här lägret som önskat att de fått din chans?"**

"Jag skulle vilja slås mot ett monster men inte på bekostnad av ett liv", suckade Katie ärlig.

"Ja, man vill vissa att man kan och har lärt sig någonting på lägret men inte om det slutar med att någon dör", instämde Liljan.

"Men Percys mamma dog inte", mumlade Riley. "Hon eh, odog, kan man säga så?"

"Man kan säga odödlig", funderade Malcolm, "men odog är nog i sådana fall tvärt om, men det är nog inget ord, men jag är inte säker."

"Ett barn till Athena som inte vet någonting!", flämtade Connor. "Jag tror att jag svimmar." han gjorden en dålig imitation av en människa som svimmade, men han gjorde det mycket mer dramatiskt. Men en hög suck och vilt fläktande armar.

"Connor!" utbrast Travis när hans brors arm slog boken ur händerna på honom.

"Jag ber om ursäkt." Connor återhämtade sig förvånansvärt snabbt från sin 'dramatiska svimning' och hämtade tillbaka boken igen.

"Det kommer inte finnas någonting kvar om den stakars boken om ni slänger runt den hela tiden", muttrade Athena. Hon muttrade sen någonting om, "Högsta säkerhet" "Laserstrålar" "Hinderbana" och "Toppsäkert lösenord".

De andra i paviljongen såg förvånat på gudinnan, sen när hade hon blivit så paranoid?

"Det är ingen idé att säga i mot", sa Poseidon enkelt. "Inte när Athena redan har börjat planera."

"**Att bli dödad?"  
>"Att få slåss mot en minotaur! Vad tror du vi tränar oss inför?"<strong>

Bröderna Stoll flämtade till. "Vänta! Vad är det vi tränar oss inför? Varför har ingen berättat?"

"Ni är verkligen fårskallar", mumlade Katie och skakade på huvudet. "Travis, vänligen läs bara vidare."

Suckande gjorde Travis som hon sa.

**Jag skakade på huvudet. "Hör på, om varelsen jag slogs mot var**_** den **_**Minotauren, samma som i mytologin…"  
>"Ja."<br>"…så finns det bara en."  
>"Ja."<br>"Och han dog typ kvadriljoner år sedan, eller hur? Theseus dödade honom i labyrinten. Så…"**

Alla såg undrande på Travis.

"Vadå? Det står inget efter det. Jag måste dröja lite."

"Hur vet vi egentligen att Theseus dödade minotauren?" frågade Michael plötsligt. "Hur vet vi om det inte bara var en lögn och han bara sa så?"

"Det är sant att Theseus dödade monstret", svarade Artemis. "De dödliga såg till det själva vid den tidpunkten."

"**Monstren dör inte, Percy. De kan bli dödade. Men de dör inte."  
>"Åh, tack så mycket. Det förklarar ju saken."<strong>

"För någon som aldrig hade hörts talats om det förut, måste det ha låtit riktigt konstigt", sa Lee och tänkte tillbaka när han först hörde talas om det.

"Det var verkligen det", mumlade Percy. "Jag var nästan säker då att jag hade kommit till ett läger för galningar."

De flesta brast i skratt när det fick syn på Annabeths ansiktsuttryck.  
>Percy rykte till och försökte att inte se på Athenas dotters mordiska uttryck igen.<p>

"**De har inte själar som du och jag. Man kan fördriva dem ett tag – kanske för en hel livstid om man har tur.**

"Den meningen bevisar återigen att minotauren kommer att dyka upp någon gång antingen i böckerna eller i verkligheten igen", grimaserade Percy.

"Med din tur Perce, det är ett outtalat faktum", mumlade Grover.

"Från och med nu får vi helt enkelt sluta att säga sådana saker som kommer att bita tillbaka på oss", sa Will med en fnysning.

"Det kommer vi aldrig att klara", sa Lee och himlade med ögonen över blotta tanken.

"Vi kan fortfarande försöka."

"Visst. Absolut. Varför inte."

"Man kan verkligen höra din glädje stråla ut från din uppenbarelse, Lee", sa Silena roat.

"Jag vet, jag är ju trotts allt son till solguden", skämtade han.

**Men de är urkrafter. Keiron kallar dem arketyper. Till slut återbildas de."**

"Det är synd, men varför kan inte alla monster bara stanna i Tartaros?", frågade Quinton.

"Det finns alltför många monster för att de alla ska kunna rymmas där", svarade Hades med en ton som sa att det borde ha varit uppenbart. "Jag kan inte heller lägga all min energi på att vakta Tartaros, tro det eller ej men jag har faktiskt andra arbetsuppgifter.

**Jag tänkte på mrs Dodds. "Du menar att om jag dödade en, mest av misstag, med ett svärd…"**

De i paviljongen brast i skratt.

"Diskret, Percys, diskret" skrattade Michael.

"Jag kommer definitivt att skriva upp den meningen", mumlade Malcolm och med elegant handstil skrev ner det på ett litet rektangulärt block.

"Ni kommer aldrig låta mig glömma det här eller hur?", stönade Percy och lade en hand över hans ansikte med en dramatisk suck.

"Aldrig", svarade de två pojkarna glatt.

"**Fur… Jag menar, din mattelärare. Det stämmer. Hon finns fortfarande kvar någonstans därute. Du har bara gjort henne mycket, mycket arg."**

Det är en underdrift, tänkte Hades, hon kommer att göra allt i sin makt för att förgöra Perseus nu.

Både Poseidon och Zeus gav herren av underjorden och de döda en misstänksam blick som Hades ignorerade.

"**Hur kunde du känna till mrs Dodds?"  
>"Du pratar i sömnen."<strong>

"Eller…", sa Connor och drog ut på det för att öka spänningen, flera stycken började se skrämda ut för Hermes sons teori, "så är Annabeth Percys hemliga stalker!"

Annabeth såg förfärat på honom. "Nej! Det är inte sant! Boken kommer att förklara det!"

"Förklara att du har stalkat honom?"

Annabeth stönade frustrerat. "Nej", sa hon tålmodigt. "Jag är inte Percys stalker, har aldrig varit, kommer aldrig att bli det heller. Slut på den teorin. Men som jag försökte förklara så kommer boken att berätta vad jag menade."

"Tekniskt sett kan inte en bok berätta någonting. Det är den som läser som berättar", sa Travis.

Annabeth blängde på honom. "Travis. Läs."

"Ja, miss!"

"**Du var nära att kalla henne för nåt. En furie? De är Hades torterare, eller hur?"  
>Annabeth kastade nervöst en blick mot marken, som om hon trodde att den skulle öppna sig under oss.<strong>

"Inte en omöjlig tanke", mumlade Will, det hade varit roande att lyssna på Annabeths, Travis och Connors, eh, diskussion.

"Ja, det hände år 1445", sa Artemis och tänkte tillbaka.

Lägerdeltagarna såg förskräckta ut och kasta skrämde blickar mot Hades. Det skulle vara en levande mardröm om det någon gång hände.

"**Du bör inte nämna dem vis namn, inte ens här. Vi kallar dem fränkorna om vi måste prata om dem."  
>"Finns det <strong>_**någonting **_**vi kan säga utan att det blir åska?"**

"Inte när man är son till Poseidon eller Hades", mumlade Athena.

"Jag tror att någon här börjar bli trött att plaska runt i det djupa vattnet", sa Will. "Fattade ni min ordlek. Djupt vatten, havsgudens son… okej visst jag förstår, inte intressant."

"Nej den var bra Will", svarade Percy med ett leende, "det tog mig bara ett par sekunder att förstå den."

"Man tackar, man tackar", log Will. "Jag gör vad jag kan i denna grymma värld."

"Den är inte så grym", påpekade Michael.

"Jag vet det, jag bara babblade på." Will himlade med ögonen.

**Jag lät gnällig, till och med i mina egna öron – men just då brydde jag mig inte om det.**

"Alla har en gräns någonstans, och det var ett mirakel att du lyckats hålla ditt humör så länge", sa Lee.

Kamparna nickade, de trodde inte att de skulle kunnat hålla sin frustation borta så länge.

"Det var inte mycket jag kunde göra", mumlade Percy, "det var bara att hålla huvudet kallt och försöka förstå allting."

"**Varför måste jag bo i stuga elva, förresten? Varför är alla så sammanpackade? Det finns ju gott om tomma våningssängar där borta."  
>Jag pekade på de första stugorna och Annabeth bleknade.<strong>

Lägermedlemmarna såg i stum chock på havsgudens son.

"Man väljer inte stuga, Percy", sa Malcolm.

"Jag visste inte det då", utbrast Percy. "Ni behöver inte påpeka sånt. Jag fick reda på det så småningom."

"Nej, du fick reda på det cirka två sekunder efter", rättade Travis och läste tyst för sig själv den kommande meningen.

"Sak samma", sa Percy och himlade med ögonen. "Det spelar ingen roll."

"**Man väljer inte bara stuga, Percy. Det beror på vilka ens föräldrar är. Eller… ens förälder."**

"Bara en av ens förälder. Om man hade två stycken odödliga föräldrar skulle man själv vara en gud", mumlade Will.

"Jag rättade vad jag sa", sa Annabeth muttrande och började hålla med Percy att det var onödigt att alla hela tiden kommenterade det uppenbara.

**Hon stirrade på mig, som om hon väntade på att jag skulle fatta.**

Flera stycken öppnade munnen för att kommentera det, men Percy och Annabeth blängde så stint på dem att de stängde deras munnar och svalde deras ord. De två halvblodens blängningar kombinerat var faktiskt rätt så skrämmande.

"**Min mamma heter Sally Jackson", sa jag. "Hon arbetade i godisbutiken på Grand Central-stationen. Eller hon gjorde, i alla fall."**

Hon förtjänar bättre än det, tänkte Percy stilla.

"**Hör på, **

Katie stirrade på Annabeth. "Han sa praktiskt taget att hans mamma just hade dött! Hur kan du vara så okänslig?"

Annabeth mötte trotsigt hennes blick. "Om du låter Travis läsa vidare så kommer du att få reda på att jag faktiskt inte bara struntade i det."

**jag beklagade det där om din mamma, men det var inte så jag menade.**

"Förlåt Annabeth, jag överreagerade", bad Katie om ursäkt.

"Allt är glömt." De log mot varandra.

**Jag pratar om din andra förälder. Din pappa."**  
><strong>"Han är död. Jag kände honom aldrig."<strong>

Poseidon såg sorgsen ut och han kände sig ännu mer sorgsen inombords.

"Jag är ledsen Percy, om jag kunnat skulle jag ha varit där med dig och Sally…"

"Jag förstår pappa, det gör inget." Percy kunde ändå inte låta bli att reflektera om sina ord och undra om de var sanna innerst inne.

**Annabeth suckade, som om hon haft det här samtalet förut, med andra nykomlingar.**

"Eftersom att jag har varit här så länge så kan jag ge en hyfsat bra förklaring till nykomlingar", sa Annabeth med en axelryckning.

"Försök att inte förklara det så där som du gjorde nästa gång, tack", sa Percy.

"Jag förklarade alldeles utmärkt", sa Annabeth iskallt.

"Om du säger det så."

"**Din pappa är inte död, Percy."  
>"Hur kan du säga det? Känner du honom?"<br>"Nej, naturligtvis inte."**

"Ni två har nästan lustigare och konstigare, med betoning på konstigare, samtal en mellan Percy och Grover", sa Katie roat.

"Jag vet", stönade Annabeth. "Jag måste verkligen börja läsa mer och få tillbaka min hjärna."

"Hallå! Vi har faktiskt hjärnor."

"Om du säger det så", sa Annabeth tveksamt.

Percy knuffade löst till henne. Annabeth flinade åt honom, vilket fick Percy att le tillbaka.

"**Hur kan du då säga…"  
>"Därför att jag känner <strong>_**dig**_**. **

Travis hostade. "Sa ju det: Stalker."

"Okej det var droppen." Annabeth började resa sig upp, men drogs ner av Percy igen.

"Vad?", morrade hon.

Percy såg nervös ut. "Annabeth, du kanske vill vänta tills vi har läst klart kapitlet eller till nästa paus, hämnd serveras bäst kall, trots allt."

Annabeth nickade men suckade också sedan. "Jag håller med dig, någonting jag aldrig trodde att jag skulle säga."

"Är man fantastiskt så är man fantastisk", flinade Percy lätta.

**Du skulle inte vara här om du inte var en av oss."  
>"Du vet ingenting om mig."<br>"Inte?" Hon höjde ena ögonbrynet.**

Annabeth blängde på bröderna Stoll med en så skarp blick att de inte vågade säga någonting mer om saken. De hade inte uppfatta vad Percy och Annabeth hade talat om förut, men med tanken på Annabeths något galna leende, det bådade ingenting gott för dem.  
>Så den här gången höll de klokt tyst.<p>

"**Jag slår vad om att du fick flytta från den ena skolan till den andra. Jag slår vad om att du relegerades från en massor av skolor."**

"Det finns fler skolor", sa Liljan avfärdande.

"Men det är svårt att komma ikapp när man har missat någonting eller att man måste plugga extra mycket för att få dem betyg som man egentligen förtjänar. Vilket är svårt när ens lärare hela tiden bytts."

Lägerdeltagarna nickade, de hatade att hela tiden byta ena skolan efter den andra. Det var ett av de många skäl till att det älskade lägret så mycket. Det skulle alltid vara välkomna här vad som än händer.

"**Hur…"  
>"Och att du diagnoserades med dyslexi. Förmodligen ADHD också."<strong>

"Inte alla halvblod har det", påpekade Silena.

"Nej, men de flest har det trotts allt", svarade Annabeth enkelt.

"Ja, det är ovanligt att man inte har det." nickade Samantha.

**Jag försökte att svälja min förlägenhet. "Vad har det med nåt att göra?"  
>"Sammantaget är det ett nästa helt säkert tecken.<strong>

"Att du är en panda alltså", sa Connor gravallvarligt. För att skydda sig själv från Annabeths vrede hade han tänkt att ligga lågt ett tag, tills hon svalnat, men hur kunde han missa en sådan möjlighet.

"Jag har alltid vetat om att mitt samband med min aptit för bambuträd hade att göra med någonting sånt, jag har bara aldrig lyckats lista ut att jag är en panda, så tack Connor!" sa Percy glatt, innan hans underläpp började att skälva och hans ögon blev mer glansiga. "Vänta lite! Det betyder att ni alla har ljugit för mig! Ni sa att jag är ett halvblod, men alla bevis pekar på att jag egentligen är en panda. Hur kunde ni ha ljugit för mig?!"

"Jag ber om ursäkt för vårt uppträdande", sa Poseidon tort.

"Ja, men det var för ditt eget bästa Perce", suckade Grover.

"Vi kunde inte låta dig veta, för i såna fall skulle också _de_ fått reda på det och allt hade varit försent."

Percy nickade, med ett tappert lidande ansiktsuttryck. "Tack för att ni berättade sanningen i alla fall. Jag förstår att ni inte kunde berätta det förut."

"Självklart Percy", sa Katie med ett leende åt hela situationen. "Vad är vänner annars till för?"

**Bokstäverna svävar upp från sidan när du läser, eller hur?  
>Det beror på att ditt sinne är programmerat för gammalgrekiska. <strong>

"Vänta en sekund, jag hängde inte med", sa Jake förvirrat. "Det är förvirrande när ni hoppar fram och tillbaka mellan alla olika ämnen hela tiden ska ni veta."

Vissa andra nickade överens med Hefaistos son, de hade alla blivit riktigt förvirrande.

"Är det bara jag som undrar hur vi ska klara av att läsa ut den här boken, plus fyra till utan att tappa våra förstånd helt och hållet?", frågade Silena.

"Det kanske inte var den bästa idén att skicka just böcker till oss, ett läger fullt av hyperaktiva barn med inget annat val än att läsa en hel hop med böcker om de vill rädda framtiden, det låter inte som en bra blandning", grimaserade Michael.

"Det kommer nog att gå bra", sa Keiron och viftade omedvetet med sin häst svans, en nervös vana som han hade.

**Och ADHD:n – du är impulsiv, kan inte sitta stilla i klassrummet. Det är dina slagfältsreflexer. I en riktig strid skulle de hålla dig vid liv. **

"Det är definitivt ett plus när men är ett halvblod", muttrade Will.

"Jag tror att många av oss skulle vara döda hundra gånger om, om vi inte haft såna reflexer", instämde Katie.

De andar halvbloden i paviljongen mumlade överens.

**Och vad beträffar koncentrationssvårigheterna – de beror på att du ser för mycket, Percy. Inte för lite.**

"Jag förstod det verkligen inte vid den tidpunkten", sa Percy och skakade nedslaget på huvudet.

"Det är väldigt komplicerat", sa Silena vänligt. "Jag förstår det knappt själv nu."

**Dina sinnen är skarpare än en vanlig dödligs. Det är klart att lärarna vill att du ska ta mediciner.  
>De flesta av dem är monster. De vill inte att du ska se dem för vad de är."<strong>

"Vi måste verkligen göra någonting åt det", mumlade Malcolm.

"Det har alltid varit så", funderade Annabeth, "det skulle bli svårt, om inte nästa omöjligt att ändra det."

"Och hon har bestämt sig", sa Connor.

"Det kanske kan gå, om vi planerar allt riktigt noggrant, Percy styvfars stank skyddade honom från monster, eller hur?"

"Jag antar det", svarade Percy långsamt, "men vad har det för betydelse? Vi kan inte bara gå och hälla ett last med soppor utanför varje skola."

"Nej", kom Annabeth överens om, "men kanske skulle vi kunna få skolorna att lukta med en stark doft, som någon stark blomdoft kanske."

"Vi", sa Persefone och pekade på henne själv och hennes mamma, "skulle kanske kunna fixa det."

"Det skulle vara fantastiskt!", utbrast Malcolm. Det var i stunder som dessa som man förstod varför Annabeth var ledare för Athenas stuga.

"I sådana fall måste ni göra så att doften bara kan uppfattas av monster", sa Athena.

"Jag tror att vi kan ordna det, men det kommer bli svårt och jag vet inte hur långtid det kommer att ta", mumlade Persefone.

"Att ni kan göra det är i sig ett mirakel."

"**Det låter som om… du gått igenom samma sak?"  
>"Det har de flesta här. Om du inte vore som vi, skulle du inte överlevt minotauren och än mindre ambrosian och nektarn."<br>"Ambrosian och nektarn."**

"Just det", sa Percy, "jag hade glömt bort att jag frågade dig om det och faktiskt fick ett svar."

"Det hade jag också glömt", mumlade Annabeth.

"**Maten och drycken vi gav dig för att du skulle må bättre. Den maten skulle ha tagit död på en normal unge.  
>Den skulle ha förvandlat ditt blod till eld och dina ben till sand, och så skulle du ha dött. <strong>

"Du gav en mycket bättre beskrivning i boken", sa Percy fundersamt.

"Det var för att jag inte hade berättat det för dig just då, och när jag gjorde det när vi läste förra kapitlet, så kände jag antagligen i en omedveten del av min hjärna att jag redan hade berättat det för dig en gång så det skulle ha varit slöseri med tid om jag skulle berätta det för dig igen."

"Väna lite", insköt Poseidon plötsligt. "Gav ni Percy ambrosia och nektar utan att veta att han var ett halvblod? Det kunde ha dödat honom om det visade sig att han var en dödlig!"

"Det var en liten risk", nickade Keiron, "men alla bevis, allt från hans dyslexi och ADHD till att Grover upptäckte honom till att hans mamma redan kände till lägret, tydde på att Percy var ett halvblod."

**Du är ett halvblod."**

"Men vi kom ju överens om att du är en panda", flämtade Connor.

"Du är några dagar sen att berätta det Connor", skrattade Percy, "men tack och lov så vet jag det nu."

"Jag antar att man kan säga 'bättre sent än aldrig'", sa Connor och nickade.

**Ett halvblod.  
>Det var så många frågor som snurrade i huvudet att jag inte visste var jag skulle börja.<strong>

"Du klarade det bättre en jag", grimaserade Katie, "jag svimmade på stört, när den satyr som förde mig till lägret berättade det."

"Det är inte som att man hade väntat sig det", mumlade Lee överens. "jag menar det är inte så att folk varje dag kommer fram till en och säger: Du grabben, du är ett halvblod, ett barn till en gud i den grekiska mytologin. Jag kan här passa på att säga att gudarna fortfarande existerar och styr världen. Men var inte orolig, de bryter bara ut i krig mot varandra då och då. Det är ingen stor sak."

Några fnös åt hans ord. Om man ska överdriva lite så är det faktiskt ungefär vad dem först fick höra när det upptäckte att det var halvblod.

**Då ropade en skrovlig stämma: "Ser man på! En färsking!"**

"Jag har _inte_ en skrovlig stämma", muttrade Clarisse, tyst den här gången.

Travis, när han läse det kunde inte låta bli att flina.

Katie såg misstänksamt på honom. "Stoll, du gjorde väl inget?"

"Det är efternamn som tydligen gäller", sa Connor roat.

"Vi gjorde inget Kat, på hedersord", utbrast Travis. "Percy klarade det bra själv", tillade han med ett brett leende.

Katie tänkte tillbaka på vad som hänt och kunde inte hindra hennes eget leende. Det var inte mycket som stannade kvar som en hemlighet på lägret, så givetvis hade den händelsen blivit känd på bara ett par timmar till alla på lägret, oavsett om de hade varit där eller inte.  
>Men Clarisse förtjänade det, tänkte Katie sedan. Det var hennes eget fel att hon hade varit i den situationen i fösta hand.<p>

**Jag tittade åt det håll från vilket rösten hörts.  
>Den stora flickan från den fula, röda stugan kom släntande mot oss. <strong>

Ares smalnade hans ögon bakom sina solglasögon. "Vad menade du med att min stuga var ful?"

"Jag tänkte bara vad jag tyckte", slank det ut från Percy innan han hann tänka efter.

"Du din…! Jag borde definitivt köra över dig med min Harley."

"Ares, kom ihåg vad jag sa förut", avbröt Poseidon med en hård ton.

Det finns andra sett att bryta Perseus på, tänkte Ares men sa ingenting.

**Han hade med sig tre andra flickor, som alla var stora och såg lika fula och elaka ut som hon.  
>De bar kamouflagejackor allihop.<strong>

"Självklart var du tvungen att ha backup", muttrade Connor tort.

Clarisse blände ilsket på honom. Nästa gång de kom i slagsmål skulle hon göra mos av honom och alla andra som vågade håna henne.

"Alla från Ares stuga har kamouflagejackor", informerade Riley.

"**Clarisse", suckade Annabeth. "Varför går du inte och putsar ditt spjut eller nåt?"**

"Ja, håll dig borta från Percy och Annabeth", nickade Katie.

"**Visst, fröken Högfärdig", sa den stora flickan. "Så att jag kan köra den rakt igenom dig på fredag kväll."**

Annabeth hånskrattade faktiskt den här gången. "Ja, det hade du lyckats bra med, Clarisse."

"Näsa gång blir det", morrade dottern till Ares.

"Ska du säga det när det misstyckas då också?"

Clarisse svarade inte utan såg bara med bister min på Athenas dotter.

"**Flaggan kommer att bli vår", sa Annabeth. "Ni har inte en chans."  
>"Vi kommer att pulvrisera er", sa Clarisse – men det ryckte i hennes ögonlock, som om hon inte var säker på att hon kunde fullfölja hotet. Hon vände sig mot mig.<strong>

"Jag hade klarat av det om det inte var för Pärsky", sa Clarisse genom samman bitna tänder.

"Vad är det med alla och att inte komma ihåg mitt namn hela tiden", utbrast Percy, inte ett dugg imponerad av Clarisse förklaring. "Det är Percy. P-E-R-C-Y."

"Ignorera dem bara Percy", rådde Annabeth. "Det blir enklare på det sättet."

"**Vem är den här lilla knatten då?"  
>"Percy Jackson", sa Annabeth. Percy, det här är Clarisse. Dotter till Ares."<br>Jag blinkade. "Alltså… krigsguden."**

"Har du något emot det?" frågade Ares iskallt.

Percy svarade inte, han kom allt för väl ihåg vad han sagt förut och undrade hur krigsguden skulle reagera på det.

**Clarisse hånlog. "Har du nåt emot det?"**

"Någon annan som lade märke till att Ares och Clarisse sa nästan samma sak?" frågade förvånansvärt Afrodite.

Alla stirrade på gudinnan i chock, särskilt Athena och Artemis.

"Ja", sa Athena till sist. "Jag lade också märke till det."

"**Nej", sa jag och återfick fattningen. "Det förklarar stanken."**

Lägerdeltagarna brast ner i skratt. Enligt deras åsikt hade Clarisse förtjänat de orden.

Percy skruvade besvärat på sig under krigsgudens blick. Ares sa ingenting, han tycktes inte ens röra en muskel, vilket på något sätt blev ännu mer skrämmande.

**Clarisse morrade. "Vi har en invigningsceremoni för färskingar, Pärsky."  
>"Percy."<strong>

"Åh, så det var därifrån namnet kom ifrån", mumlade Silena, hon var Clarisse bästa vän, men hon gillade inte när dottern till Ares hackade på andra, så hon försökte att inte komma på någon särskild sida i det här.

"**Ja, ja. Kom så ska jag vissa dig."  
>"Clarisse…", försökte Annabeth säga.<br>"Lägg dig inte i, din mallgroda."  
>Annabeth såg plågad ut, men hon lät bli att lägga sig i <strong>

"Du brukar inte bete dig så där Annabeth", påpekade Luke.

"Vänta, du menar att Annabeth när bara stod tillbaka för att hon ville se vad jag skulle göra eller någonting sånt?" utbrast Percy.

Annabeth rodnade något. "Jag hade inte väntat mig att det som hände skulle hända, kan jag tala om."

"Det gör det knappast bättre", väste Percy irriterat.

"Jag ber om ursäkt", sa Annabeth stelt.

"Jag undrar verkligen vad som kommer att hända", suckade Artemis. Hon hade försökt att följa alla samtal, men inte kommit fram till något resultat.

"Du är inte den enda", mumlade Athena till den andra gudinnan.

**och jag ville egentligen inte ha hennes hjälp. **

"Varför inte?" frågade Demeter.

"Det kommer att komma en förklaring till det om någon sekund, Ers nåd", svarade Travis, han kunde knappt vänta på att reaktioner på vad som skulle hända.

**Jag var den nye pojken. Jag måste se till att jag fick respekt.**

"Givetvis", muttrade Artemis. "Det var ju uppenbart."

"Syster", suckade Apollon, "tänk på att det är som när dina jägare måste vissa sig värdiga, det är likadant nu."

Artemis nickade bara, men hon hade svårt att tro det.

**Jag gav Annabeth mitt minotaurhorn och gjorde mig redo att slåss, **

Spänningen blev märkbart högre, även om majoriteten redan visste vad som skulle hända.

**men innan jag visste ordet av det hade Clarisse gripit tag i nacken på mig och släpade mig mot ett hus av slaggbetongblock som jag genast förstod var toaletten.**

"Det där kunde ha sluttat riktigt illa", mumlade Malcolm. Han själv hade varit offer för den typen av mobbning innan han fick reda på att han var ett halvblod och kom till lägret. Det hade varit obehagligt och förnedrande.

Percy nickade, han hade tur att han var son till Poseidon.

**Jag sparkade och slogs. Jag hade varit i slagsmål många gånger förr, men den här stora tjejen hade nävar av järn.**

"Du skulle inte ha kommit undan om inte dina förbannade krafter hade sprakat in", muttrade Clarisse.

Percy som var en av de få som hade hört henne, log ett sockersöt mot dotter till Ares som sickade en rasande blängning tillbaka.

**Hon släpade in mig på flicktoaletten – en rad toaletter på ena sidan och en rad duschkabiner på den andra. Det luktade som på vilken offentlig toalett som helst, och jag tänkte**

"Jag är förvånade att du kunde tänka i den situationen", mumlade Katie och skakade på huvudet.

"Det var svårt", nickade Percy.

"Vad kommer hon att göra?", frågade Poseidon.

"Du får se snart pappa", svarade Percy med ett knappt dolt leende.

Poseidon såg inte särskilt glad ut över det svaret. Bäst för Ares dotter att hon inte gjorde hans son illa på något sett.

– **så gott jag nu kunde tänka medan Clarisse höll på att slita håret av mig –**

Havsgudens son grimaserade åt hans stakars hår, det hade blivit ännu mer rufsigt efter det, tänkte Percy och drog sin hand genom sitt hår, men på något sett blev det bara ännu mer rufsigt.

Poseidon skrattade åt sin sons fåfänga försök att släta till hans frisyr.

"Det är omöjligt att få det att ligga rakt", berättade han. "Tro mig, jag har försökt allt i flera tusen år nu. Det spelar ingen roll vad man gör med det, efter ett par timmar har det återgått till sin ursprungliga stil."

"Jag har lagt märke till det", suckade Percy. "Jag antar att jag bara kan skylla dig, pappa, för det."

"Jag gillar din 'galna vetenskapsman stil', Percy", informerade Silena. "Den passar dig."

"Tack Silena", log Percy. "Jag får väl lita på proffset."

"Tyst nu", sa Connor, "jag vill veta vad Percy tänker."

**att om det här stället tillhörde gudarna, så borde de ha råd med flottare muggar.**

Många nickade instämmande.

"Det borde vi definitivt ha", mumlade Hermes.

**Clarisse vänner skrattade allihop och jag försökte finna den styrka jag hade använt mot minotauren, men den fanns helt enkelt inte där.**

"Dina instinkter visste att det här inte gällde liv eller död", berättade Annabeth. "Så det är klart att dina krafter inte aktiverades då."

"Och vad tror du att gjorde det senare då?" frågade Percy tyst med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Förberedde sig på att jag skulle äta choklad, eller?"

Annabeth rynkade panna när hon upptäckte hållet i sin logik.

"**Som om han vore 'Tre stora'-material", sa Clarisse när hon knuffade mig mot en av toaletterna. **

Poseidon skakade på huvudet. Percy var redan nu ett av hans mäktigaste halvblodsbarn. Det var otroligt att han hade sådan kontroll över sina befogenheter redan nu. Om hans son inte var 'Tre stora'-material, visste han inte vem som då skulle kunna vara det.

"**Säkert. Minotauren skrattade sig säkert fördärvad, så dum som han ser ut."  
>Hennes vänner fnissade.<br>Annabeth stod i hörnet och såg på mellan fingrarna.**

"Det är verkligen ur din vanliga karaktär, Annabeth", mumlade Lee.

"Ja, du skulle aldrig ha agerat så där i vanliga fall", kom Luke överens om.

"Jag gissar att jag aldrig kommer att vinna en _Oscar_ i skådespeleri", fnös Annabeth.

"Knappast", log Luke, så att hans ärr framhävdes mer.

**Clarisse tryckte ner mig på knä och började pressa ner mitt huvud mot toalettstolen. Den stank av rostiga rör och – tja, av det som hamnade i toaletter.  
>Jag kämpade för att hålla huvudet uppe. Jag tittade på det skummande vattnet och tänkte: <strong>_**Jag ska inte hamna i det där. Det ska jag inte.**_

"Lika envis som sin far ser jag", muttrade Hades.

"Havet är envist", svarade Poseidon lugnt.

Det fungerade åtminstone, tänkte Percy med en axelryckning.

**Då hände något konstigt. **

"Vad för konstigt?" frågade Apollon.

"Jag trodde att du kunde se allt, broder", sa Artemis.

"Bara framtiden, inte det förflutna syster, det vet du."

**Jag kände hur det ryckte i maggropen. **

Poseidon höjde ett ögonbryn. Percy kommer väl inte att göra det jag tror att han kommer, eller? Och Poseidon kunde aldrig ha varit mer stolt. Havet kämpade tills de inte längre hade en droppe vatten kvar, de samma med dess folk. Och givetvis räknades Percy med.

**Jag hörde vattenledningarna mullra och rören skaka.**

Zeus smalnade hans ögon. Han var inte dum. Han visste att någon, troligtvis Ares dotter, skulle få dig ett oväntat dopp snart.

**Clarisse grepp om mitt hår blev svagare.  
>Vatten sköt upp ur toaletten och beskrev en båga rakt över huvudet på mig. <strong>

"Är det egentligen möjligt?", frågade Michael och såg roat på gudarnas häpna reaktioner.

"Självklart, Michael", svarade Percy.

**I nästa ögonblick låg jag rak lång på kakelgolvet och hörde Clarisse skrika bakom mig.**

"Han gjorde inte…", sa Persefone misstroget.

"Han gjorde", sa Poseidon självbelåtet.

Det blev droppen och lägerdeltagarna brast i skratt.

"Det var det bästa som hänt på lägret på länge", skrattade Connor.

"Genialt!" flinade Lee.

"Ja, jag är stolt över dig Percy", sa Poseidon och log.

Percy såg förvånad ut och han kände en varm känsla när hans pappa sa att han var stolt över honom. "Så är du inte arg, pappa?"

"Arg? Nej, varför skulle jag vara det? Det var obetalbart!"

Percy kunde inte låta bli att skratta åt det.

Travis harklade sig. "Vi har fortfarande den bästa biten kvar att läsa", informerade han alla.

"Vad är kvar?"

"Hela efterdyningen av det, till exempel", svarade Travis och himlade med ögonen.

"Läs vidare, Trav", beordrade Connor snabbt.

**Jag vände mig om just som vatten forsade upp ur toaletten igen, och träffade Clarisse så hårt i ansiktet att hon satte sig på rumpan. **

"Så hårt", skrattade Will.

"Jag önskar att jag hade sett det då", suckade Lee. Han hade tyvärr bara hört talas om det senare.

**Vattnet fortsatte att spruta som ur en brandslang och föste henne bakåt in i en duschkabin.**

De i paviljongen började skratta igen.

"Det föste in henne i en duschkabin", flinade Katie. Clarisse hade verkligen förtjänat det den här gången.

Percy nickade med ett brett leende på läpparna.

**Hon kämpade flämtande och hennes väninnor tog några steg mot henne, men då exploderade de andra toaletterna också. **

"Goda gudarna!" Liljan tjöt nästan av skratt nu. "Det är så synd att ingen fångade det på film."

"Vi har det åtminstone i bokform", sa Michael med ett flin när han såg Clarisse min.

**Sex vatten strålar träffade dem. Duscharna kom alla igång och tillsammans sprutade alla vattenstrålarna flickorna rakt ut från toaletten och fick dem att virvla runt som om de vore sopor som spolades bort.**

"Och det blev toppen av isberget", log Katie.

"Pricken över i:et."

"Körsbäret på toppen."

"Det var med andar ord ett perfekt avslut", skrattade Connor.

**Så fort de farit ut genom dörren, kände jag hur det slutade rycka i maggropen och vattnet stängdes av lika plötsligt som det börjat spruta.**

"Wow, det slutade bara så där", sa Jake fascinerat.

"Japp", svarade Percy och ploppade på p:et. "Det var allt ofattbart. Och med ofattbart menar jag att det var både fantastiskt och chockerande."

**Hela badrummet var genomblött. **

"Det tog en evighet att fixa till det också", mumlade Beckendorf.

"Jag kan tänka mig det", nickade Silena, "enligt hur boken beskrev det i alla fall."

**Annabeth hade inte skonats. **

"Just det", sa Will, "jag hade glömt att du också hade blivit blöt."

"Det såg rätt så lustigt ut", erkände Lee.

"Jag vet, jag vet", suckade Annabeth bara.

**Hon var drypande våt, men hon hade inte förts ut genom dörren. **

Jag antar att jag åtminstone kan vara tacksam för det", tänkte Annabeth med ett snett leende.

**Hon stod kvar på exakt samma fläck och stirrade chockad på mig.**

"Det är klart att jag var chockad, du hade i princip fått hela badrummet att explodera."

Percy log något fåraktigt. "Jag antar att jag själv var i sån stor chock att min hjärna inte registrerade att det kunde ha varit därför."

**Jag tittade ner och fick se att jag satt på den enda torra fläcken i hela rummet. Jag omgavs av en cirkel av torrt golv.**

"Det var konstigt", mumlade Quinton.

"Borde inte ni ha fått klart för er att Percy var mr Poseidons son då?" frågade Michael.

"Jo", sa Keiron och valde sin ord med omsorg, "men vi tänkte att det om det fanns någon chans om att någon av De tre stora var hans far, så skulle vi vänta tills någon av dem erkände honom."

Kentauren sa inget mer efter det, mycket till kamparnas besvikelse. Men de hade för stor respekt för honom för att fråga något ytligare. Så det lät det gå, för nu.

**Jag hade inte en droppe vatten på kläderna.  
>Ingenting.<strong>

"Det måste ha varit en chock", mumlade Katie.

"En underdrift."

**Jag reste mig upp på ostadiga ben.  
>Annabeth sa: "Hur bar du…"<br>"Jag vet inte."**

"Det var ärligt något obehagligt", grimaserade Percy.

"Hela den där situationen var det", sa Annabeth överens.

**Vi gick bort till dörren. Därute låg Clarisse och hennes väninnor raklånga i leran och en bunt andra lägermedlemmar hade samlats och stod och gapade.**

"Självklart gjorde vi det", mumlade Chris, "det var inte precis en vanlig syn här på läget."

"Håller med", nickade de andra som hade varit där då.

"Så de var in smetade med både toalettvatten och lera", skrattade Connor, vad hade han inte gjort för att få en bild av det.

"Det måste ha tagit en evighet att få bort", suckade Silena.

**Clarisses hår låg smetat över ansiktet. Hennes kamouflagejacka var genom våt och hon luktade kloak.**

"Jag antar att jag kan lägga till 'luktade kloak' på min lista", sa Connor.

Clarisse som hade varit märkligt tyst under hela spektaklet, blängde irriterat på Hermes son.

**Hon gav mig en blick fylld av rent hat. "Du är död, färsking. Du är totalt och fullständigt död."**

"Än så läge så lever ja, Clarisse", påpekade Percy.

"Det betyder inte att hon inte kommer att försöka döda, eller skada dig", mumlade Katie oroligt.

"Jag klarar mig Kat", log Percy vänligt mot den äldre kamparen.

**Jag borde förmodligen ha låtit bli, men jag sa: "Vill du gurgla dig med toalettvatten igen, Clarisse? Håll käften."**

De i paviljongen brast i skratt för tredje gången.

"Ett utmärkt slut, Percy", sa Lee med ett leende.

"Ja, att du kom på det bara så där!"

"Jag kan när jag vill", sa Percy.

**Hennes väninnor blev tvungna att hålla tillbaka henne.  
>De släpade henne mot stuga fem och åskådarna gick ur vägen för hennes sparkande fötter.<strong>

Lägerdeltagarna hade lugnat ner sig lite men många log fortfarande åt de mentala bilderna.

**Annabeth stirrade på mig.  
>Jag kunde inte avgöra om hon bara var häpen eller arg på mig för att blött ner henne.<strong>

"Jag var lite av en blandning av allt", erkände hon, "men jag tänkte inte på det då."

"Vad tänkte du?" frågade Malcolm.

"På hur vi skulle vinna i fånga flaggan", svarade hon lugnt.

"**Vad är det?" frågade jag uppfodrande. "Vad tänker du på?"  
>"Jag tänker på", sa hon, "att jag vill ha dig med i mitt lag när det är dags att fånga flaggan." <strong>

"Och där…", Travis stängde långsamt till boken, "så tog kapitlet slut."

"Det var suveränt!", utbrast Connor glatt. Majoriteten av lägret höll med.

"Nej, det var irriterande", muttrade Clarisse. De från hennes stuga mumlade överens.

"Intressant", sa Katie slutgiltigt.

Och allt det där sammanfattade bokkapitlet och det i verkligheten rätt så bra: Något bra, något irriterande och något intressant.

* * *

><p>AN: Jag ber om ursäkt till det sena kapitlet. Jag sa att jag skulle försöka uppdatera innan två veckor (hehe, det blev tre), men jag började jobba med boktexten alldeles för sent så hela mitt schema trasslade upp sig plus att det verkar som att mitt liv har sprungit i fatt mig. Men ja, ja, kapitlet är åtminstone här, hoppas att den gjorde upp till förseningen.<br>Jag har också försökt att komma på lite nya karaktärer, så jag antar att Rick Riordan inte längre har all äganderätt till alla.  
>– Aveline<p>

**Reviews svar: **

**Lealover1: **Tack för att du tyckte att kapitlet var bra Lea.  
>Och det där med guldfisks minne känner jag igen, det är ett gulligt utryck förresten, guldfisk minne.<br>Jag är också spänd inför tredje boken, och tro mig jag undrar också när kamparna inser att Nico är den Nico di Angelo. Personligen längtar jag redan tills den femte boken, jag älskade verkligen den, spänningen var alltid på topp. Ungefär som när man för första gången (och alla andra gånger) läser  
>striden om Hogwarts i HP. Och det gör inget att du var för trött att läsa om kapitlet, känner lika dant ibland. Jag ska försöka att fixa till lite mer utryck som . Afrodites afrokrull på 80-talet, det blir mera underhållning då XD Japp, men blir verkligen stolt över sig själv när man lyckas skriva mer, jag förstår inte var någonstans alla orden och meningarna kom ifrån! Det här kapitlet (kp.8) blev faktiskt längre än det föra. Och tack också för att du förstod att jag inte hackade på någons annans religion och jag håller med den delen om folkmord.<p>

Jag förstår om inte många läser specifikt om Dionysos, han är nog inte den man kan tycka är den mest intressant gud/gudinna först. Tja, han är nog inte något extra, extra egentligen… men jag gillar de flesta gudar/gudinnor i den grekiska och romerska mytologin _: ) _men Dionysos är häftig på sitt eget viss. Jag gillade verkligen inte heller Hera i Percy Jackson böckerna, hon påminner mig på något sett om Umbrigde… men mindre sliskigt sötaktig och med ett otäckare humör med tanke på att hon kan förgöra en.  
>Men jag vill bara återigen tacka för att du gillade kapitlet och kommer hänga kvar och läsa resten, det värmer 3<p>

**Thalia: **Usch, strömavbrott i två dagar låter inte kul. Jag har aldrig haft det så länge, det mesta är nog bara till typ ca 2-3-4 timmar. Och jag är glad att du gillade beskrivningen om Annabeth och Percy. Inte riktigt säker på hur jag skulle skriva det först, de är ju bara 12 år i den första boken. Jag håller med att namnet Thalia då passade dig, och grekisk mytologi är ju väldigt intressant. Personligen kan jag mer om grekisk än nordisk mytologi.  
>Rätt så konstigt egentligen när man kommer från Norden själv <em>: )<em>

Och det är trevligt att du kommer på idéer till en bok, vi behöver mer som skriver och läser här i världenXD  
>Ha det bra Thalia<p> 


End file.
